


Beautiful Disaster

by gutentag



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi has a bride, Anal Sex, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kuroko has cancer, M/M, Romance, Underage Sex, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutentag/pseuds/gutentag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они встречались в средней школе. Тогда Акаши казалось, что они всегда будут вместе, но однажды Тецуя просто исчез из его жизни, не оставив ничего, кроме короткого прощального письма. А спустя десять лет судьба вновь сталкивает их друг с другом. Что случится после их неожиданной встречи? Они либо продолжат отношения, либо расстанутся, чтобы больше никогда не встретиться вновь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/207146) by Cielle Ariadne. 



_«Говорят, в тот момент, когда видишь любовь всей своей жизни… время останавливается»._  
\- автор неизвестен.

 

Через большие окна в своем кабинете он следил за тем, как капли дождя снова и снова прорезают воздух. Он ненавидел дождь по разным причинам: всё вокруг было мрачным и темным, становилось холодней, и у этой ненависти было еще множество причин, но главной была та, что дождь заставлял его вспоминать одного человека. 

Человека, о котором он когда-то заботился, которого по-настоящему любил; человека, ради которого практически всё бросил, который делал его счастливым и который так внезапно исчез из его жизни. Исчез и никому не сообщил ни куда он исчез, ни причину, по которой ушел. Всё, что после него осталось - пустое письмо с коротким «Прощай». 

Это было десять лет назад, но он не смог забыть его, продолжая помнить проведенные вместе дни, будто это было вчера. Он до сих пор помнил мягкость его волос на своих пальцах, его взгляд, сладость губ во время поцелуя и мягкость кожи. Он любил его сильно, так сильно, что его сердце разрывалось от одной лишь мысли о нем, а щемящие воспоминания приносили боль. В одно мгновение… его возлюбленный исчез. 

Хотя он понимал, что больше никогда не встретит его, глубоко внутри продолжала жить надежда. Он все еще хотел узнать, любили ли его так же сильно, как любил он сам. 

В этот момент раздался стук в дверь. 

\- Войдите, - холодно сказал он, проследив взглядом за вошедшей в кабинет секретаршей.

\- Сэр, мисс Айда Рико сообщила, что не сможет взять интервью после обеда. Она может прислать вместо себя своего знакомого и спрашивает, устраивают ли вас такие условия.

\- Я не против. Она сообщила, кто этот человек? 

\- Нет, но это ее близкий друг. 

\- Ладно, делайте всё, что нужно. У меня есть еще какие-нибудь встречи после? – спросил он. 

\- Нет, сэр, вы свободны. 

\- Хорошо, можете идти. 

\- Да, сэр. 

*****

\- Почему я, Рико-сан? – спросил голубоглазый у Рико, пытаясь внешне сохранять спокойствие, когда внутри него бушевала паника. Причиной его беспокойства был не только тот факт, что он должен был взять интервью у генерального директора, а то, что директором компании Тейко - одной из самых известных компаний в мире - был Сейджуро Акаши. Его бывший парень.

Они встречались десять лет назад, еще в средней школе, и по определенным причинам Тецуя ушел от него и принял решение больше никогда не встречаться с этим человеком. Но сейчас до роковой встречи оставался всего один час.

\- У тебя получится это гораздо лучше, Рико-сан. Я всего лишь воспитатель и не имею ни малейшего представления, какие вопросы нужно задавать, - пытался отказаться парень, ведь он на самом деле не хотел видеть Акаши ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще. 

\- Тецуя, пожалуйста, это очень важно для меня и моей карьеры. Я и сама хочу взять это интервью лично, но просто не могу пропустить встречу с родителями жениха из-за него. Я не могу допустить, чтобы обо мне сложилось плохое впечатление, и… Почему ты так переживаешь? Это обычное интервью, к тому же я уже подготовила всё, что нужно.

\- Но, Рико-сан, я… 

\- Пожалуйста, ты единственный человек, которого я могу попросить об этом. Пожалуйста… - продолжала упрашивать Рико. Тецуя не мог отказать подруге, но он боялся даже представить, что может случиться на этой встрече. 

\- Ладно! Я сделаю это, - сдался он и увидел светящееся от счастья лицо Рико. 

\- Ва-ау! Спасибо, Тецу, - воскликнула Рико, сжимая его в объятиях. – Я твоя должница.

\- Да уж. Ты ведь на поезд опаздываешь, почему бы тебе не поторопиться? 

\- Ах, да, я совсем забыла… - Рико порылась в своей сумке и достала оттуда конверт и диктофон. – Это вопросы, которые тебе нужно задать ему, а на это ты запишешь его ответы.

\- Как им пользоваться? – спросил он насчет диктофона. 

\- Просто нажми эту кнопку, чтобы начать запись, а эту – в конце, чтобы остановить, - проговорила Рико, показывая, как работает устройство. 

\- Ясно. 

\- А теперь я пошла. 

\- Ага, - ответил Тецуя, глядя, как его подруга покидает кафе. Он окинул взглядом конверт и диктофон, которые лежали на столе, а затем глубоко вдохнул воздух в попытке успокоиться, после десяти лет расставания задаваясь вопросом, что же может произойти. «Должно быть, сейчас он ненавидит меня», - подумал парень. А кто бы не возненавидел после того, что он сделал. Внезапно исчезнуть и ничего не оставить, кроме маленькой записки с прощанием, даже без извинений - такой поступок не заслуживает прощения. 

Он допил молочный коктейль и решил отправиться в компанию Тейко, помня, что Акаши не любил медлительных людей. Поэтому он должен прийти как можно раньше, если не хочет, чтобы Акаши возненавидел его еще сильнее. Куроко до сих пор помнил, как зол был Акаши, когда он опоздал на их первую встречу, и как тот не разговаривал с ним около часа. Но после теплого разговора Сейджуро улыбнулся и всё же простил его. 

Тецуя улыбнулся воспоминаниям о дне, который раньше казался ему волшебным сном. Он влюбился в Акаши еще до того момента, как тот его заметил. Этот парень был хорош во всем и всегда был словно на недосягаемой высоте. Куроко понимал, что его чувства навсегда останутся безответными, и даже не надеялся на то, что Акаши когда-нибудь заметит его. Но это случилось. Сложно описать, как был удивлен Тецуя, когда Сейджуро признался ему, он решил, что это всего лишь шутка, но, глядя в глаза разного цвета, он понял, что тот был серьезен.

С того дня они и начали встречаться. Тецуя был счастлив, и он с уверенностью мог сказать, что Акаши испытывал те же чувства, но... их счастье длилось недолго. 

Он подъехал на своей машине к компании, чувствуя, что по пути лишь разнервничался еще сильнее. Парень пытался представить, что произойдет дальше. Акаши славился своим жестоким характером, особенно по отношению к тем, кто смел ослушаться его, но Тецуя должен был признать, что Акаши никогда не проявлял свой характер рядом с ним. Но сейчас они уже совсем другие люди. Многое изменилось.

Он увидел перед собой здание, которое, как и ожидалось, вполне подходило Акаши. Оно отличалось высотой, великолепной постройкой и изысканным дизайном. Он мог поспорить, что Акаши сам работал над его проектом. Припарковав автомобиль, Тецу зашел внутрь и оглядел огромный вестибюль, по которому кружили одетые в деловые костюмы с галстуками люди. Взглянув на себя в зеркало, он понял, насколько неуместно выглядит.

Одетый в простую футболку-поло и коричневые штаны, Тецу попросту не вписывался в окружающую атмосферу. Он направился к стойке администратора и, глядя на обратившую на него внимание девушку за стойкой, понял, что она, должно быть, подумала, что он потерялся. 

\- Я могу чем-нибудь помочь вам, сэр? – вежливо спросила она. 

\- У меня встреча с мистером Акаши. Я пришел вместо мисс Рико. 

\- Он ожидает вас на последнем этаже, сэр. 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Была рада помочь.

Куроко вошел в лифт и нажал кнопку нужного ему этажа, и чем выше он поднимался, тем чаще билось его сердце. Он увидит Акаши не завтра или когда-либо еще, а прямо сейчас. Вдруг он почувствовал, что лифт остановился, а когда двери распахнулись, то увидел человека, которого вовсе не ожидал здесь встретить. 

Это был Мурасакибара Атсуши, и, судя по всему, он тоже был удивлен их встрече. 

\- Куро-чин. 

\- Мурасакибара-кун. 

Он вошел в лифт, как обычно сжимая в руке шоколадный батончик.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что встречу тебя здесь, Куро-чин. 

\- Ага.

\- Ты здесь из-за Ака-чина? - спросил он.

\- Да. 

\- Так вы снова вместе? 

\- Нет, это не так. Думаю, он даже не знает, что я здесь.

\- Вот как? Думаю… ты знаешь… Ака-чин сильно изменился, когда ты исчез. 

\- … Я подозревал это, - Тецуя замолчал: он не знал этого. Он ведь просто исчез, никому ничего не сказав.

\- Что ж, теперь знаешь. Я хотел спросить кое-что. Почему ты пропал, Куро-чин? 

Но прежде чем Тецу успел что-либо ответить, двери лифта с шумом распахнулись на этаже, нужном Мурасакибаре, и тот вышел.

\- Ну, должно быть, у тебя были свои причины. Увидимся позже, Куро-чин, тебе лучше приготовиться, если ты собираешься встретиться с Ака-чином. 

После его слов двери закрылись, и лифт продолжил свой подъем. «Приготовься, если собираешься встретиться с Ака-чином», - Тецуя задумался над тем, что означали эти слова, хотя у него и были идеи по этому поводу. Через несколько мгновений он почувствовал, что лифт остановился, и, заметив, что прибыл на последний этаж, поспешил выйти. Едва его ноги коснулись пола, он отметил, что этаж... слишком пустой в сравнении с остальными.

Тецуя сделал несколько шагов и заметил стол секретаря, за которым кто-то сидел. В голове Куроко промелькнула мысль, что это может быть его секретарша или кто-либо еще. Девушка за столом заметила его и с улыбкой поздоровалась. 

\- Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, сэр? – спросила она. 

\- Я пришел для того, чтобы взять интервью. 

\- Вы, должно быть, коллега мисс Айды? 

\- Да. 

\- Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной, - сказала ему секретарша. 

Тецуя пошел за девушкой, озираясь по сторонам, и был очень удивлен, когда заметил множество видов на Токио. Как и ожидалось от Акаши Сейджуро. Парень остановился вместе с секретарем, которая зашла в кабинет и доложила о его присутствии, а затем вышла и проговорила:

\- Проходите. 

\- Хорошо, спасибо. 

\- Была рада помочь, - ответила она и, развернувшись, ушла.

Они будут наедине, подумал Тецуя, и эта мысль действовала ему на нервы. Он сжал дверную ручку в своих руках. Всего один поворот, и он увидит Акаши снова. После десяти лет он снова увидит его. Его сердце стучало так быстро, словно вот-вот собиралось разорваться. 

\- Вы входите или нет? - он услышал его голос, тот самый голос, полный власти и уверенности. Он скучал по нему, скучал так сильно, что лишь от его голоса готов был рассыпаться на куски. 

Сейчас или никогда. Парень повернул дверную ручку и вошел. 

Акаши перебирал какие-то бумаги, когда Тецуя вошел и замер на пороге, изучая его взглядом. У Сейджуро были те же рыжие волосы, которые он так сильно любил, и все те же глаза разного цвета, которые не переставали гипнотизировать его.

\- Почему вы… - едва Акаши поднял на него взгляд, Куроко увидел удивление в его глазах. Акаши выглядел полностью ошеломленным. 

Перед ним стоит Тецуя Куроко. 

Стоит прямо перед ним.

В этот момент Акаши показалось, что время остановилось.


	2. Воспоминания

Сейджуро Акаши казалось, что время снова остановилось, а он не ощущал ничего, кроме собственного частого сердцебиения. Это чувство во второй раз заставило его вспомнить то, что так давно было забыто. От чего он так долго убегал. От воспоминаний, которые пытался уничтожить, чтобы больше не чувствовать боль.

Он готовил себя к тому, что больше никогда не увидит его. А сейчас смотрел на человека, который, как он думал, навсегда пропал из его жизни и который выглядел все так же, несмотря на прошедшие годы. Акаши казалось, что Тецуя должен еще немного подрасти, но в нём ничего не изменилось: у него были все те же мягкие голубые волосы, те же красивые голубые глаза и мягкие розовые губы, о которых он всегда мечтал. И все же он заметил, что тот казался худее, чем раньше, и выглядел немного бледным. Куроко Тецуя стоял перед ним, а он не мог понять, что должен сделать.

\- Тецуя, - только и выдавил из себя парень. Он не знал, что сказать, потому что до сих пор не переварил тот факт, что Тецу перед ним. Не плод его воображения, а настоящий, живой человек.

\- Сейджуро-кун, - сказал Куроко, разглядывая Акаши и тоже замечая изменения: он стал ещё более привлекательным и был как никогда красив со своими рыжими волосами, зачесанными назад, а очки, сидящие на носу, придавали ему серьезный вид, отчего Куроко вдруг осознал, что он и в самом деле директор. 

И он был так непохож на парня, с которым Куроко встречался когда-то, в нем всё настолько изменилось, что он в который раз заметил, как далеки друг от друга миры, в которых они живут. Глядя в его глаза, он понимал, что Акаши не был готов к этой встрече: на его лице ясно читалось удивление. И Тецуя заметил кое-что ещё, то, о чем говорил Мурасакибара: Акаши изменился, но не потому что он выглядел теперь так, что от него вокруг словно сотрясался воздух. Теперь от него исходило ещё большее превосходство над другими людьми, чем раньше. Ну, этого и следовало ожидать, ведь он стал генеральным директором компании, но все же Куроко хотел, чтобы он оставался прежним. Тем Акаши Сейджуро, которого он всегда любил. И которого, несмотря на всё, оставил, зная, что причинит ему боль. 

Акаши под неотрывным взглядом голубых глаз встал и медленно подошел к нему, а затем неожиданно ударил по лицу, заставляя его пошатнуться. Удар отозвался пульсирующей болью, однако эта боль не могла сравниться с той, что раздирала его изнутри. Он не сопротивлялся, потому что знал, что Акаши ужасно зол. И он имел на это право после всего, что произошло - после того как Куроко бросил его, нарушив свое собственное обещание. 

\- Как долго ты еще собираешься мучить меня, Тецу? – Акаши повысил голос. – Тебе так сильно это нравится? Причинять мне боль? – он не знал, что с ним творится, злость словно затмила его разум. 

Тецуя молчал, понимая, что никакие оправдания не искупят его вины. 

\- Все, что я делал, было из-за любви к тебе, Тецу, я бы отказался от всего только ради тебя, но ты просто бросил меня. 

Парень знал об этом, на самом деле это и было одной из причин, почему он исчез. Он не хотел, чтобы Акаши бросил все из-за него. Не хотел, чтобы он лишился того, чего заслуживал, потому что знал, что Акаши заслуживает кого-то гораздо лучше. Кого-то, кто останется с ним навсегда, и Тецуя - вовсе не такой человек. 

Акаши повернулся к нему спиной и проговорил: 

\- Не хочу видеть тебя сейчас, потому что потом пожалею об этом… Скажи секретарю, что я перенес встречу, - он вернулся за свой рабочий стол, взглянул на Тецу в последний раз и сказал: - Я бы предпочел, чтобы Айда-сан брала интервью. Закрой за собой дверь. 

Тецуя не помнил, что происходило дальше, очнулся он лишь когда покидал здание, направляясь к машине. Когда он добрался до стоянки, то вдруг осознал, что по щекам текут слезы. «Как долго ты собираешься мучить меня… Я все делал из-за любви к тебе…» Он знал, что Акаши будет зол, знал это наверняка, но… не ожидал увидеть такое отчаяние. И это отчаяние причинило Тецуе слишком много боли. Он ведь исчез из его жизни не из-за какой-то пустой причины. Он исчез, потому что в любом случае в ближайшее время покинул бы его.

Но даже зная это, он не мог просто забыть всё, что произошло в прошлом, и отказаться от желания вернуть то время, когда они наивно считали, что всегда будут вместе. 

*****

_Тецуя помнил этот день слишком ясно. Это было весной, в самом начале старшего года средней школы. В апреле, когда вишня красиво цвела в школьном саду. Этот день по праву мог называться идеальным: над головой было ясное голубое небо, а ветер лениво шелестел листвой деревьев. Даже сейчас Тецуе этот день казался самым лучшим в его жизни._

_Он пришел на крышу, потому что одноклассник сообщил, что кто-то ждет его там. Он не знал, кто его позвал и почему именно туда. Но когда открыл дверь, ведущую на крышу, то увидел, что этот кто-то уже был там. И подойдя чуть ближе, Куроко заметил, что этим кто-то был Сейджуро Акаши. «Что Акаши-куну нужно от меня?» - подумал парень, чувствуя волнение._

_Сейджуро Акаши был капитаном баскетбольной команды и одним из лучших учеников школы. И человеком, которого Тецуя полюбил с того времени, когда они оба ещё были первогодками. Тогда он лишь относился к нему с уважением и хотел, чтобы всё шло своим чередом. Но несколько раз встретившись в библиотеке и поговорив с ним, он узнал, что Акаши вовсе не был таким плохим, каким его считали, и был к нему очень добр, что Тецуе нередко казалось странным._

_\- Акаши-кун, - позвал его голубоглазый._

_\- Ох, Тецуя, это ты, - сказал Акаши, и парень в очередной раз задался вопросом, почему он называет его по имени. Он начал его так называть с самой первой встречи, хотя парень ещё ни разу не просил его об этом._

_\- Это ты позвал меня сюда, Акаши-кун? – спросил он, убедившись в том, что они одни на крыше._

_\- Э-э, да. Я, - Тецуя, услышав его ответ, вдруг почувствовал, что с Акаши что-то не так. Он как будто… волновался. Парень пытался представить причину, по которой капитан нервничал в разговоре с ним, но не мог ничего придумать. Разве что…_

_«Нет!»_

_Он мысленно отругал себя за то, что подумал на секунду, будто Акаши пришел сюда признаться ему. Ему было стыдно за свои мысли. Особенно за то, что сам был бы совершенно не против, потому что давно любил Акаши. Но если такое вообще могло произойти, то Тецуя не знал, как ему на это реагировать._

_\- Так для чего ты позвал меня? Что-то случилось? – спросил его Куроко, но Акаши просто смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда, и парень видел, что тот действительно нервничает. Тецуя не ожидал когда-либо увидеть всегда холодного капитана баскетбольного клуба в таком состоянии._

_\- Нет, это… это просто… Слушай, не хочу, чтобы ты осуждал меня или… Черт… Не думаю, что смогу сделать это, - Тецуя только улыбнулся, глядя на то, как всеми уважаемый капитан баскетбольной команды заикается, и это не осталось незамеченным. - Ты улыбаешься? Черт, Тецуя, ты груб, как и всегда, - упрекнул он парня._

_\- Это ты грубый, Акаши-кун. Так что ты хотел мне сказать?_

_Акаши просто смотрел в голубые глаза. Он до сих пор не понимал, каким образом эти глаза пленяли его каждый раз, когда он заглядывал в них. И он, не понимая, что с ним происходит, вдруг почувствовал острое желание обладать этим парнем, сделать его полностью своим._

_\- Не думаю, что, просто сказав это, я смогу объяснить… Поэтому… - внезапно он взял парня за руку и притянул к себе для поцелуя. Тецуя, не до конца осознавая, что происходит, почувствовал лишь быстрое биение своего сердца, будто грудь вот-вот разорвется на кусочки, когда их губы соприкоснулись. Акаши немедленно отстранился от Тецуи, который находился в оцепенении, заглянул в голубые глаза и сказал:_

_\- Этим я хотел сказать, что… думаю, я влюблен в тебя… Нет, не то…_

_\- Акаши-кун..._

_\- Я люблю тебя, Тецуя… и знаю, что это взаимно, - от этих слов Тецуе показалось, что время вокруг замерло на месте._

_Ему не верилось, что Сейджуро Акаши только что признался ему в любви, тот самый Акаши, на которого он всегда смотрел издалека и которым тайком любовался. Сейчас единственной мыслью в его голове было желание, чтобы всё это было реальностью, потому что происходящее слишком походило на сон. Но глубоко внутри он понимал, что все это происходило на самом деле. Тецу знал, что реальность - суровая штука, и даже если их чувства взаимны, то всегда существуют препятствия, и то, что они оба мужчины - лишь самое очевидное из них._

_\- Но, Акаши-кун… мы ведь оба парни, - сказал голубоглазый, зная, что его наверняка так же тревожит эта ситуация. Акаши, кажется, был из очень уважаемой семьи, а подобное могло привести к унижению, что не могло не волновать Куроко. Если они будут вместе, кому-то явно это будет не по душе. Но парень, продолжая крепко держать его, сказал:_

_\- Плевать, я не позволю чему-либо встать между нами… Так каков твой ответ?_

_\- Я тоже тебя люблю, но…_

_\- Но что, Тецу?_

_\- Но… не думаю, что достоин тебя, Акаши-кун._

_\- Даже не думай. Я единственный, кто не достоин тебя._

_\- Но ты популярен, а я не особо выделяюсь… Я…_

_\- Давай не будем думать об этом. Пока мы вместе, ничего не имеет значения. Не позволяй этому беспокоить тебя, Тецуя._

_\- Акаши-кун._

_\- Что ж, значит… мы закончили с этим?_

_\- Что?_

_\- Я имею ввиду... ты теперь мой, - Акаши ухмыльнулся._

_\- Эт-это… - он покраснел._

_\- Что?_

_\- Не думаю, что смогу просто принять это… Я так счастлив, что, кажется, сейчас умру._

_Акаши крепко сжал его руку и, глядя прямо в глаза, проговорил:_

_\- Пообещай мне, Тецу, что никогда не оставишь меня._

_Тецуя не хотел давать никаких обещаний, но, когда посмотрел в разноцветные глаза Акаши, что-то в этом взгляде заставило уступить ему._

_\- С чего бы мне делать это, Акаши-кун?_

_\- Если ты исчезнешь из моей жизни, я не смогу пережить это, - сказал он. – Если ты покинешь меня, я не знаю, что сделаю… Я люблю тебя._

_Куроко успокоил его легкой улыбкой и пообещал:_

_\- Я никогда не брошу тебя, Акаши-кун._

*****

_Занятия закончились час назад, а Тецуя занимался в библиотеке, как и всегда в это время. Когда библиотекарша в очередной раз сказала ему идти домой, он, уже собравшись покинуть школьное помещение, вышел на улицу и увидел стоящего у входа Акаши. Каждый раз, когда Куроко видел его, он не мог ни о чем думать, потому что в его глазах Акаши был по-настоящему прекрасен._

_В школе уже почти никого не было, и Тецуе оставалось только гадать, кого он может дожидаться._

_\- Акаши-кун, - позвал парень с голубыми волосами, и тот, обернувшись, заметил его._

_\- Где ты был? – спросил Сейджуро, который, казалось, выглядел сердитым._

_\- В библиотеке, - ответил Тецуя, а Акаши вдруг притянул его к себе, заключая в объятия. – Акаши-кун, ты меня ждал? – догадался голубоглазый, но ответа не последовало, вместо этого его лишь сильнее прижали к себе. – Не нужно было._

_\- Я хочу проводить тебя, - пробормотал рыжий._

_\- Зачем? – спросил он, вспоминая, что за Акаши после учебы обычно заезжал водитель._

_\- Разве не это делают влюбленные? – от этих слов Тецуя густо покраснел. Он не был готов к таким словам и не подозревал, что Акаши окажется таким откровенным._

_\- Эт-это…_

_\- Ты еще не привык? – он ухмыльнулся, увидев реакцию парня. Рыжий понимал, что тому еще необходимо смириться с мыслью, что теперь они пара._

_\- Да, - он услышал ответ Тецу и, приблизившись, коснулся его губ, но парень попытался отстранить его. – Акаши… кун… мы… на улице._

_Но вместо ответа Акаши углубил поцелуй. «Так сладко», - подумал он, когда их языки сплелись в танце. А Тецуя не мог поверить, что его первый поцелуй заберет Акаши, и его сердце билось так быстро, словно собиралось в любое мгновение выскочить из груди. Парень чувствовал, как язык возлюбленного исследует каждый дюйм его рта, и был весьма удивлен, что Акаши настолько умел в этом. От этой мысли где-то внутри неприятно кольнуло, и он отстранил от себя подростка._

_\- В чем дело? – тот был удивлен, что его остановили._

_\- Ни в чем, - проговорил голубоглазый, немного отступив назад. Акаши схватил его за руку, не давая уйти._

_\- Ты лжешь, Тецуя. Скажи мне, что случилось._

_Акаши смотрел на парня, который словно боялся встретиться с ним взглядом. Он не понимал, что пошло не так, но почти точно был уверен, что сделал всё правильно. Тецуя прервал его размышления, наконец ответив:_

_\- Нет… Просто… я удивился, что ты так хорошо целуешься._

_И тут до него дошло, что Тецуя наверняка подумал, будто бы он уже делал это раньше. Просто невозможно было поверить в то, насколько милым был его возлюбленный._

_\- Ты ревнуешь?_

_\- Нет… Но… я думал, ты…_

_\- Это был мой первый поцелуй._

_\- Лжец, - сказал Тецу, наконец взглянув на рыжего парня._

_\- Ты не веришь мне? – спросил тот._

_\- Нет, я…_

_\- Ты единственный, к кому я испытываю такие чувства, - он схватил Тецу за руку и прижал ее к своей груди. Парень немного смутился, почувствовав его громкое сердцебиение. – Я чувствую это только рядом с тобой._

_\- Акаши-кун._

_\- Там только ты, - на этом Акаши поцеловал голубоглазого в лоб. – Пошли, - сказал он, продолжая держать в руке ладонь Тецу, на что тот слегка улыбнулся и кивнул._

_Они молча шли, крепко держась за руки, а Тецуя до сих пор не мог поверить, что идет домой вместе с Акаши. Ему казалось, что все это сон. Нет, это было даже лучше, чем сон. Стук сердца с каждым шагом отдавался в его голове, и Тецу, чуть повернув голову, бросил короткий взгляд на держащего его за руку парня, а заметив, что тот смотрит на него, быстро отвел глаза в сторону. Сейджуро с трудом сдержал смех. Голубоглазый выглядел, как ребенок, пойманный на горячем._

_\- Что такое, Тецу?_

_\- Н-ничего, - на щеках подростка проступил легкий румянец._

_\- Ты по-прежнему лжешь._

_\- Просто… Просто не могу поверить, что мы идем вместе._

_\- Тебе не нужно верить в это, Тецуя. Мы ведь встречаемся._

_\- Знаю… Но это похоже на сон._

_\- Ты точно не спишь, - сказал Акаши._

_И они продолжили молча идти, крепко держась за руки. Им обоим не хотелось прерывать этот момент. Их руки были сцеплены вместе, словно кусочки паззла, и они оба не могли понять, почему, просто идя бок о бок, чувствуют такое волнение. Акаши ещё больше сократил дистанцию между ними, так что их локти теперь соприкасались. Куроко лишь улыбнулся тому, что и этот идеальный парень иногда может быть очень милым. Всё происходящее ему казалось недостижимой мечтой._

_Когда они наконец остановились возле дома Тецу, ни один из них не мог пошевельнуться. Время словно специально пролетело так быстро, когда им хотелось побыть вместе подольше._

_\- Ну, теперь я тебя покидаю, - сказал Акаши._

_\- Спасибо, что проводил меня, Акаши-кун, - сказал Тецуя. Рыжий отпустил руку возлюбленного, но тот все равно продолжал держать его за руку._

_\- Ничего, - сказал он. - Увидимся завтра._

_\- Ага, до завтра, - сказал парень, по-прежнему держа руку рыжеволосого в своей и понимая, что не хочет её отпускать. Это не укрылось от внимания Акаши._

_– Если ты меня не отпустишь, я точно сегодня не пойду домой._

_От этих слов Тецуя смутился. Но отпустив его, он словно почувствовал пустоту внутри и вдруг резко понял, как ему не хотелось отпускать эту руку. От осознания этого в груди что-то кольнуло._

_\- До завтра… - проговорил Акаши, чмокнув Тецу в губы на прощание. Даже от этого короткого поцелуя парень покрылся румянцем._

_\- Ага._

_\- Я пойду._

_Акаши сделал несколько шагов в противоположную сторону, а Тецуя просто стоял, глядя на его спину, пока тот постепенно отдалялся от его дома. Ему подумалось, что в этот день он может умереть от переполняющего его счастья. Но он искренне надеялся, что его счастье продлится вечность._

_И уж точно не подозревал, с какой бурей им придется столкнуться вскоре._

*****

_Несколько дней спустя._

_Тецуя сидел на скамейке в парке, доедая эскимо, которое купил, дожидаясь Акаши. Несколько дней назад тот пригласил его на свидание. И это было их первое свидание, поэтому Тецу сильно волновался, не зная, что должен делать. Парень читал в книгах о подобном, но и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь сам пойдет на свидание с Акаши. Он искренне надеялся, что не сделает ничего такого, что сможет испортить этот день, и был так занят собственными мыслями, что не заметил подошедшего Акаши._

_\- Тецуя, - парень дернулся, услышав знакомый голос, а, обернувшись, опешил от того, насколько хорошо Сейджуро выглядел в повседневной одежде. Он выглядел так здорово, что Тецу даже немного смутился, что пришел в своей обычной одежде._

_\- Ты здесь, Акаши-кун._

_\- Да, а ты, кажется, где-то далеко, - сказал парень, замечая, что голубоглазый смотрит в пустое пространство перед собой._

_\- А, нет… Я просто задумался, - ответил он._

_\- Над чем, Тецуя?_

_\- Нет-нет, ни над чем, - соврал он. Рыжий парень сверкнул глазами, чувствуя, что это ложь._

_\- Ты снова говоришь неправду… Скажи мне, о чем ты думаешь._

_\- Это мое первое свидание. И оно с тобой, Акаши-кун… Я ничего не могу поделать с волнением, - признался Тецу._

_Его сердце пропустило удар, когда он увидел, что Акаши улыбается. Он все еще не мог принять тот факт, что самый лучший парень в школе стоит перед ним, улыбается ему, а он на его фоне выглядит слишком просто и скучно._

_\- Тебе не стоит волноваться, ведь это всего лишь я, - сказал подросток._

_\- Нет, как раз поэтому я и нервничаю. И я думаю… что действительно не заслуживаю тебя, Акаши-кун, - сказал Тецуя, а парень только хмыкнул в ответ на это._

_\- Тецу, ты…_

_\- Даже сейчас я выгляжу слишком скучно, а ты выглядишь просто великолепно. Я тебе не пара._

_\- Да-да, ты не подходишь мне… ведь я Акаши Сейджуро, следующий глава семьи Акаши. Я умный, я хорош во всем, и я человек, который никогда не проигрывает, - сказал он. Тецуя был весьма удивлен этим словам, но следующее, что он услышал, заставило его сердце остановиться. – Однако, несмотря на это, я влюбился в скучного парня, у которого ничего нет. Мы живем в разных мирах, но, Тецуя, ничто не изменит тот факт, что для меня не существует никого, кроме тебя._

_Тецу густо покраснел, когда услышал эти слова, а Акаши ухмыльнулся и неожиданно ущипнул его за щеку._

_\- Ай! Акаши-кун, больно._

_\- Мой Тецуя такой милашка, - от этих слов Куроко покраснел до кончиков ушей._

_\- Я не милый, - пробормотал парень, и Сейджуро еле сдержал улыбку._

_\- Ты милый. А теперь пойдем._

_\- Ага, - Тецу встал со скамейки и последовал за Акаши._


	3. Тоска

_Losing him was blue like I've never known_  
_Missing him is dark grey all along_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_Loving him was red_

Taylor Swift - Red

 

Тецуя не помнил, как очутился возле собственного жилища. Еще с улицы он заметил свет, и это навело его на мысль, что Кагами наверняка дома. Он подружился с Кагами Тайгой, когда был в Америке. И теперь они жили вместе, поскольку он так и не смог найти того места, где бы захотел остаться. Их соседство было взаимовыгодным: Кагами делал половину работы по дому и занимался приготовлением еды, а также настоял на том, что будет вносить половину платы за квартиру. 

Голубоглазый, заметив, что дверь заперта, достал ключи, чтобы открыть ее. Когда он вошел внутрь, то слегка нахмурился, потому что заметил разбросанную повсюду одежду, которая явно принадлежала не только Кагами. «Значит, Аомине-кун здесь», - подумал он. Аомине был парнем Кагами и другом Тецу еще с начальной школы. Эта парочка познакомилась благодаря ему, и несмотря на абсолютную непохожесть, они начали встречаться еще до того, как их общий друг прознал об этом. Ему казалось, что это произошло из-за того, что они оба любили баскетбол. Они всегда играли друг против друга, и Тецуя слышал, что Кагами еще ни разу не побил Аомине. И несмотря на всё это, однажды Тайга признался другу, что встречается со своим извечным противником. Сначала он был в шоке, не из-за того, что они геи, а из-за того, что столкнулись две такие разные личности. Но он был счастлив за них и поддерживал, как мог, потому что знал, сколько трудностей может возникнуть в отношениях между двумя парнями. 

Когда он вошел в комнату, то почувствовал легкое головокружение, и подумал, что это, возможно, накатила усталость из-за случившегося за день. И ему просто был необходим хороший сон. 

Проходя мимо комнаты Кагами, парень услышал громкие стоны и крики. «Они могли бы быть потише, - подумал Тецу, тяжело вздыхая. – По крайней мере, они счастливы». 

Оказавшись в своей спальне, парень упал на кровать. Он до сих пор не мог до конца осознать тот факт, что после десяти лет избегания Акаши, они наконец встретились. Услышав звонок телефона, он поднес его к лицу и увидел на экране имя подруги. 

\- Здравствуй, Рико-сан, - ответил он. Она наверняка звонит, потому что волнуется из-за интервью. 

\- Привет, Тецу. Как все прошло? – спросила она. 

\- О, насчет этого… Он перенес встречу, - сказал парень. 

\- Что? Почему? – девушка, кажется, была весьма удивлена. Но Тецуя с точностью мог сказать, что она ужасно расстроена.

\- У него было много дел, - соврал парень, ведь он не мог рассказать, что случилось на самом деле. Он знал Рико - она наверняка бы пристала с расспросами. 

\- Что-то произошло? – спросила девушка. 

\- Нет. Он сказал, что не стоит беспокоиться - он просто перенес встречу, - успокоил ее друг. 

\- А сообщил, на какой день?

\- Нет. Секретарь сказала, что заранее предупредит тебя. 

Рико чувствовала досаду, ведь она уже несколько месяцев ждала этого интервью. И хотя ничего нельзя было поделать, она ощущала разочарование. 

\- Не могу в это поверить!

\- Извини, Рико-сан, - извинился Тецу, понимая, что это была целиком и полностью его вина. 

\- Ничего. 

\- Думаю, это всё из-за меня. 

\- Конечно же, нет. Я попытаюсь поговорить с ним и не остановлюсь, пока не добьюсь своего, - воодушевленно воскликнула Рико. 

\- Ты упрямая. 

\- Точно. Ну, мне пора, Тецу. Все равно спасибо тебе. 

\- Тебе не за что благодарить меня. 

Куроко снова перевернулся на спину. Почему после столь короткой встречи он чувствовал себя таким усталым? Он все еще не мог выбросить из головы тот взгляд Акаши, в котором сквозила неприкрытая злость, но кроме этого в нем было что-то ещё. Это была… тоска. За то короткое время, что они встречались, он научился понимать его по глазам. И сегодня его гетерохромные глаза, которые когда-то с любовью смотрели на него, были полны ненависти. Акаши ненавидел его. 

\- Акаши-кун меня ненавидит, - пробормотал он вслух. 

Неожиданно он почувствовал острую боль в груди, ведь эта мысль была для него невыносима. Хотя прошло уже десять лет, он до сих пор любил его, и не было и дня, когда он не думал о нем, когда не пытался подавить острое желание увидеться, когда не пытался забыть прошлое. Но так и не смог сделать одного: не смог забыть его. Воспоминания врезались в его сердце, словно были высечены в камне, и от них невозможно было избавиться. 

Он мечтал, чтобы Акаши когда-нибудь смог простить его.

И он не почувствовал, когда пришел долгожданный сон, потому что в его голове был только один человек, который не желал уходить из его мыслей. Мыслей, которые были окрашены в красный.

*****

Сейджуро Акаши вернулся домой даже раньше, чем ожидал, и был встречен холодной тишиной, царившей внутри. Его квартира была большой, и всё в ней всегда было на своих местах. Не включая свет, он лег на диван, снял очки и, устроив голову на подлокотнике, позволил себе окунуться в размышления о том, что сегодня произошло. 

Но на уме у него была только одна мысль: сегодня он видел Тецу. Он не ожидал, что его эмоции превратятся в бомбу замедленного действия и что он причинит ему боль. «Черт», - мысленно выругался он. Он сжал кулаки, искренне желая причинить себе как можно боли за то, что посмел ударить Тецую. В тот момент он не понимал, что с ним происходит, его разум помутнился, отказываясь принимать происходящее. В бесконечном списке вещей, которые он собирался сделать, вновь встретившись с Тецуей, не было пункта "ударить его". Он не знал, что с ним происходило в тот момент, но должен был совершенно обезуметь, чтобы натворить такое. 

От неожиданно раздавшегося лая он сел на диване и увидел пса, который радостно приветствовал его. Он потрепал его по голове и заглянул в голубые глаза. До сих пор ему казалось смешным то, что эти глаза были так похожи на глаза Тецу. Акаши вспомнил тот день, когда они нашли его, и своё недовольство тем, что Тецу уговорил его взять собаку себе. Но он не мог отказать ему. Это произошло на их первом свидании. 

*****

_\- Смотри, Акаши-кун, - неожиданно позвал его голубоглазый парень. Он увидел, что Тецу присел и взял что-то из потрепанной коробки, а обернувшись, заметил, что подросток держит на руках щенка с черно-белым мехом. Удивительно, но, пристально посмотрев на пса, парень едва смог сдержать улыбку: этот щенок так походил на Тецую, что у них, казалось, был даже похожий взгляд._

_\- Почему ты улыбаешься, Акаши-кун? – спросил парень._

_\- С чего ты это взял? – спросил он, с трудом подавляя желание улыбнуться. Они так забавно выглядели вместе._

_\- Я знаю тебя, ты просто сдерживаешься._

_\- Просто этот щенок очень похож на тебя, Тецуя, - ответил Акаши. Тот нахмурился и сказал:_

_\- Я не похож на собаку._

_\- Поверь мне, - поддразнил его Акаши. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, ведь в этот момент его возлюбленный выглядел так мило. – Пошли, - сказал рыжеволосый, однако Тецуя не сделал ни шага и продолжал просто смотреть ему в спину. – Что такое? – спросил он._

_\- Я не могу бросить его здесь._

_\- Почему бы тебе не забрать его домой? – предложил Сейджуро._

_\- Мой отец не разрешает держать в доме животных, - ответил подросток с едва различимой грустью в голосе. Его отец вовсе не ненавидел животных, у него просто была на них аллергия._

_\- Тогда что ты собрался с ним делать? Похоже, ты уже успел к нему привязаться._

_\- Акаши-кун, ты можешь взять его к себе? – Акаши в ответ на это только нахмурился. Он не мог просто принести домой щенка, а тем более щенка, подобранного на улице. Он был уверен, что его отец будет вне себя от ярости. Вдобавок к этому, он вообще не очень хорошо ладил с животными._

_\- Почему я?_

_\- Пожалуйста, - продолжал просить голубоглазый._

_\- Мой отец будет в бешенстве._

_\- Пожалуйста, попробуй что-нибудь сделать, - он с мольбой посмотрел на него. В этот момент в голове у Акаши пронеслось, что со стороны это выглядит ужасно смешно: щенок смотрел на него точно таким же просящим взглядом, что и его парень. Двум умоляющим взглядам таких похожих глаз просто невозможно было отказать._

_\- Хорошо, я возьму его, - едва он проговорил эти слова, как раздался радостный лай, а на лице его возлюбленного появилась улыбка. Сейджуро тоже улыбнулся ему в ответ, до сих пор не понимая, каким образом этот парень может так легко влиять на него._

_\- Большое спасибо, Акаши-кун._

_Акаши молча наблюдал за тем, как парень сообщал щенку о том, что у него будет новый дом. Он все еще не мог понять, за что так сильно любит этого человека. В этот момент он думал, что готов на всё, лишь бы быть рядом с ним._

_\- Хочешь погладить его, Акаши-кун?_

_\- Нет. Ты его понесешь. Я не хочу трогать грязную собаку._

_В ответ на это Тецуя слегка нахмурился._

_\- Хорошо, - просто ответил он._

_\- Так как ты назовешь его?_

_\- Как назову? Я еще не думал об этом._

_\- Может, Тецуя? Он похож на тебя._

_\- Не шути так, - недовольно отозвался парень._

_\- Хорошо, а как насчет Тецуя Номер два? Нигоу, - предложил рыжеволосый подросток._

_\- Нигоу?_

_\- Точно._

_Куроко погрузился в собственные мысли, а через мгновение проговорил:_

_\- Хорошо, назовем его Нигоу, и раз я не могу постоянно находиться с тобой, Акаши-кун, то он будет рядом вместо меня._

_Когда Сейджуро услышал это, то в очередной раз улыбнулся. «Он сейчас такой милый», - подумал рыжеволосый, протянув к нему руку и потрепав его мягкие голубые волосы, отчего Тецуя тут же нахмурился._

_\- Эй, я же не ребенок._

_\- Просто ты такой милый, что я не знаю, что с тобой делать._

_*****_

_Акаши молча смотрел на Нигоу. Это произошло десять лет назад, и Нигоу уже не был тем милым щенком, каким они нашли его в тот день. Он был уже стар, но у него были всё те же голубые глаза, и всякий раз, скучая по Тецу, Сейджуро гладил собаку._

_\- Знаешь, а сегодня я видел Тецу._

_Наверняка, если бы кто-то увидел его говорящим с домашним любимцем, его бы сочли за психа, но для Акаши это уже вошло в привычку. Всякий раз, разговаривая с ним, он ощущал удивительное чувство, будто бы Нигоу понимает каждое его слово. И вот сейчас, услышав знакомое имя, пес счастливо завилял хвостом, узнавая его._

_\- Но я навредил ему, и он наверняка теперь ненавидит меня._

_Пес гавкнул. Парень подумал, что он хотел ему сказать что-то вроде «Ты дурак!», и, улыбнувшись, продолжил:_

_\- Когда я увидел его, я вспомнил кое-что… - сказал он, уставившись в одну точку. – Впервые за столько лет я вспомнил это чувство. Все это время я ощущал себя пустым. Мне было так холодно, словно вокруг меня была непрекращающаяся зима. Но… когда я увидел его… всё вокруг начало оттаивать. Ко мне будто вернулись все мои чувства... Он снова заставил меня почувствовать себя живым, Нигоу. Поэтому в этот раз я не позволю ему исчезнуть._

*****

Тецуя не заметил, как уснул, но, когда проснулся, увидел за окном темноту, закрывшую небо. Он вышел из своей комнаты и решил поесть, будучи уверенным, что Кагами сейчас как раз готовит ужин. Крики и громкий смех напомнили ему о том, что они не одни в квартире.

Гостиная была идеально убрана, пропали разбросанные по всему полу вещи. На кухне он обнаружил Аомине и Кагами, которые беззастенчиво флиртовали друг с другом. В его голове снова всплыл Акаши, и он снова отругал себя за то, что слишком часто думает о нём. Тецуя, глядя на влюбленную парочку, почувствовал укол в груди: возможно, если бы они с Акаши до сих пор были вместе, они вели бы себя точно так же. Акаши всегда было свойственно вести себя так, будто ему плевать, что кто-то может их увидеть.

\- Хей, Тецу, - проговорил Кагами, заметив его, а Аомине, услышав его слова, повернул голову. 

\- Эй, Тецу, как давно ты тут стоишь? – спросил он. 

\- Я только что вошел, - ответил парень. 

\- Ты вернулся домой пораньше? – задал вопрос Кагами. 

\- Да, ты не заметил, потому что был занят Аомине-куном, - сказал Куроко, заходя на кухню и садясь на свободный стул. Кагами покраснел и отвел взгляд в сторону. Аомине же не высказал никакого беспокойства, но спустя пару мгновений, внимательно посмотрев на друга, слегка нахмурился. 

\- Эй, Тецу, что у тебя с лицом? – спросил Аомине, увидев ушиб. Голубоглазый встал и посмотрел в зеркало: на его правой щеке красовался небольшой синяк. Кагами посмотрел на парня с другой стороны и нахмурился, заметив отметину на лице друга. 

\- Кто это, черт подери, сделал? – зло спросил он. Он всегда терпеть не мог, когда его друзьям причиняли боль, а особенно Тецу, которого он считал за младшего брата. 

\- Неважно, - равнодушно ответил Тецуя, снова занимая свое место. 

\- Ни хрена подобного! – вскрикнул Кагами. – Синяки просто так не появляются, тебя, должно быть, довольно сильно ударили. 

\- Не стоит ссориться из-за ерунды, - сказал парень, не желая никому причинять неудобств. 

\- Скажи, кто это сделал, и я выбью из него все дерьмо, - проговорил Аомине, чувствуя закипающую внутри злобу, ведь они с Тецу были лучшими друзьями еще со времен средней школы. 

\- Не имеет значения, - сказал он, точно зная, что эти двое действительно способны на всё что угодно. 

\- Тецуя, - позвал Кагами, в самом деле желая помочь. Но чем сильнее он старался, тем больше упорствовал его друг. 

\- Я сказал, прекратите, - он повысил голос. 

\- Тецу. 

\- Вы не должны беспокоиться. 

\- Не должны беспокоиться, - злобно повторил Тайга. – Кто-то тебя ударил. А если что-то подобное произойдет вновь? 

\- Не преувеличивай, Кагами-кун, со мной ничего не случится. 

\- Эй, вы двое, успокойтесь. Выкладывай уже, Тецу… Кто это сделал? 

Тецуя упорно молчал, хоть в глубине души точно знал, что Кагами не отстанет от него, пока не узнает, что произошло. 

\- Это… Это был Сей… Я хотел сказать - Акаши-кун. 

Глаза Аомине от услышанного распахнулись в удивлении.

\- Ты встретил Акаши? – Аомине был удивлен: последнее, что он слышал об отношениях этих двух – то, что Тецуя отказался от всех встреч с ним.

\- Это… 

\- Погодите, кто такой Акаши? – спросил Тайга. Его друг никогда не рассказывал ему об этом человеке, потому что пытался избавиться от назойливых воспоминаний.

\- Акаши… - начал было Дайки, но его перебили: 

\- Мой бывший парень. 

\- Что? – для рыжеволосого было открытием, что Тецу раньше встречался с кем-то. 

\- Погоди, как вы вообще встретились? Я был уверен, что он не знает, где тебя искать.

\- По правде сказать, это я пришел к нему.

\- Зачем? – спросил Аомине. 

\- Рико-сан попросила меня об этом. 

\- И ты не смог отказать? 

\- У меня просто не было выбора. 

\- Стойте... Почему я не знал? Что за дела с этим Акаши? – спросил Кагами, чувствуя себя неловко оттого, что двое друзей разговаривали о каком-то неизвестном ему парне. 

\- Ну, он бывший парень Тецу. Они встречались в средней школе. 

\- И что случилось потом? Тебя бросили, Тецу? 

\- Нет. Это было моей инициативой.

\- И что такого в том, что Тецу встретился с этим парнем? 

\- Ну, он был очень сильно влюблен в Тецу, а после их расставания… - Аомине сделал паузу и посмотрел на друга, который опустил глаза. – Этот парень… пытался покончить с собой.

\- Что? 

\- Он выжил. Но после этого сильно изменился. 

\- Черт, да он же самый настоящий псих. 

\- Я даже удивлен, что он только ударил тебя, - сказал Аомине, вспоминая, каким жестоким стал Акаши после произошедшего. 

\- Может, он сумел удержать себя в руках, - сказал Тайга. 

\- Кто знает, - неожиданно Дайки ощутил неприятный запах. – Эй, Кагами, кажется, что-то подгорает. 

Парень выругался, когда заметил это, после чего вернулся к приготовлению ужина. Аомине взглянул на друга, который все еще не поднимал головы. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он. 

\- Не хочу врать, Аомине-кун. Когда я увидел его… я понял… 

\- Что? 

\- Я понял, что все еще… Я все еще люблю его. Это пугает меня.

\- Все будет в порядке.

\- Нет. Я переживаю не за себя, а за него. Ты знаешь, каким он стал после... всего.

\- Да... Он, должно быть, попытается встретиться с тобой.

\- Именно этого я и боюсь.

\- Все будет хорошо, Тецу. 

\- Мне... остается только надеяться на это. 

*****

Акаши Сейджуро услышал, как дверь его квартиры открылась и кто-то вошел. Окончательно испортить этот день могла только она. Свет в комнате загорелся, и он увидел перед собой красноволосую девушку. Это была его невеста Акира. 

\- Чего тебе надо? – спросил он своим холодным и властным голосом, не решаясь показать своё лицо и поворачиваясь к ней спиной.

\- Ничего. Просто захотелось тебя позлить, - сказала она. Ему ужасно не нравилась эта девчонка, но отец захотел, чтобы именно она стала его женой. 

\- Убирайся к черту, - ответил парень. Акира в ответ удобно расположилась в кресле напротив и через несколько минут сказала: 

\- Кажется, сегодня произошло что-то интересное. 

\- Я не намерен терпеть твои глупые выходки сегодня, так что уходи, - раздраженно сказал он. 

\- Я видела того парня с голубыми волосами, который с фотографии в рамке, - она следила взглядом за тем, как рыжеволосый сел на диване и повернулся к ней лицом.

\- Пошла вон, - скомандовал он, на что она лишь лениво откинулась на спинку кресла. 

\- Я видела его сегодня в офисе, и, кажется, он приходил к тебе. Вы встретились, да? Вот он - счастливый финал? 

\- Не твое дело. 

\- Так значит, вы все-таки встретились. 

\- Убирайся отсюда, - снова скомандовал Акаши, но девушка будто не слышала его. 

\- Хм-м, а он выглядел довольно мило… Что если я… - протянула она, взглянув из-под полуприкрытых век на Акаши. 

\- Если что? 

\- Если я поиграю с ним немного? Уверена, его легко сломать, - произнесла она со злобной ухмылкой, и в этот момент в глазах парня промелькнуло желание убить кого-нибудь. Ножницы, лежащие на столе, сами оказались в его руке, и он метнул их в невесту. Если бы лезвие прошло на несколько миллиметров ближе, то на ее лице остался бы глубокий шрам. Девушка посмотрела на него и проговорила: 

\- Стоило взять немного в сторону. 

\- Если ты тронешь его, то обещаю, в следующий раз так и сделаю.

\- Тебя так легко раздразнить, Сейджуро-кун, - она усмехнулась. 

\- Не смей так называть меня! 

\- Потому что это тебе напоминает кое о чем? 

Акаши посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом. 

\- Уходи. 

\- Я уйду. Но как бы сильно ты ни старался оттолкнуть меня, в конце концов все равно вернешься… Ты мой, Сейджуро-кун, - сказала Акира, исчезнув за дверью.

Акаши, не понимая почему, вдруг возненавидел свою жизнь. Его жизнь рассыпалась на части, а он не знал, что с ней делать. Ему нужен был Тецуя. Если бы только он был рядом...

\- Если бы Тецу был рядом, все сразу бы стало на свои места, - сказал он самому себе, мысленно приняв решение отыскать его, хотя ещё не до конца осознавая это.

Он должен снова увидеть его, иначе потеряет рассудок окончательно. 

*****

Тецуя смотрел на огни большого города со своего балкончика, которые так ярко мерцали в ночной темноте. На небе не было ни единого облачка, ни единой звезды, лишь одинокая луна светила ярко, почти ослепляюще. 

Он не мог заставить себя перестать думать о прошлом. Все обернулось так именно по его вине. Из-за него Акаши изменился, из-за него он пытался покончить с собой. Все их страдания были результатом его ошибки.

Он вспомнил тот день. День, когда в их жизни начался ужасный шторм. 

*****

_Тецуя по дороге домой пару раз тихо кашлянул, что заставило забеспокоиться идущего рядом Акаши._

_\- Ты в порядке, Тецу? – спросил он._

_\- Похоже, я простудился, - ответил тот. Он чувствовал головную боль и легкое головокружение, отчего и вправду подумал, что, возможно, подхватил простуду. Акаши, держащему его за руку и чувствующему её холод, показалось на миг, что Тецуя словно погас._

_\- Тебя нужно показать врачу, - предложил парень с рыжими волосами, неспособный скрыть волнение._

_\- Нет, просто я чувствую небольшую усталость. Нужно один день отдохнуть дома, - проговорил Тецуя._

_Единственная вещь, которую он не любил – это больницы. Когда он был еще совсем ребенком, то часто бывал там из-за болезни матери. И всякий раз, когда он вынужден был посещать это место, пропахшее лекарствами, к его горлу подкатывала тошнота, а в голове всплывали воспоминания, которые не приносили ничего, кроме грусти._

_\- Уверен? – не отставал Акаши, чем вызвал улыбку голубоглазого, которому в глубине души нравилось, что он из-за него так переживает._

_\- Не беспокойся, Акаши-кун, я в порядке, - уверил он. Пользуясь тем, что они идут бок о бок, Тецуя прислонился головой к плечу Акаши, который, зная его упрямство, не стал спорить._

_\- Тогда давай поторопимся, а завтра ты не пойдешь в школу и будешь весь день отдыхать, - сказал подросток, на что Тецуя просто слегка улыбнулся. Сейджуро нахмурился. – Ты должен серьезнее относиться к собственному здоровью._

_\- Хорошо, - ответил голубоглазый, замечая впереди свой дом._

_\- Спи подольше и хорошо питайся. И не забудь принять лекарства._

_В голове Тецуи мелькнуло, что Акаши ведет себя как мама, заботящаяся о больном ребенке._

_\- Хорошо, мам._

_\- Эй, не шути так._

_Куроко кивнул, а Акаши, чуть наклонившись ближе, неожиданно чмокнул его в губы, отчего на щеках парня вспыхнул легкий румянец._

_\- А теперь иди. И, пожалуйста, если тебе станет хуже, сообщи мне._

_\- Договорились. Пока, Акаши-кун, - ответил Куроко._

_Зайдя в дом, он почувствовал резко навалившуюся усталость, отчего мир перед глазами начал расплываться. Его отец, который в этот момент читал какую-то книгу, заметил, что сын чуть пошатывается, проходя мимо него._

_\- Тецуя, ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил мужчина._

_Прежде чем подросток успел ответить, он почувствовал, что у него подкашиваются колени. Падая на пол и пытаясь ухватиться за ускользающее сознание, он услышал встревоженный крик отца, а затем его разум накрыла темнота._

*****

_Акаши наконец достиг места, где его всегда дожидался водитель после того, как он провожал Тецу. Сидя в автомобиле, он заметил проезжающую мимо машину «скорой помощи», и его мысли вновь вернулись к возлюбленному. От Акаши не укрылось, что он сегодня чувствовал себя нехорошо: выглядел бледнее, чем обычно, и даже не доел свой обед. Парень вздохнул, успокаивая себя тем, что непременно навестит его завтра._

_Он даже не догадывался, что в той машине везли именно Тецу, а его руки испуганно и крепко сжимал отец в своих ладонях, которые дрожали от страха за сына. Хикару Куроко в прошлом уже потерял жену, и не мог позволить подобному произойти с сыном._

_Когда они прибыли в больницу, его сына окружили доктора, что-то обсуждавшие между собой, а затем забрали его в отделение неотложной помощи._

_Казалось, мужчина ждал целую вечность, пока один из врачей не вышел из кабинета._

_\- Вы его родственник?_

_\- Да, я его отец, - ответил он._

_\- У нас есть предположение, что случилось с вашим сыном._

_\- Что же? – обеспокоенно спросил Хикару._

_\- Пока ни о чем нельзя говорить с полной уверенностью, но мы думаем, что у него лимфома._

_\- Лимфома?_

_\- Да._

_Хикару Куроко не знал, что случилось с ним после этого, но до его ушей не донеслось ни слова, сказанного доктором после. Он словно оцепенел. Однажды он уже потерял жену, и теперь вдруг одним коротким словом врач лишил его единственного, что у него осталось - родного сына._

_\- Куроко-сан? - мужчина услышал голос доктора._

_\- Чт-что?_

_\- Кто-нибудь в вашей семье прежде болел этим заболеванием? – спросил доктор, и, услышав этот вопрос, Хикару испытал дежавю._

_\- Да, - оторопело произнес он._

_\- Кто?_

_\- Моя жена… его мать._

_\- Похоже, это наследственное, - сказал доктор, сделав пометку в карте._

_Хикару не мог избавиться от чувства, что его мир рушится. Он слишком хорошо успел изучить эту болезнь. Лимфома. Рак лимфоцитов. Заболевание, сгубившее его жену._

_Последней надеждой Хикару был тот факт, что существовало много разновидностей лимфомы, и он мысленно молил о том, чтобы у Тецуи оказалась другая форма этого заболевания, нежели у его жены._

_\- Док, насколько всё серьезно? У вас уже есть какие-то подозрения?_

_\- Конечно, это пока всего лишь предположения, но мы считаем, что у него лимфосаркома._

_\- Почему ему вдруг стало плохо?_

_\- У него отек груди и рук, это бывает при синдроме верхней полой вены. Если это подтвердится, то я советую немедленно начать лечение._

_\- Пожалуйста, доктор, сделайте все возможное, чтобы помочь ему, - просил мужчина, - я не могу потерять ещё и сына, - доктор смотрел на него сочувствующим взглядом._

_\- Мы постараемся, Куроко-сан, но нам нужно провести обследование, чтобы подтвердить предположения и поставить точный диагноз._

_\- Я понимаю._

_\- Если хотите, то можете зайти к нему, - сказал врач._

_\- Спасибо, - сказал Хикару Куроко и, оставшись в одиночестве, прошел в палату сына. Зайдя внутрь и затворив за собой дверь, мужчина не смог сдержать слез. Почему эта болезнь так несправедливо выбирала себе жертв? Он увидел спящего на больничной койке сына и снова почувствовал боль в груди: тот так сильно походил на свою мать. Он перенял от неё все лучшие черты, но не должен был унаследовать её ужасную болезнь._

_\- Прости меня, - сказал он, сжимая в своей руке ладонь сына, - я не смог защитить тебя от этого. Прости меня, Тецуя._

*****

_Очнувшись, подросток первым делом заметил белые стены и, осмотревшись, убедился в том, что находится в больнице. Когда парень захотел сесть, он почувствовал иглу от капельницы в левой руке, поэтому постарался не шевелиться лишний раз. Его воспоминания обрывались на том, как он упал в обморок в гостиной. В этот момент дверь палаты приоткрылась, и внутрь зашел его отец._

_\- Ты пришел в себя, Тецуя._

_\- Почему я здесь?_

_\- Ты упал в обморок._

_\- Я помню это, - проговорил он, глядя на отца и отмечая в нём какие-то изменения. Через мгновение он осознал, что у отца покраснели и чуть опухли глаза. – Что произошло, Ото-сан? - мужчина в ответ молча обнял сына. - Что случилось?_

_\- Прости меня, - он почувствовал, что отец плачет._

_\- За что? Что происходит? – повторял Тецуя, пытаясь понять, в чем дело._

_\- Я обещаю, что в этот раз мы справимся._

_\- Ото-сан, ты можешь сказать, что случилось? – мужчина чуть отстранился от сына, и Тецуя посмотрел в голубые глаза, полные нескрываемой боли._

_\- Ты унаследовал болезнь своей мамы, - сказал наконец он._

_Тецуя не до конца понимал, о чем говорит отец, чувствуя лишь шум собственного сердцебиения в ушах и едва различая дальнейшие слова отца. Перед его глазами стоял тот день, когда мама ушла из их жизни навсегда. Он помнил, как отец рыдал и без остановки звал её по имени, молясь за женщину, которая подарила ему сына, и сжимая в своих руках её уже холодную руку. Он знал, как сильно это подорвало его единственного оставшегося близкого человека._

_А затем перед его глазами появился Акаши. Слезы потекли из его глаз, когда он вспомнил о данном ему обещании._

_\- Я умру? – спросил парень, но ответа не последовало._

_\- Тецуя, доктор сказал, что перед биопсией необходимо провести обследование._

_\- Ото-сан, я не хочу умирать, - тихо произнес подросток. Он не мог оставить Акаши ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще. Он обещал ему это._

_\- Не волнуйся, я сделаю все, что в моих силах… Для этого нам придется полететь в Америку, - от этих слов Тецу почувствовал, что его мир разваливается на части._

_\- Что?_

_\- Они обеспечат наилучшее лечение. Ведь ты не против? – спросил мужчина._

_\- И когда мы должны быть там? – задал свой вопрос Тецуя._

_\- Думаю, в следующем месяце. Может быть, чуть раньше, когда мы узнаем результаты биопсии. Нужно подождать, пока диагноз поставят здесь._

_Тецу не мог дать название странному чувству, которое бушевало внутри, но он почувствовал ужасную боль. Будто внутри него что-то сломалось…_

*****

\- Да так можно запросто подхватить какую-нибудь заразу, - Куроко услышал голос Кагами, который протянул ему куртку. Зима вступала в свои права, воздух уже был очень холодным, но Тецу, кажется, это ни капли не волновало. Он молча накинул на плечи куртку. - Я не знал, что ты встречался с парнем, - начал Кагами. 

\- Да, я не рассказывал тебе, - сказал Тецуя. 

\- Хотя я не вижу повода скрывать это от меня. Так как прошла ваша встреча? 

\- Он ударил меня.

\- Да, это я уже понял. 

\- Он очень зол на меня, - с легкой улыбкой на губах произнес голубоглазый. 

\- Почему? 

\- Я оставил его, даже не попрощавшись как следует и не объяснив причину. 

\- Тогда неудивительно. Но почему ты его бросил? 

\- Разве не очевидно? 

\- А-ах да, твоя болезнь. Но ведь сейчас ты здоров. Почему ты не встретился с ним после того как прошел лечение?

Признаться, Куроко и сам не знал ответ на этот вопрос.

\- Может, мне не хватило смелости. 

\- Уверен? – спросил Тайга. 

\- Нет. Я испугался… Наверное. 

\- Испугался чего? 

\- Сам не знаю толком.

\- Но ты все еще любишь его? 

Ответа не последовало. Голубоглазый молча смотрел на ночное небо, темноту которого начали прорезать редкие звезды. 

\- Иногда мы не можем получить того, чего хотим. Он одновременно рядом и так далеко, что я не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь дотянуться до него. 

\- Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. 

Тецуя только грустно улыбнулся и тихо произнес: 

\- Я никогда не прекращал любить его.

\- Мне кажется, что твоя болезнь - не единственная причина, по которой ты ушел.

\- Ты на удивление проницателен, Кагами-кун. 

\- Заткнись, идиот. 

\- Да, была ещё одна причина. 

\- Какая? 

Куроко ненадолго замолчал, а затем тихо проговорил:

\- Его отец. 

*****

_Подойдя к воротам, Тецуя заметил, что Акаши ещё не подошел. Обычно он всегда встречал его здесь, однако сегодня почему-то нарушил привычку, а в направлении парня двигались двое мужчин. Подросток ощутил волну беспокойства, задаваясь вопросом, кто же это может быть._

_\- Куроко Тецуя? – спросил мужчина в черных очках._

_\- Да, что-то не так? – ответил вопросом он._

_\- Пожалуйста, следуйте за нами._

_\- Подождите, с какой стати?_

_\- Вас вызвал Акаши-сама._

_\- Акаши?_

_\- Да, Акаши Акихико-сама._

_\- Отец Акаши-куна?_

_\- Да. Пожалуйста, идите за нами._

_Не зная, почему послушно следует за двумя мужчинами, Тецуя подошел к черной машине. Его сопровождающие сели спереди, а подросток занял место на заднем сидении, чувствуя нарастающее волнение. Услышав, что телефон в заднем кармане известил о входящем сообщении, он достал мобильный и увидел на экране имя возлюбленного._

_От кого: Сейджуро-кун._

_"Прости, Тецуя, я сегодня не смогу встретиться с тобой"._

_Голубоглазый быстро ответил ему, что не стоит беспокоиться, умолчав о предстоящей встрече с его отцом._

_Через некоторое время он почувствовал, что они остановились, и поспешил выйти из машины. Открывшийся его взору вид был просто поразителен: огромный дом, больше похожий на особняк, не мог не восхищать своей красотой. Тецу знал, что семья Акаши очень богата, но не ожидал подобного. Он следовал за одним из мужчин, не говоря ни слова. Когда они прошли длинный коридор, который показался ему бесконечным, парень вдруг подумал, что дом изнутри кажется ещё больше, чем снаружи, напоминая запутанными коридорами и обстановкой настоящий замок._

_Но было кое-что, что просвечивало сквозь шикарное убранство. Едва переступив порог, каждый начинал ощущать себя лишним, словно теряясь в красивых комнатах и дорогих коврах. Тецу невольно вспомнил свой дом, где, несмотря на скромные размеры, было легко и комфортно. А здесь пустота была настолько ощутима, что это угнетало. Он невольно содрогнулся, не в силах представить, как Акаши живется в этом доме._

_Через пару мгновений мужчина в костюме остановился возле двери из красного дерева и, повернув ручку, отворил ее. Зайдя внутрь, подросток, окинув взглядом комнату, мгновенно понял по её интерьеру, что здесь рабочий кабинет. В кресле сидел красноволосый мужчина, очень похожий на Сейджуро, но он выглядел гораздо старше, и оба его глаза были красного цвета._

_Человек, сопровождавший Куроко все это время, что-то шепнул на ухо старшего Акаши, а затем покинул кабинет, оставив их наедине. Едва дверь за ним закрылась, голубоглазый парень почувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд._

_\- Так ты Тецуя Куроко._

_\- Да, а вы?_

_\- Прошу прощения за грубость, я Акихико Акаши, отец Сейджуро, - даже если бы он не представился, об этом легко можно было бы догадаться: они так сильно напоминали друг друга, что вокруг них даже царила одинаковая атмосфера. Это была атмосфера превосходства, которой никто не мог противиться._

_\- Зачем вы хотели меня видеть? – спросил парень. Мужчина взглянул на него и начал говорить:_

_\- Куроко-кун, ты наверняка слышал о компании Тэйко? – он встал с обтянутого кожей кресла и подошел к окну._

_\- Да, я знаю, что она основной спонсор нашей школы, - ответил Тецуя, вспоминая все, что слышал о них. Что они всегда остаются на вершине топа самых влиятельных компаний, независимо от происходящих перемен._

_\- И ты, должно быть, знаешь, что эта компания известна во всем мире?_

_\- Да._

_\- А знал ли ты, что наша семья владеет ею? – после увиденного Тецуя не был особо удивлен, но все же он даже не подозревал, что именно семья Акаши управляет этой компанией._

_\- Нет, сэр._

_\- Теперь знаешь, - мужчина ненадолго замолчал, снова пристально глядя на парня. - Это одна из наших крупнейших компаний. Кроме этого, мы владеем ещё многими предприятиями, и можно сказать, что наш бизнес идет в гору._

_\- Для чего вы мне это рассказываете?_

_\- Ты знаешь, сколько лет Сейджуро?_

_\- Мы одного возраста, ему шестнадцать._

_\- Верно. А знаешь ли ты, что он уже занимает определенную должность в компании? – Тецу не ожидал услышать такое. Он и правда не знал, что Акаши в таком возрасте уже работает. – Видишь ли, сейчас Сейджуро вице-президент, а когда перейдет в старшую школу, то займет должность президента._

_\- Вы, должно быть, шутите. Акаши-кун ведь…_

_\- Да, он еще совсем юн, но у моего сына определенно есть талант к этому, он следует моей философии, поэтому всегда выходит победителем. И я был доволен его работой до тех пор, пока…_

_\- Пока что?_

_\- Пока он не решил все бросить._

_\- С чего бы Акаши-куну делать это?_

_\- Тебе известна причина, по которой мой сын впервые посмел ослушаться меня._

_\- Вовсе нет, сэр._

_\- Из-за тебя._

_\- Из-за меня? Нет, он бы никогда…_

_\- Он сделал это из-за тебя. Ты знаешь, что он сегодня сбежал?_

_\- Акаши-кун сбежал?_

_\- Да, просто потому что я сказал ему прекратить любые отношения с тобой. Но он воспротивился и неожиданно заявил, что откажется от всего ради тебя._

_\- Нет! Он не должен делать этого._

_\- Ты прав… Послушай, возможно, я поступил нехорошо, но я позволил себе разузнать побольше о тебе._

_\- Что вы имеете ввиду?_

_\- Лимфома, не так ли? – глаза Тецуи удивленно расширились, когда он услышал это слово. Как, черт возьми, он узнал?_

_\- Как вы…_

_\- Я знаю о тебе всё, Куроко-кун. Что твоя мать боролась с этим же заболеванием, но в конце концов уступила ему. Что твой отец до сих пор полностью не оправился от потери жены. И что сейчас ты на пороге того, чтобы повторить судьбу матери._

_\- Чего вы хотите от меня?_

_\- Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал встречаться с Сейджуро… Ты же видишь, какое великое будущее ожидает его впереди, но он хочет все это бросить только из-за тебя. Вот почему я сейчас прошу тебя об одолжении, Куроко-кун… Пожалуйста, порви с ним._

_\- Но… я…_

_\- Мне стало известно, что вы с отцом собираетесь уехать в течение месяца. Пожалуйста, подумай об этом, Куроко-кун. Я буду ждать твоего ответа._

_\- Хорошо._

_\- Больше не смею тебя задерживать. Надеюсь, ты не разочаруешь меня, Куроко-кун._

*****

Акаши так крепко вцепился в руль, что не будь тот таким крепким, то уже давно бы сломался. Он и сам не понимал, как очутился возле дома Тецу, но очнулся только тогда, когда увидел его, одиноко стоящего и смотрящего в темное небо. Он бы все отдал, лишь бы оказаться рядом с ним. Но в один момент все его мечты разбил высокий парень с рыжими волосами, который вышел из квартиры на балкон и встал рядом. 

Акаши казалось, что его мир начал рассыпаться на куски, стоило лишь увидеть Тецу рядом с другим парнем. Конечно, он должен был найти себе кого-то. Ведь прошло уже десять лет. Чего он ожидал? Что Тецуя не найдет себе никого получше после стольких лет? Что Тецуя всегда любил и до сих пор любит его? 

Его раздражало, что внутри снова стало так пусто, будто что-то исчезло. Он не знал, что делать. Не имел никакого, блять, понятия, что ему теперь делать. 

Он в последний раз взглянул на Тецу и увидел, как тот улыбнулся стоящему рядом парню. В груди что-то болезненно сжалось. Эта улыбка должна была принадлежать только ему. Это он должен был стоять сейчас рядом с ним. Только ему Тецуя должен был улыбаться и только из-за него плакать. Но сейчас Акаши видел, своими глазами видел, что его место возле Тецуи давно уже занято.

Всё, что было только его, теперь принадлежало другому.


	4. Встреча и расставание

_Love is strange  
When there's beauty on the inside the outside there's nothing to change  
Lightning's not frightening when you are with me   
Oh cause love is not always what you think it'll be_

Karen O - Strange Love

_Тецуя смотрел в никуда вот уже несколько часов. После всех событий, что произошли с ним, он не знал, что делать. Он узнал о том, что смертельно болен, а шансы на выздоровление очень малы. И будто мало этого, так ещё и ему фактически запрещают быть рядом с любимым человеком. У него не было совершенно никаких идей, как выйти из этой ситуации._

_Хикару Куроко во время завтрака в очередной раз заметил, что сын снова уставился в одну точку и погрузился в свои мысли._

_\- Тецуя, - мужчина позвал его, но, казалось, подросток был где-то далеко отсюда. – Тецуя, - повторил он, но внимания сына привлечь не удалось._

_Он не винил его, ведь они переживали сейчас не лучшие времена. Несложно было догадаться, что Тецуя волновался из-за своей болезни. Он видел страдания своей матери в очень раннем возрасте, и эти страшные воспоминания навсегда врезались в его память. Однако казалось, что парень озабочен чем-то помимо этого. Хикару знал, что если сын не хочет делиться своими переживаниями, то не стоит на него давить. Наверняка это что-то такое, чем он просто не может поделиться со своим отцом, и потому хочет решить самостоятельно._

_\- Тецуя, - мужчина снова позвал его, беря за руку, и парень наконец отозвался._

_\- Д-да? – спросил Тецуя, до сих пор пребывая в собственных мыслях._

_\- Ты все еще не сложил свои вещи? – спросил Хикару._

_\- Еще нет, - ответил подросток._

_\- Ты забыл, что мы должны уехать в это воскресенье, когда получим результаты исследований? – напомнил ему отец._

_\- Не забыл, - ответил он, и в его голосе прозвучали нотки грусти._

_\- В школе уже знают, что случилось. Директор сказал, что ты можешь больше не ходить на занятия._

_\- Но я хочу пойти._

_\- Тецуя._

_\- Я… Я просто хочу попрощаться с одним человеком, - проговорил он, представляя красноволосого парня._

_\- Не забывай, что ты должен завтра пойти в больницу, - произнес мужчина._

_\- Хорошо._

_\- Послушай, Тецуя, я знаю, что это нелегко. Но обещай мне, что ты выдержишь, - в этот момент Хикару старался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно ровнее._

_Голубоглазый посмотрел на отца. Ему пришлось пережить смерть любимой жены, и теперь его сын борется с тем же заболеванием. Тецуя знал, что он боится за него._

_\- Не волнуйся, Ото-сан, я сделаю это, - заверил он, и хотя выражение беспокойства не исчезло с лица отца, Тецуя знал, что должен быть сильным сейчас. Не только для него, но и для Акаши._

_Он до сих пор не знал, как начнет этот важный разговор. Он ещё ничего не рассказал о своей болезни, а теперь как-то должен сообщить о своем отъезде в Америку. Если Акаши узнает, то, конечно, ужасно разозлится, что он так долго умалчивал это. Однако, когда придет в норму, точно скажет что-то вроде: «Я поеду туда вместе с тобой. Если ты будешь возражать, я никогда не прощу тебя за это». Тецуя только слабо улыбнулся своим мыслям. Мысль, что он будет рядом, рождала тепло в его груди. Но позволить этому случиться не давал до сих пор открытый вопрос отца Акаши._

_"Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал встречаться с Сейджуро… Ты же видишь, какое великое будущее ожидает его впереди, но он хочет все это бросить только из-за тебя. Вот почему я сейчас прошу тебя об одолжении… Пожалуйста, порви с ним"._

_Он почувствовал нахлынувшее отчаяние, когда вспомнил о разговоре с отцом Акаши. Сейджуро ожидает по-настоящему блестящее будущее, и он вовсе не хочет, чтобы все это пропало из-за него. Кроме того, кто знает, как долго ему осталось. Его возлюбленный может отказаться от всего ради того, кто скоро исчезнет._

_Тецуя должен уберечь его от такой ошибки. Даже если это причинит ему боль, даже если это убьет его… Он должен оставить Акаши и нарушить свое обещание. Но даже от мыслей о таком его сердце разрывалось на мелкие кусочки._

_\- Ты решил весь день не поднимать головы? – неожиданно спросил Акаши, когда они обедали на крыше. От взгляда его гетерохромных глаз не укрылось, что сегодня его возлюбленный был сам не свой._

_Тецуя сильнее ссутулился и тихо произнес:_

_\- Нет, не волнуйся, Акаши-кун._

_Рыжий внимательно посмотрел на него._

_\- Тецуя, лучше по-хорошему ответь, - властно произнес он._

_\- Ну… Я… Я… - парень замолчал. Он просто не мог сказать, что, возможно, в скором времени умрет и что его отец против их отношений. Конечно, Сейджуро будет просто вне себя от ярости, если услышит все это сразу, и поэтому Тецуя решил промолчать, чтобы не злить его лишний раз. Когда он посмотрел в глаза Акаши, его взгляд казался таким пристальным, что Тецу сразу же захотелось отвернуться. Его гетерохромные глаза словно смотрели в самую душу и видели его насквозь. – Я… просто слышал, что ты сбежал, Акаши-кун._

_Он увидел, что Акаши нахмурился._

_\- Где ты услышал это?_

_Тецуя мысленно проклял себя за эти слова, ведь он не должен был проговориться, от кого узнал об этом. Но если он ответит правдиво, то появится еще больше вопросов._

_\- Неважно, - быстро ответил голубоглазый._

_\- Я не хочу говорить об этом, - сказал подросток. По его голосу нетрудно было догадаться, что он разозлился из-за того, что Тецу прознал о его побеге. Он судорожно пытался понять, от кого тот мог услышать. Кроме него об этом знали только Шинтаро и его отец, но Акаши насчет последнего имел большие сомнения. Он уже мысленно убил собственного друга, подозревая, что именно он - таинственный источник Тецуи._

_\- Просто расскажи мне, Акаши-кун, - настаивал парень._

_\- Не хочу._

_\- Это из-за меня?_

_\- С чего ты взял?_

_\- Нет, я просто… - и прежде чем парень закончил, Акаши перебил его:_

_\- Да, я сделал это для Тецу._

_В голубых глазах промелькнул гнев._

_\- Зачем? Ты не должен совершать такие глупые поступки, - он слегка повысил голос._

_\- Не указывай мне, что делать, - возразил ему в ответ Акаши._

_\- Но, Акаши-кун..._

_\- Никаких но, Тецуя, - твердо произнес Сейджуро и поймал на себе взгляд возлюбленного. Тот встал и начал говорить, но уже не своим обычным спокойным голосом - теперь в нем явно слышались злобные нотки:_

_\- Ты хоть знаешь, что натворил?_

_\- Ты хочешь поругаться из-за этого? – сказал рыжеволосый, чувствуя, что его гнев ищет выхода. Но он все еще сдерживал себя, потому что осознавал, что перед ним стоит Тецуя, а не кто-то другой, кому бы уже не повезло._

_\- Нет, но ты поступил глупо, - все еще настаивая на своем, сказал подросток._

_\- Глупо? Я никогда не веду себя глупо._

_\- Но этим поступком ты сам противоречишь себе. Зачем ты сбежал из дома?_

_\- Потому что люблю тебя. Если я послушаюсь отца, то нам придется расстаться. А я скорее умру, чем расстанусь с тобой, - не выдержав, он повысил голос._

_Тецуя молчал, не зная, чего эти слова несут для него больше: счастья или боли. Ему стало тепло внутри от осознания того, что Акаши готов пойти на такие жертвы ради него, хоть он ничем не заслужил этого. Но он даже не знает, сколько сможет оставаться рядом: лет десять, или, если его тело не примет лечение... год? Несколько месяцев?_

_\- Не надо… Пожалуйста, не делай этого, - хотя он и пытался сдержаться, но его голос дрогнул, а слезы навернулись на глазах._

_\- Почему? Ты ненавидишь меня, Тецуя? – спросил Акаши, не зная, почему его возлюбленный поступает так. Он чувствовал, что тот что-то скрывает. Но Тецуя был слишком упрям, чтобы рассказывать о том, что его терзает._

_\- Конечно, нет, просто… Не бросай ничего… Я не… Я не заслуживаю этого._

_\- Заслуживаешь. Я готов на всё ради тебя, - сказал Сейджуро, крепко прижимая его к себе._

_В этот момент прозвенел звонок, извещающий учеников о начале следующего урока. Но сейчас Акаши вовсе не заботила школа, сейчас его волновал только Тецу._

_\- Хочешь поехать в одно место?_

_\- Ты решил пропустить занятия, Акаши-кун?_

_\- Ага. Есть кое-что, что я хочу тебе показать. К тому же, ты еще не рассказал мне пра… Так ты не против?_

_\- Нет._

_\- Тогда пошли._

Тецуя услышал звонок будильника. Ему ужасно не хотелось отгонять этот сон, не хотелось вылезать из теплой кровати, а больше всего не хотелось куда-то идти. Не желая и дальше слышать назойливую мелодию, он свернулся калачиком на кровати, с головой укрылся одеялом и постарался снова заснуть. Через несколько секунд противный звон все же прекратился, и теперь он мог снова погрузиться в сон. Но когда он уже собирался поддаться этому волшебному состоянию, то услышал, что дверная ручка повернулась, и кто-то наглейшим образом начал стаскивать с него одеяло. 

\- Эй, Тецу, пора вставать, - сказал Кагами, заботливо раздвинув шторы в комнате. Он прищурился, когда яркие солнечные лучи наполнили комнату. 

\- Не хочу, - пробормотал парень, закрывая лицо подушкой в попытке спрятаться от вездесущего света. 

\- Ты опоздаешь на работу, - сказал рыжий. 

\- И пусть, - Тецуя перевернулся на другой бок, желая поспать немного дольше хотя бы сегодня. 

Кагами вздохнул. Все же его друг был чем-то похож на избалованного ребенка, вот почему самый действенный способ оказался самым безжалостным: он резко сорвал с него одеяло. 

\- Кагами-кун, верни, - сонно пробормотал он. 

\- Почему ты такой упрямый? 

\- Отстань, я просто хочу спать, - чуть громче произнес Куроко. 

\- Тебе пора на работу. 

\- Скажи, что я болен, - сказал Тецуя и, свернувшись калачиком, попробовал снова заснуть. Кагами начало раздражать его поведение. Тецуя редко вел себя так капризно, в основном только тогда, когда волновался о чем-то. Неожиданно он вспомнил о недавней встречи Тецу с бывшим парнем. 

Парень нахмурил брови, а потом схватил друга за ноги и стащил его на пол. 

\- Ты что творишь, Бакагами? – спросил он, запустив в Тайгу подушку. 

\- Хватит вести себя как ребенок, - рыжеволосый повысил голос, откинув попавшую в цель подушку. 

\- Отстань. 

\- Черт подери, каким же вредным иногда ты можешь быть. И как ты будешь без меня жить? – сказал Кагами. 

\- О чем это ты? – спросил Куроко. 

\- Ох-х, я ещё не сказал тебе… Я переезжаю к Дайки на следующей неделе. 

\- Переезжаешь?

\- Да. 

\- Понятно.

\- Тч, что за грустное лицо? 

\- Некому будет готовить нормальную еду. 

\- Не волнуйся, иногда я буду навещать тебя. 

\- Думаю, мне предстоит перейти на полуфабрикаты, - услышав это, Кагами нахмурился. 

\- Даже не думай питаться этой дрянью. Это вредно.

Тецуя слегка улыбнулся. 

\- Ты же будешь теперь готовить кое-кому другому. 

Кагами густо покраснел, заставив друга рассмеяться. 

\- Сволочь. 

А Куроко не мог остановиться оттого, что его было так легко вывести из себя. 

\- Ну, поздравляю. 

\- Что ты несешь? 

\- Вы будете похожи на молодоженов. 

\- Закрой свой рот, Тецу, просто пошли есть, иначе ты опоздаешь, - раздраженно сказал парень, подходя к двери. 

\- Хорошо, мам. 

\- Если ты не прекратишь, я убью тебя. 

\- Молчу, молчу, - сказал голубоглазый, глядя, как друг покидает комнату. Он вздохнул, предвкушая, что снова придется питаться полуфабрикатами: в готовке он был настоящий чайник. А в квартире снова будет хаос. Он, вздохнув, поднялся на ноги и направился в ванную. 

Закончив со всеми утренними процедурами, парень направился на кухню, где застал одиноко доедающего свой завтрак Кагами. 

\- А где Аомине-кун? – спросил Тецуя, вспоминая, что Дайки оставался у них прошлой ночью. 

\- Ушел. Я слышал, что у них сегодня игра. 

\- Разве ты не пойдешь на нее? 

\- Конечно, пойду, идиот. 

\- Ты всегда поддерживаешь своего парня, - Тецу слегка улыбнулся, а Тайга вспыхнул из-за этих слов. 

\- Эй! - вскрикнул он. 

\- С такой поддержкой он просто не может проиграть, - поддразнивал его голубоглазый. 

\- Заткнись, Тецу, - рявкнул рыжеволосый, а тот вновь рассмеялся. Конечно, Куроко понимал, что будет скучать по другу. Ему ведь некого будет дразнить по утрам. 

\- Так когда ты собрался переезжать? – спросил он. 

\- Послезавтра. 

\- Ясно. 

\- Тецу, ты правда в порядке? 

\- Конечно. 

\- Я не уверен в этом. 

\- Не волнуйся, Кагами-кун, со мной все будет хорошо. 

\- Если тебе понадобится помощь, то ты всегда можешь позвонить мне. 

\- Не беспокойся, я воспользуюсь твоим предложением, - Тецуя слегка улыбнулся в ответ на такую дружескую заботу.

*****

День прошел слишком быстро оттого, что Тецуя не замечал ход времени. Часы уже показывали три, и его рабочий день подходил к концу. Он смотрел на счастливых детей, которые занимались своими делами. Наверное, любовь к детям и стала основной причиной, по которой он захотел стать воспитателем. И хотя его отец сначала был против, настаивая, что это слишком большой стресс, после долгих уговоров он все же согласился. 

Приглядывая за играющими детишками, он услышал голос одного из коллег: 

\- Куроко-сенсей. 

\- Да? 

\- К вам пришли. 

\- Кто?

\- Я не знаю, он только сказал, что хочет поговорить с вами. 

\- Где этот человек? 

\- На улице. 

\- Ясно, спасибо. Вы не могли бы присмотреть за детьми вместо меня? 

\- Ах, конечно. 

У Тецуи не было никаких предположений, кто бы это мог быть. Может, Кагами? Нет, он не мог пропустить игру Аомине. Отец? Но он не должен вернуться из Америки раньше следующего месяца. У Куроко никогда не было много друзей, поэтому он не мог не сгорать от любопытства, кто же его неожиданный посетитель. В этот момент ему в голову пришла одна мысль. А что, если это Акаши? 

Его сердце пропустило удар от этой мысли. Он не был готов к их прошлой встрече, и даже представить не мог, что случится в следующую.

Едва он вышел на улицу, как его сердце зашлось в волнении - красные волосы невозможно было не заметить. Их обладатель стоял чуть в стороне и выглядел слишком неуместно. Вчера Тецуя не успел его толком разглядеть, но сейчас заметил всё: деловой костюм, который стоил, должно быть, больше, чем квартира Куроко, волосы, уложенные назад, как у многих серьезных бизнесменов, и очки, сидящие на носу и завершающие строгий образ. В нем не осталось ничего от того подростка, которого он когда-то знал. 

Тецуя чувствовал исходящую от него холодность даже на таком расстоянии, а когда Сейджуро повернулся к нему, то просто попал в плен гетерохромных глаз. Он, не в силах отвести взгляд, судорожно размышлял, что говорить, как себя вести, пока Акаши делал несколько шагов ему навстречу. 

\- Сей… То есть, Акаши-кун, что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Тецуя. 

\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой, - невозмутимо ответил рыжеволосый. Казалось, он уже полностью отошел от случившегося вчера. 

\- А… Видишь ли, у меня еще дети… - сказал Куроко, а Акаши взглянул на него взглядом, в котором ясно читалось: "Ты что, издеваешься?". Голубоглазый продолжил: - Если хочешь, то можешь подождать меня. Я скоро освобожусь. 

\- Хорошо, но тебе лучше поторопиться. У меня небольшой запас терпения, Куроко, - услышав свою фамилию, Тецуя почувствовал необъяснимую тяжесть в груди. Акаши никогда не называл его так. Даже когда они были просто знакомыми, он всегда звал его по имени. Он не понимал, почему от этого стало так больно.

\- Конечно, подожди меня внутри, - произнес парень и направился к зданию. 

Сейджуро смотрел ему вслед, не понимая, почему решил обратиться к нему по фамилии. Наверное, хотел увидеть его реакцию. Ведь его Тецу это бы не понравилось. Как будто это могло показать, осталась ли в нем хоть малая доля чувств к нему. 

Рыжеволосый последовал за своим спутником и увидел, что тот вошел в одну из комнат. Он видел, как Тецуя улыбнулся детишкам и заговорил с ними о чем-то. От его легкой и такой родной улыбки он вдруг ощутил, как сильно забилось сердце, а на глаза сами собой навернулись слезы. Он усмехнулся. Сейджуро Акаши чуть не заплакал. Как это непохоже на него. За последние десять лет он ни разу не показал хотя бы намека на слабость и, должно быть, давно забыл, что значит испытывать настолько сильные эмоции. Наверное, из-за этого люди за глаза звали его бесчувственным монстром. Но наблюдая за Тецу, он чувствовал, что в нем просыпается старый Акаши. Человек, которого он считал потерянным навсегда, которого хотел забыть, который, казалось, давно умер в нем. 

Он все еще помнил, после чего его мир начал рушиться, когда он, казалось, потерял рассудок, узнав о том, что Тецуя исчез. Он никогда бы не смог забыть, как потерял самого себя. 

*****

_\- Куда мы едем, Акаши-кун? – спросил голубоглазый, глядя на проносящуюся за окном автобуса дорогу. Они уже два часа ехали в неизвестном ему направлении, и Тецуя даже предположить не мог, куда они направляются._

_\- Не знаю, - ответил ему парень._

_\- Врешь. Ты ведь сам решил съездить куда-то, - с обидой в голове произнес Куроко._

_\- Что, правда? – он ухмыльнулся, а затем, не желая отвечать на вопрос, взял возлюбленного за руку, после чего неожиданно уткнулся лицом ему в шею. - Я просто хочу погулять с Тецу где-нибудь. Я покажу тебе одно место, которое тебе точно понравится._

_\- Хорошо, - отозвался Тецуя, впадая в глубокое раздумье. Может быть, сейчас - самое время начать этот важный разговор. Он, держа своего спутника за руку, наклонился к нему. – Я хочу попробовать кое-что._

_\- Кажется, я догадываюсь, что именно._

_\- У меня большие планы на тебя, Акаши-кун, - сказал Куроко, из-за чего парень улыбнулся._

_\- Не волнуйся, мы все успеем._

_В ответ на губах голубоглазого проступила легкая улыбка._

_\- Акаши-кун?_

_\- Что?_

_\- Можно я буду называть тебя Сейджуро-кун?_

_\- Конечно, можешь._

_\- Тогда... Сейджуро-кун._

_Акаши снова улыбнулся, услышав, как Тецуя произнес это. Он всегда хотел услышать свое имя именно из его уст, но даже не мог представить, как прекрасно это звучит. Он выпрямился и посмотрел прямо в голубые глаза. Тецуя посмотрел на него в ответ, и в этот момент Акаши неожиданно прильнул к его губам. Это был долгий поцелуй, переполненный нежностью, от которого Тецу показалось на миг, что его сердце вот-вот остановится._

_\- У тебя и правда сладкие губы, - сказал Акаши, когда оторвался от губ возлюбленного. На щеках голубоглазого выступил заметный румянец, после чего он проговорил:_

_\- Акаши-кун, мы ведь в автобусе._

_\- Я думал, теперь ты будешь звать меня по имени, - Сейджуро нахмурился, когда услышал свою фамилию, а Тецу показалось, что его сердце стучит слишком громко._

_\- Я хотел сказать: Се-Сейджуро-кун._

_Акаши ухмыльнулся, когда голубоглазый чуть заикнулся._

_\- Не волнуйся, здесь же никого нет, кроме нас._

_\- А водитель?_

_\- Он занят, - сказал Акаши и снова поцеловал Куроко. Этот поцелуй был другим, он был глубже, настойчивее предыдущего. Тецуя не знал, как ему реагировать, и просто покорно приоткрыл рот, чем воспользовался Акаши. Его язык проник внутрь, исследуя рот возлюбленного, который издал приглушенный стон._

_Рыжеволосый подросток продолжал эту сладкую пытку, когда Куроко ощутил его руку под своей одеждой. Его кожа словно горела в тех местах, где касался Сейджуро. Когда его рука опустилась на ремень, голубоглазый вспыхнул, чувствуя прилив паники, и резко отстранился от парня. Лицо Сейджуро покраснело, он тяжело дышал, но и сам Куроко выглядел не лучше: красный до самых корней волос, со слегка опухшими губами и измятой одеждой. От его вида Акаши словно выбросило в реальность._

_\- Прости, Тецу, я… я… - от обычно спокойного Акаши не осталось и следа._

_Голубоглазый мысленно взял себя в руки и быстро привел в порядок свою одежду, снова покраснев при одном воспоминании о случившемся. Он ругал себя за свою реакцию на прикосновения Акаши, особенно когда его рука оказалась на ремне._

_\- Все в порядке, Сейджуро-кун, - заверил парень, выдавая себя измученным взглядом._

_\- Извини, я... чуть не сорвался, - проговорил Сейджуро._

_«Дерьмо», - мысленно выругался он. У него - одного из тех людей, которые в любых ситуациях контролируют себя - только что сорвало тормоза. Он чуть не перешел черту в таком месте._

_\- Ничего, я тоже виноват в произошедшем._

_\- Ты смог заставить меня потерять контроль над собой. Поэтому… дай мне время успокоиться, - сказал он, отодвигаясь подальше._

_Куроко посмотрел на возлюбленного, который уставился в окно. Если для него это было слишком смущающе, то что говорить о Сейджуро - то, что он корил себя за совершенное и чувствовал себя неуютно, было видно невооруженным глазом. Их руки до сих пор были сцеплены, и голубоглазый чувствовал, как крепко возлюбленный сжимает его руку. «Он пытается сдерживать себя», - осознал Тецуя и неожиданно проговорил:_

_\- Я никогда не возненавижу тебя, Сейджуро-кун._

_\- Ты даже не представляешь, что творится в моей голове, Тецуя, - рыжеволосый хмуро посмотрел на него, на что в ответ получил слабую улыбку._

_\- Если это ты, то все в порядке._

_\- А что, если я думаю о чем-то большем, чем обычные поцелуи?_

_\- Я не против, - сказал он. Акаши замер, услышав это, а затем резко отвернулся._

_\- Если ты не остановишься, то я наброшусь на тебя прямо сейчас._

_Тецуя только улыбнулся, ощущая тепло его руки._

_Место, где остановился автобус, кажется, было знакомо Акаши. Куроко поразился, увидев море: в последний раз он был на пляже еще в третьем классе, перед самой смертью матери, и с тех самых пор всегда мечтал вновь увидеть его. Следуя за Акаши, идущим по берегу, он спросил:_

_\- Что мы здесь делаем?_

_\- Ничего, я просто хочу услышать правду, которую ты не сказал мне раньше, - ответил парень, из-за чего его спутник слегка нахмурился._

_\- Но я уже рассказал тебе правду._

_\- Я знаю, что ты что-то скрываешь. Мне любопытно, откуда ты узнал о моем побеге из дома._

_\- Сейджуро-кун..._

_Неожиданно Сейджуро подхватил его на руки, быстро и весьма успешно подавив сопротивление. Когда он направился к воде, Тецуя моментально догадался о его намерениях, из-за чего удвоил попытки освободиться, и, оказавшись на ногах, поспешил отбежать на безопасное расстояние._

_\- Или ты мне расскажешь все, Тецуя, или я утоплю тебя прямо здесь, - сказал рыжеволосый, и хотя в его голосе не было ни капли угрозы, Куроко ответил:_

_\- Ничего не скажу, пока ты не поймаешь меня._

_\- Это вызов?_

_\- Да, - весело произнес Тецуя._

_\- Если я тебя поймаю, то накажу._

_\- Сейджуро-сама, вы такой страшный._

_Акаши резко бросился к нему, и голубоглазый сорвался с места, спеша отбежать как можно дальше. В это мгновение ему казалось, что все проблемы отступили и стали таким незначительными, что обо всем можно позабыть. Можно позабыть о болезни, о словах Акаши-старшего, о расставании. В этот момент единственное, чего он хотел - чтобы время прекратило свой ход._

_Акаши, быстро нагнав Тецу, снова подхватил его на руки и последовал к воде, совершив свою коварную месть. Куроко вскрикнул, чувствуя, что школьная форма полностью промокла и начала прилипать к телу._

_\- Сейджуро-кун, ты такой злой._

_\- Ты это заслужил, - сказал парень. Тeцуя, не желая проигрывать, резко потянул его на себя, и теперь они оба барахтались в воде. – Что… ты смеешь перечить мне?_

_\- Да, Сейджуро-сама, - произнес он и, выбравшись на берег, отошел на несколько шагов._

_\- Если я тебя поймаю, ты будешь наказан, помнишь?_

_Голубоглазый, чуть улыбнувшись, развернулся и побежал, а Акаши вновь погнался за ним, точно зная, что выиграет. Уже через несколько минут он снова добрался до своей жертвы, толкнув его на песок и падая рядом. Море шумело совсем рядом, то и дело окатывая их брызгами._

_Едва переведя дух и все ещё тяжело дыша, Акаши повернулся лицом к возлюбленному. Гетерохромные глаза встретились с взглядом голубых глаз, в которых плескались по-детски искренние эмоции. Глядя в эти глаза, Сейджуро чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. Он перевернулся и прикоснулся к чужим губам. Тецуя почувствовал солоноватый привкус морской воды, но его поцелуи всегда были слишком сладкими. Куроко не заметил, когда успел пристраститься к ним. Ему будет их не хватать._

_Акаши отстранился от него и проговорил:_

_\- Что ты от меня скрываешь? Это меня убивает, ты же знаешь._

_\- Ты скоро узнаешь, Сейджуро-кун._

_\- Когда?_

_\- Скоро, - отрезал он. Сейджуро смотрел на подростка, чувствуя, что ему не понравится то, что тот ему расскажет._

_\- Пошли, начинает холодать, - потянув его за собой, сказал рыжеволосый._

_\- Где мы будем сушиться, Сейджуро-кун?_

_\- Я знаю одно место._

_Тецу молча следовал за Акаши. Когда они отошли достаточно далеко от воды, Тецуя увидел небольшой дом, который выглядел заброшенным._

_\- Надеюсь, это не ваш дом?_

_\- Нет._

_Изнутри дом абсолютно соответствовал виду снаружи: по углам висела паутина, но в спальне они заметили накрытую покрывалом кровать._

_\- Думаю, мы можем погреться здесь, - сказал Сейджуро. Тецуя покраснел, услышав эти слова, хотя знал, что в них не было никакого скрытого смысла. После случившегося в автобусе в его голову сами лезли грязные мысли, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать._

_Он увидел, как Акаши скинул мокрую одежду, и хотя в накаченном теле для капитана баскетбольной команды не было ничего удивительного, парень смущенно отвернулся. Он тоже снял одежду и поймал себя на мысли, что рядом с Акаши, должно быть, выглядит действительно слабым. Вновь обернувшись, он заметил изучающий взгляд разноцветных глаз на себе. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю._

_\- Не волнуйся, я ничего не сделаю с тобой, - сказал Сейджуро, чувствуя, что вот-вот сорвется. Он пытался сдержаться, ведь обещал самому себе, что больше никогда не посмеет сделать что-то непростительное, после чего Тецуя возненавидит его._

_Голубоглазый ничего не ответил, не зная, что сказать, но решил просто довериться своему возлюбленному. Ребята забрались на кровать и укутались покрывалом. Тецуя чуть дрожал, а Акаши, казалось, совсем не чувствовал холода. Он лишь не сводил взгляда с парня с голубыми волосами, чувствуя свою вину за то, что он промок и замерз._

_\- Тецуя, пододвинься ближе, - парень посмотрел на Сейджуро, и в его глазах отчетливо мелькнул слабый намек на беспокойство. - Тебе нечего бояться, - уверил его Акаши. Несколько секунд тот колебался, но потом переместился чуть ближе и тут же оказался в объятиях рыжеволосого, с удивлением отмечая, как тепло в его руках._

_\- Ты горячий, Акаши-кун, - сказал он._

_\- Правда?_

_\- Да, и мне это нравится._

_Акаши улыбнулся, глядя на голубоглазого, который уткнулся носом в его грудь, отогреваясь в крепких объятиях. Он не хотел отпускать его из своих объятий никогда. Он хотел остаться здесь навсегда, и больше всего мечтал, чтобы время сейчас остановилось._

*****

\- Прости, что заставил тебя ждать, Акаши-кун. 

Акаши, коротко взглянув на парня, развернулся, а Тецуя последовал за ним, не говоря ни слова в целях сохранения собственных нервов. После их прошлой встречи он не мог понять, что Акаши собирается делать. Но, кажется, он не собирался причинять ему вреда, поэтому парень молча прошел за ним до машины. 

\- Садись, - сказал рыжеволосый. Куроко решил, что не стоит с ним спорить, и покорно занял место рядом с водителем. 

Сев за руль, Акаши мгновенно завел автомобиль и выехал на дорогу. Они ехали молча: казалось, Акаши вообще не был настроен разговаривать, он просто молча ехал к одному ему известному месту назначения. Тецуя смотрел в окно, и вдруг, вспомнив их совместную поездку в автобусе, покраснел от смущающих воспоминаний. Парень вновь посмотрел на Сейджуро, который не отрывал взгляда от дороги, и не смог в очередной раз не отметить, как великолепно он выглядит. У него наверняка была возлюбленная, а может быть, даже жена. От этого Тецуя почувствовал знакомую горечь. Ему до сих пор было больно от мысли, что Акаши может быть рядом с кем-то ещё, кроме него. Это выбивало его из колеи, и Тецуя молча проклинал себя за то, что до сих пор в мыслях считает рыжеволосого своим.

Неожиданно парень взял его руку и крепко сжал в своей руке. Тецуя удивленно посмотрел на него, но тот молча продолжал вести машину, не отвлекаясь, казалось, ни на что вокруг. Голубоглазый чувствовал, как сильно колотится его сердце. Он попытался освободить ладонь, но все его попытки потерпели поражение. 

\- Если ты отпустишь руку, я никогда тебя не прощу, - разорвал тишину голос Акаши, и парень, заметив на себе взгляд гетерохромных глаз, отвернулся, почти задыхаясь от нестерпимого чувства вины. 

*****

_Проснувшись через какое-то время, подросток поднялся с кровати, оглядываясь в поисках Акаши и не находя ни возлюбленного, ни его вещей. Надев чуть непросохшую одежду, он поспешил выйти на улицу. Рыжеволосый стоял на берегу, с задумчивым видом глядя на море. Куроко тоже перевел взгляд на небо и пораженно выдохнул воздух; его глазам предстал, пожалуй, один из самых прекрасных закатов в его жизни: почти полностью спрятанное за линией горизонта солнце и окрашенное в самые разнообразные оттенки красного и черного небо._

_Красный и Черный. Ака и Куро. Тецуя слегка улыбнулся мысли, что, наверное, они чем-то похожи на этот закат. Они живут в разных мирах, отличных друг от друга, как две стороны одной монеты, но все же где-то на границе этих миров они повстречали друг друга. И может быть, не только он сейчас думал об этом._

_Он подошел к Акаши, который продолжал наблюдать за развернувшимся перед его взором зрелищем._

_\- Почему ты меня не разбудил? – спросил парень, и взгляд разноцветных глаз упал на него._

_\- Ты так крепко спал._

_\- Я чуть не пропустил такой закат._

_\- Да... Вообще-то, из-за него я и привел тебя сюда._

_\- Красиво, - протянул Тецуя, чувствуя, как его обнимают за плечи, а потом услышал неожиданный шепот на ухо:_

_\- Этот закат напоминает мне нас с тобой._

_От этих слов на щеках подростка выступил легкий румянец._

_\- Д-да, мне тоже. Даже несмотря на то, что мы такие разные, мы каким-то невероятным образом встретили друг друга._

_\- Точно, - Акаши повернул возлюбленного к себе лицом. – Не знаю, где бы я был сейчас без тебя._

_\- О чем ты говоришь?_

_\- Если бы мы не встретились, моя жизнь так бы и осталась серой и однообразной, а каждый день я бы все так же сгорал от одиночества. Я бы сошел с ума, если бы не встретил тебя, - когда Акаши произнес это, подросток увидел печаль в его глазах. – Я люблю тебя, Тецуя. Я не могу представить свою жизнь без тебя._

_\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Сейджуро-кун, - ответил он._

_Рыжеволосый тепло улыбнулся в ответ. Он взял стоящего рядом Куроко за руку и пошел по пляжу, утягивая его за собой._

_\- Всегда хотел сделать это с тобой, - сказал он, привлекая к себе внимание. – Я хочу, чтобы ты вышел за меня замуж, Тецуя._

_\- Это было бы неплохо, Сейджуро-кун, но…_

_\- Знаю, знаю, мы оба парни, - сказал подросток._

_\- Да, но, думаю, это разрешено за границей._

_Акаши ухмыльнулся._

_\- Так ты все же хочешь этого._

_Тецуя не мигая смотрел в одну точку вдалеке, не видя ничего перед собой. Даже если это всего лишь мечты, которым не суждено сбыться... ему все же действительно хотелось создать семью с Акаши._

_\- Да… хочу… Мы могли бы построить дом рядом с морем._

_Сейджуро представил, какой бы приятной могла быть их настоящая совместная жизнь, и эти мысли заставили его улыбнуться._

_\- Было бы здорово._

_\- Только я бы хотел маленький дом, - сказал Тецуя. - Нигоу охранял бы его._

_\- Точно, но я сильно сомневаюсь, что он справится с этой задачей, - они рассмеялись, и парень продолжил: – У нас была бы односпальная кровать._

_\- Почему односпальная?_

_\- Чтобы нам все время приходилось прижиматься друг к другу. Примерно так, - сказал Акаши, легко обнимая его. Голубоглазый чуть улыбнулся: сложно было поверить, что это - тот самый Сейджуро Акаши, капитан баскетбольной команды, которого все боялись. Казалось, это были два совершенно разных человека._

_\- Сейджуро-кун?_

_\- Что?_

_\- Ты хочешь когда-нибудь завести ребенка?_

_\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?_

_\- Просто... я всегда мечтал о том, чтобы завести детей. Тем более - с тобой, - подросток грустно улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, что этого никогда не произойдет, а мечты так и останутся мечтами. Акаши сильнее сжал руку возлюбленного. От его слов в груди что-то кольнуло - он не хуже возлюбленного знал, что для них это невозможно._

_\- Ну, мы всегда сможем завести одного малыша, - попытался он ободрить голубоглазого, представляя себе ребенка, как две капли воды похожего на возлюбленного. Настоящую маленькую копию Тецуи._

_\- Но я хочу больше, - сказал парень, и Акаши улыбнулся:_

_\- Хм... Хорошо, сколько?_

_\- Около десяти._

_\- Ты серьезно?_

_\- Конечно. И чтобы они были больше похожи на тебя._

_\- Хм, если ты хочешь так много детей, то маленький дом не подойдет._

_\- Ну, к тому времени дом стал бы гораздо больше._

_\- Он был бы просто огромным._

_\- Я люблю тебя, Сейджуро-кун… и не важно, что с нами случится._

_\- Взаимно, Тецуя. Поэтому… - Акаши, обогнав его, повернулся лицом к парню и достал что-то из кармана. Парень наблюдал за всеми его действиями и в этот момент увидел, что тот держит в руке бархатную коробочку. Их взгляды встретились._

_\- Сейджуро-кун, что это?_

_Парень взял его за руку и прикоснулся к безымянному пальцу._

_\- Кольцо обещания._

_\- Кольцо обещания?_

_\- Да. Обещай мне, что мы навсегда останемся вместе._

_\- Акаши-кун._

_\- Ты же будешь рядом со мной, Тецуя? Ты не оставишь меня? – в голосе Акаши сквозило что-то похожее на отчаяние. Тецуя не мог не чувствовать себя виноватым, и его сердце было готово разорваться на части, когда он увидел выражение его лица. Он снова услышал голос Акихико Акаши, он вспомнил о своей болезни и о словах отца, что они должны переехать. Боль, захватившая грудь, разрывала его изнутри._

_Тецуя не знал, что сказать, боясь дать Сейджуро ложную надежду. Он боялся даже себе признаться, что в этот день они видятся в последний раз. Из этой ситуации существовал только один-единственный выход, и пусть Акаши разочаруется в нем, пусть возненавидит его после этого - это самый верный путь. Ему придется оставить его, никак не объяснив свой уход._

_Даже если это разобьет ему сердце._

_\- Сейджуро-кун? Я хочу бросить тебе вызов._

_Рыжеволосый подросток фыркнул, услышав эти слова._

_\- Что? – спросил он, чтобы убедиться, правильно ли расслышал._

_\- Я хочу бросить тебе вызов._

_\- И в чем же он заключается? Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что я никогда не проигрываю._

_\- Давай побежим наперегонки. А проигравший выполнит желание победителя, любое._

_\- Запросто. Где финиш?_

_\- Возле старой хижины._

_\- Хорошо._

_\- Начнем отсюда, - сказал Тецуя, и они оба заняли свои позиции. – На счет раз, два, три, - парень подал знак._

_Когда Акаши сорвался с места, голубоглазый зацепил его ногу, вынуждая упасть. Он бросился бежать, но рыжеволосый изловчился, почти сразу же оказываясь на ногах и хватая возлюбленного за куртку. Когда соперник был устранен, он снова побежал, но не заметил, как голубоглазый схватил его за ногу. Тецуя, поднявшись, взглянул на распластавшегося на песке Сейджуро и изо всех рванул к финишу. Благодаря своему нечестному ходу Куроко пришел первым._

_\- Да ты же сжульничал! – воскликнул Акаши, в ответ на что получил едва заметную тень ухмылки._

_\- Я думал, ты никогда и никому не проигрываешь, Сейджуро-кун._

_\- Черт подери, ты обманул меня, - подросток был по-настоящему раздражен, что его обставили._

_\- Не имеет значения. Время нашего уговора._

_\- Что ты… Ох, я все еще зол._

_Тецуя смотрел на своего спутника, который все сетовал на свою неудачу._

_\- Каково твое желание?_

_\- Займись со мной любовью, Сейджуро-кун, - серьезно произнес подросток. Его голубые глаза пристально всматривались в разноцветные глаза, обладатель которых изумленно замер, чувствуя, как тонкие нити, сдерживавшие его все это время, начинают рассыпаться._

_\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь._

_\- Нет._

_\- Ты уверен?_

_\- Да._

_\- Если ты передумаешь, я уже не смогу остановиться._

_\- Я знаю._

_\- Хм-м, тогда я прослежу за тем, чтобы ты никогда не смог забыть об этом, - прошептал он на ухо возлюбленному._

_Он подхватил Тецу на руки и зашел в комнату заброшенного дома, в ту самую, где они еще недавно сушили одежду. В этот раз не было никаких попыток вырваться, и он спокойно уложил возлюбленного на кровать. Голубые глаза следили за каждым его движением: как он снял свой белоснежный пиджак и расстегнул пуговицы на светло-голубой рубашке. Парень сглотнул, когда вещи медленно полетели на пол, и в этот момент заметил на себе взгляд разноцветных глаз._

_\- Если ты не хочешь этого, не заставляй себя, - сказал Акаши._

_\- Я же сам настоял на этом. Пожалуйста, не беспокойся обо мне, - попросил голубоглазый._

_Устроившись на кровати, рыжеволосый прильнул к губам возлюбленного и, не встретив никакого сопротивления, проник языком внутрь. Послышался тихий стон, когда их языки соприкоснулись. Несмотря на то, что они уже много раз целовались до этого, оба чувствовали, что этот поцелуй был совершенно другим. Тецуя знал, что хочет большего, и, не удержавшись, запустил пальцы в рыжие волосы._

_Он чувствовал, что в комнате с каждой секундой становилось все жарче, а сердце в груди колотилось так громко, что, казалось, именно от этого поцелуи Акаши становятся все ненасытнее. Затем губы медленно спустились на шею, и вскоре парень ощутил горячее дыхание возле уха:_

_\- Я так долго этого ждал._

_Тецу казалось, что он вот-вот сойдет с ума. Гетерохромные глаза смотрели на него с неприкрытым желанием, которое разжигал в Акаши именно он._

_\- Я хочу увидеть тебя, Тецуя, - сказал парень._

_Дождавшись кивка, он быстро освободил его от пиджака, который тут же полетел на пол, а затем медленно начал расстегивать пуговицы на голубой рубашке, снова склоняясь для поцелуя. Голубоглазый вздрогнул, когда почувствовал холодный воздух на своей обнаженной коже, с трудом понимая, как настолько быстро остался без одежды. Вдруг рука Сейджуро переместилась на ремень, и он плавно стянул с возлюбленного штаны, оставляя его в одном нижнем белье. А в следующую секунду холодные пальцы уже вовсю дразнили его через ткань боксеров._

_\- Се-Сейджуро-кун, - парень вскрикнул, ощутив накатившую волну возбуждения. – Ст-стой._

_\- Почему, Тецу? Тебя ведь это заводит, - хрипло прошептали ему на ухо._

_\- Ты такой подлый, Сейджуро-кун._

_\- А ты такой красивый, Тецуя, - сказал рыжеволосый, заставив своего возлюбленного вспыхнуть от смущения. Никто и никогда раньше не говорил ему такого, и от этих слов его сердце готово было вырваться из груди._

_Акаши, глядя возлюбленному в глаза, чуть опустился вниз и приступил к новой сладкой пытке. Он играл языком с сосками, посасывая и прикусывая их, наслаждаясь приглушенными стонами, ласкающими слух. Ему нравилось доводить Тецу до настоящего безумия._

_И снова тишину нарушил стон, когда Акаши накрыл губами затвердевший сосок, продолжая водить подушечкой большого пальца по другому. Тецу казалось, что он просто не способен испытывать такую бурю чувств, которая набирала силу внутри и вот-вот была готова вырваться. Неожиданно рыжий остановился, а затем начал медленно стягивать боксеры с их хозяина._

_Он ухмыльнулся, кинув провоцирующий взгляд на Тецу. Головка его члена уже сочилась смазкой. Без лишних слов парень опустился еще ниже и накрыл ее губами._

_\- Ст-стой, Сейджуро-кун…_

_Но увидев пристальный и такой вызывающий взгляд рыжеволосого, Тецуя почувствовал, что его накрывает новая волна возбуждения, стирающая все мысли из головы. Никогда, даже в самых смелых мечтах он не мог представить, что Акаши делает что-то подобное. Он чувствовал, как внутри него что-то накапливается, каждую секунду грозя взорваться, а его возлюбленный все продолжал свою пытку._

_\- Я-я сейчас кончу, Сейджуро-кун…_

_\- Так сделай это._

_От этих слов голубоглазый вспыхнул. Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не успел - удовольствие накрыло его с головой, и он, издав громкий стон, кончил._

_Когда он спустя мгновения пришел в себя, то на смену невероятному наслаждению пришла ужасная неловкость._

_\- Прости, Акаши-кун._

_Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось умереть от стыда. Акаши ничего не ответил, вместо этого он просто поцеловал его, заставляя и без того покрасневшего Тецую смутиться от своего вкуса на губах возлюбленного. Поцелуй был долгим, глубоким и страстным. Его губы припухли, но Тецуе было плевать на это, он бы вряд ли заметил, если бы они даже кровоточили, потому что в данный момент зависел от движений чужих губ целиком и полностью. Когда Акаши отстранился от него, легким движением стирая пот со лба Тецу, они оба задыхались._

_\- С тобой все в порядке? – спросил рыжеволосый, и в ответ получил кивок. – Я не позволю тебе сбежать сейчас, Тецуя, как бы ты ни просил…_

_От этих слов подросток нервно сглотнул._

_\- Повернись, - сказал Акаши._

_В ушах начало стучать, а сердце всё продолжало ускорять свой темп. Внутри новой волной накатила смесь беспокойства и страха._

_\- Не волнуйся, я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе не было больно._

_Горячее дыхание на ягодице заставило парня вздрогнуть, а в следующее мгновение он ощутил прикосновение влажного языка к тугому колечку мышц._

_\- Нет, Се-Сейджуро-кун, там же грязно, - запротестовал парень. Но Акаши оставил без внимания его слова, продолжая свою игру, заставляя возлюбленного испытывать странные чувства, которые трудно было назвать неприятными. А затем так же неожиданно остановился, заменяя пальцем язык. И снова на Тецу накатила волна паники, он простонал, закрыв рот рукой._

_\- Больно? – спросил Акаши._

_В ответ последовал кивок, и рыжеволосый прекратил свою пытку, но лишь для того, чтобы перевернуть возлюбленного и прильнуть к припухшим губам, вновь начиная пальцем растягивать парня. Поцелуй был мягким, и боль постепенно отступала на второй план перед удовольствием. Вскоре к одному пальцу прибавился второй, а затем и третий. Дискомфорта больше не было, но появилась жажда чего-то ещё, что принесло бы новую волну наслаждения._

_\- Акаши-кун… Я хочу большего, - простонал подросток._

_\- Ты уверен? – спросил он._

_\- Пожалуйста..._

_\- Как скажешь, - он расстегнул ремень и скинул штаны, которые полетели на пол к остальной одежде. Тецуя заметил приличных размеров выпуклость, а когда он стянул с себя белье, то голубоглазый шумно выдохнул воздух. Их разница в росте была всего лишь несколько сантиметров, но член Акаши был гораздо больше, из-за чего парень покраснел. - Все нормально, Тецуя? – парень растянул губы в ухмылке, догадываясь, что сейчас происходит у него в голове._

_Куроко кивнул и почувствовал, как член Сейджуро упирается ему между ягодиц, а когда он вошел, по телу пробежала волна резкой боли. От внимательного взгляда разноцветных глаз не укрылась его дрожь._

_\- Что с тобой?_

_\- Пожалуйста, не останавливайся, Акаши-кун, - всхлипнул Тецуя._

_\- Ты точно в порядке?_

_\- Да._

_Одним толчком Акаши вошел на всю длину и почувствовал, как в кожу на спине вонзились ногти. Тецуя вскрикнул, сам не понимая, от боли или от наслаждения; в его голове крутилась одна-единственная мысль – Акаши внутри него._

_\- Больно?_

_\- Ага._

_\- Дыши глубже, - сказал парень, и голубоглазый послушно сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох._

_\- Я точно в порядке. Не волнуйся._

_Медленно рыжеволосый начал двигаться, а Тецу с головой захватило странное чувство, которое с каждым толчком разливалось по телу. Для него это было чем-то новым, незнакомым, никогда не испытываемым ранее. Он не понимал, что происходит, но отчетливо чувствовал, что с каждым медленным толчком ему хочется большего._

_\- Сейджуро-кун, быстрее… - простонал голубоглазый, и Сейджуро увеличил темп._

_Громкие стоны, перерастающие в крики, наполнили комнату. Их не заботило, что кто-то мог услышать, они словно пропали в каком-то собственном мире, где не существовало ничего и никого, кроме друг друга._

_\- Ты такой чувствительный, Тецуя, - прошептал Акаши сквозь стоны, когда услышал свое имя из уст возлюбленного. Чем быстрее он двигался, тем громче становились крики. Кожа стала липкой от пота, а движения становились все более отчаянными и неправильными. Они оба были на границе того, чтобы достигнуть пика удовольствия. Толчки Акаши становились какими-то жадными и нетерпеливыми, он рычал от безотчетного желания, чтобы это тело принадлежало только ему и никто больше не смел касаться его. А Тецуе казалось, что с каждым движением Акаши проникает в него все глубже и глубже, пока, наконец, в одном сильном толчке он не смог сдерживать себя больше._

_\- Сейджуро-кун, я сейчас... - хрипло простонал парень._

_\- Давай вместе._

_Тецуя задрожал, чувствуя прошивающие тело судороги удовольствия, и громко простонал, а вскоре, не выходя из его тела, кончил и Акаши._

_Он мягко навалился на парня, тяжело дыша, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. Посмотрев в голубые глаза, он тихо прошептал: «Я люблю тебя», неожиданно осознавая, что сознание вот-вот покинет его._

_\- Взаимно, - Тецуя улыбнулся своей едва заметной улыбкой, и это было последним, что услышал Акаши, прежде чем полностью отключиться._

_Голубоглазый, чуть переведя дух, оставил Сейджуро на кровати, накрыв его простыней и услышав, как тот пробормотал его имя во сне. Он даже не пытался сдержать выступившие слезы, ощущая боль в груди, словно ее сдавили тисками. Его сердце разрывалось. Он знал, что у него мало времени, но не мог отвести взгляда от мирно спящего Акаши. Он пытался убедить себя в том, что ему необходимо уйти. Это расставание неизбежно, пути назад больше нет. Когда-то это все равно должно будет произойти._

_Он должен оставить его сейчас. Не завтра, не послезавтра, а сегодня, сейчас. Иначе потом он просто не найдет в себе сил этого сделать._

_Он протер живот от спермы и оделся, после чего аккуратно сложил вещи рыжеволосого и оставил стопку на стуле. Он все повторял себе, что нельзя оборачиваться. Хотя каждый шаг отзывался неприятной болью в области бедер, он шел через силу._

_Достав из сумки небольшой листок для заметок и ручку, он написал короткое «Прощай». Он понятия не имел, что еще люди пишут в таких ситуациях, но точно знал, что никакого проку от извинений не будет. Затем снял кольцо, которое еще недавно получил в подарок от Акаши. Он нарушал данное обещание и сознательно причинял любимому человеку боль._

_Но это был единственный выход, и он приложил кольцо к записке и снова посмотрел на спокойно спящего подростка. Не удержавшись, в последний раз он поцеловал его в лоб и прошептал что-то на прощание, чувствуя стекающие по щекам слезы._

_Он должен уйти, даже тем самым разбив свое сердце._

_Когда Акаши проснулся, Тецуи уже не было рядом. Он услышал знакомый звон в голове, который сопровождал его прежде._

_С этим звуком его жизнь разбилась на мелкие осколки. Окружающий мир померк, а все цвета в нем снова окрасились в серый._

_Акаши Сейджуро вновь онемел._


	5. Разрыв

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part   
Nobody said it was easy   
No one ever said it would be this hard   
Oh, take me back to the start_

Coldplay - The Scientist

_Он ясно помнил тот день, когда впервые увидел его. День накануне церемонии поступления. Сакура вовсю цвела, окрашивая сады в розовые цвета, ее листья разносил приятный прохладный ветерок, и все вокруг кричало о том, что наконец наступила весна. И неожиданно он заметил в этом буйстве розового совершенно другой оттенок._

_Стоя в окружении деревьев, мальчишка с голубыми волосами читал книгу и, кажется, не обращал ни малейшего внимания на окружающих, которые тоже его не замечали. Акаши следил взглядом за парнем, который, словно плывя по течению, просачивался сквозь толпу старшеклассников, пытающихся привлечь как можно больше новичков в свои клубы. Он мог видеть только его спину, но с точностью мог сказать, что тот ниже его; у него была немного хрупкая фигура и бледная кожа. Акаши не мог понять, почему он вдруг заинтересовал его - человека, который не обращает внимания на окружающих людей. Но его мозг отчаянно сопротивлялся отбросить мысли об этом парне._

_Ему вдруг захотелось увидеть лицо этого странного незнакомца, он прибавил шагу в попытке догнать его. Похоже, сегодня госпожа Удача была на его стороне, потому что где-то позади послышался грохот, что вызвало беспорядок среди студентов. Многие повернули головы в сторону шума, в том числе и подросток с голубыми волосами._

_И в момент, когда Акаши увидел его лицо, ему показалось, будто время вокруг него остановилось._

_Словно кто-то поставил окружающий мир на паузу._

_Всё вокруг резко отошло на дальний план, уступая место парню с бесстрастным выражением лица. Акаши, глядя на него, почувствовал что-то новое, вдруг заполнившее пустоту внутри него, отчего сердце быстро забилось в груди. По-детски ясные голубые глаза, правильная форма лица и розовые губы, которые больше походили на женские, а идеальному строению тела позавидовала бы любая девчонка. Он был по-настоящему красивым - эта мысль никак не могла прекратить навязчиво крутиться в голове Акаши._

_Он мог сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, или попытаться обмануть самого себя, но не в его правилах было отрицать очевидное. Все его чувства были совершенны, как был совершенен и он сам. Он мог признаться самому себе в том, что за считанные доли секунды влюбился._

_Любовь с первого взгляда. Это всегда казалось ему слишком банальным, и вдруг он на собственной шкуре испытал эту банальность. И что было еще хуже – он влюбился в незнакомого человека, к тому же парня. Это на секунду заставило его встревожиться, но в конце концов убегать от своих чувств было бы совершенно бессмысленным занятием. Он даже до сих пор не мог поверить, что может испытывать нечто подобное._

_Парня звали Тецуя Куроко, он был тихим и принадлежал к тому типу людей, которые никогда не начнут разговор первыми. Поэтому Акаши сам иногда пытался сделать первый шаг, черт возьми, он даже планировал ситуации, чтобы они могли столкнуться и просто поговорить. Он всегда подходил к нему первым, когда была возможность, и даже так это было лучше, чем просто наблюдать со стороны._

_Он думал, что это безответная любовь. Два года он скрывал свои чувства, и сложнее всего ему было сдерживаться с ним рядом. Но в конце концов, чем сильнее он пытался забыть о своей любви, тем сильнее она разгоралась. Вот почему через два года он наконец признался, поставив на кон все и не боясь получить отказа. Все было лучше, чем оставаться с этим невыносимым чувством один на один._

_И неожиданно выяснилось, что их чувства схожи. Невозможно описать словами, как он был счастлив. Он наконец заполучил его в свои руки; человек, который казался недоступным, теперь находился так близко. В те моменты он без устали клялся самому себе, что ни за что не позволит ему уйти, что никогда не откажется от него. Он даже пошел против своего отца, лишь бы быть рядом. Он так сильно любил его, что готов был бросить все._

_Но в мгновение ока Тецуя исчез, пропал из его жизни._

_В ушах Акаши стоял непрерывный звон, не стихающий ни на секунду. Словно весь остальной мир вдруг замолчал. В груди ощущалась лишь глухая пустота, разбавляемая тупой болью, которая, казалось, разрывала его изнутри. Боль, которую он успел позабыть, которую так старательно пытался избегать._

_Он снова вернулся в прошлое, снова стал прежним Акаши с разбитым сердцем. Тецуя бросил его, точно так же, как когда-то бросила мать. Единственный человек, о котором он заботился, ушел. Они все ушли._

_Он уставился на листок. Одно-единственное слово, словно кинжал, накрепко вонзилось в его сердце._

_Что он сделал не так? Этот вопрос все не прекращал навязчиво крутиться в его голове. Он делал все, чтобы остаться рядом с ним и навсегда избавиться от мучительной пустоты внутри, но в итоге она вернулась. Что он сделал не так? Он пытался быть идеальным, чтобы отец гордился им, но, похоже, все было напрасно. Этот человек никогда не смотрел ему в глаза, никогда не любил, считая его скорее слугой, чем сыном. Что он сделал не так, чем заслужил все это? Он отдал свое сердце и душу Тецуе, он сделал все, чтобы тот навсегда остался с ним. Он пытался стать лучше, чтобы сохранить эти отношения. Но Тецуя ушел, оставив его пустым и замерзшим. Он затянул петлю на его шее._

_В голове не желала укладываться эта мысль. Он делал все, чтобы получить желаемое. Но не смог. Не важно, сколько было приложено усилий: все было напрасно._

_Теплые слезы медленно скатились по его щекам. Последний раз он плакал в восемь лет, когда умерла мать. Он не плакал даже тогда, когда понял, что отец его не любит. Но сейчас слезы невозможно было сдержать._

_Разве он не был достаточно хорош? Разве он заслужил это?_

_Все, что ему осталось теперь - в тщетных попытках разрезать тишину, выкрикивая имя Тецу. Он мог вынести все напасти судьбы, даже отношение собственного отца к себе. Но вынести жизнь без Тецуи он не мог._

_В течение двух лет он считал, что эта любовь безответна, что он никогда не полюбит его. Он был готов к отказу тогда, на крыше, но неожиданно получил в ответ больше, чем мог ожидать. Тецуя испытывал к нему те же чувства, и не существовало слов, которыми можно было выразить всю радость от осознания, что его любовь все же не безответна. С тем счастьем не могло сравниться ничто в жизни._

_Нет, он не сможет без него. Он слишком сильно любит его, он помешан на нем._

_Но сейчас он один._

_Тецуя исчез, ничего не объяснив._

_Когда он пытался найти Тецу у него дома, то оказалось, что его семья оттуда съехала. Сосед проболтался, что они уехали во второй половине дня и, кажется, не собирались возвращаться обратно._

_Он звонил на знакомый номер сотни раз, но никто так и не ответил. Длинные гудки свидетельствовали о том, что телефон не был выключен. Тецуя знал, что он звонил. Он точно знал это, но даже видя его бесконечные отчаянные попытки, почему-то не отвечал._

_Ему оставалось лишь набирать заученный номер снова и снова, надеясь, что после очередного утомительно длинного гудка ему все же ответят._

_Как бы он ни старался, он не мог прогнать мучительные воспоминания, которые назойливо стояли перед глазами. Воспоминания о его улыбке, о бесстрастном выражении лица, о ярком румянце на его щеках и сильном смущении, о мягких губах, нежной коже – все это навсегда врезалось в память. Воспоминания об их первом разе были больше похожи на сон. Он все еще не мог поверить, что это происходило на самом деле, что Тецуя хотел сделать это с ним. Но он даже не мог представить, что после этого проснется в одиночестве._

_Осознание того, что, возможно, тем самым он прощался с ним, больно ударило по Акаши. Он наверняка сделал это, потому что знал, что после этого уйдет из его жизни._

_Это слишком жестокий способ, чтобы сказать последние слова перед тем, как оставить кого-то. Так думал Акаши. Тецу идиот, он должен был сказать ему об этом в глаза, а не причинять незнанием ещё больше боли._

_И независимо от того, как много слез он прольет, Тецуя не вернется._

_Акаши не мог принять это. Жизнь без Тецу не была жизнью._

_*****_

_Тецуя смотрел на экран телефона, на котором время от времени высвечивался знакомый номер. Наблюдал, как гаснет экран, телефон затихает, а через секунду снова начинает разрываться от настойчивого звонка. У него просто не поднималась рука отключить мобильный, когда на нем высвечивалось имя Акаши._

_Хикару смотрел на сына, который все продолжал сверлить взглядом звонящий телефон и никак не решался ответить на вызов. Он не понимал, что происходит: днём Тецуя заявил, что они должны уехать из дома именно сегодня. Хикару не стал спорить, видя на лице сына отчаяние. На вопрос о причине такого неожиданного решения ответ он не получил._

_\- Тецуя, - мужчина попытался привлечь внимание подростка, и взгляд голубых глаз обратился к нему._

_\- Что, Ото-сан?_

_\- Почему ты не отвечаешь на звонки? Лучше отключить телефон, если не хочешь с кем-то разговаривать._

_Парень продолжал гипнотизировать мобильник, волнуя молчанием своего отца. Хикару беспокоился за него, поэтому старался не отходить и быть рядом._

_\- Скажи мне, что случилось. Ты ведешь себя странно после того, как пришел. Расскажи, а я постараюсь понять тебя, - произнес Хикару, который больше не мог выдержать царившего напряжения, потому что чувствовал, что сыну сейчас плохо._

_\- Ото-сан, я… - он замялся, не желая рассказывать отцу о своих проблемах. Но потребность выговориться была сильнее этого._

_\- Что такое?_

_\- Я ужасен, - сказал парень, проводя пальцем по экрану и замечая, что звонки прекратились._

_\- Почему ты так говоришь?_

_\- Я… я сделал очень больно любимому человеку, - услышав это, Хикару посмотрел в его глаза: в них плескалась тяжелая и почти отчаянная боль._

_\- Тецуя, - выдохнул мужчина, взяв сына за холодную руку._

_\- Я обещал, что никогда его не оставлю, но… но… ушел, даже не попрощавшись как следует._

_\- Почему ты так поступил? – спросил Хикару._

_\- Потому что... он не заслужил человека, который может умереть. Он достоин лучшего._

_Услышав это, Куроко-старший почувствовал тяжесть в груди, не в силах принять то, что его сын вынужден нести в себе такую боль._

_\- Ты не умрешь, - заверил он._

_\- Но мама же… - парень замолчал, наткнувшись на взгляд отца._

_\- Тецуя._

_\- Я помню, как это больно - терять близкого человека… и не хочу, чтобы он тоже проходил через это… Поэтому и решил уйти, - сказал подросток, не замечая стекающих из глаз слез. Акаши уже был готов бросить все ради него, но Тецуя слишком ясно понимал, что не заслужил этого. Он не должен был отрекаться от настоящей жизни ради обреченного на смерть._

_\- Тебе станет лучше, Тецуя. Ты не умрешь, - сказал его отец. – Ты будешь жить, слышишь? Ты должен жить хотя бы ради того, чтобы вновь встретиться с этим человеком. Ты сможешь одолеть болезнь, в отличие от мамы. Мы справимся с этим, - Хикару пытался придать сыну сил хотя бы словами._

_\- Ото-сан..._

_\- Пообещай мне, что ты справишься. Хотя бы для того, чтобы вновь встретиться с любимым человеком._

_Подросток кивнул. Никакие слова не могли избавить его от сомнений и воспоминаний о том, как страдала мать, но он понимал, что должен быть сильным ради Акаши. Даже если надежда мала, он должен цепляться за неё изо всех сил._

_\- Да… я справлюсь, - ответил голубоглазый._

_Хикару крепко обнял подростка. И хотя он был шокирован известием о том, что Тецуя влюблен в парня, для него это не имело особого значения. Главное, чтобы он был счастлив. Но его не могло не расстраивать то, что его сын вынужден был оставить этого человека, чтобы не причинить боль. Хикару понимал его. Уж он как никто понимал, что боль от расставания не сравнится с болью от потери._

_\- Будет лучше, Тецуя, если ты все же поговоришь с ним, - сказал мужчина._

_Тецуя попросту не знал, что сказать, не мог подобрать слов, чтобы объяснить все отцу, но точно был уверен, что после всего произошедшего было бы жестоко снова увидеться с Акаши._

_\- Но..._

_\- Ты должен объяснить ему… Ты же знаешь, как тяжело, когда кто-то близкий оставляет тебя, - Хикару поднялся, решив, что его сыну сейчас лучше побыть одному. - Ты должен поговорить с ним._

_\- Хорошо._

_Несмотря на свои слова, Тецуя никак не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы взять телефон в руки и набрать его номер. Он не мог этого сделать, потому что знал: услышав его голос вновь, он бросит всё и вернется к нему._

_*****_

_Акаши пришел в себя уже в доме Мидоримы, который служил его временным убежищем после побега от отца. Он и не помнил толком, как добрался до него. Зайдя в прихожую, парень заметил Шинтаро, который, казалось, уже давно ожидал его._

_\- Ты где был, Акаши? – спросил Мидорима._

_\- А ты с чего вдруг поджидаешь меня здесь, Шинтаро? – холодно поинтересовался рыжеволосый._

_\- Хм, как будто мне это надо. Просто кое-кто хочет тебя увидеть, - ответил ему друг._

_\- Кто? – парень нахмурился, гадая, кто же решил его навестить. Ни одна живая душа не знала, что он живет у Мидоримы. Конечно, кроме него самого._

_\- Я._

_Этот командный голос мог принадлежать только одному человеку - его отцу, который вышел из гостиной и остановился рядом с Мидоримой._

_\- И как ты догадался искать меня здесь? – спросил подросток, бросив колкий взгляд на отца._

_\- Тебе больше некуда идти, - ответил мужчина невозмутимо, однако повелительные нотки, казалось, навсегда въелись в его голос._

_\- Тогда почему пришел только сейчас? – спросил он, зная, что отец никогда не стал бы действовать по велению сердца - за его поведением всегда крылись скрытые причины, продиктованные разумом. Учитывая обстоятельства, Акаши подозревал, что отец нарочно выжидал время, но не понимал для чего._

_\- Неважно. Ты должен вернуться._

_\- А если я не сделаю этого?_

_\- Ты же знаешь, что лучше подчиниться, Сейджуро… Возвращайся, или твое наказание будет во много раз хуже, чем сейчас, - в голосе прозвучала угроза._

_Но у парня и так больше не было причин спорить с отцом. После ухода Тецу больше не было причин жить._

_\- Я понял тебя. Я сделаю то, что ты хочешь._

_\- Но я думал… - начал Мидорима, вспомнив слова друга о том, что тот ни за что больше не вернется домой._

_\- Все в порядке, Шинтаро, у меня больше нет причин убегать, - остановил его рыжеволосый._

_\- Акаши..._

_\- Хм, тогда нам пора, уже поздно. Я и так потратил слишком много своего драгоценного времени, пока ждал тебя. Прости за доставленные неудобства, Мидорима-кун, - сказал мужчина._

_Акаши молча последовал за отцом, и Мидориме оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как друг послушно покидает его дом. Когда-то, впервые увидев его, он почувствовал странный холодок, пробежавший по спине. Впервые с тех пор перед ним снова был тот самый подросток, который когда-то вместе с ним пришел на вступительную церемонию в среднюю школу. Его странная аура заставляла людей неуютно себя чувствовать рядом с ним. Но потом он встретил того странного парня по имени Куроко Тецуя и словно изменился на глазах. Мидорима вряд ли бы смог подобрать подходящие слова, но рядом с Куроко Акаши становился... более человечным._

_И теперь, следя за ним взглядом, он вновь почувствовал этот холодок. По какой-то причине его друг снова начал вселять страх одним своим видом, причем, возможно, даже сильнее, чем прежде. Мидорима не мог отогнать от себя мысль, что к этой перемене причастен Куроко._

*****

Тецуя чувствовал, как теплая рука сжимает его ладонь все крепче, словно боясь отпустить. Он до сих пор был не в силах поверить, что снова чувствует это тепло. Родное тепло, которое, как он думал, ему уже никогда не суждено будет ощутить вновь. Он не мог заставить себя взглянуть на Акаши, потому что понимал, сколько боли причинил ему своим уходом, и это тяготило его. Совершенное им было непростительно, и ему казалось, что он не заслуживает даже смотреть на него.

\- О чем ты думаешь? 

Тецуя неожиданно услышал знакомый голос и, распахнув глаза, взглянул на его обладателя. Однако парень смотрел на дорогу, не обращая никакого внимания на пассажира. 

\- Ни… ни о чем, - ответил он. 

Ответа не последовало. Акаши изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться на дороге, не желая показывать, что взволнован присутствием голубоглазого. 

\- Куда мы едем, Акаши-кун? – спросил Тецуя. Уже стемнело, и он волновался, что Кагами придет в бешенство, если он придет домой поздно. 

\- Узнаешь, когда приедем, - ответил Акаши. 

\- М-м… Это надолго? 

\- А тебя кто-то ждет? 

\- Нет, наверное. 

\- Наверное, - повторил за ним Акаши. 

Тецуя ничего не ответил и чуть поерзал на сидении. В его голове неожиданно появилась твердая уверенность в том, что именно собирается сделать рыжеволосый. Внутри что-то содрогнулось. 

Акаши лишь изредка бросал короткие взгляды в сторону своего пассажира. Он никак не мог поверить, что тот, кого он так давно мечтал вновь увидеть, снова сидит рядом. Не плод его воображения, а реальный человек. Сжимая его руку, парень чувствовал знакомую мягкость кожи, по которой так сильно тосковал, тот самый едва ощутимый запах ванили, исходящий от голубоглазого, и ощущение холодной ладони в своей, которое невозможно было ни с чем спутать или забыть. Чувство, что время решило сыграть с ними шутку и перенести во времена средней школы, когда они все еще были вместе, не желало покидать его. Это чувство звалось ностальгией. 

Парень завернул на стоянку перед своим домом. Тецуя сидел неподвижно до самой остановки, чувствуя, что его догадки воплощаются в реальность. Акаши вышел из машины первым и, открыв дверь со стороны голубоглазого, наклонился, чтобы отстегнуть его ремень безопасности. Из-за того, что расстояние между ними резко сократилось, Тецуя чуть покраснел. В его голове невольно промелькнуло, что от Акаши приятно пахнет, и он не мог не смутиться от этих мыслей. Его запах, по-особенному приятный, всегда так действовал на него, даже когда они ещё учились в средней школе, и до сих пор не утратил неоспоримую власть над парнем.

\- Что-то не так? – спросил рыжеволосый, почувствовав напряжение в воздухе. Их лица были так близко, что Тецуя снова покраснел и чуть отстранился.

\- Нет… ничего, - сказал он, пытаясь обмануть скорее себя, чем Сейджуро. Его сердце на мгновение забилось слишком быстро, когда тот был так близко. Ему казалось, что он ведет себя как глупая маленькая девчонка. 

Акаши растянул губы в ухмылке. Его небольшая шалость действительно удалась, и ему снова удалось увидеть этот яркий румянец. Он взял парня за руку и, дойдя до лифта, затащил его внутрь, успев нажать кнопку прямо перед тем, как закрылись двери. 

Оказавшись в маленьком замкнутом пространстве, Тецуя почувствовал, что волнение, и не думая отпускать его, лишь становится сильнее. Отсюда не сбежать, и если Акаши захочет что-то сделать, то спастись не получится. Хотя стоило признаться хотя бы самому себе, что он никогда не мог убежать от рыжеволосого. Даже в мыслях, когда только приехал в Америку, он был словно скован воспоминаниями о нём. От Акаши не было спасения ни в реальности, ни в мыслях. Да и спасаться не было никакого желания. 

Он стоял в шаге от Акаши, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за его действиями, и только в этот момент заметил, что их разница в росте уже была больше, должно быть, десяти сантиметров. И различия между ними, как пропасть, были не только в росте: генеральный директор и воспитатель в детском саду, огромная квартира в элитном доме и крошечный съемный домик. Разница в их статусах была больше, чем несколько сантиметров роста.

Но всё это, он знал, совершенно не волновало Сейджуро, потому что тот любил его всегда. Так сильно, что иногда Тецуе от этого становилось больно. Так сильно, что тот готов был даже умереть, потеряв его. 

\- Что за странное выражение? – Акаши первый нарушил тишину и посмотрел прямо в голубые глаза. 

\- Не волнуйся, - ответил их обладатель и, почувствовав прикосновение чужой руки к щеке, вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

\- Ты и правда тут.

Тецуя снова покраснел, потому что расстояние между ними всё сокращалось. 

\- Что..? Ты же сам меня сюда затащил, - сказал парень. Акаши посмотрел на его губы и в следующее мгновение коснулся их подушечкой большого пальца, а сердце Тецу быстро забилось в груди, когда их взгляды встретились. В гетерохромных глазах плескалась такая невыносимая тоска, что он почувствовал подошедший к горлу комок. 

Сердце снова подпрыгнуло внутри, словно искало место, через которое могло выбраться наружу, когда тишину нарушил властный голос:

\- Я больше никогда не позволю тебе уйти. Никогда. Ты же не собираешься снова исчезнуть? Тецуя? Правда? - в его голосе сквозило неприкрытое отчаяние.

Ответом ему была тишина. Тецуя, почти не дыша, просто не мог подобрать нужных слов. Ему тоже хотелось верить в это, ему не хотелось в очередной раз нарушать данное обещание. Он хотел уже было сказать что-то, не дожидаясь, пока сердце снова начнет сходить с ума… но… предстояло решить еще множество других проблем, а страх только мешал думать разумно. И все же, едва он заглянул в разноцветные глаза, с губ сами собой слетели слова: 

\- Больше никогда. 

Глаза Акаши расширились от услышанного, а затем он заключил парня в крепкие объятия. 

\- Обещай. 

\- Я больше ни за что и никогда не оставлю тебя, - повторил он. Акаши посмотрел в глаза Куроко и, опустив голову, прильнул к его губам. 

Тецуе казалось, что мир перевернулся: он не думал, что снова ощутит когда-нибудь мягкое прикосновение его губ к своим. Акаши, позволив себе немного вольности, начал исследовать языком рот возлюбленного, словно сойдя с ума, почувствовав сладкий привкус поцелуя. Это чувство вскружило им голову, и у каждого в мыслях промелькнуло удивление тому, как долго они могли жить без этих сводящих с ума прикосновений. 

Когда они разорвали поцелуй, то оба тяжело дышали, а на лице Куроко появился розоватый румянец. Это вызвало улыбку у Акаши, который, проведя рукой по его щеке, проговорил:

\- Я больше не смогу пройти через этот ад, Тецуя. Я не позволю тебе снова уйти. 

Голубоглазый молча смотрел на него. 

Нахлынувшие воспоминания вновь заставили его сердце сжаться от боли. 

*****

_Телефон снова зазвонил, но в этот раз на экране высвечивался неизвестный номер. Терзаясь сомнениями, парень спустя пару секунд все же ответил на звонок._

_\- Алло?_

_\- Куроко?_

_\- Да… Кто это?_

_\- Мидорима._

_\- Мидорима-кун, зачем ты мне звонишь?_

_Этот парень был вице-капитаном баскетбольной команды, из-за чего много времени проводил с Акаши, но ни с кем особо не общался._

_\- Это из-за Акаши._

_\- Что с ним?_

_Услышав на другом конце линии ответ Шинтаро, Тецуя выронил из руки телефон и осел на пол, чувствуя резкую слабость в ногах. Услышанное не желало укладываться в его голове, в мыслях настойчиво вертелось лишь одно желание - пусть все это окажется страшным сном, и пусть он поскорей закончится. Голубоглазый, не раздумывая ни секунды, подорвался с места._

_\- Куда ты собрался, Тецуя? – спросил отец._

_\- Я скоро вернусь, Ото-сан, - торопливо проговорил подросток. Родитель еще продолжал что-то говорить, но он ничего не слышал: выскочив на улицу, он сел в первое попавшееся такси и поспешил в больницу._

_«Я не знаю, что точно произошло, но его увезли на скорой, - сообщил ему Мидорима секундами ранее. Когда-то давно Акаши говорил, что в семье вице-капитана уже сменилось не одно поколение врачей, а еще они были владельцами самой крупной больницы в городе. - Его отец сказал не афишировать это, но он пытался покончить с собой. Куроко, я знаю, ты имеешь к этому какое-то отношение»._

_Тецуя сидел на краю кресла и мысленно проклинал себя. Это произошло по его вине._

_«Если ты оставишь меня, я не смогу это принять»._

_«Если ты исчезнешь, я не смогу жить без тебя… Я люблю тебя, Тецуя»._

_В голове подростка кружили воспоминания. Его грызла вина, и внутри секунда за секундой испарялась былая уверенность в правильности своего поступка. Можно было найти другой путь, можно было придумать еще сотню способов уйти, но он выбрал самый болезненный из всех. Он просто сбежал._

_Когда машина остановилась возле больницы, он почти не глядя расплатился с водителем и выбежал на улицу. На несколько минут ему пришлось задержаться возле регистратуры, чтобы узнать о том, куда положили Акаши, а затем он кинулся в указанном направлении. К счастью, парень успел неплохо изучить это место, из-за чего быстро нашел нужную палату, у дверей которой стоял Мидорима._

_\- Ты быстро._

_\- Что с Сейджуро-куном?_

_Зеленоволосый наморщил лоб. Нетрудно было догадаться, что между этими двумя что-то происходит: Тецуя слишком легко называл Акаши по имени и примчался при первом его упоминании. Вице-капитан с первого взгляда подметил, что Куроко был сильно взволнован, но чуть погодя с удивлением заметил неприкрытую боль в голубых глазах._

_\- Скажи, Куроко, а что у вас за отношения? – Мидорима желал подтвердить свои догадки._

_\- Что?_

_\- Я же сказал, что Акаши по неизвестной причине пытался покончить с собой. А рядом с тобой он всегда совершал несвойственные ему в обычном состоянии поступки. Скажи правду: что между вами?_

_Тецуя посмотрел на парня, не зная, что ответить._

_\- Между Сейджуро-куном и мной?_

_\- Да. Вы встречаетесь? – прямо спросил Шинтаро._

_\- Нет… уже, - честно ответил подросток._

_\- Это все объясняет, - коротко заметил парень._

_\- Что он сделал? – наконец задал свой вопрос Тецуя._

_\- Принял слишком большую дозу снотворного, сейчас в коме. Не могу поверить, что он пошел на такую глупость._

_\- Кома? – шокировано переспросил Куроко, вспоминая, что шансы выйти из комы и умереть примерно равны._

_\- Врачи не знают, когда он очнется… Не волнуйся, сейчас его состояние стабилизировалось, - сказал Мидорима. Он знал, что Куроко тоже переживает за жизнь капитана и их общего друга. Он исподтишка наблюдал за Тецу, который смотрел на больного через небольшое окошко на двери палаты. В его глазах отражались ужас и боль. И хотя от него ничего не зависело, но в какой-то степени он волновался за то, что произошло между этими двумя._

_\- Из-за чего?_

_\- Что?_

_\- Из-за вы расстались? – спросил Шинтаро._

_\- Из-за меня, - ответил Тецуя._

_\- Ты же знаешь, что он простил бы тебе все._

_\- Не в этом дело… Я совершил одну ужасную вещь, и теперь… Черт._

_\- Послушай, я не собираюсь заставлять тебя, но сейчас ты нужен ему._

_\- Но что я могу сделать? Он же в коме, - в голосе Тецу слышалось отчаяние._

_\- Но он впал в неё из-за одного человека, услышав которого… еще может проснуться. А теперь мне нужно идти._

_\- Спасибо, Мидорима-кун._

_\- Не благодари, - сказал парень на прощание._

_Тецуя вошел в палату. Лицо Акаши закрывала кислородная маска, а из руки торчала игла от капельницы._

_Парень сел на стул рядом с кроватью, взяв теплую ладонь в свои руки. Слова вице-капитана до сих пор звучали в голове._

_\- Сейджуро-кун, я пришел. Поэтому просыпайся поскорей, хорошо? – его глаза наполнились слезами. – Я же обещал тебе, что никогда не покину тебя, поэтому и вернулся. Ты же собирался так много сделать. Мы хотели пожениться, забыл? Мы собирались жить рядом с морем и каждый день любоваться закатом, который ты мне показал. У нас должно быть много детишек, похожих на тебя, а мы должны смотреть за тем, как они растут, и запоминать каждое мгновение. И даже когда они покинут дом, встретив свою любовь, мы все равно останемся друг у друга. Ты не можешь уйти первым, ты же не оставишь меня одного, правда? Пожалуйста, Сейджуро-кун, очнись, ты должен очнуться. Я все ещё здесь. Пожалуйста..._

_Тецуя сжал его руку. Сердце сжималось от невыносимой боли, когда он смотрел на Акаши, и отказывалось верить, что это происходит на самом деле, и происходит по его вине. Он поступил с ним точно так же, как когда-то давно с Сейджуро поступила его мать. Они оба ушли, но в этот раз Сейджуро не смог смириться с мыслью быть брошенным любимым человеком._

_\- Сейджуро-кун, я люблю тебя… Пожалуйста, живи ради нас двоих, если я не смогу… Я люблю тебя…_

_Он шептал эти три слова, словно молитву. Снова и снова повторял до тех пор, пока не уснул, сжимая его ладонь._

_Сейджуро никак не мог понять, почему чувствовал такую ужасную сонливость. Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой лишь размытую картинку, но даже в окутавшем его зрение тумане он отчетливо мог различить то, что мгновенно привлекло его внимание. Чью-то голубую макушку. Повернув голову, парень заметил Куроко, который спал, тихо бормоча что-то себе под нос. Сначала ему показалось, что происходящее - всего лишь странный сон, но это ощущение холодной руки, сжимающей его ладонь, было совершенно реальным._

_\- Те… цу…_

_Он хотел позвать его, но кислородная маска поглощала все произносимые звуки. И все же внутри почему-то потеплело от счастья. Тецуя рядом, он не исчез. Никуда не исчез. Теперь Акаши снова было, ради чего жить, но из-за принятых лекарств его вновь потянуло в сон. Засыпая, он думал только об одном: что позже снова обязательно откроет глаза. Потому что Тецуя не бросил его. Нет. Он рядом._

_*****_

_Тецуя на пару минут вышел из палаты, чтобы купить воды. От долгого сидения на стуле ноги затекли, а во всем теле чувствовалась странная усталость. Телефон продолжал извещать владельца о новых сообщениях и звонках от отца, которых и так уже насчитывалось около двенадцати, поэтому Тецуя, отойдя на безопасное расстояние, поспешил перезвонить._

_\- Тецуя, где ты? - спросил его отец._

_\- Я сейчас в больнице._

_\- Где именно?_

_\- Возле столовой, рядом с автоматами._

_\- Хорошо, я недалеко. Дождись меня._

_\- Ага._

_Отключившись, парень подошел к автомату с напитками и вновь почувствовал головокружение. Он присел на скамейку, но головная боль от этого только усилилась, а перед глазами вдруг все поплыло. Мир словно завертелся вокруг него, и никакие попытки справиться с этим не увенчались успехом. Сознание медленно покидало его._

_Когда Хикару добрался до столовой, Тецуя уже лежал на скамейке без чувств. Он почувствовал быстро нарастающую панику, и быстро взяв сына на руки, поспешил в отделение неотложной помощи._

_Доктор немедленно начал оказывать подростку необходимую помощь, и Хикару не оставалось ничего, кроме как ждать. Он порадовался тому, что вовремя оказался рядом - в этот день были готовы результаты анализов, поэтому он как раз был в больнице. Но полученная информация отнюдь не радовала, а напротив, от неё грудь словно сдавили клещами. Как выяснилось, у Тецу была злокачественная опухоль, неходжкинская лимфома на верхней полой вене. Это же заболевание когда-то и стало причиной смерти его матери. Хикару мог только молча наблюдать, как сына подключали к каким-то аппаратам, а доктор произносил непонятные медицинские термины._

_\- Сэр, надеюсь, вашему сыну уже поставили диагноз._

_\- Да._

_\- Хорошо. Как только его состояние стабилизируется, я рекомендую вам незамедлительно начать лечение. Если этого не сделать, то опухоль может распространиться на другие органы, а это гораздо опаснее для его жизни._

_\- Не волнуйтесь, я уже решил все вопросы._

_\- Отлично. Я надеюсь на лучшее, сэр._

_\- Я тоже._

_\- Его переведут в отдельную палату._

_*****_

_Тецуя медленно приходил в себя, а когда смог разлепить глаза, то снова увидел белый больничный потолок, ярко освещенную комнату и длинные трубки, торчащие из руки. За окном уже наступило утро. Воспоминания смешались, и из этой путаницы невозможно было вычленить что-то одно, чтобы понять, наконец, что произошло. Похоже, его болезнь снова проявила себя, возможно, из-за того, что он слишком многое пережил вчера. Он сел на кровати и заметил отца, который заходил в палату с подносом в руках._

_\- Тебе не следует подниматься с кровати, Тецуя._

_\- Я уже в порядке._

_\- Как скажешь, - проговорил Хикару, зная, что сын унаследовал его упрямство. – Я принес тебе завтрак, ты вчера был не в состоянии что-то есть, - сказал мужчина, раскрыв коробку с ланчем. – Еда тут не очень, вот я и решил приготовить тебе что-нибудь самостоятельно._

_Тецуя улыбнулся подобной заботе со стороны родителя и пообещал себе съесть все, что тот приготовил._

_Приступив к завтраку, подросток поднял глаза на мужчину._

_\- Ото-сан, могу я навестить кое-кого?_

_\- Тебе не стоит покидать палату. Вчера ты упал в обморок, и нам повезло, что я был неподалеку._

_\- Но со мной все в порядке. Не могу же я все время лежать в кровати._

_\- Уговорил, но только после того, как хорошенько поешь._

_\- Да-да, - сказал Тецуя и поспешил вернуться к еде._

_Как можно быстрее покончив с завтраком, он встал с кровати и покинул комнату. Но едва выйдя за дверь, он с удивлением осознал, что его палата была совсем рядом с палатой Акаши. Только он собрался подойти к соседней двери, как тишину разрезал громкий крик._

_\- ГДЕ ТЕЦУЯ?! СКАЖИТЕ МНЕ! – кажется, Акаши уже проснулся, и его пробуждение не обернулось ничем хорошим. – ТЕЦУЯ! Я ЗНАЮ, ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ… ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ТЕЦУЯ, НЕ ОСТАВЛЯЙ МЕНЯ! – голубоглазый прислонился спиной к стене и закрыл рот рукой, слушая крики капитана, который игнорировал замечания медсестры по поводу того, что он должен успокоиться и вести себя потише. Акаши не собирался успокаиваться, потому что не мог ошибаться. Он точно знал, что его возлюбленный был в этой чертовой больнице. Он чувствовал его прикосновение и его запах. Это не было сном или видением - это была реальность. – ТЕЦУЯ, Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ… ПРОШУ… Я ЗНАЮ… знаю, что ты где-то здесь… Я…_

_Наверное, медсестра вколола ему успокоительное, которое незамедлительно подействовало. Крики действительно прекратились._

_Акаши любил его так сильно… так сильно… что даже пытался свести счеты с жизнью, что готов был отказаться от всего. Тецуя знал, что выбранный им путь слишком жесток, но он не хотел, чтобы Акаши был рядом, когда он будет умирать, не хотел, чтобы его любимый человек снова потерял самое дорогое, что у него есть._

_И он обещал самому себе, что вернется обратно, если вылечится. Он вернется к Акаши и больше никогда его не оставит._

_Парень уже собирался было вернуться в палату, когда услышал, что его окликнули._

_\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил властный голос. Глава семьи Акаши смотрел на него, будто Куроко был всего лишь маленькой букашкой - настолько был презрителен пристальный взгляд красных глаз._

_\- Я навещал Сейджуро-куна, - честно ответил он._

_\- Разве я не говорил тебе оставить его в покое? Я недостаточно ясно выразился в прошлый раз?_

_\- Я понял вас, сэр, но вы не имеете право указывать мне, что делать._

_Старший Акаши впился в него взглядом._

_\- Неужели? Он мой сын, и я могу делать с ним все, что захочу._

_\- Он не ваша собственность._

_\- Послушай, Куроко-кун, Сейджуро никогда раньше не смел ослушаться меня и всегда поступал так, как я того хотел. Но после того, как познакомился с тобой, он перестал повиноваться моим словам. Сначала он заявил, что отказывается от всего. Ради тебя! А теперь он совершает глупую попытку самоубийства после того, как вы расстались. Ты ничего не можешь ему дать, кроме плохого примера для подражания. Вот почему тебе будет лучше просто исчезнуть из его жизни и никогда больше не возвращаться. Пожалуйста, не показывайся ему на глаза снова. Это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, если желаешь ему добра, - сказал мужчина и зашел в палату Сейджуро._

_Тецуя обессиленно опустился на скамейку. Он и правда был не самым лучшим примером. Ведь все, что произошло, не случилось бы, не будь его рядом. Он не желал больше причинять боли любимому человеку. С такой мыслью он вернулся в свою палату._

_\- Уже пришел?_

_\- Ага, - подросток лег на кровать и устремил взгляд на стену. В его голове пронеслось, что эта стена расположена другой стороной прямо к кровати Акаши. Если бы не эта стена, они бы сейчас лежали друг напротив друга._

_\- Тецу, - позвал его отец._

_\- Что такое, Ото-сан? - тихо отозвался подросток, не поворачивая головы._

_\- Доктор сказал, что отпустит нас после обеда. А завтра, если ты не забыл, мы улетаем._

_\- Да, - с грустью в голосе отозвался голубоглазый, и это не осталось незамеченным._

_\- Тецуя?_

_\- Хм-м?_

_\- Ты в порядке? – спросил мужчина, начиная все больше волноваться за Тецу._

_\- В полном._

_Парень почувствовал, как его отец лег на кровать позади него._

_\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил он, глядя на родителя, который поудобнее устраивался на краю._

_\- Что? Я не могу полежать рядом со своим сыном?_

_\- Нет, просто…_

_\- Так ты расскажешь мне о том парне, в которого влюблен?_

_\- Откуда ты знаешь, что это парень? – Тецуя нахмурился._

_\- С каких пор девушка стала «он»?_

_\- Ото-сан... Ты не злишься на меня?_

_\- Почему я должен злиться?_

_\- Ну, твой единственный сын влюблен в парня… Наверное, это веский повод считать его геем._

_\- Хм. Я не против этого._

_\- Серьезно?_

_\- Почему ты так сильно хочешь, чтобы я пытался тебя осудить?_

_\- Я так люблю тебя, папа, - сказал подросток, обнимая мужчину._

_\- Боже, ты как маленький ребенок… Так какой он?_

_\- Он… высокомерный и богатый, старается всегда быть лучше всех._

_\- Звучит так, словно он ужасный человек._

_\- Ну… для кого-то он таким и является, но… со мной он другой: ласковый, заботливый, внимательный, даже чересчур, ужасный собственник и… он очень сильно любит меня. Когда я рядом с ним, то чувствую себя самым счастливым человеком._

_\- Ты сейчас похож на девчонку._

_\- Отец._

_\- Ладно-ладно. Похоже, он и вправду очень любит тебя._

_\- Значит, ты одобряешь мой выбор?_

_\- Кто знает?_

_\- Я в самом деле люблю его._

_\- Это я уже понял._

_\- Но… все же я оставил его. Я ужасный человек._

_\- У тебя есть веская причина для того, чтобы так поступать._

_\- Но это не изменит того факта, что я причинил ему боль._

_*****_

_Телефон снова зазвонил, пытаясь разбудить спящего владельца. Парень взял мобильный и, оглядевшись, понял, что находится в палате один. За окном еще были сумерки, но где-то уже начинало светлеть - наступало раннее утро. Он снова взглянул на экран сотового и увидел на нем имя человека, который из-за своего упорства ни за что не мог перестать названивать._

_\- Тецуя! – на другом конце послышался хриплый голос, но ответа не последовало. – Тецуя, ты слышишь меня? Я знал это… Тецуя…_

_На несколько секунд в трубке наступила тишина, но голубоглазый не спешил отключаться._

_\- Я все еще не понимаю, - начал Акаши. В его голове вертелось множество вопросов, но ответ он желал получить всего лишь на один из них. – Я все еще не понимаю, почему ты ушел. Я не понимаю... Ты должен объяснить мне это. Скажи, почему ты так поступил._

_Сердце Тецуи сжалось в груди, когда Акаши произнес эти слова. Несмотря на разделяющую их стену, он слышал его голос, словно был совсем рядом._

_\- Это очень больно. Можешь представить, как больно? Как будто острый кинжал снова и снова пронзает грудь, но все никак не может достигнуть сердца. Ты думаешь, что скоро умрешь, ты уже готов умереть, но не можешь. Я не могу вынести это. Ты один знал об этом, ты знал, что я не смогу вынести это чувство. Когда остаешься позади снова и снова…_

_Тецуя старался приглушить всхлипы, прикрыв ладонью микрофон: он не хотел, чтобы Акаши услышал, что он плакал. А слезы продолжали стекать по щекам нескончаемым потоком._

_\- Я был сонным, но чувствовал твою руку, а, когда проснулся, тебя уже не было рядом. Я все еще чувствовал твое тепло, но тебя уже не было. Ты ушел. Ты жесток, Тецуя. Но… но я люблю тебя. Невозможно приказать себе просто так перестать любить. Я люблю тебя… люблю… Я…_

_Из соседней палаты донесся крик Акаши. Подросток уже отключил телефон, но снова и снова слышал вскрики, которые заставляли парня всхлипывать лишь громче. Он не сдерживал слезы, позволяя им выйти наружу._

_\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Сейджуро-кун._

_От этих слов сердце снова кольнуло._

_Акаши слышал частые всхлипы из-за стены, но они его не волновали. Тецуя на самом деле бросил его. Он сжал телефон в руке с такой силой, что даже побелели костяшки пальцев. Он не мог забыть его. Не мог выкинуть все эти воспоминания, которые всплывали в голове и заставляли сердце разрываться на куски. И никогда не сможет забыть. Никогда. Тецуя принадлежит ему. Только ему одному. Он всю жизнь искал его и наконец нашел. При следующей их встрече он ни за что не отпустит его._

_Он не знал, когда они снова увидят друг друга, но чувствовал, что когда-нибудь они все же встретятся вновь._

И десять лет спустя их пути снова пересеклись. 

Тецуя точно знал, что пути назад больше нет.


	6. Воссоединение

_That you and I could learn to love again  
After all this time  
Maybe that is how I knew you were the one  
That you could still believe in me again  
After all this time  
And Maybe that is how I knew you were the one._

Lawson - Learn to love again. 

 

От долгого взгляда гетерохромных глаз Тецуя почувствовал странную тяжесть в груди. Он бросил его, заставил его страдать. Из-за него Акаши чуть не покончил с собой. Голубоглазый знал, что не заслуживает того, чтобы снова быть рядом, а все оправдания, что позволили бы ему остаться, останутся лишь оправданиями. Он знал это, потому и держался на расстоянии, избегая роковой встречи изо всех сил, но судьба решила распорядиться иначе. Теперь уже невозможно было прокрутить стрелки часов назад. 

Они снова нашли друг друга, и разноцветные глаза вновь притягивали его к себе, лишая сил сопротивляться. Он знал, что нет смысла убегать. Даже если предпринять попытку, это ничего не даст – Акаши не забудет его, и он не забудет Акаши. От этой любви невозможно спастись. Она подавляет, подчиняет себе, заставляет страдать в разлуке, и Тецуя слишком хорошо понимал, что во второй раз не выдержит эту боль. Он не хотел больше страдать и отгонять назойливые воспоминания и не хотел, чтобы Акаши вновь остался один.

Слезы, застывшие в глазах от воспоминаний, как Акаши звал его по телефону, как кричал его имя из соседней палаты, тонкими ручейками скатывались с щек и срывались с подбородка. Акаши смахнул их подушечками пальцев и прервал тишину:

\- Что-то не так? 

\- Ничего, - коротко ответил Тецуя и вновь почувствовал на себе долгий взгляд.

\- Тецуя, ты лжешь, - наконец сказал рыжеволосый, а парень, услышав, как тот снова назвал его по имени, грустно улыбнулся. 

\- После всего, что я сделал… ты готов остаться со мной и всё простить? Сейджуро-кун… это неправильно. Я не заслуживаю прощения, - сказал он. 

\- Тецуя. 

\- Ты можешь получить кого угодно, почему я? 

\- Ты и вправду не знаешь ответ на свой вопрос? 

\- Нет. 

\- Всё просто. Мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя. 

\- Несправедливо. 

\- Мир вообще не бывает справедлив, Тецуя, - сказал Акаши и легко коснулся губами его лба. – Я не хочу снова оказаться в аду, - продолжил он, ссылаясь на произошедшее в прошлом. – Ты не сможешь сбежать. Если потребуется, я посажу тебя в клетку, - он пристально посмотрел в голубые глаза, а затем произнес: - Я люблю тебя. 

Тецуя прикрыл глаза и почувствовал, как его крепко обнимают родные руки, по которым он так долго тосковал. После услышанных слов он ясно решил для себя, что больше никогда не оставит его. У него просто не хватит смелости уйти, какой бы ни была причина.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Сейджуро-кун, - Акаши улыбнулся, когда услышал свое имя. 

Двери лифта открылись, и им пришлось прекратить объятия. Куроко улыбнулся, когда его ладонь оказалась в чужой руке, и подумал, что даже через миллион лет больше ничто не помешает им быть вместе. Они прошли по длинному коридору, прежде чем достигли нужной двери. И когда рыжеволосый отворил её, Тецуя замер, удивляясь размерам квартиры. По сравнению с его крошечным домиком она выглядела очень просторной, а каждая деталь обстановки казалась настолько дорогой, что к ним даже было страшно прикоснуться. Он будто перенесся в одну из тех квартир, которые видел в журналах и цена которых была похожа на телефонный номер со множеством нулей. 

Акаши воспользовался секундным оцепенением возлюбленного и прижал его к стене. Парень чувствовал, как его освобождают от пальто, отчего сумка упала куда-то на пол. Он сглотнул вставший в горле комок, наблюдая за тем, как его возлюбленный сам скинул пальто, пиджак и ослабил галстук. От вида Акаши, медленно освобождающегося от верхней одежды и неотрывно смотрящего ему в глаза, Тецу почувствовал, как его сердце забилось чаще, а в комнате в одно мгновение подскочила температура. 

В этот момент в его голове промелькнула мысль, что сейчас Акаши точно перейдет к активным действиям, и потому он просто закрыл глаза, отдаваясь его воле. Акаши молча смотрел на него, не понимая, что собирается сделать. Он сопротивлялся, сопротивлялся как мог желанию прильнуть к его губам и сделать все те вещи, которые представлял раньше в своей голове при следующей встрече. Потому что легкая дрожь в руке голубоглазого показывала, что он ещё не готов. Акаши решил оставить самое сладкое на потом. 

Ведь неважно, насколько сильно желание, он не сможет сделать ничего подобного, если Тецуя боится. Он хотел оберегать его от всего, чтобы не потерять снова. Потому что если он вновь останется один, то просто сойдет с ума. Вот почему он просто смотрел на Тецую, едва приоткрывшего голубые глаза, которые следили за любыми действиями с его стороны. 

Акаши собирался что-то сказать, когда совсем рядом раздался лай. Тецуя повернул голову в сторону, откуда доносился звук, и увидел хаски, который весело вилял хвостом при виде знакомого человека. Парень опустился на колени, чтобы погладить собаку, а затем снизу вверх взглянул на рыжеволосого. 

\- Ты все это время заботился о нем? 

\- Ага. Это странно? – спросил Акаши, наблюдая за тем, как его возлюбленный играет с псом. 

\- Нет, просто я думал, что ты его прогнал, - сказал он. 

\- Я бы не смог выгнать его, потому что он достался мне от тебя. 

\- Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Ты голоден? – вдруг спросил парень, замечая, что в квартире стемнело - на город уже опустились сумерки. – Я могу что-нибудь приготовить. 

\- Нет, не нужно, Сейджуро-кун… Я поем дома позже. 

\- Зачем, когда ты можешь поесть у меня? – настаивал на своем Акаши, вспоминая, что раньше у его парня была ужасная привычка питаться нездоровой пищей и увлекаться фастфудом, особенно молочными коктейлями. 

\- Не стоит. 

\- Почему ты не хочешь попробовать приготовленную мною еду? 

\- Дело не в этом, - Акаши посмотрел на Тецу, который отвернулся и, не дожидаясь осуждающего взгляда, сказал: - Ты всегда заставлял меня много есть… Всегда готовил слишком много и заставлял доедать. 

\- Правильно, потому что ты слишком худой. Ты же питался раньше одними молочными коктейлями. И изредка - фастфудом. 

\- Молочные коктейли очень вкусные, - возразил парень. 

\- Хм-м-м, так вот почему ты не поправился ни на грамм. Садись, - сказал Акаши, схватив его за руку. Он зашел на кухню и посадил гостя за стол. – Чего ты так смотришь на меня? 

\- Ничего, - пробормотал голубоглазый. 

\- Со мной твое упрямство не работает, - отрезал парень, подходя к холодильнику. Гость наблюдал за тем, как он занимался приготовлением ужина, ощущая внутри странное чувство ностальгии. Еще в школьные времена Акаши приглашал его к себе на обед, когда никого не было дома, а иногда и готовил у Тецу. С тех пор у него остались не самые лучшие воспоминания, поскольку тогда в него практически насильно заталкивали пищу. Хотя он бы соврал, сказав, что Акаши плохо готовил - напротив, сделанные им блюда всегда были вкусными, наверное, ещё и потому что Акаши всегда готовил только то, что точно нравилось его парню. Эти счастливые воспоминания вызвали улыбку на лице Тецуи. 

Невозможно было поверить, что с тех пор прошло уже десять лет. Еще в Америке он пытался забыть своего возлюбленного, но все усилия были напрасными: нельзя так просто выкинуть все проведенное вместе время из головы и сердца. После окончания лечения, с начала которого минул год, он решил вернуться в Японию, чтобы вновь встретиться с Акаши. Но у него не нашлось смелости снова вторгнуться в чужую жизнь так же неожиданно, как и оставил её, и потому, боясь быть отвергнутым, он остался вместе с отцом в Америке. Восемь лет он пытался стереть из памяти Акаши, вычеркнуть все связанные с ним воспоминания из головы. Став независимым, он вернулся в Японию и на протяжении целого года жизни надеялся, что никогда с ним не пересечется. Как же сильно он ошибался… 

Он знал, что эта встреча была неизбежна, и не мог не откликнуться на просьбу Рико взять интервью. Когда-нибудь это все равно должно было произойти. Поэтому он решил не оттягивать возвращение и просто уступил подруге. Оставалось лишь догадываться, что делал Акаши все это время. Пытался ли тоже забыть его? Может быть, у него появилась девушка? Желая задать ему свои вопросы, он также боялся получить на них ответы. 

Акаши заметил, что парень притих. 

\- Витаешь в облаках? – спросил он, и его гость, кажется, отвлекся от своих мыслей. 

\- Нет. 

\- О чем ты думаешь? 

\- Я думал… Что ты делал все эти десять лет… ты пытался забыть меня? 

Не ожидая подобного вопроса, рыжеволосый на пару секунд замер. Он был удивлен, что Тецуя размышлял о чем-то подобном, и, сперва продолжив свое занятие, тихо проговорил: 

\- Нет, - заметив на себе взгляд голубых глаз, парень продолжил: – Я бы не смог… Я думал о тебе каждый день, Тецуя, и это сдерживало меня… 

\- От чего? 

\- От того, чтобы не сойти с ума, - честно признался Акаши. 

\- Ты противоречишь сам себе.

\- Может быть. Но это правда… Если бы ты не ответил на звонок в тот день, я, должно быть, уже давно покончил бы с собой. 

\- Ты не должен даже думать о подобном. 

\- Я так сильно люблю тебя, Тецуя, что мне не нужна жизнь без тебя. 

Тецуя находился в тупике. Он не знал, что ответить на это, потому что не понимал, как объяснить. Как объяснить то, что он не хочет, чтобы ради него кто-то умирал. 

\- Но я не хочу… не хочу, чтобы Сейджуро-кун умер из-за меня. 

Ответа не последовало. Акаши знал, что Тецуя ненавидел подобное. Если бы он действительно довел начатое до конца, то Тецу взвалил бы всю вину за произошедшее на себя. Он не понимал этого тогда. Тогда он был настоящим идиотом и эгоистом, который думал только о себе. 

\- Я был глупым ребенком. Я был ослеплен болью и не знал, что мне делать, потому что все вдруг потеряло смысл. Тогда мне казалось, что если я исчезну, то избавлюсь от этой пустоты. 

Куроко ощутил тупую боль в груди. Он знал это чувство, от которого хотелось плакать, от которого хотелось исчезнуть и никогда не появляться на свете. 

\- Я... не знаю, что сказать, - наконец выдавил Тецуя, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. 

\- Не нужно ничего говорить. Все в прошлом, не забивай себе голову. 

\- Но я причинил тебе так много боли. 

\- И ты так и не объяснил почему. 

\- Я не могу рассказать. 

\- Какой-то большой секрет? 

\- Что-то вроде того. 

\- Ладно, тогда не буду заставлять, - услышав это, Тецуя удивленно посмотрел на Акаши. - Если когда-нибудь захочешь рассказать, то я буду готов тебя выслушать. 

\- Правда? 

\- Только сначала предупреди. 

Парень слегка улыбнулся. 

\- Спасибо, Сейджуро-кун. Не волнуйся, я расскажу тебе все. Но не сейчас. 

Даже если Акаши и хотел знать причину, у него не было выбора. Тецуя был упрям, как осел, и чем больше на него давили, тем больше он противился. Вот почему проще было подождать, неважно, как долго, и в итоге получить желаемое. 

Через некоторое время Акаши наконец закончил свои приготовления, и Тецуя нахмурился, взглянув на уставленный тарелками стол. 

\- Почему ты всегда так много готовишь? 

\- Это не много. Просто ты слишком мало ешь, - ответил парень, поставив очередную тарелку на стол. 

\- Но я не съем столько, - возразил голубоглазый. 

\- Ну, тогда мне придется наказать тебя. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, это подло. 

\- Точно. Поэтому ты должен съесть свою половину, если хочешь избежать наказания, - непреклонно сказал рыжеволосый. Тецуя вздохнул и решил не спорить, хотя бы потому что еда выглядела действительно аппетитно. Тайком он завидовал людям, которые умели вкусно готовить. Он всегда мечтал научиться, но каждая попытка заканчивалась полным провалом, поэтому он смирился с тем, что не создан для готовки.

Акаши наблюдал за гостем, который ужасно медленно поглощал пищу, и думал, что тот совершенно не изменился: ел очень мало и сохранил старую привычку есть с черепашьей скоростью. Парень вздохнул, надеясь, что тот осилит хотя бы половину приготовленного, вспоминая, как много раньше ему приходилось выбрасывать. 

Еще через какое-то время Акаши заметил на себе умоляющий взгляд. 

\- Что, уже не лезет? – спросил он. Сейджуро закончил со своей порцией около получаса назад и все оставшееся время наслаждался тем, что наблюдал за Тецу. 

\- Я больше не могу… - Куроко сдался, так и не доев свою порцию. Акаши посмотрел на него, встречаясь с полным отчаянья взглядом голубых глаз. 

\- Ладно, можешь не есть. 

\- Спасибо, Сейджуро-кун, - он счастливо улыбнулся.

На самом деле парень думал и вправду наказать его, но, увидев ангельскую улыбку своего возлюбленного, кажется, совсем забыл о поставленном условии. Голубоглазый бросил взгляд за окно и заметил капли дождя, стекающие по стеклу тонкими струйками. Он подошел к окну и приоткрыл его, убеждаясь в своем предположении. 

\- Начался дождь, - проговорил он. - Мне нужно идти, Сейджуро-кун. 

Рыжеволосый нахмурился, представляя, как его ангел будет идти под проливным дождем по темной улице. 

\- Уже уходишь? Там же настоящий ливень. 

\- Ничего страшного. 

\- Нет, Тецуя, я не отпущу тебя. Кроме того, уже поздно, поэтому ты останешься у меня. 

\- Я не хочу тебя беспокоить. 

\- А я не могу тебя отпустить. Вдруг что-нибудь случится? 

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Вовсе нет, поэтому ты остаешься, - властно произнес Акаши.

\- Но… 

\- Никаких возражений, иначе я точно тебя накажу. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, ты подлый. 

\- Да, поэтому ты останешься у меня ночевать. Понял? 

\- Еще бы. 

\- Не закатывай глаза, Тецуя. Я постараюсь найти одежду по размеру, чтобы ты переоделся. Если хочешь, можешь принять душ. 

\- У меня действительно есть выбор? 

\- Нет. Лучше сделай так, как я говорю, или пожалеешь, - с этими словами парень ушел в спальню, где занялся поиском подходящей одежды. Вернувшись обратно, Акаши улыбнулся, когда увидел, что Куроко решил прислушаться к его совету. 

\- Значит, ты не сбежал. 

\- Я же не настолько глуп, чтобы ослушаться тебя. 

\- Хороший мальчик, Тецуя, - Акаши протянул ему одежду. – Только, кажется, это будет тебе немного велико. 

\- Это потому что ты сильно вырос. 

\- Нет, просто ты остался коротышкой. 

\- Эй. Между прочим, я подрос. 

\- Действительно? Почему-то я этого не заметил. Нет, ты остался прежним, - ответил Сейджуро, зная, что Тецуя не вырос ни на дюйм. Однако ему нравилось быть выше, потому что теперь Тецу рядом с ним был действительно маленьким. 

\- Несправедливо. Не будь таким дерзким лишь из-за того, что ты стал чуть-чуть выше. 

\- Придется смириться. 

\- Аомине-кун и остальные все равно выше тебя. 

\- Значит, ты видел их? 

\- Только Аомине-куна, Кисе-куна и Мурасакибару-куна. 

\- Ясно. 

\- Это вышло случайно.

Акаши наблюдал за возлюбленным, который пытался объясниться, и, чтобы не расстраивать его, улыбнулся и крепко обнял. Продолжая держать одной рукой парня за талию, рыжеволосый свободной рукой легко коснулся синяка, стараясь не причинить боли. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что сделал нечто подобное. 

\- Больно? – Акаши провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке. Тецуя не хотел отвечать и просто смотрел в разноцветные глаза, но затем улыбнулся, проговорив:

\- Да. 

Рыжеволосый продолжил аккуратно водить подушечками пальцев по синяку, а затем чуть склонил голову и неожиданно мягко коснулся его губами. Сердце Куроко пропустило удар, когда он почувствовал, как шершавые губы сместились ниже и нашли его губы. Он глухо простонал, когда язык Акаши проник в его рот, и не успел заметить, как поцелуй углубился. А затем вдруг ощутил прикосновение теплых рук, пробравшихся под свитер. Парень точно знал, что произойдет дальше, если они не остановятся, поэтому слегка отстранил Акаши. Они оба тяжело дышали и жадно глотали воздух, а щеки голубоглазого пылали ярким румянцем. Тецуя коротко посмотрел на возлюбленного и отвел взгляд, зная, что тот обеспокоен его поведением. 

\- Думаю, я все же приму душ, - сказал он, оставив рыжего в полном одиночестве. 

Акаши стоял без движения. Это было слишком близко. Еще бы совсем чуть-чуть, и он больше не смог бы сдерживаться, о чем потом жалел бы все оставшееся время. Если бы Тецуя не оттолкнул его, они бы наверняка проследовали в спальню, а потом… Он упал на диван, борясь с желанием последовать за возлюбленным в ванную, чтобы съесть его там без остатка. И все же он не мог винить себя за собственную реакцию на обычный поцелуй, потому что десять лет подавлял желание обладать этим телом, десять лет мечтал о том, чтобы этот человек вновь был рядом. От этого весь его хваленый самоконтроль разваливался на куски. Он совершенно не был уверен, что во второй раз устоит перед соблазном сделать последний шаг. 

Тецуя закрыл дверь и облегченно выдохнул. Он как никто другой понимал неизбежность некоторых вещей, которые могли произойти, когда они были одни, особенно дома у Акаши. Он понимал это, но все равно остался. Из зеркала на него смотрел парень с красным лицом, сердце которого никак не желало успокаиваться. Впервые с долгих лет расставания он вновь испытал нечто подобное, и причиной этому послужил безобидный поцелуй от человека, который единственный во всем мире мог вызвать в нем такую ответную реакцию. Он еще раз взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале и скинул одежду, чтобы принять душ и как-то охладиться. 

После теплого душа парень надел чужую одежду, от которой пахло Акаши, что заставило сердце внутри перевернуться. Щеки снова запылали. Он словно оказался внутри него, словно примерил его на себя, а не только одежду. Ему пришлось поскорей выйти из ванной, чтобы в голову не начали лезть странные мысли. 

\- Я закончил, Сейджуро-кун. 

В ответ последовал кивок. 

\- Молодец. Ты можешь спать в спальне, а я лягу на диване.

\- Эм… 

\- Что-то не так? 

\- Я думал, что ты будешь спать со мной. 

\- Уверен? 

\- Да. 

\- Ладно, - сказал Акаши, покинув гостиную и тоже направляясь в ванную. 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Тецуя снова вернулся к мыслям о неизбежном, а потому решил, что безопаснее будет заснуть первым. Войдя в спальню, он с улыбкой отметил, что всё в комнате просто кричало о своем хозяине, и в этом не было ничего удивительного, ведь ни одна вещь в мире не посмела бы не подчиниться ему. Когда голубоглазый подошел к кровати, на глаза ему попалась рамка, перевернутой лежащая на прикроватном столике, но как только любопытство в нем победило разум, а рука перевернула рамку лицевой стороной вверх, его сердце сжалось от острой боли. 

На фотографии десятилетней давности был изображен Тецуя, этот момент отчетливо отпечатался в памяти голубоглазого: они тогда отдыхали на крыше школы. Он читал книгу, когда Акаши вдруг сфотографировал его на телефон, а потом отказался удалить ценный кадр. Парень не мог поверить, что тот все это время хранил ее. Он аккуратно положил картину на место и в этот момент заметил в стороне небольшую красную коробочку из бархата. 

Когда он взял её в руки и увидел внутри два знакомых кольца, его сердце подпрыгнуло. Он до сих пор помнил данное ими друг другу обещание, помнил слишком хорошо, как и то, что произошло после. Раздавшиеся шаги и звук открывающейся двери послужили сигналом для того, чтобы парень положил коробочку на место, а затем быстрым движением потер зачесавшиеся на миг глаза.

\- Что ты делаешь, Тецу? 

\- Ничего, - сказал он, отворачиваясь в попытке скрыть покрасневшие глаза. 

Акаши посмотрел на него подозрительным взглядом, а затем, вдруг осознав, где тот стоит, понял, что голубоглазый наверняка успел заметить лежащие на столике предметы. На самом деле ему не хотелось, чтобы Тецуя обнаружил фотографию и кольца – это заставляло его чувствовать себя неловко, поэтому парень сделал вид, будто не заметил странного поведения Тецуи. 

\- Ты разве не собирался ложиться спать? 

\- Просто ты очень быстро закончил. 

\- Ну, я не люблю долго принимать душ. 

\- Ясно, - тихо ответил голубоглазый и повернулся, бросая взгляд на Акаши. На нем было одно белое полотенце, обвязанное вокруг бедер, а с рыжих волос все еще стекали капельки воды. Тецуя сглотнул, а находчивое воображение сразу принялось подсовывать всевозможные картинки, связанные с этим прекрасным телом. Обычно он никогда не реагировал подобным образом на мужчин, такое происходило только с одним человеком, который любым своим поступком мог заставить его почувствовать себя странно. 

Рыжеволосый ухмыльнулся, заметив на себе взгляд голубых глаз. 

\- На что ты смотришь, Тецуя? 

Тецуя покраснел, услышав в свою сторону замечание, и, забравшись на кровать, повернулся к нему спиной. Стоило признаться хотя бы самому себе, что ему нравилось то, что он увидел. Ему всегда нравилось, как выглядел Акаши, будь то в одежде или без неё. Через несколько минут свет стал совсем тусклым, и с другой стороны к нему присоединился Акаши. 

Куроко не мог заснуть, то же самое творилось с парнем на другой половине кровати. Акаши знал, что это была ужасная идея - согласиться спать в одной постели, и теперь ему стоило больших усилий сдержать острое желание дотронуться до светлой кожи. Но чем больше он старался держать себя в руках, тем сильнее хотел обладать им. 

Голубоглазый, пытающийся успокоить шумно колотящееся сердце, вдруг ощутил неожиданное прикосновение теплой руки, которая обвила его талию, и его сердце, казалось, забилось ещё громче. 

\- Что ты делаешь, Сейджуро-кун? 

\- Ничего, - почувствовав обжигающее дыхание над ухом, голубоглазый покраснел. Но в следующее мгновение понял, что Акаши обнюхивал его, а затем услышал его голос: – Ты пользовался моим шампунем. 

\- Ты же сам предложил мне принять душ. 

\- Знаю… Теперь ты пахнешь, как я. Мне это нравится. 

Парень вдохнул запах волос возлюбленного.

\- П-прекрати. 

Тецуя смутился только сильнее, когда ощутил прикосновение губ к своему затылку. Найдя в темноте его ухо, Акаши прошептал:

\- Почему? Тебе что-то не нравится? 

\- Я не могу спать, когда меня трогают. 

\- Тебе неприятны мои прикосновения?

\- Нет… Но если ты не прекратишь… то мое сердце скоро не выдержит и остановится. 

Объятия прекратились, но не успел парень опомниться, как был вдавлен в кровать и увидел лицо нависшего над собой Сейджуро. Разноцветные глаза были полны безумного желания, которое ощущалось почти физически. Тецу знал, что произойдет дальше, поэтому не тешил себя глупыми надеждами, что все обойдется. Он уже видел этот взгляд раньше.

\- Я хочу тебя, Тецуя, - тишину нарушил тихий шепот. 

\- Акаши-кун. 

\- Пожалуйста, позволь мне. 

Он мог лишь смотреть в его прекрасные глаза, разрываемый воспоминаниями и знанием, сколько всего ему пришлось пережить, сколько пришлось сдерживать себя. Поэтому голубоглазый ничего не ответил и вовлек Акаши в поцелуй. 

Тот не ожидал подобного. Но размышлять над поведением Тецу уже не мог - разум отключился, уступая место инстинктам, и он впился в его губы, выпуская дикое желание, что так давно рвалось наружу. Тецуя, чувствуя словно пытающийся подчинить его себе язык, глухо простонал от удовольствия. Ещё несколько дней назад он даже подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь снова испытает это обжигающее чувство, и теперь единственной бьющейся на краю сознания была мысль, что он был ужасно глуп.

Акаши продолжал терзать губы возлюбленного, покусывая их и словно утверждая, что они принадлежат в данный момент только ему. Нет, они всегда принадлежали и будут принадлежать только ему. Он никогда не потерпит кого-то другого рядом со своей собственностью. Спустя столько лет пустых мечтаний перед ним вновь был реальный человек, и Тецуя теперь полностью принадлежал только ему, и будет принадлежать всегда. 

Он разорвал поцелуй, чтобы окончательно погасить свет в комнате, и взглянул на парня. Его лицо было красным, губы припухли, а в глазах отчетливо читалось то же желание, в котором сгорал он. Перед ним снова был тот подросток. Акаши без предупреждения одним быстрым движением стянул с него футболку, обнажая фарфоровую кожу, которая словно светилась в тусклом свете, а затем глубоко вдохнул воздух в попытке вернуть ускользающий контроль над собой. 

\- Мой прекрасный Тецуя, - прошептал он ему на ухо, – я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты не смог от меня убежать. 

Он снова поцеловал его, но на этот раз медленно и мягко, дразняще. Сердце Тецуи, казалось, готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, а тело сгорало от жара - эти чувства, которые он испытывал в последний раз десять лет назад и которые уже почти успел позабыть, снова сводили его с ума. Сейджуро отстранился, чтобы снять с себя футболку, которая тут же полетела на пол, открывая взгляду накаченное тело. Но стоило Тецу опустить глаза, как он заметил приличных размеров выпуклость на его трусах, отчего густо покраснел, потому что знал, что сам не в лучшем состоянии.

Акаши снова поцеловал Куроко в губы, только теперь уже дразня рукой его соски, вслушиваясь в стоны, а затем опустился к ключицам, оставляя на своем пути кроваво-красные метки на бледной коже. Он намеренно оставлял засосы везде, где дозволено и где Тецуя не смог бы их скрыть, чтобы все вокруг знали, кому он принадлежит. 

Он вдруг вспомнил того рыжего парня, которого вчера видел рядом со своим возлюбленным, и почувствовал, как кровь кипит от ярости. Нет, этот парень не мог... Никто не имеет права на Тецую, кроме него. Он убьет любого, кто посмеет посягнуть на его собственность. 

Он скользнул губами по шее и вновь вернулся к своей пытке, посасывая и покусывая соски. Красноватые следы оставались всюду, где целовал Акаши. Он должен был отметить его всего, и его совершенно не беспокоило, что это превращается в какую-то одержимость. Тецуя – вот его одержимость. Если не будет Тецуи, не будет и его жизни. 

Голубоглазый прогнулся в спине, почувствовав разливающуюся по телу волну удовольствия. Его не волновало, что поцелуи в одно мгновение стали слишком собственническими, как не волновало и то, что Акаши был жесток. Пока он заражает его своей страстью, то может делать все, что захочет. 

Парень почувствовал, как к остальной одежде присоединились шорты и нижнее белье, а с губ сорвался протяжный стон, когда пальцы коснулись головки члена. Акаши возбуждался еще больше, слушая стоны и глядя на припухшие после поцелуев губы возлюбленного. Он начал водить рукой по его члену, и от этого все попытки Тецуи сдержать голос тут же потерпели поражение, отчего рыжеволосый усмехнулся.

\- Не сдерживайся, - прошептал он и прикусил мочку уха голубоглазого, который в ответ громко вскрикнул.

\- Сей… Сей… джуро-кун… быстрее, - голубоглазый выдохнул. 

\- Это приказ? 

\- Нет… пожалуйста… - прерывисто проговорил он, и Акаши ухмыльнулся, начиная быстрее двигать рукой, слегка сжимая его член. Тецуя вскрикнул. 

\- Быстрее... - шептал он, задыхаясь и чувствуя, что уже на пределе. Но, когда новая волна удовольствия была уже близка, Акаши вдруг замер. Тецуя поднял на него замутненный взгляд, сквозь частое дыхание пробормотав:

\- Почему... ты остановился? 

\- Я уже не могу, Тецуя, - сказал он, отстранившись и снимая с себя такую лишнюю сейчас одежду. Голубоглазый смотрел на его обнаженное тело, а в частности на стоящий член, пока тот доставал что-то из тумбочки, и задавался вопросом, сможет ли вместить его, так как его член, казалось, стал ещё больше за прошедшее время.

Сейджуро навис над парнем, открывая бутылочку со смазкой и нанося её на свои пальцы и член, после чего вернул смазку на место и поцеловал Тецу. Волна удовольствия смешалась с неожиданной болью, когда он почувствовал внутри чужие пальцы. Но он подался им навстречу бедрами, чувствуя, как член Акаши трется о его собственный. 

Сладкая пытка продолжалась, темп постепенно увеличивался, но теперь Тецуе этого было недостаточно: он хотел чего-то существеннее. 

\- Твои пальцы… 

\- Что такое? 

\- Я не хочу… я хочу тебя… 

Акаши ухмыльнулся. 

\- Чего ты хочешь, Тецуя? 

\- Я… хочу Сейджуро-куна внутри. 

Парень без лишних слов вынул из него скользкие пальцы и перехватил поудобнее за бедра, а затем Тецуя вдруг выгнулся от странного чувства - он ожидал дискомфорта, боли - чего угодно, но не захватывающего с головой наслаждения.

\- Я чувствую себя странно, - сказал он, когда Акаши вошел на всю длину. 

\- Правда? 

Тецуя кивнул. Их тела были влажными и липкими от пота. Несколько секунд рыжеволосый давал своего возлюбленному время привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. 

\- Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Да?

\- Ты можешь двигаться? – хриплым голосом спросил Куроко, который Акаши считал слишком сексуальным. Ему и без того было сложно контролировать себя, а в этот момент у него и вовсе сорвало тормоза, поэтому, услышав просьбу, он без промедления откликнулся: 

\- С удовольствием. 

Тецуя простонал, когда Акаши сделал резкое движение, и его стоны становились все громче, переходя в отрывистые крики, когда Сейджуро увеличивал темп. Он сжал простынь, и этот жест не укрылся от Акаши, который тут же отнял его руки от кровати и закинул на свои плечи. Ревность по отношению к простыням казалась глупой, но Акаши было плевать - он хотел, чтобы Тецуя прижимался только к нему. Голубоглазый впился короткими ногтями в плечи возлюбленного, оставляя красноватые полосы на светлой коже. 

Они оба были уже на грани, готовые захлебнуться в удовольствии. 

\- Сейджуро-кун… Я не… не могу больше… 

Акаши продолжил набирать темп, слушая, как очередной стон хрипло прервался. Наслаждение было уже рядом, с каждым толчком подбираясь все ближе и ближе, и спустя пару секунд они кончили почти одновременно. Сквозь тяжелое дыхание Акаши прошептал:

\- Я люблю тебя, Тецуя. 

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Сейджуро-кун, - сказал голубоглазый в ответ. Изображение перед глазами расплывалась, и он пытался восстановить дыхание, делая глубокие вдохи. Его кожа была влажной от пота, но сейчас это его совершенно не волновало. Акаши осторожно вышел из него и устало опустился рядом, глядя на испачканную спермой простынь и мысленно пытаясь не забыть сменить ее завтра. 

Он чувствовал спокойное дыхание любимого рядом, но все никак не мог уснуть. Он боялся. Боялся того, что Тецуя проснется раньше и уйдет. Боялся не обнаружить его рядом, когда откроет глаза. Поэтому он просто посмотрел на своего спящего ангела, утерев пот с его лица. Его красные метки, так заметные на бледной коже парня, заставляли чувствовать странное удовлетворение.

Он уснул уже ближе к утру, крепко прижимая Тецую к себе. 

 

*****

Тецуя, медленно отвернувшись в сторону от назойливых солнечных лучей, на краю сознания отметил, что кровать кажется на удивление мягкой и гораздо более широкой, чем раньше. В голове до сих пор крутились обрывки странного сна, будто бы они с Акаши снова вместе. Но распахнув глаза, он обнаружил, что находится не в своей тесной спальне, а лежит на двуспальной кровати в поразительно большой комнате. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи промелькнули перед его глазами. 

Его сон оказался реальностью - они снова были вместе. Пытаясь скорее подтвердить свои догадки, парень взглянул на себя и обнаружил, что лежит в постели совершенно голый, а по всему телу виднеются красные отметины. Попытка встать не увенчалась успехом: ноги никак не хотели его держать, колени то и дело подкашивались, и он снова валился на кровать. Ужасная боль в пояснице вызвала новые воспоминания, заставившие его покраснеть. На краю кровати он заметил аккуратно сложенную в стопку одежды, поэтому все же заставил себя подняться и одеться. 

Выйдя из комнаты, голубоглазый почувствовал умопомрачительный запах, доносящийся с кухни, и направился в ту сторону. На кухне Акаши что-то готовил, стоя у плиты, и Куроко едва удержался от улыбки, глядя на возлюбленного, занимающегося приготовлением завтрака в фартуке. 

\- Доброе утро, Сейджуро-кун. 

Он не знал, что на него нашло, когда он подошел к рыжеволосому и чмокнул его в губы. И хотя Акаши удивился подобному со стороны своего стеснительного любовника, он не мог не отметить, что получает от этого несравнимое удовольствие.

\- Доброе утро, Тецуя. 

\- Что ты готовишь? – спросил Тецуя, продолжая льнуть к любимому. Его рука покоилась на талии у Акаши, который в самом деле был счастлив от таких незамысловатых действий, хотя виду не подавал. Он лишь приобнял его за плечи и прошептал на ухо:

\- Готовлю для тебя завтрак, любовь моя. 

Тецуя залился румянцем, от смущения отстранился от него и поспешил приземлиться на ближайший стул, пытаясь сделать вид, что не расслышал его слов. 

\- Выглядит вкусно, - честно сказал Куроко, увидев перед собой традиционный японский завтрак, которому был искренне рад. Конечно, жить с Кагами было весело, но тот всегда готовил что-то из западной кухни. 

\- Будет лучше, если ты все съешь. 

Их взгляды встретились, но голубоглазый мог поспорить, что угроза в его голосе была не более чем шуткой. 

\- Большое спасибо, - произнес он, приступая к еде. Можно было даже не сомневаться, что все будет вкусно. Акаши был слишком хорош в готовке, как и во всем другом, чем занимался. 

Несколько минут рыжеволосый смотрел, как его возлюбленный уничтожает завтрак с ясно заметным удовольствием. Ему всегда нравилось готовить для него – вот одна из главных причин, почему он научился готовить. Чтобы готовить только для Тецуи. 

Удивительно, но уже вскоре перед рыжеволосым стояла пустая тарелка. 

\- Так ты все же можешь есть нормально?

\- Просто я был голоден. 

Акаши невольно улыбнулся, глядя на надувшегося парня. Он убрал тарелки в раковину, и пока они вместе занимались уборкой на кухне, Тецуя не мог избавиться от чувства, что они ведут себя как какая-то молодая парочка. Прежде, чем успел понять это, он уже озвучил свои мысли:

\- Мы похожи на молодоженов. 

Парень отвлекся от своего дела и посмотрел на голубоглазого. 

\- Тебе это не нравится? 

\- Нет… Просто я всегда представлял себе это именно так. 

\- И что с того? Быть женатым звучит не так плохо. 

\- Мне… мне казалось, что ты возненавидишь меня за то, что я сделал.

\- Не вижу для этого причин. 

\- Я ведь сделал кое-что непростительное.

\- Давай не будем вспоминать прошлое. 

\- Но…

\- Важно то, что сейчас ты здесь… и я не отпущу тебя снова, Тецуя, даже если мне придется удерживать тебя насильно. Я готов на все, лишь бы ты был рядом. 

\- Звучит ужасно. 

\- Это правда. 

\- Тебе не придется удерживать меня насильно… я не сбегу. 

Акаши обнял Тецу и прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Это была просто шутка… Не стоит так серьезно отвечать. 

\- Акаши-кун, я люблю тебя. И такого больше никогда не случится. 

\- А сейчас ты серьезен? 

\- Абсолютно. 

*****

Куроко покинул машину Акаши, когда та остановилась около небольшого двухэтажного домика. 

\- Спасибо за все, Сейджуро-кун.

\- Уверен, что ты в порядке? – спросил парень. 

\- Не волнуйся. Ну, я пошел, - сказал он, собираясь захлопнуть дверцу и направиться к дому, как неожиданно почувствовал сильную руку, которая заставила его остановиться. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Акаши. 

\- Что-то случилось? 

\- Нет... Задержись на минуту, - тихо произнес он, не отпуская руку любовника. 

\- Но ты опоздаешь на работу. 

\- Неважно. 

Тецу вздохнул и вернулся в машину. Они сидели молча, каждый пребывал в своих мыслях, и никто не решался нарушить тишину. Он не знал, о чем думает Акаши, но не спрашивал, давая ему время подумать. В этот момент он услышал свое имя. 

\- Тецуя, - позвал парень. 

\- Да? - ответа не последовало, и снова повисла тишина. - Я не умею читать мысли, поэтому тебе придется произнести вслух то, что хочешь сказать, - сказал голубоглазый. Он почувствовал прикосновение теплой руки к своей и наконец догадался, о чем должен был пойти разговор. – Сейджуро-кун, тебе не нужно бояться - я больше не оставлю тебя. 

\- Переезжай ко мне, Тецуя, - неожиданно сказал Акаши. 

\- Что? - опешил парень.

\- Я больше не хочу жить один. 

Тецуя посмотрел на рыжеволосого. Он и сам знал, каково жить одному, но не был готов к такому важному шагу. Вот почему он сжал его ладонь и поцеловал парня. 

\- Не волнуйся, Сейджуро-кун. Ты можешь убить меня, если я сделаю это снова. Я не исчезну больше, обещаю. Нам вовсе не обязательно жить вместе. 

\- А что, если ты лжешь? 

\- Ты знаешь, что это не так. Ты - единственный, кого я не могу обмануть. Если бы я хотел сбежать снова, я бы уже сделал это. Пожалуйста, просто поверь мне. 

Акаши с секунду сверлил его взглядом, а потом кивнул в знак согласия. 

Голубоглазый слегка улыбнулся и почувствовал, как его ладонь снова сжимает теплая рука, которая спустя мгновение притянула его к себе для поцелуя. Это был долгий, сладкий и собственнический поцелуй, от которого на бледных щеках Тецуи проступил румянец, а сердце громко застучало в груди. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, он ещё несколько секунд не шевелился, пытаясь привести себя в норму. 

\- Мне пора, – сказал он, все еще ощущая крепкую хватку. – Сейджуро-кун… я должен идти. 

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- Это взаимно, не беспокойся. 

Акаши отпустил его руку, чем воспользовался голубоглазый, покидая его машину. Едва ощущение холодной ладони в своей руке пропало, рыжеволосый почувствовал боль в груди и подбирающуюся засасывающую пустоту. Стук в окно заставил его вздрогнуть и опустить стекло, чтобы увидеть Тецую, чуть склонившегося к нему. 

\- Увидимся позже, Сейджуро-кун, - он слегка улыбнулся и помахал на прощание. 

Едва тот увидел эту улыбку, его сердце переполнилось нежностью, а чувство пустоты исчезло, словно и не появлялось вовсе. Теперь Сейджуро был уверен, что ему больше не придется возвращаться в ад, что лед больше не вернется в его сердце. Самый важный человек снова был рядом, снова вернулся в его жизнь. Вот почему он улыбнулся в ответ и проговорил: 

\- До встречи, мой Тецуя. Я заеду к тебе после обеда. 

\- Буду ждать тебя, мой Сейджуро-кун. 

Акаши усмехнулся, представляя, как глупо они выглядят со стороны, но ему было плевать на это. Он вновь сходил с ума от любви, и неважно, что произойдет - он больше не отпустит его из своих объятий. 

\- Я хочу поцеловать тебя. 

\- Если ты сейчас же не поедешь, то точно опоздаешь, - проговорил Тецуя, точно зная, что если прикоснется к нему ещё раз, то и сам не захочет, чтобы тот уезжал.

\- Ладно, до встречи. 

Тецуя махнул рукой на прощание и чуть отошел от машины, наблюдая, как возлюбленный надавил на педаль газа и отправился на работу. Едва машина исчезла за поворотом, как в его груди что-то кольнуло, и он мысленно отругал себя за то, что ведет себя как избалованный ребенок. 

Он открыл дверь и, войдя внутрь, увидел несколько коробок, которые загромождали и без того узкий коридор. 

\- Я дома. 

Кагами оторвался от упаковки вещей и нахмурился, взглянув на друга. 

\- Эй, Тецуя, ты только что пришел? Где тебя носило, черт возьми? 

\- Помолчи, Бакагами, не делай из этого такую проблему. 

\- Это огромная проблема. Ты не ночевал дома, - он повысил голос. 

\- Всего лишь одну ночь, - Тецуя пожал плечами. 

\- И не предупредил об этом. 

\- Просто забыл. 

Из комнаты Кагами вышел Аомине с коробкой в руках, который, увидев бывшего одноклассника, нахмурился. 

\- Где ты был, Тецу? 

Куроко задумался, стоит ли раскрывать себя, и все же решил, что эти двое должны знать правду. Все же он никогда не умел хорошо лгать, и эти парни были одними из тех, кто легко мог разгадать его ложь. Только прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, Кагами заметил розоватые отметины на его шее. 

\- Что это такое? – спросил парень, чуть приближаясь к нему, заставляя друга покраснеть и прикрыть руками открытую кожу. 

\- Ничего, - быстро ответил Тецуя. 

\- Хах… да это же засосы… Где, черт возьми, ты был этой ночью? - завопил Кагами на него.

\- Это всего лишь... укус... 

\- Укуси меня за задницу… Я же знаю тебя, Тецуя. Единственный, кто это мог сделать – Акаши, не так ли? – спросил Аомине. 

\- Имеешь в виду его бывшего? Они разве не расстались? – задал свой вопрос Кагами. 

Тецу был раздражен поведением этих двух идиотов. 

\- Просто заткнитесь. Вы даже хуже моего отца. 

\- Мы просто спрашиваем. Не очень-то похоже на тебя - не ночевать дома и возвращаться под утро с засосами, - сказал рыжий парень. Голуболазый фыркнул: 

\- Ну, извините, теперь буду делать это почаще. 

\- А если серьезно, Тецу, вы снова вместе? – спросил его Дайки. Тецуя замолчал на несколько секунд, но потом проговорил:

\- Несмотря на все случившееся, я до сих пор люблю его. 

\- Честен, как всегда. Хм, ну, надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив, - сказал Кагами, радуясь, что кто-то смог сделать его друга счастливым. 

\- Спасибо, Кагами-кун. 

\- Хотя я и недолюбливаю Акаши… но рад за тебя, - сказал Аомине. Куроко кивнул ему и обратился к рыжеволосому:

\- Когда ты съезжаешь, Кагами-кун? 

\- На этой неделе, наверное. Пока я просто начал упаковывать вещи, - ответил он. Тецуя хотел еще спросить друга кое о чем, но его прервал дверной звонок. 

\- Я открою. 

Тецуя поспешил к двери и, отворив её, на секунду впал в ступор, увидев того, кто стоял на пороге. 

\- Привет, Тецуя. 

\- Шиге-кун, - парень просиял, отойдя от шока.

\- Давненько не виделись.


	7. Начать сначала

_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough.  
I'm giving you all my love.  
We’re still looking up._

Jason Mraz - I won't give up on us

Он не хотел влюбляться в него. Когда-то давно Тецуя был ему кем-то вроде младшего братика, и между ними не было места романтическим чувствам - они были просто друзьями. Лучшими друзьями. Но в один день все кардинально изменилось, и голубоглазый стал самым дорогим человеком в его жизни. 

Он был влюблен в Тецу, не было смысла отрицать этот факт. Однако то была неразделенная любовь. Он знал, что никогда не станет для Тецуи кем-то большим, но пытался довольствоваться дружбой и не сдавался, потому что верил, что, возможно, в один прекрасный день его любовь станет взаимной. 

\- Давно не виделись, Тецуя, - он улыбнулся, когда заметил удивление стоящего в дверях друга. 

\- Шиге-кун, - проговорил парень, в глазах которого загорелась радость. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

Перед ним стоял друг детства, Огивара Шигехиро, с которым они дружили с начальной школы. После ее окончания они попали в разные средние школы, но, когда Тецуя был в Америке, они случайно встретились вновь в госпитале, где он лечился. 

\- Я здесь по работе, - ответил Огивара. 

\- Кем ты сейчас работаешь? 

\- Я доктор. На самом деле, я здесь для одного исследования.

\- Понятно. 

\- Эй, Тецу, кто там? – Кагами вышел в коридор и, увидев знакомое лицо, улыбнулся. – Огивара, это ты. 

\- Утречка, Кагами. Рад встрече, - поздоровался темноволосый. Они познакомились благодаря Тецуе, и хотя не так уж близко общались, но оба, бесспорно, заботились о голубоглазом. 

\- Входи. 

\- Благодарю. 

Парень зашел внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь. Они прошли в гостиную, где стояло несколько коробок, и спускавшийся со второго этажа Аомине нахмурился, увидев чужого человека. 

\- Кто это? – спросил он. 

\- Аомине-кун, это мой друг. 

\- А-а, ясно. Я Аомине Дайки, - сказал синеглазый, обменявшись с незнакомцем рукопожатием. 

\- Приятно познакомиться, меня зовут Шигехиро Огивара, - он улыбнулся. 

\- Ты голоден, Шиге-кун? – спросил Тецуя. 

\- О, нет, спасибо, я только что позавтракал.

\- Ясно. Извини за беспорядок, - проговорил голубоглазый. В гостиной и правда был ужасный бардак: повсюду были разбросаны вещи, которые Кагами выкладывал из коробок и вскоре складывал обратно. 

\- Да ладно, все же мне стоило предупредить о своем визите, - сказал парень. 

\- И чего ты тут забыл? – задал вопрос Кагами. 

\- Я приехал по работе. Я врач и сейчас провожу кое-какие исследования. 

\- Погоди, ты… врач? – Тайга рассмеялся и почувствовал, что ему в спину врезалась брошенная Тецуей подушка. Он посмотрел на друга. – Вообще-то это больно, Тецу. 

\- Это за то, что ты грубиян, - невозмутимо ответил ему Куроко. 

\- Да все в порядке, - проговорил Огивара. 

\- Погоди, ты серьезно? С чего тебе в голову взбрело вдруг стать врачом? 

\- Ну, сказать по правде, это из-за Тецуи. 

\- Из-за Тецу? Пора бы уже покончить с этим, Огивара, - сказал Кагами, поймав очередную подушку и показав язык Тецу. Огивара хотел что-то сказать по этому поводу, но его опередили:

\- Ты надолго, Шиге-кун? 

\- Точно не знаю. Месяца на два, скорее всего. 

\- Понятно. 

\- И где ты остановился? – спросил рыжеволосый. 

\- В отеле, но это оказалось дорогим удовольствием. Сейчас подыскиваю себе другой вариант. 

\- Почему бы тебе не остаться здесь, с Тецу? – предложил он, и Огивара оживился, представив себе в голове интересную картину. – Нормально же? 

\- Я не против, - ответил Куроко. 

\- Ну, я уже заканчиваю упаковывать свои вещи, и моя комната будет свободна. Можешь заселяться, если хочешь. 

\- Погоди, ты что, уезжаешь? 

\- Кагами-кун переезжает к Аомине-куну на этой неделе. 

\- Правда? 

\- Угу. 

\- И почему ты съезжаешь, Кагами? 

\- Хочет жить вместе со своим любовником. 

Тайга густо покраснел и схватил лежащую рядом подушку, которую запустил в Тецу, но тот легко увернулся. 

\- Вот как, - протянул Огивара, а Аомине тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Твоя прямолинейность не перестает меня удивлять, Тецу. 

\- Разве я сделал что-то не так? – невинно спросил он, словно это не было какой-то великой тайной. 

\- Все в порядке. Хм... Мы как раз собирались пройтись по магазинам, - сказал Дайки, заметив, что Огивара явно хотел остаться наедине со своим другом. 

\- Правда, что ли? – спросил Кагами. 

\- Да, так что мы уходим, - ответил Аомине. 

\- Хорошо, - парень поднялся с места и последовал за Аомине, напоследок крикнув: – Не смей распускать руки, Огивара, иначе я тебя придушу. 

\- Заткнись, Бакагами, - Огивара повысил голос, чувствуя смущение. Он с трудом верил, что Аомине заметил что-то в его поведении, из-за чего поспешил оставить их с Тецуей вдвоем. «А он догадливее, чем выглядит», - подумал парень. 

Когда Аомине и Кагами вышли из дома, рыжеволосый тут же спросил:

\- Эй, так что нам нужно купить?

\- Ты что, идиот? – спросил Аомине. Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к тому, каким иногда недогадливым мог быть его любовник. 

\- Ха? 

\- Черт, ты иногда ужасно тупишь. 

\- Да что такое? 

\- Это из-за Огивары. 

\- Ну и? 

\- Может, это и не особо заметно, но он хотел поговорить с Тецу наедине, - произнес синеглазый. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь, Ахомине? 

\- Просто ты тупица, который ничего вокруг не замечает. Кстати, этот парень...

\- Что с ним? 

\- У него были чувства к Тецу? 

Кагами молчал, однако Дайки уже и сам понял ответ на свой вопрос. 

\- Как ты узнал? – спросил Тайга наконец. Он знал, что Огивара уже долгое время хранил неразделенные чувства к их другу, и не мог не думать, что это, должно быть, мучительно - дружить с человеком, который не отвечает на твои чувства. 

\- Это заметно, - ответил Аомине. 

\- Да? Как так? 

\- Очень легко. Достаточно увидеть, каким взглядом он смотрел на Тецу. 

\- Да уж, я не ожидал услышать подобное от тебя. 

\- Заткнись. Я ведь прав? 

\- Да, только это не взаимно. 

\- Хм.

\- Я не знал, что Тецуя уже влюблен в кого-то. Поэтому я просто думал, что он не замечает чувств Огивары. Но теперь все стало на свои места. Неважно, насколько хорош Огивара, Тецу никогда даже не взглянет на него.

\- Неразделенная любовь такая ужасная штука. 

\- Точно. 

*****

\- Так как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Огивара, когда они остались наедине. 

\- Нормально, - ответил Тецуя. 

\- Уверен? 

\- Да. 

\- Рад слышать. 

\- А ты и вправду стал доктором, - протянул голубоглазый. 

\- Я же тебе обещал. 

\- Было вовсе не обязательно делать это. Я здоров. 

\- Но ведь я обещал. 

Тецуя слегка улыбнулся. 

\- Ты молодец.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Огивара. – Эм… Тецуя…

\- Да? 

\- Похоже, ты снова встретил того человека? – спросил он, имея в виду Акаши. 

\- С чего ты взял? 

\- Ты выглядишь счастливым. 

Огивара точно знал это. Когда они были в Америке, Тецуя был совершенно другим - даже когда он казался счастливым, аура, окружавшая его, была абсолютно непохожей на нынешнюю. 

\- Так заметно? 

\- Для меня да. 

\- Ясно. 

\- Но я все еще не сдался, Тецуя, - заметил парень. 

\- О чем ты? – спросил голубоглазый, не понимая, к чему клонит друг. 

\- Ты знаешь, о чем. 

Их взгляды встретились, но через пару секунд Куроко отвернулся. По одной-единственной причине он испытывал неловкость: он знал, что Огивара испытывает симпатию к нему, но, к сожалению, не мог ответить взаимностью. 

\- Не стоит… Ты сможешь найти кого-нибудь получше… Я уверен, что многие хотели бы быть с тобой, - сказал он, хоть и знал, что все убеждения впустую. 

\- Если это не ты, то мне никто не нужен. 

В голове Тецу вспыхнул образ Акаши. Когда тот говорил ему те же слова, его сердце билось так быстро, словно в любой момент могло остановиться. Но с Огиварой все было совсем по-другому: он не чувствовал ничего, кроме пустоты. Ему хотелось хорошенько ударить себя за собственное равнодушие, которое служило лишь очередным доказательством того, что он видел в Шигехиро только друга. 

\- Эм… 

Огивара потрепал Куроко по голове и, заметив на себе взгляд голубых глаз, замер. Едва подавив желание поцеловать его, он проговорил: 

\- Мне нужно идти. 

Потому что если он не заставит себя уйти сейчас, то натворит что-то ужасное, что после заставит его сожалеть.

\- Правда? 

\- Да. И насчет жилья...

\- Что? 

\- Я подумаю. А тебе, наверное, стоит спросить сначала об этом своего любовника. 

Услышав слова друга, Тецуя слегка удивился. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? 

\- Ну, он наверняка жуткий собственник. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь? 

\- Не будь он собственником, то не стал бы оставлять столько засосов. 

Тецуя покраснел и прикрыл ладонью красные отметины на шее. Увидев его румянец, Огивара ощутил странное чувство внутри. Ревность. Он хотел быть единственным, кто мог заставить его краснеть, кто мог оставлять следы на его коже. Хотел этого так сильно, что сдерживаться становилось с каждой секундой все сложнее. Поэтому прежде чем он успел почувствовать унизительную жалость к самому себе, он поспешил уйти. 

\- Пока, Тецуя.

\- Да… Увидимся позже, Шиге-кун. 

\- Я позвоню. 

\- Хорошо. 

И спустя пару мгновений Огивара услышал звук закрывающейся за спиной входной двери. 

*****

Акаши откинулся назад, упав в кресло в своем кабинете после ужасной встречи. У него раскалывалась голова, из которой все никак не желала уходить мысль, что сотрудники наверняка отлынивали от работы. Он не выносил, если кто-то не выкладывался на все сто процентов. Пробежавшись глазами по бумагам, он нахмурился, замечая множество ошибок, а потом отдал их секретарше, сказав ей исправить все. 

Единственный хороший день был испорчен. Он взял мобильный и набрал номер Тецуи, нуждаясь в перерыве. Это был его первый звонок спустя столько лет, и о прошлом звонке у него сохранились не самые лучшие воспоминания, которые он лишь постарался выкинуть из головы. 

\- Да, кто это? – ответил парень на другом конце, а Акаши улыбнулся, услышав его голос. Спустя десять лет его голос в трубке звучал совсем по-старому, словно не было тех долгих лет разлуки. 

\- Я, - сказал он. Ему было интересно, узнает ли Тецуя его по голосу, и, наверное, он бы очень расстроился, если нет. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, это ты? – рыжеволосый улыбнулся, чувствуя удовлетворение. 

\- Верно. 

\- И как у тебя оказался мой номер? Не помню, чтобы давал его тебе.

\- Нет, но мне ничего не помешало узнать его у твоих коллег. 

\- Понятно. 

\- Ты не злишься? – спросил Акаши. 

\- Почему я должен злиться? 

\- Просто так. 

\- Почему ты звонишь? 

\- Захотелось услышать твой голос. 

\- Что-то случилось? 

\- Вовсе нет. 

\- Тогда чем мой голос может помочь? 

\- Ничем, мне просто захотелось его услышать. 

\- Это не ответ. 

\- Что делаешь? 

\- Ничего. Жду Кагами-куна и Аомине-куна. 

\- И что там делает Аомине? 

\- А… они с Кагами-куном встречаются. 

\- А кто такой Кагами? 

\- Мой сосед. 

\- Ясно. 

Акаши хотел продолжить разговор, но вошедшая в кабинет секретарша прервала его. 

\- Пришел Мидорима-сан, - сказала она. 

\- Пусть зайдет, - сказал ей он, зажав рукой микрофон, и тут же вернулся обратно к телефону. – Тецуя, извини, но у меня появились кое-какие дела. 

\- Все нормально, Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Ну, тогда до встречи. 

\- Да. 

\- Погоди, - сказал он, прежде чем возлюбленный успел отключиться. 

\- Что такое? 

\- Я люблю тебя. 

\- И я тебя, - ответил парень, улыбнувшись. 

Когда в трубке послышались короткие гудки, Тецуя положил телефон на тумбочку и опустился на кровать. Он до сих пор не мог поверить во все происходящее, словно находился в каком-то волшебном сне. Но появление Огивары в этом сне было довольно неожиданным. 

Где-то глубоко внутри он знал, что не удастся просто вычеркнуть случившееся в прошлом из жизни. Когда-нибудь Акаши и Огивара встретятся, и они уж точно не поладят друг с другом. И не только из-за их непростых характеров, но и из-за чувств. 

Они оба были влюблены в Тецую, который всё продолжал гадать, чем же он заслужил любовь двух таких замечательных людей. Тогда как с Акаши всё было в порядке, потому что его чувства были взаимными, Огивара всерьез заставлял Тецую беспокоиться.

Они познакомились в больнице в Америке. Тогда у него еще не было друзей, и Огивара стал первым другом в чужой стране. Они хорошо поладили из-за того, что оба были помешаны на баскетболе. Тецую устраивало быть лишь друзьями, но Огивару, похоже, нет, потому что через год после их знакомства он признался ему в том, что имеет к нему более серьезные чувства. 

К его сожалению, Куроко был все еще влюблен в Акаши, поэтому ответил отказом. Он знал, что Огивара страдал, потому что тот после этого целый месяц старался избегать его, но затем в один прекрасный день просто заявил, что все равно хочет остаться друзьями. Они вновь стали общаться как прежде, до тех пор пока парень не совершил одну ужасную ошибку. 

Однажды, смотря трансляцию матча по баскетболу между старшими Ракузан и Сэйрин, Тецу увидел Акаши. Он был поражен тем, что с ним стало за прошедшее время. В его гетерохромных глазах не осталось ничего, что он прежде видел в них - в них отражался лишь холод и поражающая пустота. Сердце голубоглазого до боли сжалось в тот момент и вот-вот готово было разорваться на мелкие кусочки. Огивара видел отразившуюся боль у него на лице и, вряд ли отдавая себе отчет в том, что творит, поцеловал его. 

Тецуя жалел о том дне, и Огивара, по его словам, тоже, поэтому они продолжили общаться, делая вид, что ничего не произошло. 

Парень не мог не винить себя в том, насколько жестоким мог быть: сначала он бросил человека, с которым встречался и с которым мечтал о счастливом будущем, а потом так подло поступил с тем, кто страдал от неразделенной любви к нему. Даже если все это было в прошлом, он продолжал корить себя. 

Решив отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, парень пошел в ванную, где, сбросив одежду, взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале. На его бледной коже отчетливо были видны метки, оставленные Акаши, которые тянулись от шеи по всему телу. С воспоминаниями о прошлой ночи он поспешил погрузиться в теплую воду, пока воображение не успело подкинуть его сознанию другие, более странные картинки. 

*****

Закончив читать отчет, он захлопнул папку, которую принес Мидорима несколько минут назад. 

\- Неплохо, - заключил директор компании. Отчет, как и стоило ожидать от всегда обязательного Мидоримы, отвечал всем поставленным требованиям, так что Акаши на секунду пожалел, что такой человек не работает на него. Шинтаро уже не первый год работал врачом в больнице, принадлежащей его семье, и каждый месяц встречался с Акаши в одном и том же кабинете, обсуждая проделанную работу, так как тот являлся одним из основных акционеров больницы. 

\- Я рад, что ты так считаешь, - честно ответил Мидорима. Его друг был сложным человеком, и чтобы услышать подобные слова в адрес своей работы, нужно было очень постараться.

\- Всё и вправду замечательно, ты превзошел все мои ожидания. 

\- Благодарю. 

\- Что же, тогда не буду тебя задерживать, - сказал он, вновь возвращаясь к отчету. 

\- Я хотел ещё кое-что прояснить. 

Взгляды друзей встретились. 

\- Что такое? – спросил Акаши. 

\- Мурасакибара разболтал, что Тецуя был здесь недавно… так… вы встретились? 

\- Да. 

\- Ясно. 

\- Я удивлен, что информация так быстро распространилась, - тихо проговорил Акаши. 

\- Нет, просто мы с ним встретились случайно. По правде говоря, я хотел узнать, как все прошло.

\- Мы встретились, и я ударил его. 

\- Подо… Что? 

\- Ты все правильно расслышал. 

\- Я не могу поверить, что ты сделал это. 

\- Это не твое дело, Шинтаро. 

\- Хм. Я знаю тебя, ты же не мог просто отпустить его, продолжая спокойно сидеть на месте. 

\- К чему ты клонишь? 

\- Ты сделал что-нибудь? 

Акаши не ответил, но этого и не требовалось: Мидорима уже обо всем догадался. 

\- Все ясно. 

\- Тебя не должно интересовать, что я делаю. 

\- Знаю, но… Ты не должен забывать о последствиях. 

\- Я помню, Шинтаро. За кого ты меня принимаешь? 

\- Что ж, если ты и вправду понимаешь, что делаешь… Я, пожалуй, пойду. 

С этими словами Мидорима исчез за дверью, а Сейджуро откинулся на спинку кресла. Он прекрасно знал, что его отца не обрадует новость о том, что они с Тецу снова вместе, и он наверняка попытается их разделить, как пытался сделать это десять лет назад. Но он не допустит этого, он не упустит свое счастье снова, даже если придется пойти против отца. Он сделает все, что потребуется, только бы быть рядом с ним. 

*****

Тецуя всегда получал наслаждение от своей работы, потому что любил детей, и общение с ними всегда давалось ему легко. За работой время проходило совсем незаметно, вот и теперь дети, попрощавшись с воспитателем, уходили домой со своими родителями или нянями. Думая, что все уже разошлись, он уже собирался развернуться, как неожиданно ему на глаза попалась маленькая фигурка, сидящая на скамейке. Она была из его группы. У девочки были коричневые волосы и большие карие глаза, которые делали её еще милее, но сейчас в них ясно читалась грусть. 

\- Юми-чан, что-то случилось? – спросил воспитатель, подойдя к малышке. 

\- Все в порядке, Куро-сенсей, - ответила она. 

\- Почему за тобой до сих пор никто не пришел? 

\- Юки-нии уволил мою няню, когда узнал, что она сталкер. 

На лбу Тецу выступили капельки пота, когда он услышал такие слова от пятилетнего ребенка. 

\- Тогда кто придет за тобой? 

\- Рёта-нии, но он такой занятой, что наверняка опоздает… Могу я подождать его здесь, сенсей? 

\- Конечно. Я составлю тебе компанию, Юми-чан. 

\- Правда? – девочка весело улыбнулась. 

\- Ага. 

\- Большое спасибо, сенсей! – сказала она, улыбнувшись еще шире. 

\- Не за что. 

\- Сенсей? 

\- Да? 

\- У вас есть парень? 

Глаза Тецуи расширились, когда он услышал вопрос. 

\- Парень…? Наверное, ты имела в виду девушку, - исправил он, думая, что девочка, возможно, просто ошиблась. 

\- Э? Но у Юки-нии есть парень, - ответила она, заставив воспитателя вздохнуть. Тецуя задался вопросом, что бы сказали родители девочки, услышав подобное заявление.

\- Может, девушка? – спросил он. 

\- Нет, - девочка покачала головой. – Рёта-нии мальчик. 

\- Ну, тогда, может, они просто очень хорошие друзья. 

\- Нет… Я видела, как они целовались. 

\- Это был дружеский поцелуй. 

\- Нет, сенсей. Рёта-нии целовал Юки-нии прямо в губы. 

\- Вот как. 

\- Так у вас есть парень, сенсей? 

Тецуя стер пот со лба, услышав адресованный ему вопрос. 

\- Ну… 

\- Юми-чи, - позвал кто-то сзади. Обернувшись, Куроко увидел блондина, который с удивлением всматривался в знакомое лицо. – Куроко-чи! 

Блондин явно был обескуражен, увидев друга.

\- Кисэ-кун. 

\- Куроко-чи! - Кисэ накинулся на Тецу, заключив его в объятия. 

\- Кисэ-кун, мне больно. 

\- Мы так давно не виделись! Не могу поверить, что ты снова в Японии, - сказал он. 

\- Да, я здесь уже год. 

\- Правда? 

\- Сенсей, вы знаете Рёту-нии? – спросила малышка, заметив, что эти двое узнали друг друга. 

\- Сенсей? - переспросил парень.

\- Да, я воспитатель. 

\- Да ладно? И как долго? – Кисэ и представить не мог, что друг столько времени находился у него под самым носом. 

\- Полгода. 

\- Понятненько. 

\- Ты знаешь Юми-чан? 

\- Да, она сестренка моего семпая. 

\- Семпая? Я думал, он твой парень. 

\- Что за… - блондин строго посмотрел на девочку. - Я же говорил тебе не болтать об этом, Юми-чи. 

\- А почему нет? – невинно произнесла девочка с темными волосами. 

\- Знаешь, ты учишь ее плохим вещам… Ты должен думать о том, что делаешь, когда рядом ребенок, - сказал Тецуя. 

\- Погоди, Куроко-чи, я не учил ее никаким плохим вещам, - Кисэ хныкнул. 

\- Кажется, она видела ваш поцелуй. 

\- Юми-чи, ты не должна никому рассказывать об этом!

\- Правда, Рета-нии? 

Тецуя улыбнулся своей едва заметной улыбкой, видя, как эти двое спорят между собой, а потом заметил на себе взгляд янтарных глаз. 

\- Куроко-чи… Хочешь сходить в одно место? Юми-чи, ты хочешь, чтобы сенсей пошел с нами? 

\- Да!

\- Хорошо, - ответил Тецуя. Эти двое просто не давали ему шанса отказаться. 

*****

Троица прошла вниз по улице и уже вскоре оказалась в кафе быстрого питания. Кисэ заказал попить, Юми – спагетти, а Тецуя – свой молочный коктейль. Он был рад снова попробовать любимый напиток. 

\- Не ожидал тебя увидеть здесь, Куроко-чи. Я думал, что ты остался в Америке, - весело начал Кисэ, когда симпатичная девушка принесла заказ. 

\- Нет. 

\- Ты уже со всеми увиделся? – спросил он. 

\- Пока нет. 

\- Понятненько… а Акаши? 

\- Сейджуро-кун? 

Янтарные глаза подозрительно прищурились, когда он услышал имя их общего знакомого. Когда они случайно встретились в Америке, Тецу звал его по фамилии, и теперь новое обращение натолкнуло его на мысль, что у них, должно быть, все хорошо. 

\- Вы уже встретились, угадал? 

\- Ага. 

\- А когда? 

\- Совсем недавно. Он ударил меня, - ответил Тецуя, чем немало удивил друга. Акаши всегда был суров с окружающими людьми, но только не с Тецуей. «Должно быть, ему было нелегко все это время», - подумал Кисэ. 

\- Это похоже на него... Но чтобы ударить тебя...? 

\- Это правда. 

\- Наверное, тогда Акаши-чи был просто взбешен. 

\- Естественно, а кто бы был спокоен после того, что я натворил? 

\- Ты прав… Тогда я был по-настоящему шокирован, что ты его бросил. Меня, сказать честно, до сих пор раздирает любопытство.

\- Извини, но я не могу рассказать, Кисэ-кун. 

\- Но почему ты скрываешь это, Куроко-чи? Это что-то плохое? 

\- Нет. Просто не хочу, чтобы люди волновались. 

\- Тогда я не буду давить на тебя. 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Так вот... Знаешь, Куроко-чи, мне всегда не давала покоя одна мысль.

\- Какая? 

\- Какой Акаши-чи в постели? – когда Кисэ задал вопрос, Тецуя подавился своим молочным коктейлем. 

\- Что за вопрос, Кисэ-кун? Умри, извращенец. 

\- Н-не… не надо так говорить, Куроко-чи. Акаши-чи же полный садист? Да я просто уверен в этом!

\- Он не такой. 

\- Да ладно? Если бы это был Куроко-чи, я бы был садистом… - задумчиво произнес блондин. 

\- Ты настоящий извращенец. Умри. 

\- Не злись. А если серьезно? Хоть меня и удивляет твой ответ, но я все равно уверен, что он полнейший са… 

\- Заткнись, Кисэ-кун. 

\- Не будь таким жестоким, Куроко-чи! Акаши-чи, наверное, очень сильно тебя любит, если даже пытался совершить самоубийство после того, как ты пропал. 

Между друзьями повисло молчание, но вскоре Тецуя услышал звонок мобильного и, посмотрев на дисплей, незамедлительно ответил:

\- Сейджуро-кун? 

\- Тецуя, планы немного изменились, и я не смогу заехать после обеда. Давай встретимся в ресторане? 

Акаши, конечно же, не хотел оставлять Тецу в одиночестве, но у него просто не было выбора. Он не мог даже предположить, как долго будет разбираться с проблемой в компании. Внутри него не прекращало нарастать желание жестоко наказать или вовсе убить кого-нибудь, потому что он не желал растрачивать драгоценное время, которое мог провести рядом с Тецуей.

\- Нет проблем, - ответил голубоглазый, даже через трубку ощущая ярость любовника. 

\- Мне очень жаль, но у меня сейчас состоится важная встреча, так что я могу опоздать, - сказал он. 

\- Все в порядке. 

\- Тогда… до встречи. 

\- Ага. 

Тецуя услышал короткие гудки, раздавшиеся в трубке, и убрал мобильный в карман. 

\- Это был Акаши-чи? – спросил Кисэ. 

\- Да. 

\- У вас свидание? - Ответа не последовало. - Вы так миленько смотритесь вместе. 

\- Заткнись, Кисэ-кун. 

\- Но, честно сказать, я так рад! 

\- Чему? 

\- Что ты вернулся. Потому что ты единственный, кто делает его человеком. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? 

\- Ты же знаешь его. Он как робот, который запрограммирован только на победу. Если вы будете вместе, думаю, он станет человечнее. Как тогда, когда вы встречались. Он был так счастлив, что это даже пугало, и всегда улыбался, когда видел тебя. 

\- Правда? 

\- Ага. Когда я смотрел на него в такие моменты, я даже немного ревновал. 

\- Почему? 

\- Ну, тогда я как-то не думал, что такой человек, как Акаши-чи, может влюбиться и быть с кем-то рядом. В то время как за мной толпами бегали девчонки, но все казались одинаково скучными и нисколько не привлекали меня. Но теперь все изменилось. 

\- У него есть Юки-нии, - влезла в разговор девочка, которая до этого, казалось, совсем не обращала на парней внимания. 

\- Не влезай в разговор старших, Юми-чи, - возмущенно произнес Кисэ. – Ах, как быстро летит время. Мне ещё нужно забрать семпая. Ну, увидимся позже, Куроко-чи! 

\- Угу. Спасибо за компанию, Кисэ-кун. 

\- Всегда пожалуйста! Пойдем, Юми-чи. 

Девочка слезла со своего стула и вместе с блондином покинула кафе. 

Тецуя, глядя им вслед, размышлял над словами друга. Он знал, что Акаши сильно любит его, но никогда не слышал от других людей слова, что его любовь была так заметна окружающим. Мысли об этом причиняли ему боль. Тецуя не мог простить себя и не забывал о своем обещании вскоре рассказать всю правду. Акаши заслуживает получить такое долгожданное объяснение. 

Вскоре и он покинул уютное кафе и направился домой. Зайдя внутрь, голубоглазый увидел заставленный багажом коридор и услышал доносящийся из комнаты Кагами шум, из-за чего подумал, что друг по какой-то причине вернулся обратно. Но, приоткрыв дверь в его комнату, голубоглазый увидел там разбирающего свои вещи Огивару. 

\- Шиге-кун, - позвал парень, и тот обернулся. 

\- А, Тецуя, ты вернулся, - поприветствовал его друг. 

\- Да. 

\- Прости за беспорядок. 

\- Ничего… так ты переезжаешь уже сегодня? 

\- Нет, просто перевез некоторые вещи. 

\- Я рад, что ты принял мое предложение. 

\- Ну, я же буду жить вместе с тобой. 

\- Ты сегодня будешь ночевать здесь? 

\- Еще одну ночь я проведу в отеле. Будет жаль не использовать такую возможность. 

\- Ясно. Кагами-кун не приходил? 

\- Не-а. 

\- Если увидишь его, то скажи, что я вернусь поздно. 

\- Куда ты собрался? 

\- Я буду с Сейджуро-куном. 

\- Акаши? 

\- Ага. 

\- Понятно. 

Между ними повисла неловкая тишина, и Тецуя первый поспешил ее нарушить: 

\- Ну... я пойду, мне ещё нужно переодеться. 

\- Хорошо.

Он покинул комнату, теперь принадлежащую Огиваре, и зашел в свою спальню. Собравшись, он напоследок заглянул к другу, предупредив, что уходит, и покинул дом.

Парень отправился в ресторан, вызвав такси, а по пути отправил сообщение Акаши, получив в ответ очередное извинение за опоздание из-за затянувшейся встречи. Расплатившись с водителем, голубоглазый вошел внутрь и тут же чуть смутился из-за царившей в ресторане атмосферы. Он обычно не посещал подобные заведения, потому что чувствовал себя слишком неуместно в подобной обстановке, поэтому поспешил занять место. Ему приглянулся столик в углу - идеальное укрытие от лишних взглядов. 

Ожидая прихода любовника, он вдруг заметил подошедшую к нему девушку. Она выделялась среди остальных своей красотой и необычными ярко-рыжими волосами, с которыми отлично гармонировал цвет ее элегантного платья. Платья, цена которого, должно быть, приближалась к его годовой зарплате. Когда их взгляды встретились, красавица улыбнулась. 

\- Тецуя Куроко, я полагаю, - мягко начала незнакомка. 

\- Мы знакомы? – спросил Тецуя. 

\- Нет. Меня зовут Акира. Акира Чиносе, - ответила она. 

\- Приятно познакомиться, я… 

\- Я знаю. 

\- Эм... Вы что-то хотели? 

\- Не совсем, - сказала девушка, присаживаясь за столик. – Не думала, что встречу вас в таком месте. 

\- Откуда вы меня знаете? 

\- Я, думаю, не ошибусь, сказав, что вы - друг Сейджуро Акаши. 

Услышав знакомое имя, парень почувствовал, что сейчас услышит нечто ужасное. 

\- Можно сказать так. 

\- Я его невеста. 

Что-то внутри него болезненно сжалось, словно вот-вот собиралось разорваться на мелкие кусочки. 

\- Н-невеста? – переспросил он. 

\- Ага… Я не знакома с друзьями Сейджуро, так что мне бы хотелось с тобой подружиться, - сказала рыжеволосая, улыбнувшись. Её улыбка выглядела вполне естественной, но Тецуя был слишком внимательным наблюдателем, чтобы не заметить обман. Что-то подсказывало ему, что эта девушка какая-то ненастоящая. Что-то подсказывало не доверять ей, не доверять её красоте и мягкому голосу, а довериться собственной интуиции. 

\- Я не против. 

\- Рада слышать. 

Он хотел задать ей какой-то вопрос, но девушка опередила его: 

\- Тецу-кун. 

\- Да? 

\- Мне кажется, что Сейджуро обманывает меня. 

Услышав это, парень посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. Что-то в её взгляде подсказывало ему, что она уже знает правду. 

\- Обманывает? 

\- Да, ты знаешь что-нибудь об этом? – тихо спросила она. 

\- Эм, я... Нет. 

\- Ясно. Похоже, у меня появился серьезный противник. 

\- Ты уверена? 

\- Да… и я больше всего ненавижу, когда меня обманывают. Я люблю выигрывать. И очень не люблю делиться своим с кем-то ещё, - от этих слов голубоглазый слегка вздрогнул - она так сильно напоминала ему Акаши. - Мы с Сейджуро дружим с самого детства. Но, к сожалению, мы попали в разные школы, но продолжали общаться. Наши родители довольно тесно дружили, и я часто бывала у них дома. И хотя он всегда был очень холоден, мы подружились и стали буквально неразлучны. Когда он был в средней школе, то не обращал на меня никакого внимания, а был поглощен другим человеком. И однажды узнал, что его чувства взаимны, и они начали встречаться, - Тецуя знал, что она говорит о нем. Это было слишком очевидно, и можно было даже не обманываться, что она не знает, кто был этим человеком. - Тогда я потеряла его, но смирилась с этим, потому что он был счастлив. Но потом… этот человек бросил его, и Сейджуро попытался совершить самоубийство, потому что не мог без него жить. И теперь, кажется, этот человек снова вернулся. Очень жестоко, ты так не думаешь? Причинить боль и вернуться, словно не понимая, сколько страданий причинил. Сейджуро смог встать на ноги после произошедшего, и вскоре наши семьи решили обручить нас. Он обещал мне, что не будет обманывать меня. И угадай, что произошло? Конечно, этот человек вернулся, и теперь Сейджуро изменяет мне с ним. Если бы я когда-нибудь встретилась с этим человеком, то не знаю, что бы сделала. Так что, Тецу-кун, у тебя есть мысли, кто бы это мог быть? 

\- Я… - Тецую прервал холодный голос Акаши:

\- Акира, что ты здесь забыла? 

Голубоглазый заметил, как девушка побледнела. 

\- Сейджуро, - тихо проговорила она. 

\- И что ты наговорила ему? - аура вокруг Акаши сразу же изменилась, став по-настоящему зловещей. Он был в ярости. 

\- Ничего такого. 

\- Уходи, - скомандовал рыжеволосый. 

\- Хм-м-м, а что если не уйду? Позволь мне присоединиться к вам. 

\- Убирайся. 

\- Ох… Тецу-кун… встретимся в другой раз, - с этими словами девушка удалилась. 

\- Извини за нее. Она сказала что-то не то? – Акаши посмотрел на любовника. 

\- Нет, ничего, - соврал Тецуя. 

\- Тецуя. 

\- Все нормально, правда. 

\- Я тебе не верю, - сказал парень. 

\- Она представилась твоей невестой, - сказал голубоглазый, боясь услышать правду. 

\- Эта сука… - выругался Акаши. 

\- Это правда, Сейджуро-кун? 

\- Тецуя. 

\- Я не буду сердиться.

Тот помедлил с ответом, но, встретившись с пристальными голубыми глазами, все же сказал правду:

\- Да. 

\- Ясно. 

Взгляд Куроко стал отстраненным, и Акаши понял, что возлюбленный пытается не думать об этом. 

\- Я разорву помолвку, - сказал он. 

\- Сейджуро… 

\- И ты не остановишь меня. 

\- Но это неправильно. 

\- Тецуя, - позвал он, зная, что воображение Тецу начало рисовать совершенно другие картины. – Я не хочу снова потерять тебя, поэтому я не женюсь на ней. И ты не заставишь меня. 

\- Сейджуро-кун...

\- Я обещал тебе, верно? И ты обещал мне… что мы никогда не оставим друг друга… У тебя не будет никакого оправдания, чтобы сбежать от меня, Тецуя. 

\- Но…

\- Никаких возражений. 

Акаши откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на голубоглазого, который не мог прекратить терзать себя. Он знал, что Акаши не удастся переубедить, и, по правде, сам не имел совершенно никакого желание его переубеждать. Неожиданно на него нахлынула злость на самого себя за такой жуткий эгоизм. Он не хотел оставлять Акаши, как не хотел, чтобы Акаши оставил его. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, - наконец он нарушил тишину и увидел волнение во взгляде разноцветных глаз. 

\- Что? 

\- Может, пойдем в другое место? – спросил Тецуя. 

\- Хах? 

\- Мне не нравится здесь, и я подумал, что мы могли бы посидеть в другом месте. 

\- Тогда пошли, - сказал Акаши, вставая с места. Тецуя направился вслед за ним, сверля взглядом спину рыжеволосого. Ему казалось, что тот сейчас еле сдерживает свою ярость, но на самом деле Акаши просто злился из-за того, что возлюбленный не высказал никакого протеста против его помолвки. Он точно знал, что ему не нравится этот факт, поэтому Сейджуро хотел, чтобы тот был честен не только сам с собой, но и с ним.

Выйдя на улицу, рыжеволосый подождал своего возлюбленного, а, когда тот остановился рядом, спросил: 

\- Куда ты хочешь пойти? 

\- Честно говоря, я хочу рамэн, - сказал Тецуя, заставив Акаши вздохнуть. 

\- Рамэн? 

\- Точно. На улице похолодало, и я хочу чего-нибудь горячего. 

\- Понятно. 

\- Я знаю отличное место, где подают хорошую лапшу, неподалеку отсюда, - сказал Куроко. Он изо всех сил пытался не думать о том, что произошло несколько минут назад. 

\- Не знал, что ты любишь рамэн. 

\- К чему ты клонишь? 

\- Я думал, что тебе вообще ничего, кроме ванильного коктейля, не нравится. 

\- Звучит так, будто я ничего больше не ем. 

\- А разве не так? 

\- Нет. 

\- Уверен?

\- Конечно. 

Они подошли к небольшому заведению, в котором почти не было посетителей, и, выбрав свободный столик, заняли его. 

\- Ты уверен, что мы здесь не отравимся? – спросил Акаши, сомневаясь насчет этого заведения. 

\- Да. Несмотря на то, что здесь мало людей, тут очень хорошо готовят. 

\- Как ты вообще нашел это место? 

\- Это был не я, а Кагами-кун. Он слишком много ест. 

\- Кагами? – Акаши изогнул бровь, догадываясь, что Кагами – тот самый парень, которого он видел рядом с Тецу. 

\- Да, мы вместе снимаем дом, - ответил Тецуя. 

\- Так вы просто сожители? 

\- Мы друзья. 

\- Только друзья? 

\- Что за тон? Мы и правда всего лишь друзья и ничего больше. Я же говорил тебе, что он парень Аомине-куна. 

\- А если ты ему нравишься? 

\- Я же уже сказал, что это не так. 

\- И все же? 

\- Ну, тогда его чувства были бы обречены. 

\- Почему? 

\- Потому что… у меня есть Сейджуро-кун, - на щеках голубоглазого вспыхнул румянец. 

\- Правильный ответ.

\- Ты что, подшутил надо мной? Сейджуро-кун, ты ужасно подлый. 

В этот момент к их столику подошла симпатичная официантка. 

\- Что вы будете заказывать? 

\- Два рамэна, пожалуйста. 

\- Что будете пить? 

\- Саке. 

\- Два. 

\- Две порции рамэна и два саке, все верно? 

\- Да. 

Девушка, записав заказ, удалилась. 

\- Я удивлен. 

\- Заткнись… Я тоже иногда могу выпить, - надулся голубоглазый.

\- Я так много не знаю о тебе, Тецуя, - неожиданно сказал Акаши. 

\- Это нормально, наверное, даже я не знаю о себе всего.

\- И все же я слишком многое упустил за десять лет.

\- Тогда… Привет, меня зовут Тецуя Куроко, - сказал он, протянув руку сидящему напротив парню. 

\- Сейджуро Акаши, - в ответ произнес тот и, ухмыляясь, пожал холодную руку собеседника. Их руки переплелись, и ни один из них не хотел прерывать это чудесное мгновение, но Тецуя все же высвободил ладонь. 

\- Приятно познакомиться, Акаши-кун, - он слегка улыбнулся. 

\- Взаимно, Куроко. 

\- Чем ты занимаешься? 

Акаши подавил смешок и улыбнулся в ответ:

\- Ну, я генеральный директор компании Тэйко. А ты? 

\- Я воспитатель в детском саду. 

\- Серьезно? 

\- Ага. 

\- Ты одинок? 

\- Да. 

\- Уверен? 

\- Ну... я влюблен в одного человека. 

Улыбка на губах рыжеволосого стала шире. 

\- Кто бы это мог быть? 

\- Его зовут Сейджуро Акаши. 

\- Хм... Похоже, что это я, верно?

\- Ага.

Сейджуро нашел руку возлюбленного и сжал ее, вот-вот готовый наклониться вперед и поцеловать возлюбленного, но в этот момент вернулась официантка с подносом. 

\- Ваш заказ. 

\- Спасибо. 

Когда девушка отошла от их столика, Акаши произнес: 

\- Я ужасно хочу поцеловать тебя. 

\- Пожалуйста, не забывай, где мы находимся. 

\- Пф, плевать. 

Тецуя посмотрел в разноцветные глаза и взял палочки. 

\- Приятного аппетита. 

Парень последовал его примеру, попробовав на вкус только что принесенную еду.

\- Не так уж и плохо. 

\- Я же говорил. 

\- Кажется, ты любишь рамэн. 

\- Да, - согласился голубоглазый. 

\- Тогда я приготовлю для тебя рамэн гораздо вкуснее этого, - заявил он. 

\- Что? - слегка опешил Куроко.

\- Я же не могу проиграть этому кафе.

Тецуя слегка улыбнулся и подумал, что сейчас его любовник выглядит по-настоящему мило. 

\- Ты милый, Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Не называй меня милым, Тецуя. 

\- Но это правда. 

\- Ты пожалеешь, если еще раз скажешь так. 

\- У тебя совершенно нет чувства юмора. Думаю, я тоже могу научиться готовить. 

\- Ого, я удивлен. 

\- Эй! Мне бы хотелось научиться готовить для тебя. 

\- Ты это серьезно? 

\- Да… И это будет самой вкусной едой, которую ты когда-либо пробовал. 

\- Я уже сгораю от нетерпения. Пообещай, что я буду первым, кто попробует ее. 

\- Конечно. 

\- Пообещай! 

\- Даю слово. 

Тецуя улыбнулся. Акаши был похож на маленького ребенка, но ему это даже нравилось. 

Покончив с рамэном, они вышли на улицу и несколько минут просто шли прямо, даже не представляя, куда направляются. Повисшая между ними тишина напрягала Тецую, поэтому он взял Акаши за руку, а когда тот, казалось, проигнорировал этот жест, слегка надулся и отвернулся. А спустя секунду почувствовал руку, обвивающую его за талию. Парень слегка улыбнулся и склонил голову ему на плечо. Им обоим сейчас было абсолютно плевать на окружающих. 

В этот момент их ничего не волновало… Они думали только друг о друге. 

Когда они завернули за угол, им на глаза попалась фотобудка, в которую, едва её покинула последняя парочка, Тецуя затащил возлюбленного.

\- Какого черта мы тут делаем? – спросил Акаши. 

\- Это фотобудка, тут можно сделать фотографию и выбрать для неё какую-нибудь рамку. 

\- Кажется, ты много знаешь обо всем этом… Уже был здесь с кем-то? 

\- Нет, я просто видел их по телевизору. 

\- Ясно. 

\- Какая тебе нравится, Сейджуро-кун? 

\- Выбирай сам, - проговорил Акаши, наблюдая, как его возлюбленный нажимает на разные кнопки и говорит, что сейчас будет сделан снимок. Он ухмыльнулся, и, прежде чем камера успела щелкнуть, они оба прильнули к губам друг друга. Тецуя покраснел, когда понял, что их мысли совпали. Ожидая фотографию, они молчали, держались за руки. 

\- И где ты будешь хранить ее? – спросил Сейджуро. 

\- В портмоне, - ответил Куроко. – А ты? 

\- Тоже… А что, если кто-то увидит это? 

\- Скажу, что это мой бывший парень. 

\- Бывший? 

\- Хм... Тогда, мой близкий друг… Как насчет тебя? 

\- Я просто скажу, что это мой возлюбленный, - беззастенчиво ответил Акаши. Тецуя слегка улыбнулся, а затем прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Я люблю тебя, Сейджуро-кун… поэтому… пожалуйста, не женись на ней. 

Рыжеволосый улыбнулся. 

\- Я и не собирался, - ответил он, а затем поцеловал любовника в губы. 

Сердце Тецуи пропустило удар, когда он почувствовал прикосновение чужих губ к своим. Этот человек был предназначен для него, и больше его ничего не волновало. Что бы ни случилось, ничто не заставит их вновь расстаться.


	8. Счастье

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on._

Music and lyrics - Way back into love

\- Я буду хранить ее вечно, - произнес Тецуя, спрятав фотографию в портмоне. 

Акаши улыбнулся. Он тоже, что бы ни произошло в будущем, сохранит это маленькое напоминание об их прогулке. Они вышли на улицу, все еще держась за руки. Когда голубоглазый был рядом, Акаши нечего было желать: он был самым счастливым человеком на земле, и мир вокруг него был прекрасен.

\- Тецу, - позвал он. 

\- Что такое? 

\- Я хочу кое-что тебе показать. 

\- Кое-что? – переспросил Тецуя, пытаясь понять, что бы это могло быть. Акаши, ничего не ответив, сжал его ладонь и повел обратно к своей машине. 

\- Садись. 

Парень, устроившись поудобней, наблюдал, как Акаши занял водительское сидение и завел автомобиль, гадая, куда они направляются на этот раз.

\- Куда мы едем, Сейджуро-кун? – заинтересованно спросил он. 

\- Кое-куда. 

\- Кое-куда? 

\- Ага. 

Снова повисло напряженное молчание, которое Тецуя был не в силах вынести. Он включил радио в машине, которое транслировало одну из его любимых песен. 

\- Выключи, - с раздражением в голосе сказал рыжеволосый. Он хотел насладиться тишиной вместе с возлюбленным, а не ехать под слишком громкую музыку. 

\- Почему? 

\- Просто выключи, - парень попытался нажать на кнопку, но прикосновение холодной руки его остановило. – Ты хочешь бросить мне вызов, Тецуя? 

\- Ты такой вредный, Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Я? 

\- Ага. И не смотри так на меня, лучше следи за дорогой. 

Не имея другого выбора, тот сдался. 

\- Ладно, слушай, сколько хочешь. 

Тецуя заметил, что парень надулся, словно маленький обиженный ребенок, поэтому решил развеселить его и самостоятельно спеть песню. Уже с первых слов на губах его возлюбленного появилась улыбка от ужасного пения, но парень, не обращая на это внимания, продолжал, пока Акаши его не остановил. 

\- Достаточно. Ты просто испортил песню, - сказал он. 

\- Вовсе нет. 

\- Не заставляй себя делать то, что у тебя совершенно не получается. 

\- Это неправда. 

\- Это правда, научись принимать её такой, какая она есть, Тецуя. 

Но голубоглазый проигнорировал его замечание и продолжил подпевать исполнителю, пока Сейджуро не выключил радио. 

\- У тебя ужасный голос. 

\- Если ты любишь критиковать других, то думаешь, что сможешь лучше? – начал парень, и рыжеволосый фыркнул:

\- Это уже откровенный вызов. 

\- Именно, - ответил тот. 

\- Мой голос в сто раз лучше. 

\- Тогда почему бы тебе не спеть для меня? 

\- Если ты услышишь моё пение, то, готов поспорить, влюбишься еще сильнее. 

\- Я и так влюблен в тебя, поэтому мне нечего бояться. 

\- Ну что ж… 

Акаши прочистил горло, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

_\- Я с улыбкой смотрю, как его волосы развиваются на ветру сквозь открытое окно моей машины,  
И свет, мчащийся навстречу, в вечерней тьме отразится в его глазах.   
Он - тот, в ком я нуждался - сидит на пассажирском сидении,  
И я не могу следить за дорогой, зная, что он в каких-то сантиметрах от меня. _

Рыжий взглянул на парня, замечая, что тот с каждой строчкой краснел все больше, а когда он закончил, то Тецуя горел до самых кончиков ушей.

\- Ты по уши влюбился в меня, а, Тецуя? 

Тот не ответил, отвернувшись в противоположную сторону, пытаясь избежать ответа. С самых первых спетых строчек сердце бешено застучало в его груди, будто бы пытаясь вырваться наружу. Отражение в окне смотрело на него испуганными глазами, а бледное лицо было покрыто ярким румянцем. Но прикосновение теплой руки заставило парня повернуться, чтобы увидеть, как Акаши улыбается, мягко говоря:

\- Я рад, что ты здесь, Тецуя. Я так счастлив, что не знаю, что мне делать с этим чувством, - проговорил он. 

Тецуя освободил свою руку, но только для того, чтобы затем крепко сжать руку Акаши, переплетая пальцы. Он вновь отвернулся, глядя на проносящиеся мимо огни города. Ему казалось, что он готов умереть, и не только от переполняющего счастья, но и от шумно колотящегося, как сумасшедшее, сердца. 

Акаши улыбнулся. Вот его Тецуя. Тот самый милый, смущенный Тецуя, которого он так любит. 

*****

Мужчина щелкнул автоматической ручкой, разрываемый изнутри злостью, когда Акира закончила свой рассказ. 

\- Какой же у меня тупой сын. 

\- Сейджуро был с ним таким заботливым… Уверена, он вновь пойдет против вас. Он даже сказал, что разорвет помолвку. 

\- Я не позволю ему. 

\- Но он выглядел очень решительно.

\- Я позабочусь о том, чтобы это не произошло.

\- Надеюсь на это. На самом деле, я узнала кое-что интересное. 

\- И что же? – спросил мужчина, на что девушка хищно улыбнулась, начиная свой рассказ.

*****

Между ними уже полчаса стояла тишина, которую никто не хотел нарушать - они просто наслаждались обществом друг друга. За окном проносился знакомый пейзаж, от которого Тецуя почувствовал странное чувство ностальгии, заставившее сердце биться быстрее: впереди раскинулось спокойное море, поражающее своими размерами. 

Невозможно было ошибиться: это был именно тот пляж, на котором они когда-то давно вместе встречали закат. Он бы никогда не смог забыть это место. Нет, они оба никогда бы не смогли забыть его. 

Они достигли пляжа, когда солнце окончательно село. Волны облизывали песок с мягким шумом, создавая прекрасную мелодию, а вода словно светилась в свете миллионов звезд, которыми было усеяно ночное небо. 

\- Зачем мы сюда приехали? – гадал он. 

\- Чтобы окунуться в воспоминания? 

\- Ясно. 

\- Я привел тебя сюда не для того, чтобы ты вспомнил, что сделал, и чувствовал себя виноватым, - начал его спутник, припарковав машину. – Мне просто нравится это место. 

\- Мне тоже. 

\- Очень жаль, что мы не увидим закат. 

\- Тот самый красно-черный закат, - на губах парня появилась легкая улыбка. 

\- Точно, - рыжеволосый кивнул. – Прогуляемся? 

\- Только не будем заходить в воду. Она холодная.

\- Не будем. 

Он, отпустив его руку, вышел из машины, а Тецу ощутил вдруг какую-то странно знакомою пустоту внутри за эти несколько мгновений. Когда дверь с его стороны распахнулась, он, взглянув на протянутую руку, без лишних колебаний схватил её и сжал в своей ладони. 

\- Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался Акаши, заметив странность в его поведении. 

\- Нет, ничего. 

Они шли вдоль берега, держась за руки. Рыжеволосый улыбался, чувствуя, как крепко сжимают его руку, однако ему нравилось это. Он хотел принадлежать Тецуе, хотел, чтобы он думал о нем, как о своей собственности. 

\- Не верится, что прошло столько лет, - начал Тецуя. – Ты приезжал сюда после того? 

\- Нет, - ответил Акаши. 

\- Понятно. 

\- Даже если прошло так много лет, это место ни сколько не изменилось. 

\- Точно, - парень кивнул и вдруг встрепенулся, припомнив кое-что. – А дом еще здесь? 

\- Та хижина? 

\- Ага. 

\- Почему бы не проверить? 

Они, остановившись на секунду, направились к тому месту, где когда-то стояла старая хижина. Она была на месте, но выглядела так, будто вот-вот развалится, и, когда Тецуя дотронулся рукой до двери, его остановили. 

\- Не надо, она уже совсем скоро рухнет. 

\- Это ужасно, - с нотками грусти в голосе ответил он. 

\- Ну, она ведь и в самом деле уже очень давно здесь стоит. Хотя я не хочу, чтобы она исчезла. 

\- Почему? 

\- Здесь мы впервые занимались любовью, - сказал Акаши, расплываясь в ухмылке, взглянув на покрывшееся румянцем лицо возлюбленного. – Пойдем, тут уже не на что смотреть. 

В последний раз взглянув на старую хижину, Тецуя последовал за ним. Он в мельчайших подробностях помнил их первый раз и очень дорожил этими воспоминаниями. Пожалуй, для него и в самом деле это было самым прекрасным, что могло произойти в жизни - стать единым целым с человеком, которого любил. Тецуя хорошо помнил, что тогда его настолько переполняло счастье, что сердце вот-вот грозилось не выдержать. И он хорошо помнил то, что произошло после. От всплывающих горьких воспоминаний на него нахлынула тоска. Он бросил Акаши, он причинил ему столько боли, но тот до сих пор любил его и готов был простить все, что он совершил в прошлом.

Он не заслужил его прощения. В его голове вновь всплыл инцидент, произошедший между ним и Огиварой. Тецуя медленно шел, пытаясь представить, что бы сделал Акаши, узнай он об этом. Он никогда не собирался отвечать на чувства Огивары, но в тот момент его разум был затуманен эмоциями, и все, чего ему хотелось - избавиться от сосущего чувства одиночества, не оставляющего его ни на секунду. И хотя он никогда не поощрял Огивару в его порывах, то все равно чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что в тот день не нашел в себе сил оттолкнуть его.

\- У тебя снова это странное выражение, - прервал его размышления Акаши. 

\- Вовсе нет. 

\- О чем ты думаешь, Тецуя? 

\- Что я виноват во всем, - признался он. 

\- Виноват? 

\- Да… Я так сильно любил, но был вынужден оставить тебя... Это не дает мне покоя. 

\- Тецуя, это было в прошлом. Сейчас ты здесь, и всё остальное не имеет значения. 

\- Но…

\- Возражения не принимаются. Я хотел… - парень не закончил, начав рыться в карманах своего пальто. Когда он нашел то, что искал, Тецуя словно оцепенел. 

\- То кольцо… - только и смог выдавить он, увидев в его руках небольшую бархатную коробочку. Акаши открыл её и достал два кольца, одно из которых надел сам, а другое, аккуратно взяв холодную левую руку Тецуи, надел на безымянный палец возлюбленного. 

\- Ты не ответил мне в прошлый раз… Должно быть, потому что знал, что скоро тебе придется уйти. Но теперь так просто тебе не отделаться. А если захочешь вновь сбежать, то я буду охотиться за тобой и все равно верну, Тецуя. Поэтому пообещай мне, что ты больше никогда не бросишь меня, что мы всегда будем вместе. 

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Тецу почувствовал, как слезы стекают по его щекам: слова Акаши пронзали сердце, словно острый кинжал. Его прошлый поступок был совершен не по его воле - у него просто не было выбора. Теперь же он мог сказать, что больше никогда не отпустит руку, крепко сжимающую его ладонь. 

\- Я больше не сбегу… Мы всегда будем вместе, Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Обещаешь? 

\- Обещаю. 

Акаши крепко обнял возлюбленного, и Тецуе ничего не оставалось, кроме как обнять его в ответ. Он был на седьмом небе от счастья, и это счастье сейчас казалось ему безграничным. Внезапно он понял, что хочет поцеловать Акаши. От этой мысли его сердце замерло на мгновение, чтобы затем вновь забиться с невероятной скоростью. Акаши всегда был тем, кто первым вовлекал его в поцелуй, поэтому именно сейчас голубоглазому казалось, что пришло время сделать первый шаг.

Он осторожно выпутался из объятий, за что получил вопросительный взгляд гетерохромных глаз, и, притянув к себе парня за галстук, прильнул к его губам. Акаши на секунду опешил, так как не ожидал такой смелости от возлюбленного, но едва мягкие губы Тецуи требовательно впились в его собственные, как все мысли, в том числе и удивление, испарились из его головы - Тецуя перешагнул за грань, где заканчивался контроль Акаши над самим собой. 

Его руки, прижимая к себе, переместились на талию Тецуи, который запустил пальцы в рыжие волосы. Они оба ощущали необъяснимое тепло внутри, сгорая от желания чего-то большего, чего-то по-настоящему обжигающего своей страстью. Акаши углубил поцелуй, словно сражаясь с языком возлюбленного; он, казалось, хотел съесть свою добычу без остатка, хотел изучить каждый сантиметр его рта. Они были слишком поглощены друг другом, чтобы смущаться от подобной близости, и не заботились ни о чем другом, кроме как утолить свою жажду обладания друг другом.

Тецу знал, что никогда не выиграет у Сейджуро в поцелуях, поэтому молча подчинялся его напору. А тот, словно с цепи сорвавшись, яростно покусывал губы Тецуи, чтобы затем вновь вовлечь его в этот бесконечный танец. Они отстранились друг от друга, жадно глотая воздух, только тогда, когда почувствовали острый недостаток кислорода. Акаши смотрел на возлюбленного, любуясь своей работой: бледные щеки парня покрывал розоватый румянец, в глазах горел похотливый огонек, а губы покраснели и припухли. Бледная кожа голубоглазого, казалось, сияла в лунном свете. Они оба были возбуждены, и Сейджуро не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Он провел коленом по стояку Тецу. 

\- Сей-Сейджуро-кун, пожалуйста, не делай этого, - хриплым голосом произнес голубоглазый. Акаши ухмыльнулся, думая о том, каким же иногда сексуальным и милым одновременно мог выглядеть его парень. 

\- Почему? - прошептал он ему на ухо, снова сделав движение ему навстречу. 

\- Т-ты сделаешь только хуже. 

\- Тецуя, умоляю тебя, что может случиться? – Акаши лизнул мочку уха возлюбленного, сорвав с его уст протяжный стон. 

\- Нет… Остановись, - продолжал умолять парень. Сейджуро, чуть отстранившись, посмотрел в голубые глаза, осознавая, как сильно сейчас ему хочется обрести полную власть над этим телом. Ему до ужаса хотелось привязать его покрепче к кровати и брать его до тех пор, пока тот не сорвет голос от стонов. Но больше ему все же хотелось заботиться об этом человеке, любить его и никогда больше не отпускать.

\- Тецуя, - позвал он. - Я хочу тебя. 

\- Но… мы же… мы же на улице. 

Ничего не ответив, Акаши взял парня за руку и повел за собой к машине. Открыв дверь, он толкнул Тецу, заставляя упасть на заднее сидение, и, прежде чем нависнуть над ним, скинул свое пальто со словами: 

\- Я уже не смогу остановиться. 

Закрыв дверь, он прильнул к губам возлюбленного, но, когда ему наконец надоело неудобное положение в тесном салоне автомобиля, он пересадил Тецу к себе на колени. Тот силился что-то сказать по поводу такой смущающей позы, но каждый раз Акаши обрывал его, втягивая в новые поцелуи. Он оторвался от манящих губ только чтобы освободить голубоглазого от верхней одежды, а затем, расстегнув все пуговицы на его рубашке, обнажил белоснежную кожу, которая сплошь была покрыта красными метками как напоминанием об их прошлой ночи. Акаши, слегка отстранившись, ухмыльнулся, мысленно хваля себя за хорошую работу. 

\- Мы… запачкаем салон, Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Хм, значит, ты предлагаешь заняться сексом на улице? 

\- Я не это имел в виду… Почему мы не можем поехать домой и… - прежде чем он успел закончить, Акаши прильнул к его губам, заставляя замолчать, и парень мысленно вздохнул, понимая, что он все равно получит то, чего желает. Он чувствовал, как Акаши спустился к шее, покрывая её поцелуями, вместе с этим руками расстегивая ремень. Преодолев эту преграду, он потянул молнию на брюках возлюбленного вниз. 

\- Здесь ты такой честный, Тецуя, - прошептал парень, залезая рукой под резинку боксеров и случайно касаясь головки члена кончиками пальцев. С губ его возлюбленного сорвался стон удовольствия, когда тот почувствовал прикосновение губ к своему соску. - Тебе нравится? 

\- Н-нет… 

Акаши продолжал ласкать любовника, чувствуя, что тот тоже близок к тому, чтобы потерять контроль над собой. Он без остановки протяжно стонал, шумно и прерывисто вдыхая в себя воздух, отчего сам Акаши едва держал себя в руках. Решив, что пора, наконец, избавиться от ненужной одежды, он стянул с Куроко брюки вместе с нижним бельем и сорвал с его губ громкий стон, настойчивым движением проходясь по члену теплой рукой.

Его движения становились все быстрее, отчего Тецуя тяжело дышал от нехватки воздуха. Неожиданно он почувствовал, что Акаши что-то достает из кармана пальто, а через пару секунд в тусклом свете блеснула маленькая бутылочка со смазкой. Куроко вздохнул, не в силах поверить, что можно таскать что-то подобное с собой. 

\- Сей… Сейжуро-кун, что ты делаешь? 

Но Акаши не ответил, открывая бутылочку и выдавливая бесцветный гель на свою руку. В следующее мгновение он приставил смазанные пальцы к колечку мышц и, игнорируя просьбу возлюбленного подождать, проник внутрь. 

\- Сейджуро-кун!

Тецуя простонал громче, почувствовав еще один палец внутри, а затем чуть вскрикнул, когда возлюбленный накрыл губами его сосок, чуть прикусывая. Едва неприятное ощущение внутри исчезло, ему захотелось чего-то большего.

\- Сей… Я… я хочу тебя. 

\- Если ты действительно хочешь этого, то почему бы тебе не сделать все самому? – поймав на себе взволнованный взгляд голубых глаз, парень прошептал: - Мне неудобно двигаться, тут слишком тесно. Я помогу тебе, - Акаши расстегнул ремень и стянул брюки вместе с боксерами. Куроко сглотнул, глядя на его стоящий член, задаваясь вопросом, как он смог принять его прошлой ночью. 

– Решайся, Тецуя.

Тецуя приподнялся на коленях и, положив руки на плечи рыжеволосого, начал медленно опускаться. Он чувствовал, как медленно поникает внутрь напряженный член любовника, и, одним движением опустившись до конца, простонал. 

\- Ты в порядке, Тецуя? – парень взглянул в невинное лицо Куроко, на котором теперь застыло выражение боли, и почувствовал, как его словно обдало жаром. Он хотел сорваться и дать волю бушующим внутри чувствам, жестоко вбиваясь в его тело, но сдержался, не желая причинять возлюбленному ещё больше боли. 

\- Ага, - кивнул тот. 

\- Можешь двигаться, если готов. 

Тецуя слегка подался вверх и вновь начал опускаться вниз, а затем вдруг громко простонал, прогибаясь в спине, когда член Акаши задел какую-то точку внутри него. В попытке снова почувствовать это странное и дикое ощущение, он медленно двигался вновь и вновь, заставляя Акаши, следящего за ним потемневшими глазами, сгорать от смеси нетерпения и удовольствия, переполняющих его.

\- Быстрее, Тецу, - почти простонал он. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, - выдохнул парень, выполняя просьбу любовника. 

Акаши чувствовал, что вот-вот сорвется, глядя на Тецу, и тоже начал двигаться. Их движения становились все быстрее и беспорядочнее, приближая обоих к пику удовольствия. Куроко без остановки повторял имя возлюбленного, и салон автомобиля наполнялся стонами, криками и другими неприличными звуками. Кожа Тецу стала влажной от пота, и мелкие капельки скатывались вниз по его спине. Эта безумная страсть, казалось, разрывала их на части, чтобы через несколько грубых толчков наконец накрыть с головой, когда они оба кончили. 

Голубоглазый обессиленно повалился на Акаши, тяжело дыша. Тот, выйдя из возлюбленного, достал из кармана платок, которым стер пот с его лба. Полностью стерев следы их недавней близости, рыжеволосый разгладил рубашку Тецу. 

\- Тецуя, - позвал он парня, который уютно устроился у него на коленях. 

\- Хм-м? 

\- Айситэру, - произнес он, смотря в голубые глаза. - Койситэру*. 

\- Сейджуро-кун... 

\- Я просто хотел сказать тебе это… Это не значит, что ты...

\- Айситэру, Сейджуро-кун. Тебе нечего бояться. Я больше никогда не оставлю тебя снова.

\- Тецуя... 

\- Койситэру. 

Акаши крепко обнял возлюбленного. 

*****

\- Мы на месте, - сказал рыжеволосый, когда машина остановилась около небольшого домика. Он заметил нерешительность своего спутника, который продолжал тихо сидеть на своем месте. – Хочешь, чтобы я проводил тебя до двери? - после утвердительного кивка он вышел и открыл дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения, однако Тецуя не спешил выходить. - Что-то не так? 

\- Нет, - с этими словами он медленно вышел из машины и вдруг пошатнулся, почувствовав боль в пояснице, но от падения его спасли крепкие руки. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил парень, закрыв дверь автомобиля. 

\- Да, только бедра немного болят, - проговорил голубоглазый, а, заметив ухмылку Акаши, пробурчал: - Это всё из-за тебя.

\- Знаю. Поэтому и провожаю тебя до дома.

Акаши обнял за талию, поддерживая его, и помог дойти до самого крыльца. Они остановились, когда достигли двери, и Тецуя аккуратно освободился из объятий.

\- Уверен, что все нормально? 

\- Не волнуйся, - ответил он с легкой улыбкой на губах. 

Они просто стояли, не нарушая повисшую тишину, и смотрели друг на друга. Куроко не хотелось отпускать возлюбленного, даже если это и было слишком эгоистично. Ему просто хотелось побыть вместе еще немного. 

\- Спасибо за этот вечер, - тихо произнес он и, увидев улыбку рыжеволосого, почувствовал тепло в груди. 

\- Не волнуйся, ты достаточно расплатился за сегодня. 

\- Это не так. 

\- Просто будь рядом со мной, этого более чем достаточно. 

\- Сейджуро-кун. 

Акаши неожиданно притянул к себе Тецу и крепко обнял его. 

\- Я готов умереть от счастья, - прошептал он, заставляя любовника покраснеть и улыбнуться. 

\- Я тоже. 

\- Впервые за столько лет я по-настоящему счастлив. Я так рад, что ты вернулся. 

Голубоглазый ничего не ответил и просто уткнулся парню в грудь, вдыхая такой родной запах. Они перенесли столько всего и больше не позволят ничему подобному произойти. Но вот наступило время расставания, и они стоят, словно парочка влюбленных подростков, не желая разорвать объятия. Тецуя наконец чуть отстранился и нарушил тишину:

\- Может… может, останешься со мной на ночь? 

Разноцветные глаза слегка расширились: Акаши был шокирован услышать подобное от любовника. 

\- Хм, это приглашение на ещё один раунд? – он ухмыльнулся, когда увидел проступающий на бледных щеках румянец. 

\- Нет! То есть… я хотел сказать, что мы могли бы провести эту ночь вместе… Нет, не в том смысле… 

\- Знаю, знаю. Уговорил, я останусь. 

\- Но никаких приставаний. 

\- О чем это ты? 

\- Ты знаешь, о чем. 

\- Как жаль… 

Тецуя развернулся к двери и, достав ключи из кармана, открыл дверь. Акаши мельком взглянул на узкий коридор, обнимая парня. 

\- Что ты делаешь? 

\- Ну, я просто впервые ночую у тебя дома, - произнес он и закрыл дверь, когда следом вошел в дом. Голубоглазый подумал, что Кагами должен уже спать, потому что ни в одной комнате не горел свет, а на часах была уже полночь. 

\- Лучше пойдем в мою спальню. Кагами-кун может проснуться, если мы включим свет, - сказал он. 

Они взялись за руки, стараясь по возможности тихо подняться на второй этаж в полной темноте. Достигнув комнаты, Тецуя включил свет, и Акаши улыбнулся, обведя взглядом помещение. Спальня была настоящим отражением его возлюбленного: кровать, столик и шкаф для одежды. Ничего лишнего. Он смотрел, как парень снимает верхнюю одежду, и едва поборол желание наброситься на такой лакомый для него кусочек, который даже не подозревал о том, как соблазнительно выглядел. 

\- Сейджуро-кун… хочешь принять душ? 

В рыжеволосой голове сразу же всплыли неприличные мысли, а на губах появилась ухмылка. 

\- Только если ты присоединишься, - проговорил он, а, заметив, что Тецуя вспыхнул ярким румянцем, потрепал его по голове. – Шучу. 

Тот в ответ опустил голову и тихо пробормотал: 

\- Я не против, если ты этого хочешь. 

Акаши казалось, что у него сейчас кровь пойдет носом. Хотя его возлюбленный и раньше умел удивлять его, но даже в самых смелых фантазиях парень не мог представить ничего подобного. 

\- Ты представляешь, на что подписываешься? 

\- Ну… мы так долго не были вместе… что мне до сих пор тяжело. 

Парень изо всех сил пытался подавить желание наброситься на свою добычу, которая словно сознательно срывала все его тормоза.

\- Ладно. 

Они вместе отправились в ванную. Тецуя раздевался, стараясь смотреть только на закрытую на замок дверь, и даже так стыд брал свое. Но, увидев своего возлюбленного, он на несколько мгновений забыл, как дышать. Перед ним стоял, в чем мать родила, великолепный и неповторимый Акаши-сама, при одном взгляде на которого можно было пускать слюни. Сейджуро обернулся и усмехнулся, увидев на себе пристальный взгляд голубых глаз. 

\- Тецуя. 

\- Что? – отойдя от ступора, спросил тот. 

\- Что-то не так? – спросил парень, несмотря на то, что точно знал, о чем думает его возлюбленный. 

\- Нет, все в порядке… - смущенно произнес Тецуя, зайдя в душевую. 

Этим успел воспользоваться рыжеволосый, который моментально оказался рядом и поцеловал его шею, срывая с губ шумный вдох. 

\- Сейджуро-кун… 

\- Не переживай, я не сделаю ничего плохого. Разве что просто помогу тебе, - прошептал Акаши, медленными движениями намыливая тело возлюбленного. 

\- Я сам могу сделать это. 

\- Ш-ш-ш… 

Тецуя глухо простонал, чувствуя прикосновение его рук, которые, казалось, были везде одновременно: на спине, плечах, груди. Случайно задев его соски, Акаши услышал приглушенный стон, и ухмыльнулся, повторив движение и получив такую же реакцию. А затем его руки переместились ниже, и, когда голубоглазый заметил это, уже было поздно сопротивляться. Он простонал, когда почувствовал прикосновение рук любовника к своему члену. 

\- Что такое, Тецуя, ты уже на пределе? 

\- Нет… 

\- А мне кажется наоборот, - прошептал Акаши, начиная медленно водить сжатой в кулак ладонью по его достоинству. 

Голубоглазый не мог больше сдерживаться. Он знал, что принимать душ вместе было плохой, очень плохой идеей, но все равно согласился, и сейчас движения руки Акаши становились все быстрее и резче, срывая с его губ новые стоны. Он снова и снова звал любовника по имени, пока не достиг пика удовольствия. 

\- Теперь тебе хорошо? 

\- Как насчет тебя, Сейджуро-кун? 

\- Я в полном порядке, - проговорил тот. Ничего не сказав, Тецу взглянул в разноцветные глаза и опустился на колени. - Что ты делаешь? 

Ответа не последовало. Он, поколебавшись пару мгновений, взял член Акаши и обвел языком головку. 

\- Те-Тецуя, - простонал рыжеволосый, чувствуя, как возлюбленный продолжает сладкую пытку: он провел языком от основания, вновь вернувшись к головке и поцеловав её, прежде чем взять его член в рот. С губ Сейджуро сорвался громкий стон, и он изо всех сил попытался подавить возникшее желание самостоятельно ворваться в его горячий рот. Он слегка сжал голубые волосы на затылке, задавая нужный темп. Но уже вскоре весь его контроль над собой полетел к чертям, и он самостоятельно начал двигать бедрами, пока наконец не кончил. 

\- Выплюнь, - произнес рыжеволосый, на что Куроко слегка улыбнулся. 

\- Все в порядке, Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Ты идиот, - прошептал он. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, - пробормотал парень. Акаши продолжил его мыть, стараясь как можно меньше внимания уделять все новым и новым пошлым мыслям, которые возникали в его голове. 

Вскоре они оба закончили принимать душ и вернулись в спальню, где Тецуя выдал любовнику свободную футболку и спортивные штаны. К удивлению Сейджуро, одежда оказалась ему по размеру. 

\- О, тебе подошло, - прокомментировал Тецуя. 

\- Это ведь не твое? 

\- Нет, моего отца. 

\- Почему вы не живете вместе? 

\- Сейчас он в Америке. У него там полно работы. 

\- Ясно. Ну, тогда пойдем спать, - произнес рыжий, первым заняв кровать. Он положил руку под голову и посмотрел на Тецу. – Давай же, - пригласил он. 

\- Иду, - произнес Куроко и, погасив свет в спальне, устроился рядом. Акаши тут же обнял парня и придвинул его ближе к себе, неожиданно проговорив:

\- Я так и знал. 

\- Что? 

\- Что маленькая кровать – это супер. 

\- Почему? 

\- Я как-то уже говорил… Потому что приходится спать в обнимку. 

\- А, точно. 

\- Я так счастлив, - протянул он. 

\- Я тоже. 

\- Тецуя... Давай жить вместе? 

\- Прости? 

\- Мне не хочется расставаться с тобой ни на секунду. Я хочу всегда быть рядом. 

\- Это все равно невозможно, у тебя ведь работа. 

\- Ты прав… но я все равно хочу проводить с тобой каждую свободную минуту. 

\- Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Айситэру, Тецуя… Соглашайся. 

Тецуя не знал, что ответить. Конечно, ему тоже хотелось как можно больше времени посвящать возлюбленному, но он знал, что из-за этого могли возникнуть серьезные проблемы. А особенно теперь, когда у Акаши, оказывается, есть невеста. И несмотря на все, он тоже ужасно хотел этого. 

\- Я подумаю.

\- И ещё… Мне нужно будет уехать на неделю. 

\- Куда? 

\- В Киото. Надеюсь, что услышу твой ответ, когда вернусь. 

\- На целую неделю? 

\- Да. 

\- Это так долго. 

\- Не беспокойся, я буду часто звонить. 

\- Не забывай. 

Акаши стиснул Тецу в объятиях. 

\- Я люблю тебя… очень сильно люблю. 

\- Взаимно, Сейджуро-кун, - прошептал он, погружаясь в дремоту. Акаши, взглянув в спокойное лицо возлюбленного, улыбнулся. Неважно, что будет с ними дальше, но он никогда не отпустит этого человека. 

*****

Акаши разлепил глаза и по продирающимся сквозь щелку между шторами лучам солнечного света догадался, что наступило утро. Повернув голову в сторону, он обнаружил спящего рядом возлюбленного, который больше походил на ангела с растрепанными волосами. Часы в комнате показывали полседьмого утра - то самое время, когда он обычно вставал с кровати и начинал собираться, чтобы не опоздать на работу. Но сегодня ему совершенно не хотелось так рано вставать. Поэтому он остался лежать рядом, крепко обнимая спящего ангела, который уже вскоре приоткрыл свои голубые глаза. 

\- Доброе утро, Сейджуро-кун, - произнес Тецуя с улыбкой. 

\- Доброе, Тецуя, - сказал парень, прильнув к его губам. Они оба закрыли глаза, наслаждаясь поцелуем. Тецу приоткрыл рот, позволяя возлюбленному углубить поцелуй, и глухо простонал. Но спустя несколько мгновений недостаток воздуха заставил их оторваться друг от друга, и Акаши в очередной раз ухмыльнулся, глядя на покрасневшие щеки голубоглазого. 

\- Ты такой милый, Тецуя, - сказал он, садясь на кровати. 

\- Сейджуро-кун тоже милый. 

\- Правда? 

\- Ага.

\- Никто мне еще не говорил такого. 

\- Это хорошо… Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь видел тебя таким, кроме меня. 

\- Ты прямо напрашиваешься на то, чтобы я снова тебя завалил обратно в постель. 

\- Пожалуйста, не надо. 

Телефонный звонок помешал Сейджуро в очередной раз проигнорировать просьбу Куроко. Он, вздохнув, встал с кровати и достал мобильный из пальто, отвечая на вызов, а в голове Тецуи, следящего за тем, как он в деловой манере говорит по телефону, вновь промелькнула мысль, что Акаши - действительно занятой человек. 

\- У тебя дела, да? 

\- Точно, и мне нужно домой. 

\- Не хочешь позавтракать вместе? 

\- Прости, но придется мне сделать это дома. 

\- Ясно, - ответил парень с нотками грусти в голосе, из-за чего Акаши, подойдя ближе, погладил его по голове. 

\- Не грусти. 

\- А когда ты уезжаешь в Киото? 

\- Сегодня. 

\- Сегодня? 

\- Извини, что не сказал раньше. 

\- Да нет, все в порядке. 

\- Я же вижу, что это не так. 

\- Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Я знаю, что ты будешь грустить. 

Тецуя слегка улыбнулся. 

\- Вовсе нет. А если все же буду, то всегда смогу позвонить тебе.

\- Тецуя. 

\- И буду ждать твоего возвращения. 

\- Я тоже буду ждать этого, - сказал рыжеволосый и поцеловал возлюбленного в лоб. Их прервал раздавшийся стук. Тецуя отстранился от парня и, подойдя к двери, открыл её, устремив взгляд на стоящего на пороге соседа.

\- Ты решил устроить мне сюрприз и встать пораньше? 

\- Заткнись, Бакагами. 

Парень в ответ взъерошил голубые волосы и вдруг почувствовал странный холодок, пробежавший по спине. Переведя взгляд за спину друга, он увидел в комнате Акаши, пристально следящего за его действиями. 

\- Кто это? – спросил Кагами, кивнув на незнакомца. 

\- Кагами-кун… это Сейджуро Акаши. 

\- Акаши? Твой бывший? 

\- Да. 

\- Я Кагами Тайга, - он протянул руку рыжеволосому. 

\- Сейджуро Акаши, приятно познакомиться, - проговорил парень и пожал ладонь. 

Тецуя облегченно вздохнул. Ему казалось, что эти два ревнивца, встретившись, закатят ссору, но, как оказалось, их знакомство прошло довольно неплохо. 

\- А, Тецу, я уже приготовил завтрак. 

\- Спасибо, Кагами-кун. 

\- Твой друг составит нам компанию? 

\- Нет, ему уже пора. 

\- Ясно. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, можешь переодеться здесь. 

\- Хорошо, спасибо. 

Тецуя, оставляя Акаши в спальне, вместе с другом покинул комнату, но едва они с Кагами остались наедине, он нахмурился, замечая на себе странный взгляд. 

\- Так вы снова вместе? – спросил Кагами, но друг молча направился на кухню, не удостоив его ответом. – Не ожидал, - начал он. 

\- Что? 

\- Я, конечно, рад за вас… но тебе не кажется, что все как-то быстро? 

\- А что не так? 

\- Ничего… Просто прошло столько лет. Вы даже не виделись ни разу за все это время. А теперь вдруг оказывается, что ваши чувства все еще взаимны. 

\- Я тоже не ожидал такого... Я всегда думал, что он возненавидел меня после... того, что я сделал. Но все оказалось проще. 

\- Он так посмотрел на меня, когда я взъерошил твои волосы. 

\- Он всегда такой.

\- Похоже, он серьезно настроен на твой счет. 

\- Знаю. 

Через несколько минут Акаши, уже в своей одежде, вышел из комнаты Тецу. 

\- Я пошел, - сказал он. Куроко подошел к нему и потянул его подальше от кухни, чтобы Кагами не видел их. - Что случилось? – спросил рыжеволосый, но любовник просто прильнул к его губам, а затем, отстранившись, сказал:

\- Буду ждать тебя. 

Сейджуро улыбнулся, крепко обнимая его. 

\- Не беспокойся, неделя – ничто по сравнению с десятью годами. 

\- Знаю. 

\- Ты можешь звонить мне в любое время, - заверил его Акаши и, дождавшись кивка, сказал: - Теперь я пойду. 

\- Ага. 

Акаши открыл дверь и, еще раз взглянув в голубые глаза, повторил: 

\- Я скоро вернусь, Тецуя. 

\- Будь осторожнее. 

\- Обязательно, - он вышел на улицу, оставив возлюбленного в одиночестве смотреть ему вслед. 

Едва дверь за ним закрылась, Тецуя сполз по стене вниз. Вновь возникшая в груди пустота разрывала изнутри, а в его голове мелькнула мысль о том, что, должно быть, что-то подобное испытывал Акаши, когда он оставил его. Он так и сидел, не зная, что делать дальше. Из кухни доносился голос Кагами, который продолжал его звать, но Тецуя не отвечал. Когда другу наконец надоел односторонний разговор, Тайга вышел в коридор и встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами соседа. 

\- Что стряслось? 

\- Ничего.

\- Боже, ты как ребенок. Пойдем завтракать. 

\- Иду, - ответил он, но даже не пошевелился. 

\- А ты и правда не можешь без него. 

\- Это плохо? 

\- Ну, тебе лучше поскорей жениться. Иначе ты будешь голодать и умрешь. И тогда, естественно, никогда не увидишь его снова. 

\- Заткнись! - Тецуя поднялся на ноги и направился на кухню, а Кагами, усмехнувшись, последовал за ним. 

*****

Голубоглазый смотрел в какую-то точку перед собой, сжимая в руке телефон. С того момента, когда они виделись в последний раз, прошло уже два дня, и прямо сейчас он ждал от возлюбленного звонка. Стрелки часов показывали два, но всех детей уже забрали родители. Поэтому теперь он, ожидая, когда телефон наконец завибрирует, остался наедине с ужасным чувством тоски, которое, казалось, было в разы сильнее, чем за все прошлые десять лет разлуки. Может, потому что сейчас он ожидал его возвращения и постоянно цеплялся за какие-то воспоминания, о которых в прошлом даже не думал и которых старался избегать. 

Он снова посмотрел на дисплей телефона и открыл их переписку. Сообщения были довольно хаотичными и иногда ужасно глупыми, однако на его губах всегда появлялась улыбка, когда он перечитывал их. 

Пропустив половину сообщений, он остановил взгляд на том, которое уже не раз перечитывал. «Я люблю тебя» - вот что в нем было. Каждый раз перечитывая и произнося вслух всего лишь три эти слова, он чувствовал, как его сердце делает сальто в груди, из-за чего вновь и вновь чувствовал себя какой-то влюбленной девчонкой. Его размышления прервал мобильный, извещая хозяина о звонке, и парень незамедлительно ответил на вызов, увидев высветившееся на дисплее имя:

\- Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Как ты, Тецуя? 

\- Нормально. 

\- Пожалуйста, не ври. 

\- Я скучаю по тебе. 

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, как сильно скучаю я. 

\- Чем ты сейчас занимаешься? 

\- Разговариваю с тобой, - произнес рыжеволосый, представляя в голове реакцию возлюбленного, и улыбнулся. 

\- Не смешно. 

\- Я вовсе не шучу. 

\- Ты сильно занят? 

\- Нет. 

\- А если на самом деле? 

\- Ну, я сбежал ненадолго. Считай, что взял перерыв. 

\- Тебе надо вернуться. Не заставляй людей ждать.

\- Да плевать. Я хочу поговорить с тобой. 

\- Это неправильно.

\- Ради тебя я готов на все, - ответил Акаши, заставляя голубоглазого на другом конце улыбнуться. 

\- А если я попрошу тебя умереть… ты тоже сделаешь это? 

\- Да, - моментально ответил он. – Сказал же, что сделаю все. 

\- Очень грустно. 

\- Чем ты занят? 

\- Разговариваю с тобой по телефону. И ужасно скучаю… Я хочу увидеть тебя. 

\- Ты перед детским садом, да? – спросил Акаши. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь? 

\- Обернись, - сказал парень. Обернувшись, Тецуя слегка нахмурился, не заметив никого рядом. 

\- Ты такой подлый… Я думал, что ты приехал, - он слегка повысил голос, из-за чего его спутник усмехнулся. – Ненавижу тебя. 

\- И я тебя тоже люблю. 

\- Замолчи. 

\- Осталось потерпеть всего три дня. Ты должен быть готов к моему возвращению. 

\- Ты это о чем? 

\- Ну, я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты на следующий день не смог подняться с кровати, - прошептал Акаши, из-за чего Тецуя покраснел и не нашел, что сказать в ответ. – А теперь мне пора. Они отправили кого-то искать меня… Я позвоню, когда освобожусь, - сказал он, но ответа не последовало. – Тецу. 

\- Ладно. 

\- Ты злишься? 

\- Нет. 

\- Я позвоню тебе вечером. Жди моего звонка. 

\- Хорошо, пока. 

Голубоглазый сжал телефон в руке и почувствовал, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Он так сильно хотел увидеться, что его сердце сжималось каждый раз, стоило ему подумать об этом. Одного его голоса было недостаточно.

Постояв еще несколько минут на месте, он закрыл здание и решил отправиться домой. Всю дорогу в его голове крутилась одна-единственная идея, которую он твердо решил осуществить. Поэтому, подъехав к дому, он сразу же зашел в комнату и начал складывать попадавшиеся под руку вещи в сумку. А когда одежда была собрана, решил отправиться на станцию. 

Но все планы нарушил вошедший в комнату Огивара, который уже окончательно переехал в комнату Кагами. 

\- Ты куда-то уходишь, Тецу? – спросил он. 

\- Да, мне нужно кое-куда съездить. 

\- Куда? – продолжал настаивать тот на своем. 

\- В Киото. 

\- В Киото? Что ты там забыл? 

\- Я хочу кое-кого увидеть. 

\- Кого? – спросил парень, но Тецуя не ответил. Ему не составило труда догадаться, что был лишь один человек, который мог заставить его так поступить. – Акаши, я прав? 

\- Да, - голубоглазый кивнул. 

\- Почему ты должен ехать туда? 

\- Потому что.

\- Тецуя, он же скоро вернется. 

\- Я хочу увидеться сейчас. 

\- Тецу. 

Не сказав больше ничего, парень покинул дом, оправляясь прямиком на станцию, где взял билет на ближайший поезд до Киото. И буквально за пару минут до отхода успел сесть на него. 

Он думал предупредить Акаши о своем приезде, но потом решил, что лучше сделать ему сюрприз. Его сердце билось все быстрее и быстрее, потому что с каждой минутой он становился все ближе к своей цели, а через два часа уже сможет увидеть Сейджуро. 

Тецуя уснул и проспал почти всю поездку, а проснулся уже почти к самому прибытию. Через несколько минут всех оповестили о том, что поезд прибыл в Киото. Двери открылись, и он, глубоко вдохнув, сделал шаг на платформу.

На город уже опустились сумерки, улочки освещались фонарями, и он решил, что Акаши, должно быть, уже закончил свою работу. Но все же Тецуя направился прямиком к зданию филиала компании Тэйко. Он сел в первое попавшееся такси, сообщил водителю, куда его надо отвезти, и полностью отдался накатившему волнению. 

Когда машина остановилась у места назначения, парень расплатился и вышел на улицу. Здание филиала как две капли воды походило на компанию в Токио, только было гораздо меньше размером. Он уже двинулся в сторону входа, как увидел Акаши, выходящего из здания в окружении коллег. Ему до ужаса хотелось окликнуть его, но его остановило одно знакомое лицо в окружении возлюбленного. Акира Чиносэ. 

Замереть на месте его заставил тот факт, что Акаши улыбался, разговаривая с ней. «Мне казалось, что он ненавидит ее», - мелькнуло в голове у Тецуи. Сердце отозвалось тупой болью, от которой стало трудно дышать. Он упустил момент позвать его - Акаши уже отдалялся, повернувшись к нему спиной, но парень понимал, что сейчас не готов смотреть ему в глаза. Он знал, что поступил глупо и не должен был приезжать, но не мог оторвать взгляда от отдаляющейся спины возлюбленного, а затем вдруг наткнулся взглядом на рыжеволосую девушку, которая ухмылялась, глядя на него в ответ. 

Акаши, кажется, заметил, куда устремлен взгляд невесты, и повернул голову, однако прежде чем успел заметить возлюбленного, тот скрылся из виду, спрятавшись за столбом. Девушка снова ухмыльнулась, а Акаши, двумя широкими шагами догоняя партнеров, с которыми сейчас должен был состояться деловой ужин, обернулся, глядя на спутницу. 

\- Ты идешь, Акира? – спросил он равнодушно, когда заметил, что девушка стоит на месте. Та подошла к нему ближе.

\- Я догоню вас… Мне нужно разобраться кое с чем, - ответила она. Рыжеволосый подумал, что у нее на уме что-то плохое, но проигнорировал это предчувствие. 

\- Заканчивай свои дела скорее… и даже не думай отвертеться от этого мероприятия. 

\- Не суди меня по себе. Я просто немного опоздаю, - сказала Акира, вновь замечая на себе взгляд Тецуи. Она, ухмыльнувшись, прильнула к губам жениха, не разрывая зрительного контакта с голубоглазым, реакция которого заставила её удовлетворенно улыбнуться. Акаши же моментально разорвал поцелуй, отстранившись от девушки, и подозрительно взглянул на неё.

\- Не знаю, что у тебя на уме, но не впутывай меня в это. 

\- Хорошо, Сейджуро… кун. 

Парень окинул её изучающим взглядом. 

\- Мне пора. Не думай, что я буду тебе подыгрывать в этом глупом представлении, - сказал он, после чего, обогнув её, удалился. 

От увиденного грудь Тецуи словно сдавили невидимые тиски, которые все продолжали сжиматься. Акаши не оттолкнул ее, не высказал никакого недовольства поведением девушки, словно этот поцелуй был в порядке вещей. Сердце голубоглазого пронзило болью, и он отчаянно боролся с желанием заплакать. 

До его ушей донесся цокот каблучков, который остановился прямо перед ним. 

\- Рада видеть тебя, Куроко-кун, - произнес женский голос, обладательница которого, как увидел Тецуя, подняв на неё взгляд, ядовито улыбалась.


	9. Возвращение

_If our love is tragedy  
Why are you my remedy?  
If our love is insanity  
Why are you my clarity?_

Zedd - Clarity.

Тецуя окинул взглядом девушку, стоящую перед собой, от которой словно веяло совершенством и самоуверенностью. Её, безусловно, можно было назвать красивой: её длинные рыжие волосы были собраны в тугой пучок на макушке, строгое платье подчеркивало стройную фигуру, а очки в темной оправе привлекали внимание к большим карим глазам и дополняли образ бизнес-леди. Без сомнений, она идеально подходила Акаши. И даже не из-за своей внешности, а потому что вокруг неё царила та же аура превосходства. 

Он знал, что никто по сравнению с ней. В отличие от этой во всем идеальной девушки он был самым обыкновенным и скучным парнем. Всего лишь воспитателем в детском саду, зарплаты которого хватало лишь на оплату счетов. А после этой необдуманной поездки в Киото теперь, может, и для этого денег будет недостаточно. Их не было смысла даже сравнивать, потому что он сразу бы проиграл по всем параметрам... кроме одного. Акаши до сих пор любил именно его.

\- Что ты делаешь здесь, Куроко-кун? – она первая нарушила тишину и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжила: - Что-нибудь стряслось? 

\- Нет… правда, ничего. Я просто… проходил мимо, - попытался как можно убедительнее соврать он, вставая со скамейки. Перед его глазами до сих пор стоял этот злосчастный поцелуй, и ему хотелось как можно скорее покинуть общество этой девушки.

\- М-м, ну да. Но я позволю себе предположить, что ты здесь из-за Сейджуро, - ее губы растянулись в ухмылке. 

\- Нет... мы… - он запнулся, увидев направленный на себя взгляд, от которого хотелось сбежать и спрятаться подальше.

\- Ах, мне надоело ходить вокруг да около, - неожиданно резко произнесла рыжеволосая. 

\- Что? 

\- Прекрати это, пожалуйста. 

\- О чем ты? 

\- Понятия не имею, почему Сейджуро хочет быть с тобой, но ты мне не соперник, - голубые глаза расширились, когда она произнесла это. – Конечно, ты любишь его и все такое, но… ты уверен, что понимаешь сложившуюся ситуацию? 

Тецу мысленно признался себе, что шестое чувство не обманывало его, когда подсказывало держаться подальше от этой девушки, которая лишь притворялась доброй и милой. 

\- Ситуацию? – переспросил он. 

\- Видишь ли, многие люди полагаются на него. Его отец. Да вся компания! Он настоящий гений, с которым никто и никогда не сможет сравниться. Но появился ты - человек, которого он ставит превыше работы, своей карьеры и открывающихся перед ним блестящих возможностей. И меня это не устраивает.

Парень смотрел в её глаза, в которых сейчас отражались все настоящие эмоции Акиры. Внезапно он осознал, что эта девушка ненавидела его с самой первой их встречи, нет, она возненавидела его ещё раньше, когда они даже не были знакомы. 

\- Я тебя ненавижу. Ты ушел, а теперь вернулся, как будто ничего не произошло. А я всегда была с ним. Была рядом, когда его мать умерла, когда его отец наплевал на него. Я всегда была рядом, потому что люблю его. Но… черт подери, он никогда не замечал меня. И все же я как последняя идиотка верила, что когда-нибудь мои чувства станут взаимными. Но появился ты… Мне пришлось смириться с тем, что он любит тебя. Я смирилась с этим, потому что он был счастлив рядом с тобой, и я готова была похоронить свои чувства, лишь бы он улыбался. Но ты его бросил. Ты бросил его! – закричала девушка, а Тецуя словно кожей ощутил ее злость. – Я тебя ненавижу. Из всех вещей, которые мне ненавистны, больше всего я ненавижу тебя. Отстань от Сейджуро. Я в любом случае сделаю так, чтобы мы поженились, потому что ты только всегда все портишь. Ты словно бельмо на глазу, - выплюнула она, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, но замерла на месте. – Я не буду рассказывать Сейджуро, что ты здесь, поэтому возвращайся в Токио, - сухо проговорила девушка, оставляя его одного. 

Тецуя чувствовал себя так, словно ему дали пощечину. Он, обессиленно оседая на скамейку, пытался взять себя руки и подавить желание расплакаться. Его мысли прервал неожиданный телефонный звонок, на который он, увидев на дисплее имя любовника, все же решил ответить.

\- Сейджуро-кун, - выдавил он без радости в голосе, что не укрылось от внимания Акаши. 

\- Что-то случилось, Тецуя? – спросил он. 

\- Ничего. 

\- Ты уверен? – продолжал свой допрос рыжеволосый. 

\- Я просто скучаю, - проговорил Тецуя, слыша, как Акаши усмехнулся, и сам почувствовал, как его губы растянулись в улыбке, когда он представил его в этот момент. 

\- Осталось потерпеть еще два дня, и мы сможем увидеться. 

\- Знаю. 

\- И я весь день проведу с тобой, поэтому тебе стоит отменить все дела. 

Он слышал его голос на другом конце провода, однако в голове все еще раздавались сказанные Акирой слова. «Ты ушел, а теперь вернулся, как будто ничего не произошло… Я ненавижу тебя…» Слезы уже стекали по его щекам, но он продолжал сдерживать всхлипы. 

\- Я же чувствую, что что-то не так… Скажи мне, что случилось, - настаивал Акаши. Молчание в трубке только подтверждало его подозрения. 

\- Ничего, правда. Я жду тебя… Очень сильно хочу увидеться. 

\- Тецуя... 

\- Тебе пора. Ты ведь, наверное, сильно занят. 

\- Я обязательно позвоню позже. 

\- Да… позже, - повторил Тецуя, отключаясь и откидываясь назад. Уже совсем стемнело, а он никак не мог решить, что теперь делать. Ему ужасно хотелось увидеть Акаши, но после слов Акиры внутри что-то продолжало разрываться на части. Он встал со скамейки и пошел вниз по улице, понятия не имея, куда идет. В этот момент перед ним остановилась машина. Тонированное стекло опустилось, открывая взгляду человека, сидящего на заднем сидении. Голубые глаза изумленно расширились. 

\- Акаши-сан, - прошептал парень. 

*****

Они сидели в небольшом уютном кафе рядом с филиалом компании Тэйко. Голубоглазый попивал молочный коктейль, пытаясь успокоить нервы любимым напитком, а в это время мужчина напротив медленно пил горячий кофе. Нетрудно было догадаться, что приехали они сюда не для того, чтобы посидеть и поболтать о жизни. 

\- Я не ожидал встретить тебя в Киото, Куроко-кун, - начал мужчина. – Наша последняя встреча была… малоприятной. 

\- Да, - согласился Тецуя, вспоминая произошедшее в больнице десять лет назад. 

\- Киото очень далеко от Токио. Так что же тебя сюда привело? 

\- Ну… 

\- До меня дошли слухи, что ты встречался с Сейджуро, - не дождавшись ответа, мужчина, сделав глоток кофе, неожиданно спросил: – Сколько? 

Голубые глаза расширились, стоило ему услышать эти слова. На секунду ему показалось, что он что-то не так расслышал. 

\- Простите? 

\- Сколько ты хочешь, Куроко-кун? Назови цену. 

\- О чем вы говорите, сэр? 

\- Я заплачу тебе, чтобы ты исчез из его жизни. 

Их взгляды встретились. Парня поразил даже не сам вопрос, а то, каким небрежным тоном он был задан. Внутри него медленно начинала закипать злость. 

\- Извините, но меня это не интересует, - ответил Тецуя, стараясь сдержаться. Как этот человек мог принять его за того, кто всю свою жизнь только и делает, что охотится за чужими деньгами? 

\- Деньги решают все, и я знаю, что сейчас они тебе нужны. 

\- Я не оставлю Сейджуро-куна. 

\- Это решать не тебе и даже не Сейджуро. Я ещё раз повторяю: держись от него подальше, - твердо произнес мужчина. 

\- Неважно, чем вы попытаетесь меня подкупить, но я не сделаю этого.

\- Разве я уже не говорил тебе, что кто-то вроде тебя не достоин его? Ты лишь тянешь его вниз. 

\- Вы можете говорить, что угодно, но мой ответ не изменится.

\- Значит, ты не собираешься подчиняться… Куроко-кун? – Тецуя словно кожей ощутил исходящую от него угрозу. 

\- Нет. 

\- Что же… Думаю, это объявление войны. 

\- Я не хочу этого, сэр. 

\- Тогда просто оставь его в покое. 

\- Ни за что. 

\- Тогда ты не оставляешь мне выбора, - парень посмотрел на Акаши-старшего, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает волнение. Этот мужчина явно имел запасной туз в рукаве. - Я не хотел делать этого, Куроко-кун, потому что ты кажешься неплохим парнем. Но уверен, ты не захочешь, чтобы твой отец попал в тюрьму, - он ухмыльнулся, увидев, как Тецуя изумленно замер после его слов. 

\- Что вы сказали? 

\- Твоя болезнь серьезно повлияла на твоего отца, и не стоит забывать о том, что лечение оказалось достаточно… дорогим. 

\- Вы не посмеете… 

\- Ты знаешь, что нужно делать, чтобы избежать этого, Куроко-кун, - он достал несколько купюр из кармана и положил их на стол в качестве оплаты счета. 

\- Вы ведете нечестную игру, - сказал голубоглазый, ощущая себя абсолютно беспомощным перед этим человеком. 

\- Я делаю все для собственной выгоды… Так что же? – спросил он, но не дождался ответа. – Я дам тебе время подумать. 

\- Я могу понять ваше желание разделить нас с Сейджуро-куном... Но зачем заходить так далеко?

\- Если бы это был кто-то другой, я бы еще закрыл глаза… но это ты, и я сделаю все, чтобы не допустить продолжения ваших отношений. 

Тецуя, чуть поджав губы, на секунду нахмурился, теряясь в догадках. Он изо всех сил пытался понять, что же такого сделал, чтобы заслужить ненависть этого человека.

\- Извините, но я не совсем понимаю, о чем вы говорите. 

\- Конечно. Просто ты не все знаешь о своей матери.

Голубоглазый словно потерял дар речи, потому что ожидал услышать что угодно, но не эти слова. 

\- При чем здесь моя мать? – спросил он. 

\- Почему бы тебе не спросить об этом своего отца? Уверен, он поймет, о чем речь… А теперь я пойду. Хорошенько подумай о том, что я сказал, Куроко-кун, - с этими словами Акихико поднялся со своего места и покинул кафе. 

Тецуя продолжил сидеть без движения, стараясь понять, что могло произойти между отцом Акаши и его матерью. По правде говоря, он мало что знал о ней: когда она умерла, он был ещё совсем ребенком. А после её смерти он не решался говорить с отцом на эту тему. Его голова была забита вопросами, которых появлялось все больше и больше с каждой секундой, но дать ответы на них мог только один человек. 

Тецуя покинул кафе и направился к станции, чувствуя накатившую резко усталость. Он пару раз зашелся в кашле, но не обратил на это внимания, так как голова разрывалась от мыслей: он снова и снова прокручивал слова Акиры, угрозу Акаши-старшего и никак не мог прогнать воспоминания о матери. Кашель никак не хотел останавливаться, Тецуе казалось, что из легких вдруг выкачали весь воздух. Вдобавок ко всему, от накопившихся вопросов начинала болеть голова. Голубоглазый глубоко вздохнул, едва кашель прекратился, повторяя про себя одну-единственную мысль: неважно, что произойдет, он все равно не оставит Акаши, не позволит ему вновь испытать ту боль. Они уже достаточно настрадались за последние десять лет. 

Ему удалось поспать лишь несколько коротких мгновений, когда его разбудил голос, объявляющий о том, что поезд прибыл в Токио. Головная боль, которая, казалось, отступила, вновь накатила с удвоенной силой, едва парень сошел с поезда. Он сильно вспотел, а, сделав пару шагов по направлению к лестнице, почувствовал, что окружающий мир расплывается перед глазами. Тецуя изо всех сил пытался не упасть, глубоко вдыхая в себя воздух, но вновь накативший кашель заставил его остановиться, опираясь о стену. Он пару секунд боролся с собой, хватаясь за ускользающее сознание, но слабость взяла свое: мир вокруг померк, и голубоглазый почувствовал, что теряет равновесие.

Последнее, что он услышал перед падением, были чьи-то громкие крики о помощи. 

**** 

Огивара шел по коридору в поисках нужной палаты, разузнав все у своих коллег. Вскоре в небольшом окошке показалась голубая макушка, и он вошел внутрь. Тецуя лежал на больничной кровати без сознания, в обе стороны от него отходили трубки к различным приборам, а половину лица скрывала кислородная маска. 

\- Док, что с ним? - он поднял взгляд и посмотрел на немолодого мужчину. 

\- Пока мы можем лишь предполагать. Вы его родственник? 

\- Мы друзья. 

\- Вы не против, если я задам несколько вопросов? 

\- Да, конечно. 

\- Вам известна история его болезни? 

«Он здоров», - пронеслось у него в голове, но что-то внутри никак не хотело мириться и наводило на мысль, что это вовсе не так. 

– Огивара-сенсей, вы знаете что-нибудь о его болезни? - повторил доктор.

\- Д-да, у него была лимфома. 

\- Тогда это все объясняет. 

\- Думаете, она могла вернуться? 

\- Симптомы совпадают, но пока мы не можем точно сказать. Нам необходимо провести обследование. 

\- Спасибо, док. 

\- Это моя работа.

Шигехиро посмотрел на друга и заметил, что его губы едва заметно шевелились, словно он пытался звать кого-то. Наклонившись ближе, он смог расслышать тихое «Сей», и память моментально подкинула нужное имя. Сейджуро. 

Он тихо вышел из палаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Жизнь Тецуи находилась в большой опасности, а он мог навсегда потерять одного из самых важных людей. Достав телефон из кармана, он отыскал нужный контакт и постарался собраться с мыслями. Огивара, что отец Тецуи много работал, чтобы расплатиться с долгами за лечение сына, поэтому хотел подготовить его к такой новости. Когда гудки прекратились, на другом конце послышался голос: 

\- Да? 

\- Хикару-сан. 

\- А, Шигехиро, давно не виделись. Как ты? 

\- Все в порядке. 

\- Рад слышать. Говорят, ты вернулся в Японию, уже видел Тецу? 

\- Да, я поэтому и звоню. 

\- Из-за Тецу? 

\- Да. 

\- С ним что-то случилось? 

\- Я ненавижу говорить такие вещи, но, кажется, наши самые худшие опасения сбылись. 

\- О чем ты? 

\- Его лимфома может вернуться.

*****

Акаши в очередной раз набрал знакомый номер, однако никто не спешил отвечать. Он снова прошелся по комнате в попытке успокоиться, но беспокойство у него внутри нарастало с каждой минутой, а тишина на другом конце была лишним подтверждением того, что что-то не так. Сколько бы он ни пробовал дозвониться, никто так и не подходил. 

\- Из-за чего ты так суетишься? – раздраженно спросила Акира. 

\- Тебе кажется. 

\- Правда? А я впервые вижу тебя таким, - она поудобнее устроилась в кожаном кресле и перекинула ногу на ногу. 

\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоих комментариях. 

\- Да ладно? 

Рыжеволосый предпочел пропустить слова невесты мимо ушей и снова взглянул на дисплей. 

\- Это из-за Куроко-куна? 

\- Не твое дело. 

\- А если он снова решил сбежать, Сейджуро? – предположила она, выдержав колкий взгляд разноцветных глаз. 

\- Он бы никогда не сделал этого. 

\- Хм-м-м… И все же? 

\- К чему ты клонишь? 

\- Да так. Твой отец все равно против ваших отношений. 

Акаши остановился у окна. Он точно был уверен, что в этот раз им никто не помешает быть вместе. Теперь все будет по другому, и он ни за что не проиграет.

\- Замолчи. 

\- Ничего не поделаешь, он уже знает о вас. 

\- Только не говори, что это твоих рук дело. 

\- Я здесь ни при чем. Тецу сам все ему рассказал. 

\- Он здесь, а Тецуя сейчас в Токио. 

\- Ты не можешь знать все, - губы Акиры растянулись в ухмылке. 

\- Не недооценивай меня. 

\- Я не настолько глупа, но тебе стоит пораньше закончить работу, если хочешь увидеть его. Он мог снова уехать, - проговорив это, девушка поспешила удалиться. 

Сейджуро сжал зубы, стараясь удержать гнев под контролем. Его разрывало от желания свернуть кому-нибудь голову, а особенно будущей невесте, которая постоянно крутилась рядом. 

*****

После пробуждения голубоглазый чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем прежде. Заметив белые стены, он сразу догадался, что находился вовсе не дома. Он приподнялся на локтях и в этот момент увидел спящего друга, который сидел на стуле и укрывался больничным халатом. 

\- Шиге-кун, - позвал он. Огивара поднял голову и, потерев глаза, зевнул. 

\- А, Тецуя. 

\- Почему мы здесь? 

\- Тебя привезли на «скорой помощи» прямо со станции. 

\- Правда? 

\- Ага, ты провел два дня без сознания. 

\- Два дня? – переспросил Тецуя, не веря своим ушам. 

\- Я ужасно волновался, но рад, что с тобой все в порядке. 

\- Они… знают, что со мной? – дрожащим от волнения голосом спросил он. 

\- Это всего лишь предположение… Пока необходимо дождаться результатов анализов. 

\- Что это может быть? 

\- Врачи думают, что лимфома могла вернуться. 

Тецуя, услышав слова друга, словно впал в ступор. Он ощущал, как сильно колотится его сердце в груди, так же сильно оно билось и десять лет назад, когда он находился в больнице в ожидании диагноза. Точно так же оно билось тогда, когда весь его мир рассыпался на мелкие кусочки. 

\- Этого не может быть, Шиге-кун, я же здоров. 

\- Всегда существует вероятность, что опухоль вернется. А особенно такой тип. 

\- Нет… 

\- Они уже сделали томографию, результаты скоро должны прийти. 

\- И как долго их ждать? 

\- Может, день, а может, больше. Я не знаю. 

\- Ясно, - голубоглазый отвел взгляд в сторону. В палате повисло неловкое молчание, которое через пару минут нарушил Огивара: 

\- Ты говорил с ним? 

\- Что? 

\- Ты говорил с Акаши о своей болезни? 

\- Нет. 

\- Почему? 

\- Ну… Я собирался сказать ему когда-нибудь... Но не думал, что это снова повторится. 

\- Надеюсь, теперь ты ему обо всем расскажешь? 

\- Еще не уверен. 

\- Я совсем забыл, - Огивара подхватил пакет у стены и достал оттуда кольцо и телефон. - Держи. 

Взяв вещи, голубоглазый первым же делом включил мобильник и обнаружил около полусотни сообщений от Акаши и примерно столько же пропущенных звонков. Все сообщения были похожи по содержанию: Акаши спрашивал, почему он не отвечал, и просил перезвонить, когда выдастся свободная минута. Все желание увидеться в один миг куда-то испарилось, хотя он знал, что когда-нибудь ему придется все рассказать, но хотел оттянуть этот момент как можно дальше. 

\- Сегодня суббота? – спросил он, посмотрев на друга. 

\- Да, а что? 

Тецуя быстро набрал нужный номер, но уже в следующее мгновение телефон завибрировал и отключился. Он мысленно проклял разряженную батарею, пытаясь придумать, как еще связаться с возлюбленным. В этот момент у него в голове промелькнула мысль постараться незаметно уйти из больницы, которая оказалась вполне привлекательной. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – нахмурившись, спросил Огивара. 

\- Я должен увидеться с Сейджуро-куном. 

\- Куда ты собрался в таком состоянии? 

\- Домой. 

\- Нет, это исключено. 

\- Но он может прийти туда, - продолжал настаивать на своем голубоглазый. 

\- Тецуя. 

\- Я хочу увидеть его, - тихо, но твердо повторил он. После стольких проблем, неожиданно навалившихся на него, ему просто необходимо было снова ощутить успокаивающие объятия. 

\- Ох, ладно. Но только при условии, что я иду с тобой. 

\- Спасибо, Шиге-кун. 

\- Тебе стоит переодеться, иначе будет слишком очевидно, что это я тебя вывел. 

\- А что с твоей работой? 

\- Вообще-то я сегодня свободен. Переоденься в уборной. 

\- Спасибо, - произнес Тецуя, после чего скрылся за дверью туалета с пакетом. Через несколько минут он вышел уже полностью одетый, держа в руках больничную сорочку. - Ничего, если нас увидят вместе? 

\- Об этом можешь не беспокоиться. 

\- Но...

\- Пойдем. 

\- Ты очень хороший друг и достоин кого-то получше, - неожиданно заявил он, посмотрев в глаза друга. 

\- Ни за что, даже если ты не перестанешь твердить мне об этом. 

\- Но ты ничего не получишь взамен. 

\- Знаю. Может, это и прозвучит жалко, но я не смогу полюбить никого другого, - улыбаясь, ответил тот. 

\- Слишком глупо для тебя. 

\- Возможно, но не забивай себе голову. 

Они вместе покинули палату и миновали пустой коридор. Уже в холле несколько медсестер заметили их попытку бегства, проводив их странными взглядами, но в этот момент они уже выбрались на улицу. Они сели в первое попавшееся такси, и Огивара быстро назвал водителю адрес. 

\- Я рад, что все оказалось так просто, - честно признался он, облегченно вздохнув. 

\- И я, - согласился Тецуя. Только через несколько минут тишины он обратил внимание, что они все еще держались за руки, что привлекло внимание его друга. 

\- Тебя это смущает? 

\- Нет. 

\- Понимаю, почему Акаши не хочет отпускать тебя. 

\- Почему?

\- У тебя всегда холодные руки. 

\- И что? - непонимающе спросил голубоглазый. 

\- Ничего особенного, просто... их хочется согревать. 

\- Похоже на какой-нибудь вид извращения. 

\- Эй, я вовсе не то имел ввиду! - воскликнул Огивара. 

\- Ладно. 

\- Мне и правда хочется всегда греть их, даже если ты и сам можешь делать это. 

\- Звучит так, как будто я тупица. 

\- Вовсе нет. Ты не особо эмоционален, редко улыбаешься и мало говоришь, предпочитая выслушивать других. Именно таким ты был при нашей первой встрече: молчаливый и упрямый. 

\- Все было не так.

\- Именно так, - настаивал парень. – С ним ты совершенно другой. 

\- Ты говоришь о Сейджуро-куне? 

\- О ком же еще?

\- Почему тебе захотелось поговорить о нем? 

\- Я впервые вижу, чтобы ты так поступал ради кого-то. 

\- Понятно. 

\- И ужасно завидую ему. 

\- Завидуешь? 

\- Ага. Ты никогда не будешь таким со мной... Для тебя мы – всего лишь друзья, но мне нравится хотя бы обниматься с тобой. Возможно, теперь я тебя еще сильнее запутал. Черт, даже немного ненавижу себя за это. 

\- Мне стоит остановиться. Извини. 

\- Мы оба виноваты. 

\- Да, наверное, - согласился Тецуя. 

\- Акаши настоящий счастливчик. Он должен беречь тебя, иначе ему не поздоровится. 

\- Серьезно? 

\- Конечно же. 

\- Найди себе милую девушку. Уверен, с ней тебе будет гораздо лучше. 

\- Обязательно. 

\- Приехали, - сказал водитель. Расплатившись, ребята вышли из машины, и Тецуя сразу же заметил сидящего на ступеньках Акаши, который прожигал незнакомца своим пристальным взглядом.

\- Сейджуро-кун, - нерешительно позвал голубоглазый.

\- Почему ты не отвечал на звонки? 

Он мысленно проклял себя за то, что не догадался придумать хоть какое-нибудь оправдание. Если сказать правду, то это обязательно повлечет за собой ненужное волнение и море вопросов.

\- Я… 

\- Он был занят. Мы навещали моих родителей, - соврал темноволосый, стараясь говорить как можно убедительней.

\- А ты еще кто?

\- Шигехиро Огивара, приятно познакомиться, - произнес он и протянул руку, но Сейджуро даже не обратил на это внимание.

\- Лжешь. 

\- Что? 

\- Он бы никогда не стал меня игнорировать.

\- Я не хотел его лишний раз беспокоить, поэтому забрал телефон, - продолжал на ходу сочинять парень.

\- Тецуя бы никогда не позволил этого. 

\- Чего тебе еще надо? Сказал же, что не хотел его беспокоить, правда, Тецуя? 

Он сделал акцент на имени друга, и Акаши почувствовал закипающую внутри злость. Она была похоже на страшное пламя, быстро распространяющееся во все стороны, которое пожирало все вокруг. Он крепко сжал зубы в попытке подавить желание кого-нибудь убить и взглянул на любовника, который сейчас больше походил на провинившегося школьника.

\- Извини, Сейджуро-кун, у меня в самом деле не было воз... - голубоглазый замолчал, почувствовав прикосновение чужой руки. Акаши и Огивара сверлили друг друга взглядами и, возможно, не будь рядом Тецу, точно бы сцепились в драке. 

\- Нам надо поговорить. Наедине, - с нескрываемой угрозой процедил рыжеволосый. 

\- Еще чего.

\- Шиге-кун, все в порядке.

\- Ты никуда не пойдешь.

Сердце голубоглазого сжалось от боли. Он не хотел потерять возлюбленного, особенно теперь, когда его жизнь находилась буквально на грани. На несколько минут между ними воцарилось молчание, но потом он тихо произнес:

\- Шиге-кун, ты можешь подождать меня? 

\- Но... Ох, ладно, - все же согласился Огивара. 

\- Спасибо. 

Акаши первый зашел в дом и, закрыв дверь, сразу заговорил:

\- Почему? 

\- Что? 

\- Я думал, ты будешь ждать меня. 

\- Это…

\- Я столько раз звонил тебе, а ты не брал трубку. Можешь представить, как я волновался? Я никогда так не боялся... Я думал, что ты снова ушел, - Куроко не мог поверить своим ушам, когда услышал эти слова. Это был первый раз в его жизнь, когда он видел проигравшего Акаши. 

\- Я же обещал, что никогда не сделаю этого. 

\- Почему ты был с ним? Почему ничего не сказал? 

\- Мне очень жаль, но я не мог. 

\- Тецуя, он... Прикасался к тебе? 

\- О чем ты? 

\- Между вами что-то было? - громче спросил парень. От одной такой мысли его сердце словно сжимали стальные тиски, и оно вот-вот могло лопнуть. 

\- Нет… Сейджуро-кун, к чему ты клонишь? 

\- Ни разу? 

Голубоглазый похолодел. У него перед глазами возник их поцелуй с Огиварой, о котором он старался забыть. Глубоко внутри Акаши и сам знал ответ на вопрос, а молчание любовника только укрепило его догадки. Он даже смог представить все эти сцены: как его любимых мягких губ касались чужие, как его невинный ангел раздевался перед кем-то другим, как он выкрикивал имя другого мужчины и ближе прижимался к нему. Злость, давно накапливавшаяся внутри, взяла вверх, и рассудок отошел куда-то на задний план. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - непонимающе спросил парень, когда на его плечо легла сильная рука, заставляя опуститься на колени. Он посмотрел на возлюбленного и ощутил себя рядом с ним какой-то жалкой букашкой, которую легко можно раздавить. 

\- Где он трогал тебя? - дрожащим от злости голосом спросил рыжеволосый. 

\- Нигде. 

\- Я повторю: где он тебя трогал?

Он заглянул в разноцветные глаза, в которых ярко читалась обида. Его захлестнула волна страха, когда он почувствовал настойчивые прикосновения под своей рубашкой. 

Сейджуро впился в его губы грубым поцелуем и сжал оба тонких запястья. Он почувствовал во рту металлический привкус крови, но все еще продолжал терзать мягкие губы, стараясь причинить как можно больше боли. Он хотел, чтобы Тецуя сам познал все то, что было у него внутри, сколько всего скопилось за эти несколько дней мучительной разлуки. Чтобы он сам познал ту боль, от которой невозможно было даже вздохнуть. 

Тецуя отчаянно пытался освободиться, извивался и пытался отпихнуть его в сторону, но рыжеволосый буквально припечатал его к полу и затянул ремень на его запястьях, чтобы не дать пути к отступлению. Голубоглазый всхлипнул, осознавая собственную беспомощность. Он был настолько слаб, что даже не мог защитить самого себя, но все еще надеялся достучаться до Акаши. 

\- Ст-той! – вскрикнул он, когда почувствовал его руки на своем ремне. - Сейджуро-кун, я боюсь... Боюсь тебя. 

Неожиданно туман перед глазами рыжеволосого рассеялся. Он посмотрел на лежащего перед ним Тецую, замечая порванные пуговицы на рубашке, выступившие капельки крови на мягких губах и проступающие на бледной коже синяки. Он мысленно проклял себя, что снова не смог сдержаться, поддался эмоциям и сорвался на самом близком человеке. 

\- Извини, Сейджуро-кун… 

Его грудь словно пронзили длинным кинжалом и медленно проворачивали, но тот все никак не доставал до сердце. Все этот сделал он. Он столько всего натворил и едва не совершил самый ужасный поступок в своей жизни. Рыжеволосый еще несколько минут смотрел на возлюбленного, после чего поднялся на ноги. 

Тецуя прикрыл рот ладонью, чтобы сдержать всхлипы. Он тоже осознавал свою вину, но даже не мог выдавить ни слова, и, свернувшись калачиком, обнял колени одной рукой. В этот момент дверь распахнулась, послышались торопливые шаги, а затем коридор погрузился в полную тишину.

\- Сейджуро-кун, не оставляй меня, - попросил он, но никто уже не ответил. 

Через несколько минут в дом ворвался обеспокоенный Огивара и сжал кулаки.

\- Что он с тобой сделал?! - темноволосый присел на колени и едва ощутимо провел кончиками пальцев по щеке друга. 

Никто не мог позволить себе так обращаться с его ангелом. Никто не мог позволить себе так жестоко обойтись с ним и просто сбежать. Он осторожно освободил голубоглазого и, придерживая его за талию, довел до спальни. 

\- Что произошло? - мягко спросил парень. 

\- Он... Сейджуро-кун узнал. Он очень разозлился. 

\- Но это же не дает ему никакого права так с тобой обращаться! 

\- В этом есть и моя вина. 

\- Тецуя, никто не достоин такого обращения. 

\- Но я сделал ему больно. Я всегда причиняю ему только боль, и это моя вина. Он ни разу не обидел меня, Шиге-кун.

\- Не имеет значения. Мне звонили из больницы и сообщили, что пришли твои результаты. 

\- Что там? - спросил Куроко. 

\- Для начала тебе стоит успокоиться и немного отдохнуть.

*****

\- Что вы думаете? – спросил мужчина в белом халате, сидевший за столом. 

\- Кажется, все в норме, - ответил парень, пробежавшись глазами по результатам томографии.

\- Да, но меня кое-что беспокоит... Нам необходимо сделать еще один тест. 

\- Еще один? – переспросил голубоглазый. 

\- Чтобы окончательно убедиться. 

\- Что за тест? - спросил Огивара. 

\- Пункция костного мозга. 

\- Когда ее проведут? 

\- В прошлом у вас была диагностирована лимфома, и нам необходимо все проверить. Думаю, уже сегодня. 

\- Так быстро? 

\- Чем скорее, тем лучше. 

\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – темноволосый краем глаза посмотрел на друга. 

\- Не волнуйся, Шиге-кун. Спасибо, доктор, - проговорил Тецуя, прежде чем они вместе покинули кабинет. 

\- Как ты? 

\- Я уже ответил. 

\- Тебе будут делать пункцию костного мозга, а это очень болезненная процедура. 

\- Все нормально, - упрямо произнес он. 

\- Тебе делали ее раньше?

\- Нет, но представляю, каково это. 

\- Все ясно. Извини, мне уже пора бежать. 

\- Ничего. Спасибо, что сходил со мной. 

\- Нет проблем. Я всегда буду рядом с тобой. 

\- Спасибо, - тихо поблагодарил Тецуя и пошел по коридору в поисках своей палаты. 

Оказавшись внутри, он достал телефон и взглянул на дисплей. На нем не было ни единого извещения о пропущенном вызове или непрочитанном сообщении. Он сам знал, что кому-то из них придется сделать первый шаг, необходимо все разъяснить. Глубоко вздохнув, парень набрал номер возлюбленного, но звонок мгновенно был переадресован на голосовую почту. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, перезвони мне, пожалуйста… - тихо проговорил он. - Я хочу поговорить. Позволь все объяснить. 

При одной мысли, что теперь Акаши будет стараться избегать любых встреч с ним, его сердце болезненно сжалось. Через пару мгновений мобильник завибрировал, но, вопреки ожиданиям, на дисплее высветился совершенно другой номер. 

\- Ото-сан, - обеспокоенно произнес он, ответив на звонок. 

\- Что-то случилось? Мы даже не начали говорить, а ты уже такой мрачный. 

\- А, н-нет, не важно. 

\- Шигехиро рассказал мне... Ты в порядке? 

Тецуя не знал, что ответить. Ему хотелось сказать, что все в порядке, чтобы не беспокоить отца, но слезы сам покатились по щекам. 

\- Тецуя? Ты что, плачешь? - обеспокоенно спросил Хикару. 

\- Нет. Я совсем не в порядке, - тихо ответил он. После всего произошедшего ему казалось, что он вот-вот сломается под тяжестью навалившихся проблем. Он уже не мог держать все внутри и хотел выговориться кому-то, чтобы хоть немного облегчить свою боль. 

\- Завтра я возвращаюсь в Японию, а до моего приезда постарайся взбодриться. 

\- Ото-сан. 

\- Что такое? 

\- Я скучаю, - как-то совсем по-детски произнес голубоглазый, что заставило Хикару улыбнуться. 

\- Я тоже, но мы скоро встретимся. 

\- А что с твоей работой? 

\- Меня переводят в Японию. 

\- Рад слышать. 

\- Да, я тоже. Так что с тобой? 

\- Мне будут делать пункцию костного мозга. 

\- Когда? 

\- Сегодня. 

\- И как ты себя чувствуешь? 

\- Нормально. 

\- Ты готов? 

\- Что? 

\- Если... Если все подтвердится? 

\- Я не знаю, - честно признался парень. 

\- Понятно. Мне пора идти, до завтра, Тецуя. 

\- Да, конечно. 

Мужчина отключился, но голубоглазый все еще продолжал смотреть на погасший экран. Акаши действительно был зол и не хотел говорить с ним. Он не хотел, чтобы их мимолетное счастье так быстро разрушилось. Все произошедшее казалось ему плохим сном, каким-то слишком реалистичным кошмаром. На глаза ему попалось кольцо, и в голове у него всплыла та самая сцена на пляже, когда они оба дали друг другу обещание.

*****

Парень снова наполнил стоящий на краю журнального столика стакан и сделал небольшой глоток. Он поморщился от неприятного ощущения, когда алкоголь обжег горло. Мобильник снова завибрировал, извещая владельца о новом звонке. Парень поколебался пару минут и нехотя проверил голосовую почту. 

_Сейджуро-кун, пожалуйста, перезвони… Я хочу поговорить. Позволь все объяснить._

Он сжал мобильный в руке, снова и снова прослушивая запись. Не имеет значения, насколько сильно он был зол, Тецуя не заслужил такого отношения. Ему стоило извиниться за свой ужасный поступок. 

\- Еще только утро, а ты уже пьешь… Какая редкость, - рыжеволосая девушка вошла в комнату и остановилась рядом. 

\- Уходи. 

\- Почему? Он тебя бросил? - Акира улыбнулась, даже представляя эту картину их расставания. 

\- Заткнись! 

Проигнорировав слова будущего жениха, она взяла бутылку и сделала небольшой глоток. 

\- Всегда ненавидела виски. Такой горький. И как ты себя теперь чувствуешь? Тебя снова бросили... Думаю, тебе стоит красиво покончить с жизнью. Отравиться, например. 

\- Пошла вон! 

\- Просто смирись, Сейджуро. Вам не суждено быть вместе, ваши отношения всегда будут осуждать, и когда-нибудь кто-то обязательно встанет между вами. 

\- Я убью любого, кто это сделает.

\- Даже своего отца? 

\- Да хоть самого президента. 

\- Уверен, что твоя рука не дрогнет? 

\- Абсолютно.

\- Должно быть, ты и в самом деле сильно его любишь. 

\- У тебя какие-то проблемы? 

\- Конечно, я же твоя невеста. 

\- Кажется, я уже говорил, что не собираюсь жениться на тебе. 

\- Это не тебе решать. 

\- Плевать. 

\- Ах да, чуть не забыла. Мидорима хотел о чем-то поговорить с тобой.

\- Это может подождать до завтра. 

\- Ты выглядишь таким жалким. 

\- Замолчи. 

\- Все из-за него… Тогда я присоединюсь, будем вместе заливать свои печали. 

\- Ты же знаешь, я никогда не пьянею. 

\- И я. 

\- Лжешь. 

\- Вовсе нет. 

\- Ну, в любом случае это лучше, чем пить в одиночестве. 

*****

\- Все нормально? – спросил Огивара, когда они подошли к нужному кабинету. 

\- Да. 

\- Это будет больно. 

\- Я не такой слабый, как ты думаешь. 

\- Знаю. 

\- Тецуя Куроко, - громко объявила медсестра. 

\- Здесь! – отозвался парень. – Мне пора. 

\- Буду ждать. 

Тецуя слегка улыбнулся в ответ и последовал за девушкой. 

Он лег на кушетку лицом к стене, пока доктор подготавливал все к процедуре. Он сглотнул, ощущая, как бешено колотится сердце в груди, а когда через несколько мгновений игла уже достигла костного мозга, голубоглазый сжал зубы в попытке сдержать рвущийся наружу крик. Раньше ему говорили о том, что это очень больно, но рассказы оказались далеки от реальности. 

Куроко посмотрел на побелевшие костяшки пальцев сквозь подступившие к глазам слезы. Несколько минут для него, казалось, растянулись в целый час мучительной боли. К концу процедуры он еле мог шевелить рукой, не говоря о том, чтобы самостоятельно стоять на ногах. 

Все это время Огивара провел в коридоре, едва сдерживая желание ворваться в кабинет. Ему самому не раз приходилось проводить пункцию, во время чего даже взрослые пациенты кричали и плакали от невыносимой боли. 

Наконец дверь распахнулась, и медсестра подтолкнула каталку. Темноволосый вскочил с места и сжал ладонь друга. 

Еще в Америке он возненавидел те моменты, когда Тецуя ходил на лечение, потому что он всегда возвращался мертвенно-бледный, уставший и даже какой-то измученный. После всего этого он хотел оберегать его, чтобы никто не посмел сделать ему больно. 

Эта любовь была слишком сильной, чтобы от нее можно было так просто отказаться. 

*****

Тецуя проснулся, когда за окном уже наступали сумерки. Увидев пропущенный вызов от возлюбленного, он сразу же перезвонил ему, но никто так и не ответил.   
Понадеявшись, что Сейджуро был уже дома и отдыхал после тяжелого рабочего дня, он сам ушел из больницы и, сев в первое попавшееся такси, назвал нужный адрес. 

Вскоре темноволосый вошел в палату, но увидел лишь опустевшую кровать и нетронутый ужин, на который невозможно было взглянуть без отвращения. Он сразу же набрал номер друга, а когда тот ответил, прервал его:

\- Где ты, черт подери? 

\- Еду к Сейджуро-куну. 

\- Сейчас ты должен отдыхать. 

\- Извини, но это важно. 

\- Проклятие, - тихо пробубнил себе под нос парень, когда на другом конце послышались короткие гудки. 

Нажав на кнопку последнего этажа, Тецуя ощутил легкое головокружение и прислонился спиной к стенке лифта. Когда двери распахнулись, он быстро подошел к двери и позвонил в звонок. Через несколько минут послышались торопливые шаги, и Акира, распахнув дверь, расплылась в улыбке. 

\- Приветики, Куро-чан, - сказала она, растягивая гласные. На ней было только нижнее белье и надетая поверх рубашка. 

«Почему она в рубашке Акаши-куна?»

\- Кто там, Акира? – из гостиной донесся раздраженный голос Сейджуро. 

\- Хочешь, расскажу ему? – задала вопрос рыжеволосая и, не дождавшись ответа, сказала: – Да так, милый, просто сосед квартирой ошибся. 

\- Пусть проваливает. 

\- Как скажешь, - весело отозвалась девушка и ухмыльнулась, заметив реакцию гостя. – Кажется, ты должен уйти, Куро-чан... Ты нам мешаешь. 

Она закрыла дверь прямо перед его носом. Голубоглазый еще несколько минут простоял так, пытаясь понять, что произошло, а после отправился к лифту. Дальше все для него происходило словно в каком-то тумане. Он только запомнил, как встретил на улице Огивару, и они вместе отправились в больницу.


	10. Откровение

_Why oh why tell me why not me  
Why oh why we were meant to be  
Baby I know I could be all you need  
Why oh why oh why  
I wanna love you  
If you only knew how much I love you  
So why not me_

Enrique Iglesias - Why not me? 

 

\- Какого черта ты напялила мою рубашку? – фыркнул рыжеволосый. – Сними, иначе люди подумают что-нибудь не то, - девушка, устало вздохнув, закатила глаза и все же скинула верх на пол. 

\- Я твоя невеста, почему тебя волнует, что подумают другие?

\- Твоя одежда уже должна была высохнуть, - он поднялся с дивана и направился в спальню, но Акира вовремя успела схватить его за руку. 

\- Думаешь, все так просто? А что, если твой отец не желает ваших отношений?

\- Как будто я не знаю, - устало произнес парень, заставляя невесту растянуть губы в ухмылке. 

\- Вам никогда не быть вместе.

\- Я ни за что не потеряю его снова. 

\- Не будь таким наивным, Сейджуро. Здесь ты бессилен, - она сильнее сжала его запястье, вонзая длинные ногти в кожу. - Выбери меня. 

Акаши посмотрел в ее глаза. Он больше не хотел продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор, но девушка, видимо, была настроена решительно: 

\- Если ты сделаешь это, то никогда не вспомнишь о нем. 

\- Тебе пора идти, - сухо произнес он. 

\- Но почему? Почему ты все еще хочешь быть с ним? 

\- Проваливай. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Сейджуро, - тихо произнесла Акира, уткнувшись в грудь жениха. – Я сделаю все, что захочешь, только ответь на мои чувства. 

\- Прости, но нет. Закрой за собой дверь, когда будешь уходить, - сказал тот и скрылся за дверью спальни. 

Акира осталась стоять посреди гостинной, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать наворачивающиеся на глаза слезы. Так было всегда: она умоляла, гналась, надеялась, но никогда не достигала своей цели. Вот почему она так сильно возненавидела Куроко. Он никогда не просил, но Акаши любил его так сильно, как никогда не полюбит её. 

Его любовь - вот все, чего она хотела. Поэтому она каждой клеточкой собственного тела ненавидела того, кому все это досталось так просто. 

*****

Всю дорогу до больницы Огивара краем глаза наблюдал за другом. Молча уйти, когда совсем скоро должны были прийти результаты пункции, - это, пожалуй, самый яркий пример того, на какие глупые поступки способны влюбленные. Даже когда ему сделали больно, когда Акаши старался избегать его, он надеялся и продолжал хвататься за ниточку прошлого, связывающую их. 

Наверное, именно это и называют настоящей любовью. Он по-настоящему завидовал, зная, что никогда не сможет понять, каково это. Если бы он оказался на месте этого счастливчика, то дорожил бы своим ангелом. Он знал, сколько всего тот пережил, сколько смог вынести за время лечения. 

Они прошли мимо поста медсестер, и только после тщательного осмотра доктор разрешил вернуться в палату. Темноволосый облегченно вздохнул, хотя знал, что настоящие проблемы еще впереди, и только результаты покажут, насколько все серьезно. Убедившись, что Тецуя крепко спит, он вышел в коридор и направился к кабинету доктора. 

\- Результаты уже пришли? - спросил он, зайдя внутрь. 

\- Да.

\- Так что там?

\- Должен сказать, что все не так хорошо, - ответил мужчина. 

\- Что вы имеете ввиду? 

\- Это Т–клеточная лимфома, - услышав ответ, парень почувствовал тяжесть в груди. Да, настоящие проблемы ждут впереди, и страдания Тецуи вскоре снова вернутся. 

\- Злокачественная опухоль, - тихо произнес он, зная, что такие лимфомы опасны и способны запросто погубить человека. 

\- К сожалению, да. 

\- Быть не может… 

\- Ваш друг важен для вас? 

\- Конечно же! 

\- Пока не стоит беспокоиться. При незамедлительном лечении все пройдет хорошо. 

\- Прошу, сделайте все, что только возможно. Он… Он не может умереть, - прошептал Огивара. 

\- Понимаю. Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах. Он обязательно выживет. 

\- Ему никто еще не сообщал об этом? 

\- Вы сами хотите рассказать, верно? – спросил доктор. 

Парень кивнул. Именно эта мысль крутилась у него в голове: будет лучше, если Тецуя узнает свой диагноз от него, а не от постороннего человека. Через несколько минут он вернулся в палату и, сжав ладонь голубоглазого, посмотрел на его умиротворенное лицо. Он не хотел даже допустить мысли, что может когда-нибудь потерять его. 

Он готов сделать все, что только потребуется. 

*****

Когда Тецуя проснулся, Огивара уже хотел отругать его за глупое поведение, но все же решил вернуться к этому разговору позже, когда наступит более подходящий момент. 

\- Прием, - позвал он, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание.

\- Шиге-кун, - почти шепотом произнес парень.

\- Там что-то произошло, верно? 

Он промолчал и отвел взгляд в сторону, погружаясь в собственные мысли. Темноволосый тихо вздохнул, жалея о том, что не может проникнуть в его мысли. 

\- Результаты пришли, - после недолгого молчания сказал он. У него внутри все сжалось, когда он заметил на себе взгляд голубых глаз. Они были полны страха, хотя их обладатель старался выглядеть как можно более спокойным. 

\- Так быстро?

\- Да. 

\- Что там? – взволнованно спросил Куроко.

\- Мы... - он запнулся, почувствовав вставший в горле комок. Каким надо было быть идиотом, чтобы подумать, что сможет сам обо всем сказать? Как он вообще может сообщить то, после чего жизнь Тецуи вновь превратится с бесконечным кошмар? - Мы думаем... это злокачественная опухоль. 

Тецуя замер, даже забыв, как нужно дышать. Его грудь снова сдавили невидимые тиски. «Снова, - пронеслось у него вголове. – Снова эта боль». 

\- Как ты? 

\- Я выживу? 

\- Тецуя. 

\- Сколько мне осталось? 

\- Все не так плохо, мы справимся, обещаю. Если начать лечение незамедлительно, то все будет хорошо, - между ними повисло молчание. Огивара краем глаза следил за действиями друга, буквально кожей ощущая нарастающее напряжение, которое с каждой секундой становилось все более невыносимым. 

\- Я хочу побыть один, - неожиданно произнес Тецуя. Он и представить не мог, что когда-то эта ужасная болезнь снова вернется, начнется долгое и изнуряющее лечение, которое он проходил прежде. Он думал, что уже никогда не вернется к этому. 

\- Но... 

\- Пожалуйста, оставь меня. 

\- Ох... Ладно, но не натвори еще каких-нибудь глупостей. 

Голубоглазый кивнул и достал из кармана кольцо, оставшись наедине с собственными мыслями. При одном воспоминании о том дне, когда они с Сейджуро дали обещание друг другу, у него на глаза начали наворачиваться слезы. Тогда ему все казалось красивым сном. Сном, который в одно мгновение разлетелся на мелкие осколки об гранитные камни реальности. Тогда он думал, что все будет по-другому, будет хорошо, ведь его болезнь ушла, и они смогут проводить вместе каждую свободную минуту, смогут быть вместе всю жизнь и будут еще счастливее, чем прежде. Но реальность вовсе не похожа на сон: она жестока, и об нее снова разбились его мечты и надежды. 

На самом деле это лишь повторение прошлого, только теперь в разы хуже: Акаши забыл о нем, а Тецуя оставил его, хотя и продолжал цепляться за что-то, любить и хотеть быть вместе. 

\- Сейджуро, - одними губами прошептал парень, обнимая себя за плечи. Ему невыносимо хотелось оказаться в теплых объятиях, в которых он легко мог почувствовать себя защищенным. Он хотел разделить свою боль с близким человеком. - Сейджуро. 

У него перед глазами снова и снова всплывали короткие моменты, когда они были счастливы. От них его словно разрывало на части изнутри, и он больше не мог сдерживаться. Он чувствовал себя невероятно жалким, потому что продолжал звать того, кто уже не придет и больше не утешит. Ему оставалось только сдаться и молча давиться слезами в одиночестве. 

Тецуя хотел перестать эту вечную борьбу, но где-то глубоко внутри ощущал слабый огонек надежды. Ему хотелось верить, что когда-нибудь все вернется на свои места и их обещание не будет нарушено. 

*****

Акаши отправился на работу, несмотря на ужасную головную боль и низкое настроение, достигшее почти нулевой отметки. Он вышел из лифта и направился в свой кабинет, игнорируя напоминания секретарши о встрече с Мидоримой. 

Мысль о случившимся никак не выходила у него из головы. Он злился на себя, что не смог сдержаться тогда, но ни на секунду не расставался с телефоном в надежде, что Тецуя снова позвонит. Он знал, что невозможно постоянно убегать от проблем: рано или поздно впереди покажется тупик. Пусть они оба были виноваты, но кто-то должен сделать первый шаг к примирению. 

Он долго не решался и отступал, но теперь смотрел на светившийся на дисплее мобильного номер. Вопросы, роившиеся у него в голове, не давали сосредоточиться. Что он будет делать, если Тецуя не ответит или скажет, что ненавидит его и не хочет больше видеть? 

Когда в кабинет вошла секретарша, Сейджуро отложил телефон на край стола, хотя мысленно продолжал твердить себе, что нельзя и дальше так просто сидеть. 

\- Ваш кофе, сэр. 

\- Спасибо, - сухо поблагодарил он.

Когда девушка ушла, он набрал заученный номер. С каждым гудком его сердце все чаще начинало биться, словно хотело вырваться из груди. Он уже хотел отключиться после нескольких минут, но в этот момент на другом конце кто-то ответил: 

\- Слушаю, - он нахмурился, услышав голос того, с кем меньше всего желал разговаривать. 

\- Почему телефон Тецуи у тебя? – холодно спросил он. 

\- Не твое дело, - ответил Огивара, а в следующее мгновение в трубке послышались короткие гудки. 

Парень откинулся на спинку кожаного кресла, думая о том, что ничего хуже больше не может произойти. Он взял кружку с кофе и сделал пару глотков, когда дверь снова распахнулась. 

\- Что еще?

\- Мидорима-сан хочет видеть вас, сэр. 

\- Пусть зайдет. 

\- Хорошо, - кивнув, девушка удалилась, а потом в кабинет вошел Мидорима. 

\- Акаши. 

\- Шинтаро, чем обязан столь раннему визиту?

\- Я звонил тебе вчера, но ты не отвечал.

\- Я был занят. Ты что-то хотел? 

\- Это насчет Куроко, - услышав фамилию возлюбленного, Акаши отставил кружку в сторону. 

\- Что с ним? 

\- Думаю, ты сам захочешь увидеть, - парень положил на стол увесистую папку и открыл ее на первой станице. Пробежавшись глазами по строчкам, Акаши взглянул на друга. 

\- Что это значит? 

\- Именно то, что ты думаешь. Они уже десять лет хранятся в архиве. Возможно, это и было причиной его исчезновения. О нем упоминается в одной из американских клиник. А эти записи были сделаны только вчера, - он перелистнул пару страниц. Среди множества медицинских терминов рыжеволосый смог разобрать лишь то, что в прошлом у Тецуи была диагностирована лимфома, которая теперь прогрессировала. 

\- Быть не может, - прошептал он, несколько раз перечитав последние слова. 

\- Но это так. Я звонил в клинику, и мне сообщили, что у них был полностью вылечившийся человек с таким именем. Но вчера мне пришли эти результаты, то есть, болезнь вернулась. 

\- Как ты догадался? 

\- Случайно увидел его имя на двери палаты, но сначала не мог поверить. А потом узнал, что все симптомы похожи на лимфому, - объяснил Шинатро. 

\- Подожди, когда ты увидел это? 

\- Три дня назад. 

Сейджуро откинулся на спинку кресла, вспоминая, как еще несколько дней назад безрезультатно пытался дозвониться до Тецуи. Но теперь, когда стала известна настоящая правда, он задавался лишь одним вопросом. Почему Тецуя молчал? 

\- Акаши, ты чего? - голос друга заставил его вернуться в реальность. 

Он молча схватил пальто и направился к лифту, сказав секретарше отменить все встречи. Хотя ничего о болезни любовника он не знал, но где-то внутри догадывался, что теперь ему грозит настоящая опасность. Через несколько минут он покинул здание и нашел машину на парковке. В это время дорога была пуста, не считая редких автомобилей, попадавшихся на перекрестках, и он уже вскоре остановился около больницы. 

\- В какой палате Куроко Тецуя? - спросил рыжеволосый, подбежав к регистратуре. 

\- Подождите минуту, сэр, - вежливо ответила медсестра. Она ввела данные в компьютер, а потом назвала номер палаты. 

\- Спасибо.

Он помчался по коридору в поисках нужной палаты и остановился возле нужной двери. Он нерешительно прикоснулся к дверной ручке, не в силах войти внутрь. У него в голове вертелись ужасные картинки, на которые он старался не обращать внимания. Что ждет его по ту сторону? 

Глубоко вздохнув, Акаши повернул ручку и зашел в палату. Сердце у него в груди защемило, когда он увидел спящего на кровати Тецу, который казался еще бледнее, чем обычно. На тонком запястье проступали безобразные синяки, а на губах были заметны небольшие ранки, оставшиеся от укусов, что заставило его снова вспомнить тот день. 

Он сел на стул возле кровати и провел ладонью по голубым волосам, разметавшимся по подушке. Вместо того, чтобы исчезнуть и возненавидеть его, этот парень крепко спал на больничной кровати, едва заметно улыбаясь. Нет, он не позволит своему ангелу умереть. 

Голубоглазый, почувствовав прикосновение теплой ладони, приоткрыл глаза. Среды расплывчатых очертаний палаты он различил до боли знакомые рыжие волосы и даже погладил их обладателя по руке, чтобы убедиться в том, что это не какая-нибудь галлюцинация, а реальность. Теперь для него не столь важно, сколько прошло времени, потому что он ощутил то самое тепло, заполнившее пустоту. 

\- С-Сейджуро-кун, - выдавил парень. «Сейджуро же... ненавидит меня», - пронеслось у него в голове. 

\- Тецуя. 

\- Ты пришел, - неуверенно продолжил он, все больше убеждаясь в том, что это не сон. Он задумался на несколько мгновений, а потом крепко обнял возлюбленного за шею. - Ты здесь. 

\- Да. 

\- Извини за все. Я не обманывал тебя и вовсе не собирался делать ничего подобного... Тебе лучше... забыть меня.

\- Не извиняйся, это была моя вина. 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидел меня, - твердил Куроко. 

\- Тецуя. 

\- Прошу, не женись на ней. Я сделаю все, что захочешь, только не делай этого. 

\- Пого...

\- Сейджуро-кун, пожалуйста, выбери меня.

Рыжеволосый обнял любовника и продолжил гладить его по спине, пока он бормотал себе под нос обрывки фраз, а после окончательно затих. 

\- Теперь успокоился? - спросил он, на что в ответ получил кивок. - Тебе стоит отдохнуть. 

\- Как ты узнал, где я? 

\- Не имеет значения, сейчас ты должен хорошенько выспаться. 

\- Посиди еще немного. Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. 

\- Хорошо, но только при условии, что ты заснешь, - Акаши улыбнулся. 

\- Но я не хочу. 

\- Почему?

\- Потому что хочу побыть с тобой. 

\- Сегодня ты такой послушный. 

\- Это плохо? 

\- Да. 

\- И почему? 

\- Это не так важно, - на несколько мгновений в палате воцарилось молчание. Взгляд Акаши упал на тонкое запястье, на котором слишком сильно выделялись синяки. 

\- Ничего страшного, Сейджуро-кун.

\- Я сделал тебе больно. 

\- Это пустяки. Я никогда не смогу возненавидеть тебя. Давай просто забудем о случившемся. 

\- Все, хватит, - сразу догадавшись, к чему клонит возлюбленный, Тецуя лег на кровать. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Тецуя. Ты обязательно должен поправиться, слышишь?

\- Да. 

Акаши смотрел на возлюбленного, сжав его ладонь. Ему не давал покоя лишь один-единственный вопрос, ответ на который он хотел получить уже давно. Почему Тецуя оставил его? Из-за болезни или из-за того, что нашел себе кого-то получше? Он хотел спросить прямо, но решил дождаться более подходящего момента. Дыхание голубоглазого становилось все ровнее, и он начинал проваливаться в крепкий сон. 

Услышав, как завибрировал телефон в кармане, рыжеволосый тяжело вздохнул и аккуратно освободил руку, а потом вышел в коридор, где ответил на звонок. 

\- Да?

\- Акаши, - на другом конце прозвучал голос Шинтаро. 

\- Почему ты звонишь сейчас? 

\- Я не успел тебе кое-что сказать. Это важно. 

\- Что именно?

\- Это касается Тецуи и твоего отца. Он упал в обморок на станции недалеко от Киото, а потом его доставили в больницу. 

\- Что он там делал? - удивленно спросил Акаши. 

\- Не знаю. 

\- Когда это было? 

\- Кажется, четыре дня назад, - парень кивнул, вспоминая, когда любовник перестал отвечать на звонки. - Ты еще здесь? 

\- Да. И причем тут мой отец?

\- Я не знаю подробностей. Просто случайно увидел, что он говорил с Куроко в больнице, когда приходил к тебе. Я думал, что это простое совпадение, но мне показалось, что тогда они уже были знакомы. Возможно, твой отец приложил руку к его исчезновению. 

Вокруг него весь мир словно остановился. Теперь все кусочки головоломки встали на свои места: когда он хотел все бросить и уйти, его отец был против и решил зайти с другой стороны. Наверняка Тецуя оставил его, потому что находился под серьезным давлением. Сейджуро мысленно проклял себя за невнимательность. Конечно, как можно быть таким слепым? Ведь еще тогда его терзали сомнения, но ему не хватило сил спросить прямо. 

\- Спасибо тебе, Шинтаро. 

\- Не стоит, - ответил Мидорима, после чего отключился. 

Он сжал мобильный в руке, стараясь справиться со злостью. Он должен узнать все у отца, чтобы окончательно убедиться, а он мог быть лишь в одном месте. 

*****

Огивара удивился, когда увидел в коридоре Акаши с такой аурой, словно готов был убить любого, кто посмеет встать у него на пути. Поэтому, как только он скрылся за повтором, парень зашел в палату и облегченно вздохнул: Тецуя мирно спал на кровати, слегка улыбаясь. Он почувствовал укол ревности, догадавшись, что это было дело рук Акаши. В этот момент в палату вошел Куроко-старший. 

\- Куроко-сан, вы пришли. 

\- Конечно. Как он?

\- Пока в норме. 

Хикару сел на стул и взглянул на сына. Он не хотел видеть сына на больничной кровати и особенно не хотел, чтобы ему снова пришлось перести всю ту ужасную боль. 

\- И какое заключение? 

\- Гораздо хуже, чем раньше. Теперь зараженные лимфоциты скопились во всем теле. 

\- Что решили врачи? 

\- Ему назначили лечение. Надеюсь, оно поможет. 

\- До сих пор не могу поверить в это. 

\- Рак всегда может вернуться, но теперь Тецуя в большой опасности. 

Парень, услышав знакомые голоса, открыл глаза, но вместо Акаши заметил до боли знакомые голубые волосы. 

\- Ото-сан? – пробормотал он. 

\- Да. 

\- Ото-сан. 

\- Ты должен лежать, - возразил мужчина, когда Тецуя крепко обнял его. 

\- Я скучал.

\- И я. 

\- Ты и правда здесь. 

\- Я не могу оставить тебя одного в такой ситуации. 

\- Спасибо, - он обвел взглядом комнату, а потом посмотрел на друга. - Ты не видел Сейджуро-куна? 

\- Он ушел. Кажется, у него были важные дела. 

\- Понятно. 

\- Я рад, что ты наконец проснулся. 

\- Кто такой Сейджуро? – спросил Хикару, заставляя сына покраснеть. У него совершенно вылетело из головы, что он когда-то упоминал о своих отношениях с парнем, но так и не назвал имени. 

\- Сейджуро Акаши – это любовник Тецу, с которым они когда-то расстались, - быстро выложил Огивара, отвлекаясь на вибрирующий в кармане пейджер. 

\- Шиге-кун, ты мог бы промолчать. Тебе стоит уйти. 

\- Да-да, оставляюсь вас наедине, - с этими словами темноволосый покинул палату. Тецуя посмотрел на отца, заметив, что он находился в каком-то оцепенении. 

\- Ото-сан? Что-то не так? 

\- Только не говори мне, что ты встречаешься с Акаши. 

\- О чем ты? - ответа не последовало, и наступившая тишина лишь укрепила его в том, что отец что-то скрывает. - Я встречался с Акихико Акаши-саном. Он сказал, что я кое-чего не знаю о маме. В чем дело? Почему он так сильно ненавидит меня? 

\- Этого стоило ожидать. 

\- Почему? 

\- В этом есть наша вина. 

\- Что? 

\- Я и твоя мама... Она принадлежала к семье, похожей на Акаши, - начал Хикару. 

\- Похожей? 

\- Да. Она была младшим ребенком в семье Чиносэ, - глаза Тецуи расширились. У него в голове всплыл образ Акиры, и он изо всех сил пытался сложить все кусочки паззла вместе. 

\- Чиносэ? - переспросил он. 

\- Мама росла в богатой семье. Они с Акихико дружили с самого детства, и она должна была выйти за него замуж. 

\- И что произошло? 

\- Они любили друг друга, - он представил себе эту картинку, но все никак не мог понять, почему Акаши-старший ненавидел именно его. - К сожалению, они поссорились, и Нацумэ впала в депрессию. Тогда мы и познакомились: она стояла под проливным дождем и плакала, а я влюбился в нее с первого взгляда. Она назвала меня настоящим идиотом, потому что никто не предлагает зонтик вымокшей до нитки незнакомке. Совсем скоро мы стали друзьями, но через какое-то время они снова поссорились. Мама была обижена и предложила мне выпить, а дальше все случилось... Через несколько месяцев она узнала, что беременна тобой, и из-за этого от нее отреклась вся семья. Акихико был вне себя от ярости, а позже женился на другой девушке и тоже завел ребенка. Нацумэ изо всех сил пыталась полюбить меня, хотя мне было достаточно этих попыток. После похорон он ни разу не пришел на могилу... Я старался больше не вспоминать об этом. 

\- Ока-сан страдала из-за меня, - выдавил голубоглазый. 

\- Нет, ты не должен ни в чем винить себя. 

\- Она же... из-за меня...

\- Это вовсе не так. Ты не виноват, что родился.

\- Если бы меня не было, мама могла бы сейчас быть счастливой. 

\- Не думай так, Тецуя. Мама любила тебя, несмотря ни на что, ты был для нее целым миром. Ты знаешь, как сильно она тебя любила. 

У него сжалось сердце. Если бы он провел чуть больше времени с ней, то сейчас чувствовал бы ее любовь. Он навсегда запомнил ее последние слова, сказанные перед смертью: «Я очень сильно люблю тебя, Тецуя. Я бы очень хотела провести с тобой больше времени, но не могу». Парень закусил губу. Он не мог перестать винить себя в судьбе матери, ведь она бросила все ради того, о ком всегда заботилась. 

*****

Парень направился в особняк и, игнорируя всякие просьбы от дворецкого не беспокоить отца, ворвался в его кабинет, проигнорировав рассерженный взгляд в свою сторону. 

\- Разве тебя не учили стучаться? – холодно поинтересовался Акаши-старший. 

\- Что ты сделал с Тецуей? – зарычал он, заглядывая в красные глаза. 

\- Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, - солгал Акихико, оторвавшись от бумаг. 

\- Хватит притворяться. Что ты сделал с ним десять лет назад? 

\- Просто сказал отстать от тебя, - небрежно произнес он. – Ты наследник нашей семьи, и я не хочу, чтобы о тебе ходили какие-либо слухи. 

\- Да тебе плевать на них. Это из-за его матери, да? 

\- Не впутывай ее сюда. 

\- Почему же? Я знаю, ты его ненавидишь только из-за того, что он напоминает тебе о ней. 

\- Пытаешься запугать меня? 

\- Я люблю Тецую, и тебе ни за что не разлучить нас. Мы будем вместе, независимо от твоего желания. 

\- Ты не можешь быть с ним. Он парень. 

\- Не имеет значения. 

\- Не посмеешь. 

\- Я буду с ним, - твердо произнес рыжеволосый и направился к двери. 

\- Я оставлю выбор за тобой: если ты сейчас уйдешь и будет встречаться с парнем, то я отрекусь от тебя, - услышав эти слова, он застыл на месте. - А если вернешься и извинишься, то я прощу тебя. Ты же без меня ничто, - Акихко растянул губы в ухмылке. Акаши вернулся к его столу, но лишь для того, чтобы положить перед отцом связку ключей. 

\- Спасибо за все, что ты для меня сделал, а теперь прощай. 

Глаза мужчины расширились от неожиданности. Он и подумать не мог, что Сейджуро так просто все бросит и исчезнет за дверью. 

У него внутри кипела злость. Он как никогда чувствовал себя оскорбленным, поэтому мысленно поклялся, что заставит этих двоих пострадать. Он заставит Сейджуро пожалеть о своем решении связаться с кем-то против его воли. 

*****

Акаши не был уверен в правильности своего решения, зная, каким страшным врагом мог оказаться отец, который еще не один раз захочет встать между ними. Но, пока они были вместе, ему было плевать на это. 

В больницу он добрался на такси, когда вспомнил, что оставил ключи от машины в особняке. Он по памяти нашел нужную палату, но внутри никого не обнаружил. «А если Тецуя сбежал или сделал что-нибудь с собой? Или его похитили прямо из-под носа у врачей?» - пронеслось у него в голове. За размышлениями он даже не заметил, как кто-то обнял его со спины, но, опустив взгляд, увидел золотой ободок кольца, выделяющийся на бледной коже. 

\- Уже соскучился? 

\- Еще как. Тебя не было, когда я проснулся, - ответил парень. Акаши на пару мгновений прекратил объятия, а потом прижал его к себе. 

\- Ну, ты ведь влюблен?

\- Да, очень сильно.

\- Ты такой красивый, Тецуя, - он аккуратно погладил возлюбленного по щеке, словно боялся сделать ему больно. 

\- Я парень. 

\- Знаю, и что? 

\- Ты не должен называть парня красивым. 

\- И это знаю, - он заглянул в голубые глаза. Что-то в них было такое, что всегда притягивало его, чему невозможно было сопротивляться. Он стал покрывать лицо их обладателя поцелуями, пока не добрался до губ. Тот несколько секунд молчал, но потом не выдержал и спросил:

\- Что-то случилось? 

\- Нет. Я просто люблю тебя. 

\- Взаимно, - с этими словами парень приподнялся на цыпочки и коснулся губ Акаши своими. Он так сильно любил этого человека, что одного поцелуя хватило, чтобы его сердце забилось с удвоенной силой, а от одной мысли о нем оно было готово разорваться на мелкие кусочки. 

Рыжеволосый углубил поцелуй, перенимая инициативу в свои руки. Куроко не был против и даже не заботился о том, что их мог кто-то увидеть. Ему было все равно, правильно это или нет, главное - у них все хорошо. 

\- Давай сбежим, - предложил Акаши, разорвав поцелуй. 

\- Что? 

\- Ты был здесь несколько дней, а теперь пора уйти. 

\- А если нас поймают? 

\- Тогда мы должны быть очень аккуратны. Так что скажешь? – спросил он и, получив в ответ кивок, передал возлюбленному одежду. 

Через несколько минут, когда голубоглазый переоделся из больничной сорочки, они покинули палату. Почему-то они оба были уверены, что никто не станет обращать на них ни малейшего внимания, поэтому спокойно вышли из больницы. 

\- Отец убьет меня, если узнает, что я сбежал. 

\- Твой отец? 

\- Да, он вернулся из Америки. 

\- Ясно. 

\- Шиге-кун тоже будет вне себя. 

\- Значит, надо побыстрее уйти, пока нас не хватились. 

\- И куда мы пойдем? 

\- Кое-куда, но тебе там обязательно понравится. 

Когда они сели в автобус, парень задавался вопросом, почему они не могут воспользоваться машиной Акаши, но решил, что это часть какого-нибудь хитрого плана. 

\- Вызывает ностальгию, - на его губах появилась улыбка. 

\- Почему? 

\- Мы тоже ехали на автобусе на пляж, когда учились в школе. 

\- А-а, точно. Помнишь, что мы тогда сделали? – спросил Акаши, но ответа не последовало. Его спутник залился румянцем, вспоминая тот день. 

Куроко устроил голову у него на плече. Они совершенно не замечали других пассажиров и их косых взглядов, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Каждый из них думал о том, что не имеет значения, что случится в будущем, пока они могут быть вместе. 

\- Мы приехали, - тихо произнес рыжеволосый. 

Выйдя из автобуса, он огляделся вокруг и едва не задохнулся от восторга. Он не мог поверить собственным глазам, разглядывая пустой пляж и небо, окрашенное в различные оттенки красного и черного. 

\- Закат...

\- Да, в прошлый раз мы так и не смогли увидеть его. 

\- Он великолепен, как и прежде. 

\- Ты прав. Не хочешь прогуляться? – рыжеволосый сжал холодную ладонь и повел возлюбленного за собой. 

\- Жаль, что уже нельзя поиграть в воде, - с едва заметной грустью в голосе произнес тот. 

\- Уже зима. 

\- Совсем скоро твой день рождения, - парень согласно кивнул в ответ. - Что ты хочешь в качестве подарка? 

\- Тебя. 

\- Что?

\- Можешь просто обмотать ленточку вокруг шеи - этого будет достаточно. 

\- Так нечестно. Ответь серьезно. 

\- Я серьезен, как никогда, - заметив на себе взгляд голубых глаз, Сейджуро ущипнул Тецую за щеку. 

\- Ай! Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Я буду рад любому подарку от тебя. 

\- Не очень понятный ответ. 

\- Тогда подумай сам. 

\- Ага. 

Небо приобретало все больше красных оттенков по мере того, как солнце постепенно скрывалось за линией горизонта. Они шли вдоль берега, наслаждаясь шумом волн и прохладным ветерком, пока Акаши не остановился. Он посмотрел на парня и молча опустился на одно колено перед ним. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, что ты...? - сердце Куроко пропустило удар. Он никак не желал верить в происходящее, убеждая себя в том, что это неправда. Он парень, а не какая-нибудь девушка, которая бы уже визжала от радости. В этот момент он чувствовал прикосновение теплой ладони и услышал слова, от которых его сердце едва не остановилось:

\- Ты выйдешь за меня, Тецуя?


	11. Бесконечность

_Baby, baby blue eyes stay with me by my side  
Till the morning through the night  
Oh baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes  
Every moment feels right  
And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with you_

A Rocket To The Moon – Baby Blue eyes 

 

\- Ты выйдешь за меня, Тецуя? 

Эти слова эхом пронеслись у него в голове, и все происходящее напоминало какой-то сказочно хороший сон. Но это была реальность, слишком хорошая, чтобы в нее можно было верить. Сейджуро Акаши, стоя на одном колене, дожидался ответа и заглядывал в голубые глаза, пытаясь предугадать реакцию их обладателя.

\- Сейджуро-кун, встань, - выдавил тот. 

\- Ты любишь меня?

\- Сейджуро-кун, пожалуйста, - он потянул возлюбленного за рукав пальто, но тот даже не сдвинулся с места. 

\- Тецуя, ответь. 

\- Конечно, люблю. 

\- Я хочу провести вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Он стоял на месте и пытался подыскать нужные слова, но они никак не хотели приходить. Он был безумно счастлив и одновременно ошарашен неожиданным предложением, но какая-то часть него никак не хотела верить. Его болезнь могла запросто погубить человека. Ему даже не хотелось думать о том, что испытает Акаши, если он тоже уйдет навсегда.

\- Если я не выживу, что будет тогда? 

\- Этого не случится, - с нотками раздражения в голосе ответил рыжеволосый. - Ты выживешь. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал. 

\- Вот поэтому ты обязательно выживешь, - он поднялся и провел кончиками пальцев по щеке любовника. 

\- Почему ты так уверен?

\- Потому что я абсолютен. 

\- А если нет? Если я исчезну, что ты будешь делать? Попытаешься свести счеты с жизнью? 

\- Перестань. 

\- Я не хочу быть обузой для тебя. 

\- Ты никакая не обуза. 

Тецуя опустил взгляд. Ему не хотелось мешать Акаши. Он знал, сколько всего тот взвалил на свои плечи, и хотел отступить. Акихико не позволит сыну сойти с выбранного пути, он будет делать все, пока не достигнет цели. 

\- Как же твой отец и компания? Он будет против. 

\- Разве я не говорил тебе, что ушел от него? 

\- Нет, он... Он не мог отпустить тебя, - удивленно прошептал голубоглазый.

\- Я уже сказал. 

\- Но...

\- Меня с ним больше ничего не связывает.

Он посмотрел в разноцветные глаза, не веря услышанному. Акаши не мог оставить все, как собирался сделать еще десять лет назад.

\- Что ты сказал? 

\- Ты правильно понял. 

\- Ты не... 

\- Тецуя. 

\- Ты не можешь! 

\- Ошибаешься. 

\- Почему? Только не говори, что это из-за меня, - ответа не последовало, что только укрепило ненавистную мысль у него внутри. Только через несколько минут Акаши решился заговорить:

\- Ты все для меня. Лучше пусть у меня не останется ничего, но мы сможем быть вместе. Если тебя не будет, в будущем я сломаюсь и заброшу семью и все остальное. Я сделал это ради того, чтобы быть с тобой, теперь, когда у меня ничего нет, я даже не представляю, что буду делать, если ты оставишь меня. 

\- Несправедливо. 

\- Я настолько сильно люблю тебя, что готов отказаться от чего угодно. 

\- Это грустно. 

\- Все будет хорошо, пока мы вместе. Прошу тебя, скажи, что ты решил. 

\- Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Стань моим навсегда. 

Тецуя закусил губу. Хотя Акаши догадывался, что ответ будет положительным, но все равно где-то глубоко внутри боялся услышать обратное. Он ни за что не сможет смириться с отказом.

\- Так что ты ответишь? 

\- Да... Я выйду за тебя. 

\- П-правда? - его голос дрогнул. Сейджуро был настолько счастлив, что был готов кричать всему миру об этом. Дождавшись кивка, он прижал возлюбленного к себе. - Тогда ты будешь самой счастливой невестой. 

\- Эй, а почему невестой должен быть я, а не ты? 

\- О нет, ни в коем случае. 

\- Но мое положение в постели еще не означает, что я должен быть невестой. 

\- Именно из-за того, что ты снизу, ты и будешь ею. Акаши Тецуя. Разве тебе не нравится? - сердце Куроко пропустило удар, и у него на щеках вспыхнул румянец. Он опустил голову и тихо пробурчал себе под нос: 

\- Почему не Куроко Сейджуро?

\- Ни за что! Только Акаши Тецуя, и ты ничего не сможешь поделать. 

\- Несправедливо. 

\- Я люблю тебя. И сейчас так рад, что даже не знаю, что делать.

\- Взаимно, - ответил голубоглазый, потянувшись за поцелуем. 

У Сейджуро в голове теперь крутилась лишь одна мысль: этот ангел, как и все, что с ним связано, полностью принадлежит ему. Больше никто не посмеет даже притронуться к нему. Он мог сказать, что ни одна жертва не была напрасной. 

\- Ты невероятно милый. 

\- Кажется, я уже говорил, что я парень, - он несильно ущипнул возлюбленного за щеку. 

\- Моя невеста просто прелесть. 

\- Еще бы. 

\- Тецуя. 

\- Что? 

\- Пошли со мной? 

\- Куда? 

\- Ты все увидишь, но сначала надень кое-что, - Акаши порылся в кармане пальто, а потом достал повязку и, завязав Тецуе глаза, убедился, что тот ничего не видит.

\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься делать ничего плохого.

\- Нет. Доверься мне, - он взял возлюбленного за руку и потянул его за собой. 

Тот покорно шел следом. Его сердце бешено колотилось о ребра, словно хотело вырваться наружу. Они шли долго, все время молчали, каждый из них думал о чем-то своем, пока, наконец, не остановились. 

\- Подожди минутку. 

Парень закусил губу. Новая волна страха накатила на него, она промчалась неприятным холодком по всему телу, затрагивая каждую частичку. Жалкие попытки успокоиться никак не помогали, и лишь скрипнувшая дверь и снова знакомое тепло чужой ладони помогли ему почувствовать себя увереннее. 

\- Где мы? Могу я уже снять повязку? 

\- Пока нет. 

Они медленно поднимались по ступенькам. Он гадал, куда бы они могли так долго идти, возможно, это было какое-то особое место. 

\- Теперь мы пришли. 

Голубоглазый снял повязку. Его сердце перевернулось внутри, когда он увидел, куда они пришли. Это была небольшая часовня с большими окнами, из которых выходил чудесный вид на море. Стены были выкрашены в белый, а у дальней стены одиноко стоял алтарь. 

\- Так красиво, - изумленно прошептал он. 

\- Мне тоже так кажется, - сказал Акаши. - Тецуя. 

\- Что такое, Сейджуро-кун? 

\- Здесь я хочу жениться на тебе. 

\- Тогда я не против. Тут просто чудесно, - парень улыбнулся. 

\- Как насчет сейчас? 

\- Как мы, по-твоему, сделаем это?

\- Ну, я вообще-то уже все сделал. 

\- Что?

\- Давай поженимся. Что скажешь? 

\- Ты шутишь? 

\- Я серьезно. 

\- Ты действительно сделал мне предложение? 

\- Почему ты не веришь мне? 

\- Нет... Я ничего не сказал отцу, он даже не знаком с тобой. Знаю, что прозвучит очень странно, но я хочу узнать, согласен ли он.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- Да, - Акаши вздохнул. 

\- Ладно. Но после этого тебе уже не сбежать. 

\- Я и не собирался. 

\- Я убью тебя, если ты уйдешь, - без угрозы в голосе сказал он. 

\- Тогда тебе придется убить кого-нибудь другого. 

\- Даже если весь мир будет против нас, я сделаю все, чтобы быть с тобой. 

\- А я обязательно выживу, чтобы мы могли провести вместе как можно больше времени. 

\- Я люблю тебя. 

\- Взаимно. 

Они улыбнулись друг другу. Сейджуро прильнул к губам возлюбленного. Тецуя был так счастлив, что был готов умереть. Он в очередной раз понял, насколько сильно любит этого человека. Если им придется пойти против целого мира, ему было все равно. Он ни за что больше не покинет Акаши. 

*****

Расплатившись за обследование сына, Хикару зашел в палату, но обнаружил там только забытый телефон. Он сразу же позвонил Огиваре, но, как оказалось, тот тоже ничего не знал. Целый час мужчина ходил по комнате в попытке справиться с нарастающим волнением и пытался откинуть подальше лезущие в голову плохие мысли. В этот момент дверь распахнулась. 

\- Тецуя! - воскликнул он. - Где тебя носит? Я же волновался!

\- Ото-сан, я...

\- Прощу прощения, Куроко-сан, - Хикару перевел взгляд на вмешавшегося в разговор Акаши. Он едва не оцепенел, замечая его сходство с Акихико. - Это моя вина.

\- О чем вы только думаете? С Тецуей могло что-нибудь случиться.

\- Ото-сан, со мной ведь все в порядке. 

\- Поверить не могу, какими безрассудными бывают твои поступки. Тебе стоило немного подождать, если хотел уйти. Доктор отпускает тебя.

\- Правда?

\- Да, теперь ты можешь вернуться домой. Расписание лечения я получил.

\- Ты останешься у меня?

\- Нет, вы же живете с Шигехиро. Компания решила все проблемы с жильем.

\- Понятно. 

\- Рад наконец-то познакомиться с Акаши.

\- Взаимно, Куроко-сан, - рыжеволосый улыбнулся. 

\- Как поживает твой отец? 

\- Думаю, нормально. 

\- Сейджуро-кун пока не может видеться с ним. 

\- Он отказался от меня, - признался парень. 

\- Почему Акихико так поступил?

\- Вы наверняка знаете ответ.

Хикару взглянул на сына. Конечно, после того, что между ними было, Акихико ни за что не согласится с этими отношениями. 

\- Он всегда был таким упрямым. А теперь вы друг против друга.

\- Выходит, что так. 

\- Ото-сан, мы хотим тебе кое-что рассказать...

\- Я собираюсь жениться на Тецу, - беззастенчиво закончил Сейджуро. Куроко-старший удивленно посмотрел на них, надеясь, что просто что-то не так понял.

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Мы собираемся пожениться, - ответил Тецуя. 

\- Вы оба такие глупые. Это же не Америка, в Японии такие браки запрещены.

\- Я уже обо всем договорился. Мы хотим, чтобы вы знали. 

\- Это невозможно, - твердо произнес Хикару.

\- Ото-сан, послушай...

\- Нет. 

\- Но...

\- Я знаю, в детстве ты потерял дорогого человека, - начал он, обращаясь к Акаши. - Это очень больно. И я никогда не сомневался в том, что ты любишь Тецую, но от этого будет только хуже. Потеря любимого человека подобна смерти. 

\- Мне это известно, но я не смогу жить без Тецуи. Я уже не смогу вернуться к прежней жизни.

\- А что будет с тобой, если он умрет? Сможешь ли ты с этим смириться?

На несколько минут в палате повисло молчание. Голубоглазый чувствовал, как сжалось сердце, и к глазам поступили слезы. Он не мог поверить, что отец потерял надежду на то, что он сможет вылечиться. 

\- Ото-сан, неужели ты правда так считаешь? Я... Я ни за что не умру, как мама. Знаю, это звучит нереально, но так будет. Поэтому я хочу выйти за Сейджуро-куна, чтобы подтвердить наши отношения. Пожалуйста, ты должен поддержать меня. Мы нужны друг другу. 

\- Ох... Хорошо, вы меня убедили.

\- Большое спасибо, - с этими словами парень бросился крепко обнимать отца.

Акаши молча наблюдал за ними и не мог сдержать улыбку. Глубоко внутри он хотел, чтобы отец тоже признал их отношения, чтобы стать по-настоящему счастливым, но знал, что это неосуществимое желание. Он хотел добиться его признания, ведь они, несмотря ни на что, оставались семьей. Оставались самыми близкими друг для друга людьми.

*****

Как только Хикару вызвали на работу, ребята поехали к Тецуе. Огивара был на работе, и в доме их встретила лишь тишина. Голубоглазый, почувствовав головокружение, устроился на диване. 

\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? - обеспокоенно спросил Акаши, когда тоже зашел в гостиную. В ответ он получил лишь улыбку и кивок, чему совершенно не поверил. Он поднял любовника на руки и постарался сразу же подавить бесполезные попытки вырваться с его стороны. 

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Всего лишь хочу отнести тебя в комнату. 

\- Со мной все нормально. 

\- Но отдых все равно не помешает. 

\- Обращаешься со мной, как с ребенком. 

\- Вовсе нет. Просто хочу позаботиться о тебе. 

\- Ты перегибаешь палку. Но зато я могу быть уверен, что ты в порядке, - Акаши в этот момент уже зашел в спальню, уложил Тецую на кровать и устроился рядом. 

\- В смысле? 

\- Раз ты все бросил, тебе придется найти новую работу. 

\- Не беспокойся, найду. 

\- Что с твоей квартирой и машиной? - спросил парень, но ответа не последовало. Хотя и так не трудно было догадаться, что произошло. - Где ты будешь жить? 

\- Наверное, сниму номер в отеле.

\- Ты можешь остаться у меня, - предложил Тецуя. 

\- И где я буду спать? - парень ухмыльнулся. - Я останусь, но только при условии, что мы будем спать вместе. 

\- Ну...

\- Тебе не нравится? Мы будем засыпать и просыпаться вместе. А еще будем заниматься любовью.

\- Сейджуро-кун, ты извращенец. 

\- Разве я сказал неправду? 

\- Нет, но...

\- Я не против заниматься этим каждый день, - голубоглазый едва не простонал, когда представил, что в таком случае даже не сможет встать с кровати. 

\- Нет, это слишком много. 

\- Семь раз в неделю. 

\- Это и есть каждый день. 

\- Три раза в день. Как соблазнительно звучит... 

\- Ты говоришь ужасно неприличные вещи.

\- Только рядом с тобой. Как насчет компенсации за ту неделю, что мы не виделись? 

\- Изв...

Акаши прервал возлюбленного поцелуем. Он забрался руками под его футболку, несколько раз пробежался подушечками пальцев от груди до живота, задевая соски. Он чувствовал, как в боксерах становилось все теснее и даже проигнорировал скрип двери и чьи-то шаги на лестнице. 

\- Тецуя, и как это... - неизвестный застыл на пороге.

\- Чего застыл? - раздраженно спросил Аомине.

Голубоглазый оттолкнул Сейджуро и посмотрел на друзей, когда опустил футболку. На его щеках мгновенно вспыхнул румянец, хотя он, казалось, вот-вот покраснеет до самых кончиков волос. 

\- Кагами-кун, Аомине-кун. Не ожидал, что вы придете. 

\- Ты долго не звонил, а я слышал, что ты попал в больницу. 

\- Извини. Давай лучше поговорим в другом месте. 

Друзья вышли в коридор и прикрыли за собой дверь. Акаши же пытался изо всех сил подавить желание убить обоих незваных гостей, которые явились в самый неподходящий момент. 

Аомине тихо вздохнул. Он догадывался, что после той встречи Сейджуро ни за что не упустит возможность снова быть вместе с Тецуей, но все равно был удивлен увидеть их вместе. Он часто думал о том, что, если бы ему выпали подобные испытания, он бы уже давно опустил руки. 

\- Как ты только выдержал это?

\- Что?

\- Ты же ушел из компании, когда узнал о его болезни. 

\- Все еще собираешь сплетни? - рыжеволосый усмехнулся. 

\- Иди к черту. Так это правда? 

\- Ох... Да. 

\- Тецу может умереть. 

\- Ни за что, я не позволю. 

\- Такой диагноз ему поставили еще в Америке, - парень замолчал на несколько минут. - Его тело может отвергнуть лечение. 

\- В каком смысле? 

\- Оно может оказаться бесполезным. 

\- Да что ты несешь? 

\- Кагами говорил с Огиварой. Короче, в таких случаях лечение не всегда помогает. 

\- А Тецуя знает об этом? 

\- Нет. Для него это будет слишком тяжело. Если случится самое плохое, то он или умрет, или... 

\- Что? 

\- Обычно это возможно только в том случае, если лечение не дает результатов. 

В спальне повисло напряженное молчание. Акаши не знал, что сказать. Он старался отогнать подальше плохие мысли, запереть их в какой-нибудь ящик, твердил себе, что все будет хорошо. Для него Тецуя был не просто близким человеком. Тецуя был для него целым миром. 

\- Поэтому я хотел спросить кое-что... Ты сумеешь его отпустить, если он умрет? 

Он не ответил, погружаясь в собственные мысли. Действительно, сможет ли он пережить такую утрату или сломается под этой тяжестью? 

*****

\- Спасибо за помощь, Кагами-кун. 

\- Да ты бы точно сам ничего не мог сделать, - ответил Тайга, и у него на щеках проступил румянец. - Извини, что помешали. 

\- А, да нет. Лучше извинись перед Сейджуро-куном. 

\- Обязательно. Вообще-то он стал еще страшнее. 

\- Думаешь? 

\- Он так смотрел, будто бы собирался оторвать мне башку, - проговорил он, вспоминая полный гнева взгляд разноцветных глаз, от которого по спине снова пробежал неприятный холодок. - Твоя болезнь вернулась, да? 

\- Да. 

\- Как ты сейчас? 

Он вспомнил то время, когда они встретились в Америке. Ему искренне было жаль Тецую, того хрупкого парня, который, казалось, мог сломаться от любой тяжести. 

\- Не очень, если честно. Или нас кто-то очень сильно ненавидит, или на мне какое-то проклятие. Когда все только начало налаживаться, она вернулась. 

\- Тебе просто кажется. 

\- Вот бы все встало на свои места...

\- Если ты выдержишь это, то вы сможете провести вместе гораздо больше времени. 

\- Раньше я всегда спрашивал себя, почему не родился девушкой. 

\- Не все так плохо, - попытался подбодрить Кагами. Ему бы и в голову никогда не пришло, что Тецуя может думать о таком. - Не стоит беспокоиться из-за каждой мелочи. 

Он составил все кружки на поднос. Они вместе поднялись в спальню. Тецуя сел рядом с Акаши, а Кагами - с Аомине. Он посмотрел на друга и первый нарушит тишину: 

\- Я все еще обижаюсь. 

\- Извини, - ответил тот. 

\- Ты ни разу не позвонил. 

\- Так получилось... 

\- Как ты сейчас? - спросил Аомине. - Простите, что прервали вас на самом интересном.

\- Пока нормально. 

\- Зачем вы вообще пришли? Идите уже отсюда, - с нотками раздражения и обиды в голосе произнес Акаши. 

\- Эй, это не твой дом, так что не командуй. 

\- Теперь я живу тут, и вы больше не сможете просто так врываться к нам. 

\- И как это понимать, Тецу? - спросил синеглазый. 

\- Как есть. 

\- Хах? А что же с твоей квартирой? - он посмотрел в разноцветные глаза. 

\- Не твое дело, - грубо ответил Акаши. 

\- Эй, а вы обо мне случайно не забыли? - вмешался в разговор Тайга. 

\- Заткнись, Бакагами. Тецу, что там со счетами за лечение? 

\- Все в порядке, Аомине-кун. 

\- Если понадобится помощь, то звони, договорились? 

\- Да, большое спасибо. 

\- Тогда мы пойдем, - сказал Дайки, отставив пустую чашку в сторону. 

\- Так быстро? 

\- Ага, иначе кое-кто захочет почувствовать себя в роли маньяка, - он бросил короткий взгляд на друга. 

\- Но вы только пришли. 

\- У нас еще есть кое-какие дела. 

Ребята спустились вниз и остановились в узком коридоре, чтобы попрощаться. Дайки ухмыльнулся, похлопал Акаши по плечу и тихо прошептал ему на ухо: 

\- Будь с ним полегче. 

Тот ничего не ответил, только пожал плечами, заметив на себе любопытный взгляд любовника. 

\- Береги себя.

\- Хорошо, Кагами-кун. 

Парочка покинула дом. Парень облегченно вздохнул, но в следующую секунду оказался в крепких объятиях. 

\- Теперь мы одни, - он залился румянцем, когда чужое дыхание обожгло кожу. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, что ты делаешь? 

\- А как ты думаешь? - Акаши забрался руками под его футболку и несильно сжал твердеющие соски. Ему не терпелось насладиться сладкими стонами. - Давай продолжим с того момента, на котором нас прервали. 

Он впился в мягкие губы требовательным поцелуем. Голубоглазый покорно приоткрыл рот, пытался подавить новый стон, но ничего не вышло. Он не мог понять, почему так сильно завелся лишь от одного поцелуя. Пока он пытался восстановить сбившееся дыхание, рука Сейджуро опустилась на ремень его брюк. 

\- Из-за невинного поцелуя ты так возбудился, Тецуя. 

\- Н-нет, это из-за тебя. 

\- Не ты один. 

Парень подхватил возлюбленного на руки и поднялся в спальню, где продолжил свои ласки. Лишняя одежда моментально оказалась на полу в одной мятой куче. Они нуждались друг в друге, как в спасительном глотке кислорода, нуждались в этих прикосновениях, что оставляли невидимые отпечатки, а кожа в этих местах начинала гореть. 

Тецуя думал, что вот-вот сойдет с ума. Ему хотелось как можно ближе прижаться к любовнику, чтобы снова ощутить знакомое, почти родное тепло. Он зарылся пальцами в рыжие волосы. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что этот парень полностью принадлежит ему и готов сделать все, что угодно, только бы они могли быть вместе. 

Акаши оставлял свои метки везде, куда только мог дотянуться. Он хотел оставить как можно больше своих меток, ярким пятном выделявшихся на бледной коже, чтобы все знали, что этот человек кому-то принадлежит. 

\- П-подожди, - попросил парень, когда последняя деталь одежды полетела на пол. 

\- Что такое? Тебе ведь самому нравится. 

Он посмотрел в голубые глаза, полные желания, и пробежался взглядом по стройному телу их обладателя. Тот, заметив пристальный взгляд, покраснел едва ли не до самых кончиков ушей. 

\- Не пялься. 

\- Моя невеста просто прекрасна. На нашу первую брачную ночь ты наденешь сексуальное женское белье с кружевом. 

\- Извращенец. 

Парень промолчал. Он оставил очередной засос на тонкой шее и с поцелуями-укусами опустился до живота любовника. Головка его члена уже сочилась смазкой, и Акаши, опустившись, накрыл ее губами. 

\- Сейджуро-кун...

Гетерохромные глаза гипнотизировали, и Куроко невероятно сильно хотелось закрыться, чтобы не видеть на себе этот взгляд. Он не сдерживал стонов, повторял имя любовника и сжимал простынь, пока костяшки пальцев не начинали белеть. Удовольствие незаметно накрыло его с головой, и, громко простонав, голубоглазый кончил. 

\- С-Сейджуро-кун, извини... 

Их губы снова соприкоснулись. Поцелуй вышел другой: мягкий, нежный, тягучий, похожий на карамель. Он покраснел еще сильнее, когда ощутил собственный вкус на губах. 

\- У тебя есть смазка? 

\- Посмотри в ящике. 

\- Развернись.

Рыжеволосый достал из тумбочки маленький флакончик с прозрачной жидкостью, немного которой выдавил на ладонь. Дождавшись, пока любовник повернется, он развел его ноги и надавил пальцами на тугое колечко мышц. Несколько минут он продолжал подготавливать Тецую, но, когда терпение в один момент испарилось, вытащил пальцы. 

Акаши за несколько секунд управился с ремнем на штанах, которые позже скинул вместе с бельем. Он вошел одним плавным толчком и начал медленно двигаться. Громкие стоны, перерастающие в крики, наполнили комнату. Ему нравилось слышать свое имя из уст возлюбленного. Они оба уже были близки к самому пику удовольствия. Акаши ускорял темп, толчки становились все более резкими, жадными и нетерпеливыми. 

Они кончили почти одновременно, когда уже не смогли больше сдерживаться. Рыжеволосый без сил откинулся на кровать, утянув с собой Куроко, и пытался восстановить сбившееся дыхание. 

\- Спасибо тебе, - прошептал он. 

\- За что?

\- За все. 

\- Это не ответ. 

\- Что снова вернул меня к жизни, находишься рядом и любишь меня. Я счастлив, что могу безбоязненного говорить тебе о своих чувствах. 

\- Ты первый нашел меня, и это я должен тебя благодарить, - сказал голубоглазый. 

\- Даже если у меня ничего не осталось, я рад. Но боюсь кое-чего. 

\- Чего? 

\- Я знаю, что может произойти, но это еще ни разу не срабатывало с тобой. Когда дело касалось тебя, что-то шло не так. Я боюсь, что ты когда-нибудь исчезнешь, как и сказал твой отец. Не знаю, смогу ли снова выдержать это. 

\- Ты тоже думаешь, что я умру раньше тебя? - с нескрываемой грустью в голосе спросил Тецу. - Я же обещал, что не уйду. Я люблю тебя, и даже после смерти буду любить. Все будет хорошо. 

\- Тецуя. 

\- Теперь я обязан справиться с болезнью. Поверь мне. 

\- Тогда я займу весь твой мир, - с этими словами Акаши прижал парня к себе. 

\- Я ни за что не уйду, потому что люблю тебя, Сейджуро-кун. И всегда буду любить. 

\- И я тебя, - улыбнувшись, ответил он. 

*****

Сердце Тецуи перевернулось и забилось с удвоенной силой, а в голове у него всплыли те самые воспоминания об Америке. Только теперь радиотерапию заменили другим лечением, а рядом находился один из самых важных людей в его жизни, крепко сжимая холодную ладонь в своей в надежде придать уверенности. 

\- Все точно в порядке? - через несколько минут переспросил парень. 

\- Не беспокойся. 

\- Мидорима сказал, что это больно. 

\- Я буду думать только о тебе. Мне это поможет. 

\- Мне все равно это не нравится, - сказал он. Ему была противна даже сама мысль, что его ангелу снова придется переживать такую боль. 

\- Лечение не бывает безболезненным. 

Он вздохнул, а потом полез в карман и, порывшись в нем, достал небольшую вещицу, которую позже вложил в ладонь возлюбленного. Тецуя удивленно распахнул глаза, когда увидел маленький золотой крестик на тонкой цепочке. 

\- Ч-что это? 

\- Мама дала мне его перед смертью, сказав, что он обязательно защитит меня. 

\- Почему ты даешь его мне? 

\- Потому что он защитит тебя и напомнит обо мне. Я не смогу быть рядом с тобой, поэтому возьми его. 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Куроко Тецуя, - громко объявила медсестра. 

\- Я, - отозвался голубоглазый. 

\- Проходите в кабинет. 

\- Я скоро вернусь, Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Буду ждать, - он слегка улыбнулся и скрылся за дверью кабинета. 

Парень старался взять себя в руки, когда началась процедура, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Сначала он ничего не чувствовал, но уже через несколько мгновений его руку пронзила боль. В нее словно одновременно вонзались тысячи мелких иголок, что становилось просто невыносимым. Он закусил губу, стараясь сдержать выступившие слезы. 

Эта боль проходила по всему телу, она как будто проникала внутрь каждой клеточки и уничтожала ее. Тецуя сильнее сжал крестик в руке, он старался думать только об Акаши, который сейчас сидит в коридоре и наверняка из последних сил пытается сдержаться, чтобы не ворваться в кабинет. 

Когда все наконец закончилось, он почувствовал подступившую к горлу тошноту и зашел в крохотную комнату, куда его отвела медсестра. Он несколько раз плеснул холодной водой в лицо и взглянул на собственное отражение в зеркале, мысленно сравнивая себя с каким-нибудь зомби из второсортного фильма ужасов. Вздохнув, парень снова ополоснул лицо и вышел в коридор, где его сразу же подхватил под руку Акаши. 

\- Как ты? - моментально спросил он. 

\- Нормально. 

\- А мне вот так не кажется. Думаю, тебе стоит хорошенько отдохнуть. 

Голубоглазый кивнул в ответ. Он всегда не любил лечение, но теперь твердил себе, что обязательно вытерпит все, если это поможет. Он сделает все, чтобы выжить. Он выживет ради Акаши. 

*****

\- Он собирается вернуться? 

\- Думаю, нет, - ответила девушка, стоящая у окна. 

\- Ты знаешь, что это необходимо. 

\- Да, - она кивнула. - Дела компании совсем плохи, и только Сейджуро может привести все в норму. 

\- Этот глупый щенок... - сквозь зубы процедил Акихико. 

\- Мы могли бы убедить его.

\- О чем ты, Акира? 

\- На это потребуется время, но, если мы правильно разложим карты, то он непременно вернется. 

\- Очередная глупая идея. 

\- Вовсе нет. Болезнь Тецуи вернулась в запущенной форме, и им точно понадобится то, что мы можем им предложить, - мужчина поднял голову и взглянул на Акиру, ожидая продолжения. - Он получает лечение, но от него нет никакой пользы. Когда его тело начнет отвергать лечение, ему потребуется пересадка костного мозга. Но, к сожалению, Куроко-старший не сможет стать донором... И вы наверняка уже догадались, что мы сделаем дальше. 

Акаши-старший ухмыльнулся, добавляя последний кусочек к сложившемуся у него в голове плану. Совсем скоро его можно будет осуществить. 

\- Неплохо, Акира... Сейджуро ни за что не упустит единственную возможность спасти своего драгоценного Куроко.


	12. Буря

_No I never gonna stop till the clock stops ticking_

_Never gonna quit till my legs stop kicking_

_I will follow you and we'll both go missing_

_No I never gonna giving up till my heart stop beating_

_I will follow you and we'll both go miss_

_No I, and wed don't even know where we're going_

_But I'm sitting with you and I'm glowing_

Glowing - The script

\- М-мы обязательно перезвоним вам, сэр, - заметив на себе взгляд гетерохромных глаз, мужчина заикнулся и поспешил покинуть кабинет. 

Парень вздохнул, когда тот исчез за дверью. Это был уже шестой отказ за день, но он наивно полагал, что сможет где-нибудь устроиться. И каждый раз слышал «У вас слишком высокая квалификация», «К сожалению, на данный момент все места заняты», «Мы свяжемся с вами позже». Нетрудно догадаться, что от него хотели поскорее избавиться, и все только из-за одного человека. 

Того, кто запросто мог заставить его страдать, кто потратит любые средства ради достижения своей цели. Его отец готов был пойти на что угодно, только бы помешать им быть вместе. Акаши каждый раз проклинал себя, когда в голове всплывали подобные мысли. 

Он сразу же покинул здание. На город уже опустились сумерки, луна одиноко висела на небе, на котором не было видно ни единой звезды. Он улыбнулся собственным мыслям, ведь теперь ему не придется возвращаться в холодную квартиру, теперь у него появилось место, где его ждет верная жена. Только одно-единственное «но» портило настроение: Огивара тоже мог быть там. Они слишком сильно ненавидели друг друга, что несколько минут вдвоем превращались в настоящую пытку. 

Он вышел из автобуса и за несколько быстрых шагов преодолел расстояние до дома. Задержавшись на пару мгновений на крыльце, он вошел внутрь. 

\- Я пришел. 

В коридоре Тецуя появился вместе с Нигоу, который был вынужден провести какое-то время у Мидоримы. Пес радостно гавкнул и завилял хвостом, встречая хозяина. 

\- С возвращением, - Акаши слабо улыбнулся в ответ и сразу же обнял возлюбленного. - Что случилось? 

\- Ничего. 

\- Врешь, - продолжал настаивать он. - Скажи, что случилось. 

\- Самое лучшее. Сбылось то, о чем я так долго мечтал. 

\- И что же? 

\- Тецуя ждет моего возвращения, а раньше я о таком мог лишь мечтать. 

\- Это не мечта, а реальность, - парень улыбнулся. 

\- Моя жена такая милашка, - проговорил рыжеволосый, уткнувшись носом в тонкую шею. 

\- Я вовсе не милый и не твоя жена...

\- Уже, - он ухмыльнулся, когда заметил румянец на щеках Тецуи. 

\- Замолчи. Лучше расскажи, что случилось. 

\- Ничего. 

\- Как прошли собеседования? 

\- Хуже некуда. Как и ожидалось, отец использует свои связи, чтобы остановить меня. Но, думаю, позже все обязательно наладится.

\- Сегодня звонил Аомине-кун. Я сказал ему, что ты ищешь работу...

\- И?

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы стать тренером? 

\- Тренером? - переспросил Акаши. 

\- Да. Их ушел в отставку, и они ищут замену. А ты много знаешь о баскетболе. 

\- С должности генерального директора опуститься до тренера. Что может быть лучше? 

\- Тренерам хорошо платят, и я подумал, что это могло бы заинтересовать тебя, - Тецуя отвел взгляд в сторону и закусил губу, думая о том, что хуже такого провала уже ничего не могло быть. Если бы только они больше никогда не встретились снова, Акаши не пришлось бы столько страдать. 

Сейджуро каким-то неведомым образом уловил настроение возлюбленного:

\- Я ни разу не пожалел, что выбрал тебя, - он взъерошил голубые волосы. - Не забивай себе голову, хорошо? 

\- Я и не забиваю. 

\- Просто пойми, что я ни в чем тебя не виню. Сейчас нам остается только ждать. 

\- Тебе так нравится говорить избитыми фразами? 

\- Нет, только с тобой, - Куроко тихо вздохнул, думая о том, насколько же иногда банальным мог быть его парень. 

\- Извини, что втянул тебя в это. 

\- Я же твой муж. Мне положено поддерживать свою жену. 

\- Ты серьезно, Сейджуро-кун? - он слегка улыбнулся. 

\- Замолчи. 

\- Надеюсь, ты проголодался. 

\- Да, давай что-нибудь закажем, пока не очень поздно, - Акаши достал телефон из кармана и уже собирался набрать номер, но почувствовал прикосновение холодной руки. 

\- Не надо. 

\- Почему? 

\- Я кое-что приготовил. 

\- Тецуя готовит? Я всегда думал, что ты можешь только сварить яйцо, - сказал он, не веря, что Тецу сам что-то приготовил специально для него. 

\- Я несколько дней учился готовить. 

\- Серьезно? 

\- Могу доказать, если не веришь. 

Рыжеволосый лишь ухмыльнулся и молча прошел на кухню. Он удивленно распахнул глаза, рассматривая тарелки с ужином. Все приготовленное действительно выглядело очень вкусно. Он, не раздумывая ни минуты, сел за стол. 

\- Неужели ты сам все приготовил? 

\- Можешь спросить у Кагами-куна. Он немного помог мне. 

\- Хм... - он помедлил несколько мгновений и потянулся за вилкой, чтобы попробовать на вкус старания любовника.

\- Ну как? - взволнованно спросил парень. 

\- Ну, это... своеобразно, - уклончиво ответил Акаши. 

\- Что это значит? 

\- Очень необычно на вкус. 

\- Звучит так, как будто все плохо. 

\- Вовсе нет. 

Тецуя немного обиделся на такие слова. Кагами полчаса убеждал его, что все вышло очень хорошо, поэтому сам не стал ничего проверять. Он взял вилку и, попробовав еду на вкус, понял, что Акаши еще мягко выразился насчет необычного вкуса. 

\- Ты прав...

\- Все съедобно, - сказал парень, но увидел в голубых глазах лишь разочарование. Хоть раз он хотел сделать что-то особенное и по-настоящему вкусное, но провалился. «Неудачник!» - пронеслось у него в голове. Рыжеволосый тихо вздохнул и начал есть, пока полностью не опустошил тарелку. - Спасибо.

\- Почему ты все съел?

\- Потому что Тецуя старался. Какой бы ужасной ни была еда, я должен съесть ее, - он улыбнулся.

\- В следующий раз я буду больше стараться.

\- Теперь ты точно говоришь, как моя жена.

\- Замолчи.

\- Ты был сегодня в больнице? - через несколько минут молчания спросил Сейджуро.

\- Да.

\- Извини, что не смог пойти.

\- Ничего.

\- Я должен был быть рядом. Эти неудачники не стоят моего времени.

\- Все нормально.

\- Тецуя, я не хочу так долго ждать нашей свадьбы, - сказал Акаши, сжав холодную ладонь возлюбленного. 

\- Мы же договорились, что поженимся только после окончания лечения.

\- Знаю. 

Он тихо вздохнул. Ожидание было слишком мучительным, а до полного выздоровления Тецуи оставалось еще очень много времени. И после слов Аомине он не был окончательно уверен в успехе. А вдруг случится самое страшное? Что он будет делать тогда, когда весь его мир разрушится до основания?

Они замолчали, каждый думал о чем-то своем. Тецуя принялся мыть посуду, пытаясь отвлечься от неприятного ощущения тишины. Она словно давила на него со всех сторон и проникала внутрь. 

\- Рико-сан пригласила меня на свадьбу. 

\- Рико? - переспросил парень. 

\- Неужели не помнишь? Она хотела взять у тебя интервью. 

\- А... Да, точно. И ты поедешь?

\- Да, я же теперь ее должник.

\- Почему? 

\- Потому что из-за нее мы снова вместе, - с улыбкой проговорил голубоглазый.

Акаши на несколько минут замолчал, вспоминая их первую встречу. Он мысленно проклял себя за то, что не смог сдержаться, но все же был благодарен судьбе, что она снова свела их. Ведь еще несколько месяцев назад он и предположить не мог, что когда-нибудь настанет это прекрасное время, и та встреча стала для него настоящим чудом. Они могли больше никогда не встретиться друг с другом, и тогда бы их отношения так и остались всего лишь неосуществимой мечтой. Если так, то они оба были должны Рико.

\- И правда. 

\- Так она взяла у тебя интервью? 

\- Да. Там были такие глупые вопросы. 

\- Какие? 

\- Ну, нравился ли мне кто-нибудь раньше, а еще спрашивала об отношениях с Акирой. 

\- Она будет удивлена, если узнает о нас. 

\- Ага. 

\- Ты поедешь со мной? - спросил Тецуя. 

\- Наверное. Мы же не знакомы лично, получается, я без приглашения вваливаюсь к ней на праздник. 

\- Не переживай, она сказала, что я могу кого-нибудь взять с собой. 

\- И где пройдет свадьба? 

\- На Окинаве. 

\- Далековато... Тогда я точно поеду с тобой. 

\- Хорошо, я сообщу ей, - парень улыбнулся. 

\- Много будет людей?

\- Не знаю. Кагами-кун и Аомине-кун тоже собирались. 

\- Когда все пройдет? 

\- В воскресенье. 

\- Понятно, - пробормотал Сейджуро. Он подошел к возлюбленному и, крепко обняв его, уткнулся носом в голубую макушку. 

\- Что такое? - с нотками беспокойства в голосе спросил его возлюбленный. 

\- Тецуя. 

\- Что? 

\- Я боюсь. 

\- Чего?

\- Я не представляю свою жизнь без тебя. 

\- Я же... 

\- Дайки кое-что сказал мне. А потом спросил, смогу ли я отпустить тебя, если лечение окажется бесполезным, - Тецуя на секунду задумался, но ответ был слишком очевиден. 

\- Что ты сделаешь тогда? 

\- Я никогда и ни за что не позволю этому случиться, потому что люблю тебя. Я не отпущу тебя, даже если ты возненавидишь меня, даже если не захочешь больше видеть. Я так сильно люблю тебя, Тецуя. 

Его грудь словно сдавили невидимые тиски. Все слова разом застряли у него в горле, а мысли скрутились в один большой клубок, который невозможно распутать. Он до боли закусил губу, чтобы сдержать подступившие слезы. 

\- Ты совсем дурак? - обернувшись, он посмотрел в разноцветные глаза. - Никогда не думай так обо мне. Я говорил, что не уйду, что не хочу заставлять тебя страдать. Я обещал. 

\- Обещание всегда можно нарушить. 

\- Да, но теперь все по-другому, слышишь? Я люблю тебя, Сейджуро-кун, и больше не смогу сделать тебе больно. 

\- Тецуя? 

\- М?

\- Больше никогда-никогда? 

\- Я обещал, помнишь? 

\- Конечно, - сказал рыжеволосый. Куроко взял его лицо в свои руки и осторожно коснулся губ, после чего почти шепотом произнес: 

\- Ради тебя, Сейджуро-кун, я выживу. 

\- Я не позволю тебе уйти, - сказал Акаши. Все его сердце занимал один-единственный человек, которого он ни за что не отпустит, чтобы ни случилось. 

\- Я верю. 

*****

\- Всех пассажиров рейса RS2030 просим пройти на посадку. Повторяю: всех пассажиров рейса RS2030 просим пройти на посадку. 

\- Это наш, - сказал парень. Его спутник согласно кивнул и попытался унять дрожь, что не укрылось от внимания разноцветных глаз. - Что-то не так? - он глубоко вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Совсем несложно было догадаться, в чем дело. - Не волнуйся, мы же вместе. 

\- Но ты будешь сидеть на другом месте, - пробормотал голубоглазый. 

\- Между нами будет всего одно место. 

Он только молча кивнул и, взяв сумку, последовал за любовником. Он точно не помнил, откуда появился этот страх перед полетами, от которого сердце, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди или просто остановится. Когда они с отцом собирались в Америку, он почти два часа провел в туалете, пытаясь взять себя в руки. А на обратном пути в Японию никак не мог успокоиться и унять дрожь во всем теле. 

Он ощутил новую волну паники, когда они уже стояли в очереди на посадку. Им удалось быстро пройти проверку, и уже через несколько минут они смогли зайти в самолет в поисках своих места. 

\- Ты очень бледный, - заметил Акаши. Им предстоит провести отдельно всего лишь пару часов, но ему все равно хотелось быть рядом, чтобы не волноваться. 

\- Все нормально, - заверил парень, надеясь, что ему, возможно, удастся проспать весь полет. - Что ты делаешь, Сейджуро-кун? 

\- Не хочу оставлять тебя одного, - ответил рыжеволосый, занимая место рядом с парнем. 

\- Не беспокойся, пожалуйста. Я могу уснуть, а тебе лучше сесть на свое место. 

\- Я буду сидеть только рядом с тобой. 

\- А если придет наш сосед? 

\- Это его проблемы, что он опоздал. 

\- Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Не упрямься. Я же знаю, что ты без меня не сможешь крепко заснуть. 

\- Не льсти себе, - Акаши ухмыльнулся собственным мыслям. 

\- Разве не так? - спросил он. 

Голубоглазый отвел взгляд в сторону, признавая поражение. Он почему-то не мог больше засыпать в одиночестве. Если Акаши вставал ночью попить воды, он тоже просыпался и потом не мог уснуть какое-то время. За несколько недель совместной жизни он успел сильно привязаться к ощущению знакомого тепла, ставшего почти родным, что без него чувствовал себя некомфортно. 

\- Извините, - сказала пожилая женщина в попытке привлечь внимание. 

\- Да, мэм? - вежливо отозвался Сейджуро. 

\- Кажется, вы сели на мое место. 

\- Говорил же, - сказал Тецуя. 

\- Нет-нет, не волнуйтесь, вы можете сидеть там, - с улыбкой сказала старушка, занимая свободное место рядом. 

\- Вы не против, мэм? 

\- Не хочу разлучать вас. 

\- Больше спасибо. 

\- А вы очень милая пара, - она мягко улыбнулась. 

\- Правда? 

\- Конечно, но не обращайте на меня внимания. 

\- Вы в чем-то правы, - парень улыбнулся и перевел взволнованный взгляд на возлюбленного. - Тебя укачивает? 

\- Немного, - честно ответил тот. 

Стюардесса встала между креслами и, попросив пассажиров пристегнуться, оповестила о начале полета. 

\- Все будет хорошо. Я рядом. 

Тецуя посмотрел в разноцветные глаза, собираясь что-то сказать, но решил промолчать. Он невольно вздрогнул, когда самолет постепенно начал набирать высоту, но неожиданно нахлынувший страх начал быстро отступать. Для него существовал лишь любимый человек, сидящий рядом, который был способен одним своим присутствием дать незаменимое ощущение защищенности. За такими мыслями ему даже удалось задремать на плече у Акаши. 

\- Он болен? - тихо спросила женщина. - Я не о боязни летать. 

\- Да, - он слабо улыбнулся. 

\- Простите за любопытство, но чем? 

\- Лимфома, - после недолгой паузы ответил парень. 

\- Злокачественная? 

\- Да. 

\- Конечно, это все не мое дело, но... вы знаете, что может произойти? 

\- Знаю. 

\- Когда-то давно я потеряла очень важного человека из-за этой болезни, - он посмотрел на пожилую женщину, которая ласково перебирала бусы на шее. Казалось, она вспоминала кого-то, и в этот момент в ее взгляде отразилась неподдельная боль. - Нет ничего хуже, чем потерять близкого человека... Как будто в сердце появляется какая-то огромная дыра, и ты понимаешь, что должен будешь жить с этой пустотой всю жизнь. На время ее можно закрыть, но невозможно заполнить. Люди говорят, что время лечит любые раны, но это ложь. О боли можно забыть, но она все равно будет рядом и никуда не денется. Когда я вспоминаю об этом... спрашиваю себя, почему эта ужасная болезнь постигла мою семью. Так несправедливо, что она выбрала его. 

\- Я ни за что не позволю этому случиться. 

\- Должно быть, ты очень сильно любишь его... Любишь, несмотря ни на что. 

\- Невозможно описать словами, насколько сильно я его люблю. 

\- Приятно знать, что в мире еще есть место настоящей любви. 

\- Извините? 

\- Ну, молодые люди частенько совершают ошибки, принимая обожание или влечение за любовь. Они до последнего утверждают, что любят кого-то, и совершенно отвергают мысль о том, что смогут когда-нибудь полюбить другого человека. Глядя на вас, я вспоминаю, что значат настоящие чувства. 

\- Но мы же парни. 

\- Вот именно, - сказала старушка. Акаши не особо любил говорить с незнакомцами и открываться им, но что-то в этой женщине заставляло довериться ей. - Ты мне кое-кого напомнил. 

\- Правда? 

\- Как тебя зовут? 

\- Акаши Сейджуро, - неуверенно ответил он, замечая странный огонек в глазах собеседницы. 

\- А твоего спутника? 

\- Тецуя... Куроко Тецуя. 

\- Куроко? - с улыбкой переспросила она. - Тогда неудивительно. 

\- Мэм, вы знаете нас? 

\- Я солгу, если скажу, что нет, - сказала старушка. Рыжеволосый удивленно посмотрел на нее, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что, даже если он спросит, то не добьется ответа. 

\- Понятно. 

*****

\- Тецуя, - парень поморщился, когда какой-то неизвестный попытался прервать его сон. Он нехотя разлепил глаза и увидел перед глазами рыжую макушку. – Тецуя, мы прилетели. 

Окончательно проснувшись только через пару минут, он поднялся на ноги. 

\- Тебя так тяжело разбудить, - сказал Акаши, когда они вместе покидали самолет. 

\- На Окинаве уже так холодно, - голубоглазый поежился. После долгого сна под теплым одеялом ему не хотелось выбираться наружу и мерзнуть. 

\- Здесь уже зима. Как думаешь, почему они выбрали именно это место? 

\- Рико-сан так решила. 

\- Понятно. 

Выйдя из аэропорта, парень заметил, как дрожит возлюбленный, и крепко сжал его ладонь. 

\- Тебе сильно холодно? 

\- Да. 

Они сели в первое свободное такси. Рыжеволосый передал водителю листок с адресом отеля, в котором Рико заранее забронировала номера для гостей. 

Всю дорогу они уехали молча, лишь иногда переглядывались, пока за окнами одна за другой проносились улочки с толпами людей. Через несколько минут автомобиль остановился, и, выйдя на улицу, Тецуя задрал голову, чтобы насладиться красотой здания. Оно было похоже на один из тех жутко дорогих отелей, фотографии которых обычно печатают в журналах. За отелем располагался просторный бассейн, а совсем рядом – просторный пляж с бессчетным количеством посетителей. Теперь он понял, чем Рико так понравилось это необычайно красивое место.

Он решил сразу же написать подруге, та ответила через пару минут, сообщив, что позже обязательно зайдет навестить их. Акаши получил ключи от номера. Они долго бродили по коридорам в поисках номера, а когда наконец-то вошли внутрь, Тецуя едва не потерял дар речи. Пусть комната и была небольшой, с огромных окон открывался завораживающий вид на море. 

\- Это просто прекрасно, - восхищенно прошептал он, подойдя ближе. 

\- Я удивлен, что она сама смогла столько всего сделать. 

\- Она планировала свадьбу с самого детства. И даже угрожала Хьюге-куну, что, если они расстанутся, она возненавидит его, - он улыбнулся нахлынувшим воспоминаниям. 

\- Наверное, будет много гостей. 

\- Совсем нет. Только родственники и близкие друзья, - парень лег на мягкую кровать. Только сейчас он в полной мере ощутил навалившуюся усталость после перелета. 

\- Если бы это был наш праздник, я был бы не против обойтись без гостей, - рыжеволосый устроился рядом. «Неплохая идея», - пронеслось в голове у Тецуи. Он тоже был бы не против, если бы они были единственными на своей свадьбе. Пока они вместе, он согласен на все. – Кроме того, никто из посторонних не посмеет ворваться на церемонию и помешать. 

\- Я бы удивился, случись такое. 

\- Разве что только член семьи. Например, я. 

\- Да, ты бы точно был там. 

\- Иначе было бы проблематично. 

\- Ага. 

Голубоглазый прикрыл глаза. Через несколько секунд он почувствовал прикосновение чужих губ к своим и запустил пальцы в рыжие волосы. Его сердце перевернулось в груди и забилось с удвоенной силой, что, казалось, Акаши тоже слышит его быстрый стук. Кожа уже знакомым жаром начала отдавать в местах прикосновений. Он уже был готов уступить победу в этой своеобразной борьбе, но в этот момент дверь распахнулась. 

\- Те… - начала Рико, но тут же замолчала. – Что… Вы чем тут, черт подери, занимаетесь?! – удивленно воскликнула она. 

Парень разорвал поцелуй и сел на кровати. «Уже второй раз», - подумал он. Его порадовало только то, что они еще не успели зайти дальше. Сейджуро мысленно пообещал себе приучиться запирать двери, чтобы подобного больше не произошло. 

\- Рико-сан, не злись, пожалуйста. 

\- Не злись? Ты просишь меня не злиться? Какого черта здесь делает Сейджуро Акаши? Да еще и целует тебя! – Куроко вздохнул. Он вывел подругу из номера и осторожно прикрыл дверь, чтобы они могли спокойно поговорить. – Серьезно, что здесь творится? 

\- Извини, что не сказал сразу, - Рико заглянула в голубые глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что ни за что не обойдется без подробностей. 

\- Так это он составляет тебе компанию? 

\- Да. 

\- Ты хоть знаешь, кто он? 

\- Сейджуро-кун? – переспросил парень. 

\- Так ты, оказывается, еще и по имени его зовешь, - раздраженно проговорила брюнетка. – Чувствую, нам предстоит долгий и очень серьезный разговор. 

\- Тогда мне надо предупредить Сейджуро-куна. 

Девушка вздохнула. Он столько всего скрывал от нее и почти ничего никогда не рассказывал о своих проблемах. Она думала о том, что, наверное, им ни за что не избежать этого разговора, если они и дальше хотят оставаться друзьями. 

Она догадывалась, что они с Акаши были знакомы раньше, но только теперь она начала понимать, какие же непростые отношения их связывали. 

\- Пойдем, Рико-сан, - выйдя из номера, сказал парень. 

Они спустились в уютное кафе на первом этаже отеля. Брюнетка заказала себе чашку кофе, Тецу остановил свой выбор на любимом ванильном коктейле. Заняв столик у окна, он начал свой рассказ об отношениях с Акаши еще со средней школы. Рико иногда что-то спрашивала, но потом замолчала и продолжала внимательно слушать. Дальше он рассказал о том, что случилось после того интервью, а когда парень закончил, Айда в несколько больших глотков выпила кофе. 

\- Все в порядке, Рико-сан? 

\- Тецу, ни одному журналисту нельзя этого рассказывать. 

\- Но ты сама спросила. 

\- Знаю… Выходит, что Сейджуро Акаши ушел из семьи, пытался совершить из-за тебя суицид и теперь не хочет жениться на Акире Чиносэ. Эта история могла бы быть на каждой обложке. 

\- Прошу, не рассказывай никому. 

\- Разве я могу предать своего друга? 

\- Большое спасибо. 

\- Но, если серьезно, я просто не могу поверить. С этим интервью я поставила тебя в ужасное положение. 

\- Ага. Но благодаря тебе я смог снова встретиться с ним. 

\- Ты не хотел расставаться с ним, да? Может, неправильно с моей стороны говорить это… Ты же понимаешь, что несешь ответственность за все произошедшее? 

\- О чем ты? 

\- Я не хочу быть первой, от кого ты узнаешь… Это касается Акаши. 

*****

Куроко миновал длинный коридор. У него в голове все еще крутились слова Рико. Оказалось, бизнес семьи Акаши находилась в большой опасности из-за ухода единственного наследника. И, если никто так и не появится, компанию Тейко придется закрыть, тысячи ее работников станут безработными, что очень сильно отразится на экономике страны. 

Деньги после закрытия Акаши-старший решил пожертвовать на благотворительность. Ему плевать на экономику и на судьбы людей, он просто не хочет, чтобы детище всей его жизни досталось кому-то просто так, потому что только Сейджуро способен полностью исправить ситуацию. Он слишком гордый, чтобы уступить свое место другому человеку. 

От размышлений его отвлек звонок мобильника. Достав телефон из кармана, парень взглянул на неизвестный номер, высветившийся на дисплее.

\- Кто это? - спросил он и в следующую секунду похолодел, когда на другом конце зазвучал властный голос: 

\- Я знаю, что ты на Окинаве. Нам надо встретиться, я тебя жду, - Акихико быстро продиктовал адрес, после чего отключился. 

Тецуя смотрел на горящий экран телефона. Какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало, что не стоит идти на встречу, которая вряд ли окажется лучше предыдущих. Но ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. 

Он зашел в совсем маленький ресторанчик с уютной атмосферой, который находился неподалеку от отеля. Внутри играла тихая музыка, туда-сюда ходили официанты в одинаковой форме с подносами. Даже среди них он заметил сидящего возле выхода мужчину и подошел к нему. 

\- Акаши-сан. 

\- Садись, - буквально приказал он, и парень подчинился. Вокруг него, как и прежде, царила напряженная атмосфера, которую можно было ощутить кожей. - Как Сейджуро? 

\- С-с ним все хорошо. 

\- Может быть, ты догадываешься, зачем я позвал тебя сюда? 

\- А... Н-нет, сэр. 

\- Ты осознаешь всю серьезность положения компании? - дождавшись кивка, Акихико продолжил: - тебе известно, почему это случилось. А знаешь ли ты, что многие люди могут потерять работу? 

\- Да. 

\- Значит, знаешь, как решить проблему, - голубоглазый промолчал. Он спрашивал себя, почему эта встреча произошла именно сегодня, но не мог дать разумного объяснения. - Есть лишь один выход, который поможет избежать других проблем. Интересно, почему мы всегда сталкиваемся при подобных обстоятельствах, Куроко-кун? Как думаешь? А ведь десять лет назад нам было гораздо проще договориться. 

\- Сейджуро-кун вернется, если вы... 

\- Что? - прервал мужчина. - Признаю ваши отношения и отпущу? - он усмехнулся и продолжил после небольшой паузы: - лучше не связывайся со мной, Куроко-кун. Дело не в том, что вы парни. Мне плевать на это. Я просто не хочу видеть тебя рядом со своим сыном. 

\- Почему вы так сильно ненавидите меня? 

\- Ты еще спрашиваешь? Что же, позволь объяснить... Ты - та причина, по которой нет Нацумэ. Она умерла именно из-за тебя, - услышав имя матери, парень вздрогнул. Сердце снова болезненно сжалось внутри при одном воспоминании о ней. - Если бы не ты, я бы смог жениться на ней. 

\- Сэр, это же абсурд. Я ни в чем не виноват. 

\- Ты все разрушил, когда появился на свет, но теперь разрушаешь не только мою жизнь, - с нескрываемой злостью в голосе произнес Акаши-старший. 

\- В этом нет моей вины. Вы сами все ухудшаете. 

\- Ты смелый, раз решился сказать мне такое. А как думаешь, что произойдет с Сейджуро, если ты умрешь? 

\- Этого не произойдет. 

\- Твоя мать умерла от этой болезни, и я уверен, что ты повторишь ее судьбу. Брось его, он достоин гораздо большего. 

\- Никогда. 

\- Тогда тебе остается только умереть. Я уже не буду волноваться о тебе, когда он вернется. Сейчас я должен идти, Куроко-кун. Увидимся позже, - сказал мужчина. Он сразу же поднялся из-за стола и покинул ресторан. 

Тецуе казалось, что его сердце разрывалось на мелкие кусочки. В этот момент ему как никогда сильно захотелось, чтобы он вообще никогда не рождался. Тогда бы не пришлось страдать другим людям. Тогда бы он не мог чувствовать эту ужасную боль, а Акихико не ненавидел бы его так сильно. Но неожиданный звонок телефона отвлек его от своих мыслей и заставил вернуться в реальность. 

\- Где ты, Тецу? - услышав голос Акаши на другом конце, он закусил губу. 

\- Ну... 

\- Я звонил Айде. Вы разошлись почти час назад, а тебя все нет. 

\- Я решил прогуляться. Не волнуйся, пожалуйста, - он старался не выдать дрожь в голосе. Он не хотел, что кто-то волновался за него. 

\- Хорошо, я жду тебя. 

\- Ага, скоро буду, - с этими словами он отключился. 

Парень, взглянув на время, поспешил в отель. Войдя в номер, он увидел стоящего перед зеркалом Акаши в костюме и вспомнил, что до свадьбы подруги оставалось всего-ничего. 

\- Тебе идет, - сказал голубоглазый. Наверное, Акаши выглядел хорошо в чем угодно, даже в какой-нибудь обычной футболке и шортах. Он покраснел, ловя себя на мысли, что особенно хорошо возлюбленный выглядит вообще без одежды. 

\- Тебе тоже стоит переодеться. 

\- Удивительно, что Рико-сан говорила со мной за несколько часов до своей свадьбы. 

\- Кагами уже все проверил на случай, если она опоздает. Вы с ней, кажется, очень близки. 

\- Наверное, так и есть. 

\- А теперь иди готовиться. Ты же не хочешь опоздать? 

\- Нет, конечно. 

*****

Все гости начали радостно и громко аплодировать, когда священник объявил Хьюгу и Рико мужем и женой. Девушка расплылась в счастливой улыбке, и Тецуя сам не смог сдержать эмоций, искренне радуясь за них. 

\- Такая красивая свадьба, - тихо шепнул рыжеволосый. 

\- Мне тоже нравится. 

К вечеру на пляже осталось совсем мало людей, поэтому церемонию провели там. Даже несмотря на скромные украшения, которых было совсем немного, она была невероятно красивой. А когда на улице совсем стемнело, гости собрались в ресторане на банкет. К середине вечера Тецуя почувствовал головную боль и тошноту, но решил никому не говорить, чтобы не испортить праздник. 

\- Ты правда в порядке? - Сейджуро заглянул в голубые глаза. 

\- Не волнуйся. Я обязательно скажу тебе, если мне станет плохо. 

\- Тогда я принесу нам что-нибудь выпить. 

\- Ага, - голубоглазый тихо вздохнул. Увидев Рико, он попытался улыбнуться, что вышло не совсем убедительно. 

\- Тебе весело? - спросила девушка. 

\- Конечно. 

\- Ты какой-то бледный, Тецу. 

\- Нет, тебе кажется. 

\- Правда? - недоверчиво спросила брюнетка. 

\- Да. У тебя очень красивая свадьба. 

\- Знаю. 

\- Теперь ты больше не Айда Рико. 

\- Ну, теперь я миссис Хьюга. Мне повезло с фамилией, иначе бы пришлось всю жизнь краснеть. Мне почему-то кажется, что я сейчас сплю. 

\- Почему? 

\- Я так счастлива, что он сделал мне предложение. Даже не могу описать словами. 

\- Поздравляю вас. Я искренне рад за тебя, Рико-сан. 

\- Спасибо большое. Прости, мне нужно еще поприветствовать некоторых гостей. 

\- Конечно, не торопись. 

\- Спасибо еще раз, что пришел. Это очень важно для меня. 

\- Не нужно, - девушка, снова поблагодарив друга, отошла в сторону к новым гостям. 

Тецуя тихо вздохнул. Громкая музыка, разговоры и пьяный смех гостей смешались в один дурманящий коктейль. Он уже не различал слов и только пытался найти Акаши, но никак не мог различить его в толпе. Он на ватных ногах добрался до выхода и, оказавшись в одиночестве, вдохнул свежий воздух полной грудью. После долгого пребывания в душном помещении от него закружилась голова, но вскоре парень почувствовал себя немного лучше. Он уже собирался вернуться обратно на праздник, но вдруг почувствовал металлический привкус крови на губах, а через несколько мгновений мир у него перед глазами начал расплываться, превращаясь в одно мутное пятно. Он прижался спиной к стене, пытаясь изо всех сил удержать ускользающее сознание и не упасть.

Сейджуро обеспокоенно смотрел по сторонам в поисках знакомой фигуры. Увидев, как кто-то вышел наружу, рыжеволосый поспешил следом. Он облегченно выдохнул и подошел к возлюбленному, но тут же заметил, что тот еле стоит на ногах. Он подхватил его одной рукой за талию и даже пытался растормошить, что оказалось напрасным. Он почувствовал подступившую панику, она полностью заполнила его сознание. Он смотрел по сторонам, чтобы позвать кого-то, но слова комом застряли у него в горле. Акаши подхватил голубоглазого на руки и поспешил в ближайшую больницу. 

Когда Тецу увезли, а дежурный доктор закончил с вопросами, парень остался в коридоре. Он каждую минуту смотрел на часы и думал, когда же уже все закончится. Совсем нетрудно было догадаться, что во всем виновата эта чертова болезнь. У него в голове снова прозвучали слова Аомине, но для начала ему нужно было все выяснить. Он снова встал и начал ходить перед палатой, а когда доктор наконец-то пригласил его, он едва не забежал внутрь. 

Куроко лежал на кровати в окружении различных приборов. Он был невероятно бледен, а руки были еще холоднее, чем прежде. Но лицо у него было такое умиротворенное, что рыжеволосый не смог сдержаться и не отругать себя, что оказался таким беспомощным. 

\- Вы его родственник? - спросил врач через несколько минут. 

\- Просто друг. 

\- Вы сказали, что он получает лечение от лимфомы, верно? 

\- Да. Скажите, что с ним случилось? 

\- Не хотелось бы говорить, но... оно бесполезно. Его тело отторгает его. 

\- Отторгает? - переспросил он, не веря услышанному. 

\- К сожалению, да. Раковые клетки слишком быстро распространяются в теле, поэтому ему необходимо быстрое лечение. 

\- Какое именно, доктор? 

\- Пересадка костного мозга. Мы сможем найти подходящего донора. 

\- Я... Я понял, - Сейджуро пытался сохранить внешнее спокойствие, хотя внутри у него все сжалось. Он едва мог сдержаться. Теперь вся его жизнь висела на волоске, и все зависело лишь от того, насколько быстро они смогут найти донора. 

\- Шансы очень малы. 

\- Что я могу сделать? 

\- Ничего. Сейчас вы можете только ждать. 

\- Но я не могу просто так сидеть и ничего не сделать! 

\- У вас нет другого выбора, поймите это. Мы постараемся проверить его ближайших родственников. У него есть брат или сестра? 

\- Нет... Только отец. 

\- Значит, все еще хуже. Обычно братья и сестры больше всего подходят друг другу. Очень мала вероятность, что нам удастся найти подходящего человека. 

\- Плевать, я сам сделаю это. 

\- Вам надо успокоиться. Я свяжусь с его лечащим врачом в Токио и сообщу обо всем. Думаю, вашего друга можно будет отпустить, когда он придет в себя. 

\- Спасибо, доктор. 

\- Не благодарите.

Мужчина покачал головой и тихо покинул палату. Акаши посмотрел на возлюбленного. Его лицо было таким умиротворенным, словно не существовало никаких проблем. Он поклялся себе, что во что бы то ни стало найдет чертового донора, даже если придется продать душу. С уходом Тецуи его мир превратится в руины, поэтому он ни за что не позволит этому случиться.


	13. Парадокс

_Cause I'm scared to death_

_Now that I'm losing you_

_I'm scared to death_

_Knowing I can't get through_

_I'm scared to death_

_Living this so lonely life without you_

_I'm scared to death_

KZ Tandingan – Scared to Death

Он смотрел на умиротворенное лицо возлюбленного, который спокойно спал, будто вокруг не крутилось множество проблем. Теперь его состояние было в норме, и он наконец-то смог облегченно выдохнуть. Только реальность слишком жестока, чтобы все обошлось так легко. В голове то и дело проносились слова доктора, но лишь сама мысль о жизни без этого человека была невыносима. В прошлом ему пришлось испытать это раздирающее изнутри чувство, он точно знал, что не сможет выдержать эту пустоту. Он не сможет вынести одиночества. 

Он так сильно привык к совместной жизни, засыпать и просыпаться вместе, лежать на одной кровати и каждое утро пробовать на вкус мягкие губы. Привык к мысли, что прошлое превратилось в один большой кошмар. Для него существовала лишь одна жизнь, которая не может существовать без него. 

Когда они только перешли в среднюю школу, он уже мечтал быть с этим человеком и мысленно поклялся себе, что обязательно сделает его своим, чего бы это ни стоило. Когда прохожие не замечали его и проходили мимо, он восхищался им. Но теперь их отношения снова были под угрозой. Он не сможет вернуться в тот серый мир без красок, не перенесет той страшной боли. Он ни за что не позволит случиться самому страшному, а обязательно отыщет донора. Он будет жить вместе со своим ангелом, засыпать и просыпаться вместе, целовать его губы и готовить завтрак. 

Настойчивый телефонный звонок заставил его вернуться в реальность из собственных мыслей. Парень вышел в коридор и посмотрел на дисплей, на котором высветился неизвестный номер. 

\- Слушаю. 

\- Не ожидал, что ты ответишь, - он нахмурился, услышав на другом конце знакомый голос. 

\- Чего тебе надо? 

\- Не будь так холоден, Сейджуро. Всего лишь хотел узнать, как твои дела. 

\- Хватит заговаривать мне зубы. Отвечай уже. 

\- Как себя чувствует Куроко-кун? Надеюсь, с ним все хорошо, - парень скрипнул зубами, представив ухмылку на губах отца. 

\- Почему я должен тебе отвечать? 

\- Сейджуро. 

\- Что? 

\- Я все забуду, если ты извинишься передо мной и бросишь его. 

\- Я ни за что не вернусь в этот ад. Я не собираюсь ни извиняться перед тобой, ни возвращаться. Мое решение окончательно, - твердо произнес он. 

\- Что же, увидимся позже, - с этими словами Акаши-старший отключился. 

Акаши сжал телефон в руке. Почему реальность так жестока? Почему он всю жизнь пытался стать лучшим, чтобы отец мог им гордиться, а взамен не получал ничего? Раньше он наивно полагал, что, если будет выделяться, заслужит любовь отца, но даже спустя столько лет так ничего и не добился. Он был лишь инструментом. Его отец всего лишь хочет вернуть себе потерянный инструмент, потому что не станет доверять компанию кому-то, кто не принадлежит к их семье. 

Он окончательно решил, что ни за что не вернется к человеку, который стал причиной ухода Тецуи. С него достаточно. Он никому не позволит разрушить свой мир и встать между ними.

Тецуя приоткрыл глаза и поморщился от яркого света лампы. Оглядев белые стены, он понял, что находится в больнице, а потом почувствовал ударивший в нос мерзкий запах лекарств, от которого к горлу подступила тошнота. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда через несколько мгновений дверь в палату распахнулась. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, что такое? - спросил он, но парень промолчал и крепко обнял его. - Ну же, не молчи. 

\- Когда это началось? 

\- Не бери в голову, - ответил он, не желая злить возлюбленного. 

\- Ты считаешь, это нормально? Сколько раз ты уже падал в обмороки? 

\- Ну... 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты что-то скрывал от меня. А особенно, если это касается твоего здоровья, - их взгляды встретились, и Тецуя увидел затаившийся в разноцветных глазах страх. 

\- Ладно... Это было постоянно. 

\- Постоянно? И ты ни разу не сказал мне? 

\- Потому что не хотел волновать тебя. 

\- Тецуя, твоя болезнь - это не какая-то глупость!

\- Тебе нечего бояться. Я же обещал, что выживу. Помнишь? 

Акаши прижал его к своей груди и погладил по мягким волосам. Тецуя почувствовал навалившуюся тяжесть, словно у него внутри появился тяжелый камень, от которого невозможно избавиться. Он боялся говорить на эту тему, потому что не хотел потерять даже самую маленькую надежду на выздоровление.

\- Скажи, что случилось?

\- Ничего. Просто я до безумия люблю тебя, настолько сильно, что даже не могу представить жизни без тебя, - он улыбнулся в ответ, хотя чувствовал, что что-то произошло. 

\- Взаимно, но в последнее время ты говоришь много странных вещей, - сказал парень. Он заглянул в гетерохромные глаза и понял, что худшие предположения, возможно, подтвердились, но никак не решался спросить. - Кто-нибудь еще знает, что я в больнице? 

\- Нет, я никому не говорил. 

\- Хорошо. Не хочу, чтобы Рико-сан волновалась за меня в такой важный праздник. 

Между ними повисло молчание. Акаши сел на край больничной кровати и сжал холодную ладонь. 

\- Тецуя. 

\- Да? 

\- Когда тебя выпишут, мы сразу же вернемся в Токио. 

\- Почему так скоро? 

\- Пожалуйста, просто послушай меня. 

\- Я никуда не полечу, пока ты не назовешь мне причину, - заявил голубоглазый, но ответа не последовало. Он вздохнул, понимая, что не добьется объяснений. Иногда Акаши мог быть таким же упрямым, как и он сам. 

\- Ты злишься? 

\- Нет. 

\- Правда? 

\- Конечно, - ответил он, когда рыжеволосый придвинулся ближе и снова обнял его. 

\- Я тоже никогда не могу злиться на Тецую. 

Его сердце пропустило удар. Парня пугало это странное поведение возлюбленного. Он уже догадался, что Акаши узнал что-то, о чем не хотел рассказывать, из-за чего у него внутри появилось предчувствие какой-то беды. 

*****

Ребята вместе вернулись в отель. Пока Акаши собирал сумки, Тецуя взял телефон и увидел несколько непринятых вызовов и непрочитанных сообщений от Рико. 

\- Мне надо попрощаться с Рико-сан. 

\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? 

\- Да. И не волнуйся.

\- Только не потеряйся на обратном пути. 

\- Ну хватит, я же не ребенок, - возразил он. Конечно, в какой-то мере ему было приятно, что есть человек, который хочет заботиться о нем, но иногда Акаши перегибал палку. 

Он покинул комнату и побрел по длинному коридору. Вскоре он остановился около нужной двери и, постучав, отступил в сторону. Через несколько минут за дверью послышались шаги, дверь распахнулась, и в проеме показалось лицо брюнетки. 

\- Тецу, ты чего так рано? - спросила Рико, завязывая пояс на халате. 

\- Прости. Так получилось, что нам надо вернуться в Токио. Сейджуро-кун, кажется, куда-то торопится. 

\- Я думала, вы задержитесь на пару дней, - девушка вздохнула. 

\- Зато ты сможешь больше времени провести со своим мужем. 

\- У меня еще целая жизнь впереди. Вы правда возвращаетесь? 

\- Да. Мне очень жаль. 

\- Тогда будьте осторожны. И еще кое-что, пока я не забыла. 

\- Что такое? 

\- Я счастлива, что у тебя все хорошо, - Рико расплылась в счастливой улыбке. - Не уверена, конечно, но раньше ты всегда казался грустным. Тогда я ощущала вокруг тебя какую-то странную атмосферу. Наверное, это женская интуиция, но сейчас ты кажешься совершенно другим, - Тецуя был удивлен, услышав слова подруги. Он спрашивал себя, почему она не начала этот разговор раньше. 

\- Правда? 

\- Ага. Когда ты рассказывал об Акаши, у тебя было такое выражение... Я никогда его не видела, поэтому была так рада. 

\- Спасибо, Рико-сан. Еще раз поздравляю вас. 

\- Тебе тоже спасибо. 

\- Тогда я пойду, - улыбнувшись на прощание, парень вернулся в номер. 

Он все еще размышлял над словами подруги. Возможно, это была правда, ведь с момента их расставания он ощущал пустоту внутри. Ему всегда чего-то не хватало, какой-то важной части. Он всегда ощущал себя одиноким, и эту невыносимую пустоту, похожую на сквозную дыру в груди, невозможно было заполнить. Но с приходом Акаши эта страшная рана начала затягиваться, словно какой-то давным-давно потерянный кусочек вернулся на свое место. 

*****

Он уже почти не боялся лететь обратно, больше всего его волновало странное поведение любовника, который, казалось, совершенно выпал из жизни и никого не замечал. В самолете у них было достаточно времени, чтобы поговорить, что он знал, что это будет бесполезно. Все началось с того момента, когда они приехали в отель, и он догадывался, что причина была как-то связана с его болезнью. 

Они пробирались сквозь толпу в аэропорту и были уже возле выхода, когда он, глубоко вздохнув, решился спросить, в чем дело. 

\- Что такое, Тецу? - спросил рыжеволосый, когда заметил, что любовник остался позади. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, что произошло? - их взгляды встретились, но Акаши не собирался продолжать разговор. 

\- Пойдем. 

\- Что ты скрываешь? 

\- Нам пора идти. 

\- Скажи мне уже! - не выдержал парень. Несколько прохожих повернули головы, чтобы понаблюдать за ситуацией. 

\- Прошу тебя, просто... Позже я отвечу на все твои вопросы, но сейчас, пожалуйста, иди за мной.

Парень тихо вздохнул и пошел следом. Они сели в такси, и Тецуя сразу же отвернулся к окну. Он думал о том, что же такого случилось, о чем нельзя просто так сказать. Акаши не решался заговорить. Он знал, что этого разговора не избежать, но никак не мог подобрать нужных слов. Каждый раз мысли разбегались в разные стороны, и ему не удавалось сосредоточиться. 

\- Нам же не в ту сторону. 

\- Мы едем в другое место. 

\- Ты имеешь ввиду пляж? - спросил голубоглазый. 

\- Да. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Я все тебе расскажу, но позже. 

Вскоре автомобиль остановился. Парень вышел из машины и поспешил за любовником, который направился прямо к берегу. Зима уже полностью вступала в свои права, и на улице уже хозяйничал сильный ветер. На небе собирались хмурые тучи, из-за чего казалось, что наступает ночь. Они оставили сумки на песке и подошли ближе к воде. 

\- Для чего мы сюда приехали? - Акаши посмотрел на возлюбленного и, заметив, что тот дрожит, повязал ему на шею свой шарф. - Сейджуро-кун, тебе же будет холодно. 

\- Нет, не беспокойся. Не хочу, чтобы ты мерз, - ответил он. - Тебе холодно, а вот щеки такие красные. 

\- Молчи, - голубоглазый отвернулся. У него на щеках заиграл яркий румянец из-за эти слов. «Такой милый», - подумал Акаши и ощутил прикосновение холодной ладони. 

\- Что ты делаешь? 

\- Просто... Просто давай постоим так немного. 

Рыжеволосый кивнул и грустно улыбнулся. Он знал, что должен начать этот непростой разговор именно сейчас, иначе потом не сможет дождаться подходящего момента. Он сильнее сжал руку Куроко, чтобы набраться смелости. 

\- Тецуя. 

\- Да? 

\- Знаешь, я... Я все десять лет проводил зиму в одиночестве. Каждый год я приходил сюда один, стоял и смотрел на море. И всегда представлял, как мы однажды снова придем сюда вдвоем. Будем держаться за руки и просто наслаждаться этим видом. Эта мысль согревала меня, словно ты уже тогда был рядом. Раньше я всегда считал, что эта мечта никогда не сбудется или останется просто красивым сном. 

\- Почему ты говоришь сейчас об этом? Сейджуро-кун, это не сон, я рядом, и ты больше не будешь один. Я никуда не уйду.

\- Я так хочу, чтобы это оказалось правдой. 

\- Что? - Акаши промолчал. Он продолжал смотреть куда-то в сторону. - О чем ты? 

Он посмотрел в голубые глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Сейчас или никогда. 

\- ... Лечение не помогает, - от этих слов у Тецуи внутри что-то оборвалось. Он не мог поверить, что все было напрасно. 

\- К-как? 

\- Болезнь слишком быстро распространяется, и лечение не может помочь. Тебе нужна пересадка костного мозга.

Он посмотрел в разноцветные глаза, словно ища в них поддержку. Он знал, что доноров обычно находят среди родственников, например, братьев или сестер, но он был один в семье. Шансы отыскать нужного человека всегда очень малы, и людям в его ситуации приходится только ждать и надеяться на чудо. 

у него на глаза навернулись слезы. Он снова проиграл этой болезни, с которой так долго боролся. Он не хотел оставлять Акаши одного, но... Казалось, все то, что случилось десять лет назад, повторяется. Почему судьба так жестоко поступает с ним? Разве он сделал что-то не так? Он всего лишь хотел быть рядом с любимым человеком, но теперь это снова оказалось неосуществимой мечтой. 

Акаши прижал возлюбленного к себе. Его грудь словно пронзил острый кинжал, когда он увидел слезы в голубых глазах. Он должен был сказать эти слова, даже если это означало, что теперь у них не осталось ни единой надежды на будущее. Он спрашивал себя, почему это происходит с ними. Сначала был его отец, а теперь и эта страшная болезнь. Где они оступились? Что сделали неправильно? 

\- Тецуя, - выдавил Сейджуро. 

\- Что? 

\- Забудь об этом. Давай поженимся и просто будем вместе. 

\- Но это несправедливо... Я не... 

\- Просто забудь, давай вернемся в то время, когда мы учились в средней школе и ни о чем не думали. Только ты и я, когда признались друг другу на крыше. Давай вернемся в то время и не будем думать ни о чем другом, кроме нас. 

Тецуя собирался сказать, что Акаши несет полную чушь, но, увидев тот самый взгляд разноцветных глаз, в котором смешивались настоящая боль и страх, не смог отказать. Он кивнул в ответ, а в следующее мгновение увидел на губах возлюбленного счастливую улыбку. Тиски, сковавшие его грудь, ослабли.

*****

\- Ты уверен, Сейджуро-кун? Это считается грехом, - сказал голубоглазый, когда они зашли в часовню, в которой были несколько дней назад. Несмотря на укрытое хмурыми тучами небо и пугающий вид здания, внутри оно все еще оставалось прекрасным. 

\- Плевать. Мы собрались пожениться. 

\- Разве свадьбе не состоит из священника, жениха, невесты и свидетелей? 

\- Ну и что? 

\- Но тогда это не считается официальной церемонией. 

\- Ну, ты был моим официально с самого начала, так что свадьбу можно считать всего лишь формальностью. 

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? 

\- С сегодняшнего дня тебя зовут Акаши Тецуя. 

\- И как такое случилось? 

\- Я всего лишь сделал пару звонков, и теперь мы женаты. 

\- Как-то быстро все произошло, - сказал парень, на что Сейджуро улыбнулся. 

\- Зато теперь ты мой. 

\- Но ты сделал это без моего согласия, и я могу разозлиться. 

\- Почему? Разве ты не хочешь быть со мной? 

\- Просто... это нечестно с моей стороны... Зная, что я... 

\- Тецуя, я обязательно найду донора, тебе не о чем волноваться. 

Они подошли к алтарю. Акаши несколько минут внимательно разглядывал белоснежную скатерть на столе, а потом одним рывком сорвал ее и накинул на голову возлюбленного. 

\- Ну вот, теперь ты похож на настоящую невесту, - он улыбнулся. 

\- Скорее на призрак невесты, - сказал Тецуя, и они оба рассмеялись. Он посмотрел в окно и увидел море кружащихся в замысловатом танце снежинок. - Снег идет. 

\- Тецуя, - позвал парень. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, Куроко понял, что Акаши был настроен серьезно. Рыжеволосый крепко сжал холодную ладонь. - Я, Сейджуро Акаши... беру Куроко Тецую в законные жены. Клянусь любить, оберегать и защищать тебя в богатстве и в бедности, в радости и в горе, в болезни и в здравии... - он пристально смотрел в голубые глаза, пока произносил обет. - Моя любовь будет вечной, пока смерть не разлучит нас. 

\- Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Я всегда буду любить тебя, Тецуя, - Куроко ощущал, как бешено колотится его сердце внутри. Все происходящее казалось ему просто невозможным. 

\- Я... Тецуя Куроко беру Сейджуро Акаши в законные мужья... Клянусь любить тебя, оберегать и защищать, делать счастливым и оставаться рядом столько, сколько смогу... - в этот момент его голос дрогнул, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать. - в болезни и в здравии, в богатстве и в бедности, в радости и в горе, пока смерть не разлучит нас. Я всегда буду любить тебя, Сейджуро-кун. 

\- А теперь я могу поцеловать невесту, - сказал Акаши и прильнул к губам возлюбленного. 

Сейджуро думал, что мог бы сойти с ума, когда коснулся мягких губ. Что может совсем скоро потерять его, что просто не выдержит разрыва, но он ни за что этого не допустит. Он не потеряет этого человека, ставшего для него целым миром. Этого ангела, что смог заполнить пустоту в его сердце. Он поклялся собственной жизнью, что никогда не отпустит его. 

\- М, как насчет сексуального нижнего белья с кружевами на нашу первую брачную ночь? - прошептал рыжеволосый на ухо Тецу, когда закончился поцелуй. 

\- Замолчи, извращенец. 

\- Я его уже купил, поэтому ты не отделаешься от меня. 

\- Я не стану его надевать. 

\- Ну вот, моя жена уже ослушивается меня. Ах, как это жестоко с твоей стороны. 

\- Я не жестокий, просто кое-кто из нас извращенец... Будет лучше, если на мне не будет одежды, - пробормотал парень, но Акаши не обратил внимания. Он сразу же подхватил супруга на руки и направился к выходу. - Отпусти, Сейджуро-кун! 

*****

Акаши поборол всякие попытки вырваться со стороны любовника и направился к тому месту, где они когда-то обнаружили ветхую хижину. Когда он остановился возле нужного места, заметил в голубых глазах удивление. На том самом месте, где она должна была быть, стоял совсем небольшой дом, который бы идеально подошел для двоих людей. 

\- Что мы тут делаем? - спросил Тецуя. 

\- Он тебе нравится? 

\- Нравится? Что ты имеешь ввиду? 

\- Я купил его, теперь мы будем жить здесь. Ты давно мечтал о нем, и твоя мечта сбылась. 

\- Как? Мы же не так давно были тут, в прошлый раз его не было. 

\- Разве я не говорил, что хижину снесли? А потом я купил это место на оставшиеся деньги. 

\- Не очень много. 

\- Пока что только до границы с часовней, - рыжеволосый обернулся в кивнул в сторону. Оказалось, он приобрел еще и небольшой участок ближе к береговой линии, чем Тецуя был просто поражен. 

\- Неужели ты и океан купил? 

\- К сожалению, его нельзя купить. 

\- Но зачем ты купил все это и построил дом? 

\- Когда-то ты сказал, что хочешь жить в небольшом доме на берегу моря. А я сделаю все для тебя. 

\- Почему ты так сильно любишь меня? - спросил парень. - Во мне нет ничего особенного. Даже если я исчезну, никто этого не заметит. 

\- Я могу найти сотню или целую тысячу причин, почему люблю тебя. Мои чувства к тебе настоящие, и они никогда не изменятся. Я даже не могу представить, как буду жить с кем-то еще, поэтому ты будешь только со мной, - услышав это, он слегка улыбнулся. Акаши коснулся его губ своими и перехватил возлюбленного под ягодицами, из-за чего Тецу пришлось обнять его ногами за талию. 

Он зашел в дом, а потом поднялся в спальню, где на большой кровати лежало аккуратно сложенное нижнее белье. 

\- Очень жаль, что ты не наденешь его, - прошептал он, от чего на щеках Тецуи появился румянец. 

\- Я же сказал, что не стану этого делать. 

Парень опустился на кровать и начал медленно стягивать свою одежду под неотрывным взглядом голубых глаз. Куроко почти не дышал, только рассматривал идеальное тело, а когда опустил взгляд ниже, почувствовал выступивший на щеках румянец и сглотнул. Акаши потянулся за новым поцелуем и начал раздевать возлюбленного. 

Тот вздрогнул, когда почувствовал холодный воздух на своей обнаженной коже, но знал, что уже скоро будет сгорать от желания. Он отвечал на нетерпеливые поцелуи, чувствовал прикосновения теплых ладоней и тихо стонал от удовольствия. 

Акаши невероятно сильно любил эти стоны, которые ласкали слух. Он опустился с поцелуями к шее возлюбленного, чтобы оставить на ней новые следы своего присутствия, чтобы доказать, что этот ангел уже кому-то принадлежит. Хоть никто и не трогал Тецу, ему хотелось, чтобы люди видели эти метки, видели, что он принадлежит Сейджуро. 

Стоны наполняли комнату. Мысли парня разбегались в разные стороны, а сознание совершенно затуманилось от собственнических поцелуев Акаши. Он словно сходил с ума по телу возлюбленного и был готов поклоняться ему. Он оставлял свои метки везде, не пропуская ни единого места. 

Парень потянулся к мягким губам за очередным поцелуем, а потом обхватил ладонью оба члена. Тецуя чувствовал прикосновение нежной кожи к своей и не мог сдержать рвущихся наружу стонов. Член любовника, казалось, с каждой минутой становился все больше и тверже, и он сглотнул, представляя, насколько болезненным будет проникновение без смазки. 

Рыжеволосый увеличивал темп, пока они оба не достигли пика удовольствия. Тело Куроко пробила дрожь, и он кончил с громким стоном, а следом за ним излился его супруг. Он думал, что теперь они оба свалятся на кровати без сил и смогут уснуть, но Акаши ухмыльнулся. 

\- Сегодня я не позволю тебе уснуть, - прошептал он, хищно облизнувшись. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, пожалуйста, давай отдохнем. 

\- Разве я могу устать от своей жены? Я же обещал, что всю жизнь буду дорожить тобой. 

\- Да, конечно, поэтому будь со мной помягче. 

Акаши улыбнулся в ответ и прильнул к губам любовника. Воспользовавшись недолгой паузой, он подобрался к узкому колечку мышц и надавил на него одним пальцем. 

\- М-м, кажется, ты уже готов, - сказал он, сразу же вводя второй палец. Голубоглазый простонал. Ему казалось, он скоро сойдет с ума или потеряет всякий контроль. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, пожалуйста... 

Парень ухмыльнулся. Не заставляя просить себя дважды, он вынул пальцы и вошел одним резким толчком, вынуждая Тецую прогнуться почти до хруста позвонков. Он двигался быстрыми и размашистыми толчками, наслаждаясь хриплыми стонами, которые становились все протяжнее. Он с каждой минутой увеличивал темп, вбивался в хрупкое тело, наслаждался выражением лица возлюбленного, пока они не оказались на грани. 

Они жадно глотал воздух. Сейджуро навалился на возлюбленного и хотел уже что-то сказать, но передумал. Парень перебрался на свободную сторону кровати, вспоминая о том, что Куроко тяжело выдерживать такой вес. 

\- Моя жена прекрасна, - проговорил он, заглядывая в голубые глаза. 

\- Мой муж невероятно привлекательный. 

\- Естественно, я же Акаши Сейджуро. 

\- Ага. 

\- И теперь ты тоже Акаши. Акаши Тецуя, - парень улыбнулся, когда услышал свою новую фамилию. 

\- Звучит неплохо. 

\- Мне тоже нравится. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Сейджуро-кун. 

\- И я тебя, Тецуя. 

*****

Акаши не мог понять, почему, проспав несколько часов, чувствовал себя совершенно выспавшимся и удовлетворенным. Возможно, потому что прошлой ночью вместо сна он смотрел на своего ангела, как подрагивали его ресницы, как он поудобнее устраивался под одеялом, сворачивался клубочком и шептал его имя. А на утро паника захлестнула его с головой, когда рядом он обнаружил лишь пустое и холодное место. У него в памяти моментально всплыл тот самый момент, который он так долго пытался забыть. Он вскочил с кровати, быстро оделся и спустился вниз. 

Услышав голос возлюбленного, он облегченно выдохнул. Тецуя стоял у плиты, тихо напевал какую-то мелодию и что-то старательно готовил. Он улыбнулся. Видимо, все было уже готово, и возлюбленный собирался попробовать свои труды. На секунду ему показалось, что он забыл, как нужно дышать. Ведь это могло быть вовсе не проявление заботы. Это могло означать, что он собирался куда-то скоро уйти. Акаши глубоко вздохнул и попытался выкинуть все плохие мысли из головы. Нет, он никуда его не отпустит. Он всегда будет рядом. 

Он молча подошел к супругу и крепко обнял его за талию со спины, из-за чего тот вздрогнул. 

\- Ч-что ты делаешь? Не пугай меня так, пожалуйста.

\- Где ты взял продукты? Вчера холодильник был пуст. 

\- Я сходил в магазинчик неподалеку. 

\- Один? - Акаши нахмурился. 

\- Не хотел тебя будить. Кажется, тебе снился какой-то очень хороший сон, и ты улыбался. 

\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? 

\- Ага. 

\- И что ты мне приготовил? - спросил он, заглядывая в тарелку. 

\- Карри.

\- Карри? - удивленно переспросил рыжеволосый. 

\- Да. Его лучше есть зимой. 

\- И как? 

\- Думаю, хорошо. Честно. 

\- Можно я попробую? 

\- Конечно, - он взял ложку и, зачерпнув немного карри с рисом, отправил ее в рот. - Что скажешь? 

\- Это... вкусно, - неожиданно для самого себя ответил он. - Поздравляю тебя, теперь ты научился что-то готовить. 

\- Да. Теперь я и правда смогу приготовить то, что понравится Сейджуро-куну. 

\- Тецуя, - позвал парень, крепче прижимая к себе возлюбленного. 

\- Что такое?

\- Как много твоего карри я смогу попробовать? - от этих слов Куроко почувствовал, как все у него внутри оборвалось в один миг. Реальность не была похожа на сказку, но эти слова болью отозвались у него в сердце. - Как много из того, что ты приготовишь, я смогу попробовать? Я не могу представить свою жизнь без тебя, поэтому пойду за тобой, если что-то случится. 

\- Пожалуйста, не говори такие грустные вещи. 

\- Я люблю тебя. 

\- И я тебя тоже, Сейджуро-кун. Прошу тебя, не волнуйся. Мы обязательно пройдем через это вместе, - на губах Тецуи появилась улыбка. 

\- Ты такой сильный. 

\- Пока ты со мной, мне нечего бояться. 

\- Наверное, ты прав. 

\- А теперь давай позавтракаем. 

Они вместе сели за стол. На какое-то время Акаши совершенно забыл о существовании этой ужасной болезни. У него в голове крутилась мысль лишь о том, насколько прекрасен его возлюбленный в этот момент. Просто жить рядом с ним - это все, чего он мог желать. 

\- Что будем делать, когда вернемся? Шиге-кун и Ото-сан наверняка будут просто вне себя от злости. 

\- Я уже говорил с твоим отцом. Он сказал, что, если это твое решение, то не собирается препятствовать нам. 

\- А Шиге-кун? 

\- Не хочу с ним говорить. Я еще не забыл того, что случилось. 

\- Тогда... не уверен, что смогу объяснить ему наши отношения. 

\- Хочешь поговорить со мной об этом? 

\- Ну, я твой... Теперь мы женаты, и я не хочу ничего скрывать от тебя. Ты меня понимаешь. Тогда я... Это случилось из-за меня. Я так сильно скучал по тебе, а потом случайно увидел по телевизору и совершил ужасную ошибку. Это было нечестно по отношению к Шиге-куну. Когда он обнимал меня, я представлял, что это ты... 

\- Это и правда нечестно, - ответил Акаши. 

\- Знаю, в этом только моя вина. Ты спокойно можешь разозлиться на меня. 

\- Не могу. Я не могу возненавидеть тебя. 

\- Почему? - спросил Тецуя, посмотрев в разноцветные глаза. 

\- Не знаю. Но тебе не стоит извиняться, ведь ты не обманывал меня. 

\- Да, но... У меня такое чувство, как будто я предал тебя. 

\- Ты должен извиниться только перед Огиварой. 

\- Он сказал, что простил меня. 

\- Тецуя, тогда перестань терзать себя. Теперь ты должен простить самого себя. 

\- Наверное, ты прав, - он кивнул. - Извини. 

\- А теперь за что? 

\- За все. За то, что случилось тогда, за сейчас... Я причинил тебе столько боли. 

\- Вовсе нет, все нормально. 

\- Всегда знал, что я обуза. 

\- Не говори так. Ты изменил меня, и я благодарен тебе. Поэтому я так сильно люблю тебя. 

Голубоглазый слегка улыбнулся. Он собирался что-то сказать в ответ, но услышал звонок телефона. Достав мобильный, Акаши посмотрел на экран и увидел одно новое сообщение. Что-то внутри буквально подсказывало ему, что не стоит его читать. 

_"Сейджуро, у меня есть кое-что, что тебе нужно. Это касается жизни твоего драгоценного Тецу"._

Он снова перечитал сообщение и сжал телефон в руке. Это могло означать лишь одно: его отец что-то задумал. 

\- Прошу прощения, Тецуя, - сказал он, встав из-за стола. Сейджуро должен покончить с этим как можно скорее, иначе он никогда не отстанет от них и будет преследовать всю жизнь. 

\- Куда ты собираешься? - спросил голубоглазый. 

\- Надо кое-кому позвонить. 

Куроко посмотрел ему в спину, ощущая нарастающее волнение. Он снова почувствовал эту устрашающую ауру вокруг возлюбленного, от которой становилось невозможно находиться рядом. В голове у него сразу же всплыли воспоминания об их разговоре с Акаши-старшим на Окинаве. 

Парень зашел в спальню и набрал неизвестный номер, с которого пришло сообщение. Через несколько длинных гудков на другом конце послышался холодный голос с повелительными нотками:

\- Я знал, что тебе будет интересно. 

\- О чем ты? 

\- Приходи в особняк, и мы поговорим... Конечно, выбор за тобой, но, если ты не придешь, то потеряешь единственную надежду на его спасение. 

\- Ты... 

\- Не смей говорить со мной таким тоном, Сейджуро. Ты придешь, - с этими словами мужчина отключился. Сейджуро снова набрал номер, но никто уже не ответил.

Он чувствовал, что не стоит ехать в особняк. Его отец никогда не делает просто так, а значит, он снова решил воплотить в жизнь свой план. Ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как выслушать его предложение. 

\- Ты куда-то уходишь? - спросил Тецуя, когда он спустился вниз. 

\- Нужно решить одну проблему. 

\- Подожди, Сейджуро-кун... 

\- Я скоро вернусь, - пообещал рыжеволосый. Он чмокнул на прощание возлюбленного в губы и покинул дом. 

Тецуя несколько минут стоял на месте и смотрел на дверь. Он едва подавил желание выбежать следом и остановить Акаши, успокаивая себя мыслями о том, что ничего плохого не случилось. 

*****

Прибыв в особняк, парень направился в кабинет отца. Казалось, его ждали, судя по тому, что охрана даже не попыталась остановить его, когда он распахнул дверь и вошел в комнату. 

\- Как всегда грубо, Сейджуро. 

\- Я приехал не о правилах этикета разговаривать. Что все это значит? - холодно спросил он. 

\- Разве не понятно? Что же, Акира, - рыжеволосая девушка обернулась и довольно улыбнулась. 

\- Вы звали меня, Акихико-сан? 

\- Объясни ему. 

\- Мы знаем, что твой Тецуя нуждается в операции, - начала она. По ее словам Акаши сразу же догадался, о чем пойдет речь. 

\- Вы совпадаете, да? 

\- Бинго! Мы абсолютно совпадаем.

\- Я хочу тебе кое-что предложить. Ты получаешь донора и спасаешь жизнь Тецуи, а после бросаешь его и возвращаешься ко мне, - Сейджуро посмотрел в красные глаза отца, который по-настоящему наслаждался происходящим. 

\- А что, если я приму твое предложение, но не стану осуществлять вторую часть? 

\- Мы знали, что ты так скажешь. Но тебе вряд ли понравится видеть его кровь, не так ли? - спросила Акира. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, Сейджуро. Я сделаю все, чтобы осуществить свой план... Так что ты скажешь? 

\- Ты монстр. С тобой моя жизнь превратится в настоящий ад. 

\- Выходит, ты настолько хладнокровен, что готов смотреть, как он умирает? 

\- Почему ты так несправедлив? 

\- Да, я несправедлив. Прими верное решение, Сейджуро, или можешь попрощаться с ним. Это все, что я хотел сказать. Ты можешь подумать несколько дней, - сказал мужчина. Рыжеволосый знал, что его отец обязательно предпримет что-нибудь другое. Но теперь жизнь Тецу висела на волоске, и все зависело от него. 

Что он должен выбрать? Отказаться и позволить ему умереть или согласиться и снова потерять его, но знать, что он жив? Ему не хотелось отпускать Тецую, когда его жизнь начала налаживаться, когда в нее вернулись краски. Возможна ли эта жизнь без самой важной составляющей? Но ему так не хотелось обрекать возлюбленного на смерть своим решением. 

Он сжал руки в кулаки и озвучил свой ответ. 

*****

Вернувшись домой, Акаши заметил сидящего у стены возлюбленного. Он сразу же снял пальто и поднял парня на руки, из-за чего тот приоткрыл глаза. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, с возвращением... А почему ты несешь меня? 

\- Ты замерзнешь, если будешь спать в коридоре, - сказал он. 

\- Нет, я... - начал Тецуя. От внимательного взгляда Акаши не скрылся радостный огонек, светившийся в его голубых глазах. - У меня для тебя хорошая новость. 

\- Какая? Кажется, ты очень рад, - сказал он, когда уложил Тецу на диван в гостиной. 

\- Тебе больше не придется волноваться за меня... Недавно мне позвонили из больницы и сказали, что они нашли донора.


	14. Прекрасная беда (первая часть)

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Kelly Clarkson – Beautiful Disaster 

 

POV Акаши. 

Он единственный человек, о котором мне хотелось заботиться, которого я всегда любил, который смог заполнить невыносимую пустоту внутри. Он тот, кто навсегда останется недоступным. Как бы сильно я ни старался, мне не удержать его. Десять лет назад, когда я думал, что все эти годы восхищенных взглядов не были напрасными, что он уже стал моим, он... оставил меня. Оставил, когда стал принадлежать мне. Боль, что я испытал тогда, была невыносимой. У меня из легких словно вышибло весь воздух, и я онемел, а потом мой разум захватила паника. 

Я люблю его гораздо больше, чем кто-либо еще. Он тот, кем я желал обладать, с кем мог представить дальнейшую жизнь. Но он оставил меня, и я не смог вынести эту ужасную боль, не смог вынести мысли, что его больше не будет рядом, а позже пытался совершить самоубийство. 

Это было глупым решением, но именно его никто не ожидал от меня. Тогда я думал, что лучше умру, чем буду жить без него. Меня спасли, за что я сейчас благодарен врачам, иначе бы никогда не смог быть вместе с ним, но... Везде и всегда есть чертово «но», которое все портит. Но я опять могу потерять его. Теперь навсегда. 

Меня поставили перед выбором: оставаться с ним до самого конца или жить без него, но знать, что с ним все хорошо. В первом случае умрет он, во втором - я. Жизнь без него подобна смерти. Я не знаю, как выдержал столько времени, когда все вокруг оставалось пустым: моя голова, мое сердце и даже моя душа. У меня было все, что только можно пожелать, но внутри по-прежнему оставалось так пусто. Без него моя жизнь была пустышкой, и я ожил лишь с его появлением. 

\- О чем ты думаешь? - с нотками волнения в голосе спросил Тецуя. Он волновался за меня, и я хотел ему рассказать, но не мог. Просто не знал, как начать этот разговор, поэтому обнял его, прижав к себе. - Сейджуро-кун? 

\- А... Ни о чем. Не волнуйся. 

\- Надеюсь, это не что-то странное. 

Я посмотрел в голубые глаза, в которых тонул каждый раз. В них всегда светилась такая чистота и невинность, что в голову сами собой лезли неприличные мысли. Как бы сильно мне ни хотелось сделать с ним все эти грязные вещи, я ни за что не опущусь так низко и не сделаю ему больно. 

\- Перестань, - Тецуя свернулся калачиком рядом. В этот момент он выглядел таким маленьким и хрупким, а с началом лечения стал еще худее. Я почувствовал, как закололо в груди от одного взгляда на него. Я не хочу потерять его, я просто хочу заботиться о нем и быть рядом.

\- Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Что? 

\- Я так счастлив сегодня, - признался он, и я сразу же понял, о чем пойдем разговор. - Поверить не могу, что нашелся донор... Это звучит нереально. 

Пусть у него на лице не отражалась на единая эмоция, я ощущал его радость. Я тоже хотел быть счастлив вместе с ним, но знал, что донора нашли только из-за отца. Что он просто не хочет потерять свой любимый инструмент, поэтому решил надавить на больное место. Он знал, что я не смогу отказаться. Он пойдет на все, чтобы достигнуть поставленной цели. 

Все шло именно так, как он хотел. У меня, в отличии от него, не было даже ни единой догадки, как можно было изменить ситуацию в свою пользу. Он знает, что я не хочу потерять Тецу, что он дороже и я не смогу сопротивляться. Он выиграл уже в тот момент, когда придумал этот план. 

А я снова проиграл. Я так и остался неудачником, у которого теперь ничего не было. Мне остается только смириться и вернуться в ту серую жизнь с огромной дырой в груди на месте сердца. Зато я смогу спасти его, а не просто наблюдать, как он угасает с каждым днем. 

\- Ты знаешь, как делают пересадку костного мозга? 

\- Да, - я кивнул. После того, как я узнал об этой болезни, пришлось прочитать некоторые книги по медицине. - Во время операции ты будешь находиться в стерильной палате, а потом еще какое-то время, пока костный мозг будет приживаться. 

\- Как и ожидалось от моего Сейджуро-куна, - тихо сказал он. Я был так рад услышать, что он назвал меня своим, но знал, что так не будет длиться вечно. Совсем скоро это закончится, потому что... я уже потерял его. 

\- Еще я знаю о побочных эффектах, - сказал я. На губах Тецуи появилась грустная улыбка, а в следующее мгновение его слова заставили мое сердце до боли сжаться: 

\- Пока ты рядом, я ничего не боюсь. 

Я ничего не ответил. Знаю, он наверняка волнуется, но мне просто необходимо почувствовать его рядом, ощутить это тепло, ведь теперь мне придется провести всю жизнь без него. Я старался сохранить в памяти каждый момент, каждую минуту, проведенную рядом. Любую вещь, которая хоть как-то была с ним связана. 

\- Сейджуро-кун. 

\- М? 

\- Я счастлив не тому, что нашелся донор. 

\- О чем ты? - я удивленно посмотрел в голубые глаза. 

\- Я счастлив, потому что после операции смогу... жить с тобой, - услышав слова Тецуи, я ощутил, как грудь сдавили невидимые тиски. - Ты помнишь, о чем мы мечтали тогда?

\- Конечно. 

\- Я буду заботиться о тебе. Теперь я могу представить нашу совместную жизнь. 

\- Ты сейчас делаешь это. 

\- Но я не могу приготовить тебе что-нибудь, зная, что это может оказаться последний раз, - я крепче обнял его. Я всегда чувствовал его эмоции, как чувствовал сейчас то, что они буквально разрывают его изнутри. - Я люблю тебя, Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Я тоже люблю тебя. 

Он уткнулся носом мне в грудь. Даже если это будет невыносимо больно, даже если мне захочется умереть от этой пустой жизни, я сделаю все, чтобы спасти его. 

*****

Стоявшие на тумбочке часы показывали только пять утра, когда Акаши проснулся из-за шума воды, доносившегося из ванной. Солнце еще не совсем взошло, небо только начинало светлеть, и мир казался неестественно тихим, словно все люди вымерли, и они остались одни. Он вышел из спальни и остановился около двери в ванную, где увидел Тецу, который низко склонился над раковиной, чтобы прополоскать рот. 

\- Как ты? - взволнованно спросил парень, погладив возлюбленного по спине. 

\- Нормально, - ответил тот, мысленно отругав себя за то, что заставляет близкого человека волноваться. Акаши коротко кивнул и сам вытер его лицо полотенцем. 

\- Выглядишь не очень, - зачем-то прибавил он, на что голубоглазый слегка улыбнулся. 

\- Не я один. 

\- Моя жена всегда прекрасна, - на губах Акаши появилась улыбка. 

\- Шутишь? Должно быть, ты просто сумасшедший. Я некрасивый, больной и бледный, из-за чего похож на призрака. У меня есть мешки под глазами? 

\- Ты самый прекрасный человек, которого я когда-либо видел. 

\- Нет, ты точно где-нибудь очень сильно ударился головой, - пробормотал Тецу. Акаши улыбнулся и тихо прошептал: 

\- Я люблю тебя, - с этими словами он прильнул к манящим губам. Сердце Куроко перекувыркнулось в груди и забилось с удвоенной силой. Сколько бы раз они ни целовались, но это чувство всегда оставалось таким же ярким и никак не угасало. Рыжеволосый углубил поцелуй и усадил возлюбленного на раковину. 

Парень запустил пальцы в рыжие волосы. Акаши был единственным человеком, который мог бы свести его с ума лишь одним поцелуем. И каждый раз, когда они целовались, все проблемы мигом отступали, время словно останавливалось, и для них не чувствовало ничего и никого, кроме друг друга. В полной тишине они слышали, как снова и снова соприкасались их губы. 

\- Сегодня ты такой бесстыдный, - прошептал Сейджуро. Он ухмыльнулся, словно какой-то демон-искуситель. 

\- Замолчи, извращенец, - ответил Тецуя. Он почувствовал, как горят кончики ушей, и отвел взгляд в сторону. - Ты сам это начал. 

\- А ты захотел продолжить. 

\- М-молчи, - заикнулся он. 

\- Не волнуйся. Я ничего не стану делать, пока ты сам этого не захочешь.

\- Ты правда сможешь сдержаться? 

\- Ради тебя я все смогу, - прошептал парень, уткнувшись носом в шею возлюбленного. Тот вздрогнул, когда почувствовал обжигающее дыхание на своей коже. - Если Тецуя не хочет, я не буду ничего делать, - он медленно провел кончиком языка по мочке уха голубоглазого, посасывая ее. 

\- С-стой. Ты же сам сказал... Не надо, - Тецуя залился румянцем. 

\- М... Тецуя такой милашка. 

\- Заткнись, - сказал он. Акаши моментально отстранился и отошел к двери. 

\- Пожалуй, я приготовлю нам завтрак. 

Куроко не смог выдавить из себя ни слова и лишь кивнул в ответ. 

*****

POV Акаши. 

Я сжал его ладонь, пока мы ожидали прихода доктора в кабинете. Было заметно, что он сильно волнуется, но в этом нет ничего удивительного. Он был счастлив, когда узнал, что нашелся донор. Это означало, что моя дверь в Ад уже приоткрыта, и отец заставит меня войти в нее. 

Если бы Тецуя спросил, что со мной случилось, я бы, как обычно, соврал, что все нормально. Я не хочу возвращаться к тому миру, из которого он смог меня вытащить, но я не могу рисковать им. Не имеет значения, насколько больно будет отпустить его, зато мне удастся спасти ему жизнь. 

Доктор вошел в кабинет, и на его губах появилась улыбка, когда он увидел нас. 

\- Вы оба такие счастливые, - сказал он, присаживаясь за стол. 

\- Так это правда? Вы нашли донора? 

\- Да. Мы сами были удивлены, - ответил мужчина. - Это просто чудо. 

\- Они действительно подходят друг другу? Донор полностью совместим с ним? - спросил я. 

\- Нам еще необходимо сделать несколько тестов на совместимость костного мозга. Их можно провести уже сегодня, - сказал он. Тецуя сильнее сжал мою ладонь. Даже одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько сильно он счастлив. Он так сильно хочет жить, и я не могу лишить его единственного шанса. - Вам стоит подготовиться. 

\- Хорошо. 

Пока Тецу о чем-то говорил с врачом, я услышал вибрацию мобильного, на экране которого высветился номер отца. 

\- Я на минутку, - сказал я и сразу же покинул кабинет. Ответив на звонок, я услышал в трубке его холодный голос:

\- Сейджуро. 

\- Чего тебе? 

\- Я удивлен, что ты спрашиваешь. Неужели не понимаешь? 

\- Я не собираюсь тратить время на твои глупые игры. 

\- Куда ты спешишь? Давай спокойно поговорим, - он замолчал на пару мгновений, а потом снова продолжил: - ты получил доказательство? 

\- О чем ты? 

\- Хватит прикидываться. Сейджуро, ты же знаешь, что я всегда готов выполнить свою часть договора. Донор. 

\- Он от тебя? 

\- И что ты скажешь? 

\- Ты... 

\- Я готов подождать несколько дней. Ты знаешь, где меня найти, - с этими словами он отключился. 

Меня словно затянули на самое дно, и я даже не знал, что делать. В голове всплыло счастливое лицо Тецу, когда он сообщил мне о доноре, и его глаза, которые были полны надежды на счастливую жизнь. Он должен жить. Я уже принял решение. Это будет ужасно больно, я возненавижу себя и буду вынужден просто существовать, но Тецуя - это мой мир, и я не могу лишить его жизни лишь из-за собственной эгоистичности. Тецуя очень сильно хочет жить, и я должен подарить ему этот шанс. 

*****

\- Что-то случилось? 

\- Ничего. 

\- Знаешь, когда я услышал, что мне необходима пересадка костного мозга, я думал... что... Что каждый день может стать моим последним днем. Я знаю, насколько тяжело найти донора. В Америке я видел таких людей, которые просто умирали от ожидания. И теперь, когда нашелся такой человек, я счастлив. Я хочу жить, - на его лице появилась улыбка. Он был очень счастлив, осознав, что теперь ему не придется каждый день бояться, что он может больше не проснуться. Я должен уберечь его любой ценой. 

\- Я никогда не позволю тебе умереть. 

\- Конечно, - тихо пробормотал он, а потом поднял взгляд. - Когда я буду здоров, я всего себя посвящу тебе. Приготовься, договорились? 

Я улыбнулся в ответ. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы так действительно было... 

\- Обязательно. Я люблю тебя, Тецуя. 

\- И я тебя, Сейджуро-кун. 

*****

Большие ворота распахнулись. Мне тяжело было возвращаться в этот дом. Возможно, из-за того, что все в этом месте такое великолепное, ужасно дорогое, никто не смел здесь пойти против моего отца, и я всегда ненавидел это. Царящая атмосфера была настолько сильной, что можно было ощутить недостаток воздуха. Я начал задыхаться от собственной замечательности. 

Совершенство - вот истинный синоним фамилии Акаши. Если ты принадлежишь к этой семье, ты должен заполнять воздух собственной безупречностью, ты всегда должен оставаться на высоте, и нет никакого другого варианта. Так я жил до встречи с Тецуей. Только он дал мне понять, кто я на самом деле, заставил измениться, тронул лед, сковывающий мое сердце столько времени, сделал меня свободным и изменил всю мою жизнь. Именно с ним я понял, каково любить кого-то. 

Поэтому не имеет значения, каким образом я буду оберегать его. Он должен жить, и я не позволю ему умереть. Я поклялся беречь его, даже если он возненавидит меня, даже если больше не захочет видеть и будет проклинать. 

\- Где отец? - спросил я у дворецкого, когда он поклонился. 

\- Он в саду, сэр. 

Я немедленно последовал в сад, где увидел две знакомые фигуры. 

\- А... Сейджуро-кун, - сладко пропела Акира, хотя прекрасно знала, что я не выношу того, как она называла меня. 

\- Я уже говорил тебе не называть меня так. 

\- Я буду называть тебя так, как хочу. 

\- Хватит спорить. Когда-нибудь я точно убью тебя, - пообещал я. Мне на самом деле хотелось убить ее всеми известными мне способами, но, как бы сильно я ее ни ненавидел, приходилось терпеть. 

\- Я знал, что ты ответишь на мое предложение, - сказал отец. Да, ему все-таки удалось вернуть меня обратно. Для этого всего лишь пришлось использовать Тецую, чего я никогда не прощу.

\- Но у меня есть одно условие. 

\- Условие? - задумчиво переспросил он. - И какое? 

\- Я буду с ним до тех пор, пока он не восстановится после операции. 

\- Нет. Мне очень жаль, но я не могу позволить этого. 

\- Почему? 

\- Не припоминаю, чтобы разрешал тебе ставить какие-то условия. 

\- Ублюдок, - сквозь зубы процедил я. 

\- Хочется тебе того или нет, но ты уже согласился. Я позволю тебе разобраться со всем сегодня, а уже завтра ты полетишь в Нью-Йорк. И мне обязательно сообщат, если ты не появишься там. 

\- Зачем ты все это делаешь? 

\- Не имеет значения. Если ты еще не уверен, я напомню, что его жизнь полностью в твоих руках, - я посмотрел в его глаза, пытаясь понять, почему он так сильно хочет сделать меня несчастным. - В прошлом ты пошел против меня, а ты знаешь, как сильно я ненавижу непослушных собак. Что посеешь, то и пожнешь, Сейджуро. 

\- Тогда могу я задать последний вопрос? 

\- Да. 

\- Кто донор? - спросил я. 

\- И зачем тебе это? 

\- Если я спрашиваю, то это имеет значение. 

\- Акира, будь так добра, объясни ему. 

Я посмотрел на эту рыжую стерву, которая все время спокойно стояла рядом и ухмылялась. 

\- Что же, это... 

\- Отвечай уже. 

\- М-м-м, - она замолчала на несколько секунд. - Тебе не стоит так говорить с донором. 

\- Что? 

\- Приятно познакомиться. Я и есть донор. 

*****

В голове вертелись слова Акиры. Я знал, что ее мать была сестрой отца Тецу, поэтому он был близок с Нацумэ-сан. Все мысли у меня в голове перемешались. Я и подумать не мог, что Акира и Тецуя окажутся близкими родственниками. 

Сегодня последний раз, когда я могу увидеть его. Еще на обратном пути домой я начал ощущать это грызущее изнутри чувство, которое появилось еще десять лет назад. Я снова ощущал ненавистный холод, этот лед толстой коркой покрывал мое сердце. Лед, который удалось разбить, начал крепчать, и я становился тем бессердечным монстром, каким был когда-то. 

Я смотрел на небольшой дом у моря и, казалось, даже чувствовал исходящее от него тепло. Сердце в груди до боли сжалось, когда я увидел в окне знакомый силуэт. Именно эту картину я представлял себе столько времени, и она давала мне надежду, помогала продержаться еще один чертов день в сером мире без единой радости. Но это была уже не мечта, а реальность, и сама мысль, что мне придется отказаться от этого, причиняла нестерпимую боль. 

Почему он всегда хотел сделать меня несчастным? Почему он никогда не любил меня? Что я, черт подери, сделал не так? 

*****

POV Тецуя

\- С возвращением, Сейджуро-кун, - поприветствовал я, когда он вошел в дом. За окном падали снежинки, и ветер кружил их в замысловатом танце. - Проходи быстрее. Ты наверняка сильно замерз. 

В последние дни Акаши-кун выглядел очень странным, но не было смысла спрашивать, в чем дело, потому что он все равно не ответит. Я взял из ванной полотенце и начал вытирать его влажные от снега волосы. После долгого пребывания на улице его кожа казалось просто ледяной. «О чем он только думает?» - пронеслось у меня в голове. 

\- Проходи, я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь, что поможет согреться, - сказал я, а потом прошел на кухню и занялся приготовлением горячего шоколада. Сначала я думал, что он волнуется так из-за предстоящей операции, но потом понял, что дело в чем-то другом. За размышлениями я даже не заметил, как Сейджуро-кун оказался на кухне и обнял меня за талию, из-за чего я вздрогнул. - Ох... Не пугай меня так. 

\- Тецуя, - позвал он, положив подбородок мне на плечо. 

\- Что? - спросил я. Он какое-то время еще шептал мое имя и просто вдыхал запах, уткнувшись носом мне в шею. - Ты заставляешь меня волноваться. 

\- Я люблю тебя. 

От этих слов у меня внутри появилось какое-то странное чувство, от которого стало неуютно. Я провел ладонью по его щеке в надежде успокоиться, ведь он рядом, и все хорошо. Он был слишком холодным, а его поведение не могло не настораживать. 

\- Пожалуйста, расскажи, что случилось. Ты сегодня сам не свой. 

Сейджуро-кун не ответил, только прильнул своими холодными губами к моим. Это словно был не он, а совершенно другой человек, но я все же ответил. Это был не тот обычный поцелуй. Он как будто хотел показать, что нуждается во мне так сильно, и мое сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Он взял меня на руки и направился в спальню. 

\- Я знаю, ты волнуешься, но это всего лишь месяц, - сказал я. Он зашел в комнату и, уложив меня на кровать, лег рядом. 

\- Твое сердце так быстро бьется, - сказал он после небольшой паузы. 

\- К-конечно же! Ты... 

\- Это всегда происходит из-за меня? 

\- Сейджуро-кун, что за вопросы? Я... 

\- Ты такой милый, Тецуя. За это я и люблю тебя. 

\- Что случилось? 

\- Запомни навсегда: я люблю тебя и сделаю все ради тебя. 

\- Знаю, - ответил я и сел на кровати. Я потянулся к тумбочке возле кровати и достал оттуда небольшую упакованную коробочку, которую передал ему. 

\- Что это? - удивленно спросил Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Я не смогу быть рядом на твой день рождения, и мне очень жаль. Мне стыдно за это, поэтому я решил подарить подарок заранее. 

Он потянул за ленту и замер на пару мгновений. Наконец-то открыв крышку, он увидел свой подарок. 

\- Я не смог найти другого цвета, но мне кажется, что красный тебе подходит больше всего. 

\- Почему ты даришь мне красные перчатки? 

\- Ты сказал, что каждую зиму проводил в одиночестве... Я хочу быть рядом с тобой даже тогда, когда меня не будет рядом. Они будут напоминать тебе обо мне, может, даже будут согревать вместо меня, - сказал я, слегка улыбнувшись. Сейджуро-кун неожиданно крепко обнял меня. Он весь дрожал, и я почувствовал его слезы сквозь свитер. «Неужели он настолько сильно скучает по мне?» 

\- Я люблю тебя, Тецуя... Так сильно люблю, что сильнее любить уже невозможно... Я всегда любил тебя, правда? Ты ведь знаешь, что это так. 

Он повторял эти слова снова и снова. Я почувствовал, что грудь снова сдавили тиски, настолько сильно, что я даже не мог вздохнуть. Я думал тогда, что просто не могу оставить его одного, не узнав, в чем дело. Он вел себя так, что у меня появилось странное предчувствие, что произойдет что-то очень плохое... Только не знал, что это могло быть, но точно был уверен в своих ощущениях. 

*****

Я поворачивался в разные стороны на больничной кровати, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, но она была слишком холодной. За столько времени я уже привык спать рядом с Сейджуро-куном и чувствовать родное тепло, поэтому без него никак не мог расслабиться. «Я скучаю по нему и нуждаюсь в нем. Нуждаюсь в его объятиях. Хочу увидеть его еще раз», - пронеслась мысль в голове. Я взял телефон, чтобы услышать знакомый голос и немного успокоиться, когда в палату вошел доктор в сопровождении Шиге-куна. 

\- Результаты уже есть. 

\- Так что, док? - спросил Шиге-кун, взяв меня за руку. 

\- Есть хорошие новости: вы полностью совместимы. Скоро мы сможем начать операцию, - сказал доктор. Я был рад услышать это, потому что теперь я смогу полностью избавиться от этой болезни. Больше мне не придется опасаться, что каждый день может стать последним. 

\- Могу я встретиться с донором? - спросил я. 

\- Сейчас? 

\- Да, ведь восстановление займет около месяца, и я не смогу поблагодарить его. 

\- Конечно, вы можете встретиться с ней. Думаю, она тоже хотела бы встретиться с вами. Следуйте за мной. 

Надев халат, я вместе с Шиге-куном последовал за врачом. 

\- Теперь ты сможешь спокойно жить. Я счастлив за тебя, - честно признался он. 

\- Спасибо. Теперь мы с Сейджуро-куном можем быть вместе. 

\- Кажется, ты его по-настоящему любишь. 

\- Он все для меня. Возможно, это прозвучит избито, но я в любился в него с первого взгляда. 

\- Ты не отличаешься оригинальностью. Как будто это сказал герой какой-нибудь второсортной манги для девчонок. 

\- Ага. 

\- Зато теперь ты счастлив.

\- Проходите, - сказал мужчина, остановившись возле неприметной двери, я сразу же вошел внутрь. 

Комната была небольшой, возможно, она предназначалась для отдыха персонала. Девушка, стоявшая у окна, продолжала с кем-то разговаривать. Увидев ее, я почувствовал, как внутри все похолодело. В один миг кусочки паззла сложились вместе, и мне все стало понятно: странное поведение Сейджуро-куна, его слова, вчерашние объятия и тот поцелуй. У меня в голове промелькнула мысль о том, что он собирался оставить меня. 

\- Я... Мне надо уйти.

\- Мне казалось, вы хотели встретиться с донором. 

\- В другой раз. Сейчас мне пора, - я развернулся и едва не побежал по коридору, ощущая на себе удивленные взгляды.

Я пришел в палату и, взяв мобильный, на ходу натянул верхнюю одежду. Попытки дозвониться до Сейджуро-куна были бесполезными: каждый раз ответом служили длинные гудки. Внутри нарастала паника, мысли в голове путались, и я совершенно не знал, что мне делать. Я отправился к остановке, а когда подошел первый автобус, сел в него. 

Теперь все начало вставать на свои места. Доктор, говоря о доноре, имел ввиду Акиру, а она в тот момент наверняка говорила с Акаши-саном. Сейджуро-кун собирался оставить меня, но раньше мне это казалось чем-то невозможным, и каждый раз, когда подобная мысль всплывала в голове, я старательно отвергал ее, хотя знал, что его отец обязательно придумает что-нибудь. Возможно, он предложил Сейджуро-куну спасти мою жизнь, но только при условии, что он вернется обратно. 

О господи, ну почему? Почему все это происходит? «Запомни навсегда: я люблю тебя, Тецуя, и сделаю все ради тебя», - от этих слов сердце болезненно сжалось в груди. Теперь я понял, о чем он тогда говорил. Он хотел попрощаться. 

«Глупый! Глупый Сейджуро-кун!»

Я закусил губу. Почему он выбрал именно этот путь? Почему решил, что так будет лучше? Я проведу с ним последние дни и умру, но не буду жить без него. Неужели он думал, что я смогу быть один? Какой же он глупый! 

Солнце почти полностью скрылось за линией горизонта, на небе загорались множество звезд, когда автобус остановился. Я поспешил к дому, в окнах которого все еще горел свет. Я зашел внутрь и поднялся на второй этаж, где он уже заканчивал собирать вещи.

\- Сейджуро-кун, - позвал я. Он вздрогнул и удивленно посмотрел на меня. 

\- Почему ты здесь? 

\- На что ты согласился? 

\- Тецуя. 

\- Ответь. 

\- В больнице наверняка за тебя начали волноваться. 

\- Он сказал, что найдет донора, если ты вернешься? Это он сказал тебе, да? 

\- Тецу. 

\- Я откажусь от операции. Я не буду ее делать, - настаивал я. 

\- Возвращайся в больницу. 

\- Ни за что. 

\- Тогда я сам отправлю тебя туда, - он сжал мое запястье и потянул за собой. 

\- Я не стану соглашаться. 

\- Пойми, что так будет лучше. 

\- Нет, никогда! О чем ты только думал? 

\- Хватит упрямиться! 

\- Я лучше умру, чем соглашусь на нее! 

\- Хорошо, делай, что хочешь! - воскликнул он, отпустив меня. - Умирай, если так хочешь! 

Эти слова, словно остро заточенный клинок, пронзили сердце. Я даже не мог пошевелиться. Мне оставалось только смотреть, как Сейджуро-кун молча вышел из комнаты. Как на зло мысли спутались в голове. Я пересилил себя только через несколько мучительно долгих мгновений и остановил его у лестницы. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, пожалуйста, не бросай меня. Не оставляй. Не надо, не делай этого со мной. Я не смогу без тебя, ты обещал мне... Обещал, что мы больше никогда не расстанемся снова, что никогда не оставишь меня. Ты клялся, что всегда будешь рядом. Помнишь? В болезни и в здравии... Что даже после смерти будешь любить меня, ты обещал! - к глазам подступили слезы. Я уже не мог сдерживать себя и только повторял последние слова. Он крепко обнял меня и прижал к себе. - Я больше не хочу жить без тебя. Не могу представить, что тебя не будет рядом. Лучше я проведу последние дни рядом с тобой, чем без тебя. Пожалуйста, не уходи. 

\- Ты умрешь. 

\- Все люди умирают. Этого невозможно избежать. Я прошу тебя, Сейджуро-кун. Не хочу... 

\- Я бы все отдал, чтобы быть твоим братом. 

\- Но тогда мы не смогли бы быть вместе. 

\- Зато я смог бы спасти твою жизнь. Я был бы счастлив, даже просто наблюдая за тобой со стороны. 

\- Сейджуро-кун.

\- Я люблю тебя. 

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, но... Пожалуйста, больше не делай таких опрометчивых поступков. 

\- А если ты умрешь? 

\- Ты все равно будешь винить себя. Даже если ты уйдешь, все равно потеряешь меня навсегда, поэтому нет никакой разницы. Хочешь, чтобы твой отец снова выиграл? Хочешь снова жить по его правилам и подчиняться ему? Убей меня сразу, если хочешь согласиться на его предложение. 

Сейджуро-кун молчал. Я знал, что он чувствовал. Это было нелегкое решение, но я не хотел, чтобы его отец победил. Только не в этот раз. Я никогда не прощу ему, что он использовал меня в своих целях. 

*****

\- Что ты сказала? - переспросил Акихико, не веря услышанному. 

\- Он отказался от операции, - повторила девушка. 

\- Чертов щенок, - сквозь зубы произнес он. В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вошел Сейджуро. - А я уже думал, что ты не посмеешь показаться мне на глаза. 

\- Я отказываюсь от твоего предложения. 

\- Что? 

\- Я не оставлю Тецую, - твердо сказал парень. 

\- Так ты решил убить его? 

\- Нет, я спасу его сам. 

\- Ты... 

\- Я не позволю тебе снова выиграть. Это время уже прошло, Ото-сама, - проговорил Акаши, после чего развернулся и подошел к двери. 

\- Ты пожалеешь о своим решении.

\- Только не надо прибегать к каким-нибудь подлым вещичкам. Ты знаешь, я могу играть еще грязнее. 

\- А что у тебя есть? Ничего. Ты без меня никто! 

\- Да, но зато у меня есть кое-что, что ты всегда хотел получить. 

\- И что же?

\- Я, в отличии от тебя, умею распоряжаться тем, что имею. Ты всю жизнь хотел испытать те же чувства, что были у тебя к Нацумэ-сан, но ты не смог полюбить даже меня. Если Тецуе суждено умереть, я останусь с ним до конца. 

\- Сейджуро... 

\- Надеюсь, это была наша последняя встреча, - с этими словами парень исчез за дверью. 

Акихико был вне себя от ярости, осознавая, что Сейджуро был прав во всем. Он хотел заставить страдать их так сильно, как только возможно. И ни за что не хотел признавать, что только что потерял его. Потерял собственного сына. 

Мужчина открыл нижний ящик стола, где лежала фотография, которую он хранил столько лет. Он посмотрел на знакомые черты и прекрасные голубые волосы, который он когда-то так сильно любил. Это была лишь его вина, что он потерял ее. Даже если он бросил ее из-за собственного эгоизма, он не хотел, чтобы она страдала. Он хотел, чтобы она жила. 

*****

\- Я дома.

\- С возвращением, Сейджуро-кун, - поприветствовал голубоглазый, словно верная молодая жена, которая весь день ожидала любящего мужа домой. Акаши прильнул к его губам, а потом подхватил на руки и поднялся наверх

\- Разве ты не самая трудолюбивая жена? - спросил Сейджуро, когда уложил парня на кровать и устроился рядом. 

\- Тебе не нравится? 

\- Моя жена самая милая во всем мире. 

\- Кажется, это не те слова, что подходят мне. 

Рыжеволосый улыбнулся и прильнул к нежным губам. Когда поцелуй стал глубже, он ухмыльнулся и начал стягивать ненужную одежду с супруга, который тихо стонал в поцелуй, но потом парень неожиданно отстранился. 

\- Что такое? 

\- Мне кое-что интересно, - прошептал Акаши. 

\- Что? 

\- Тецуя всегда заставляет мое сердце биться чаще. И мне интересно, почему так происходит. 

\- Мне тоже интересно, почему ты делаешь это со мной. 

\- Потому что я Акаши Сейджуро, твой любимый муж, - ответил рыжеволосый. 

\- Я рад, что ты принял верное решение. 

\- Потому что ты заставил меня понять. Я смогу принять, что потерял тебя. 

\- Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Разве я не клялся тебе? Даже смерть не разлучит нас. Если ты умрешь, моя любовь будет жить. Даже если нам не суждено быть вместе в этой жизни, то в следующей у нас все обязательно получится. Я рад, что увидел тебя на вступительной церемонии. 

\- Вступительной? - переспросил Тецуя. 

\- На первом году средней школы. Тогда я и влюбился в тебя. 

\- Так вот, где ты меня увидел. Честно говоря, я... Я тоже влюбился в тебя после нее. 

\- Хочешь сказать, что влюбился в меня с первого взгляда? 

\- Ага. 

\- Но мы едва знали друг друга, так почему?

\- Точно не уверен. Может, потому что мы такие разные. Ты всегда привлекал внимание людей, даже тогда, когда ничего не делал. Ты всегда выделялся из толпы, в отличии от меня. Я был мрачным и скучным, даже учителя меня не всегда замечали. И я удивлен, что ты заметил меня. 

\- Получается, мы столько времени испытывали симпатию друг к другу. И потратили столько времени... Поверить не могу, - сказал Сейджуро. Тецуя слегка улыбнулся и посмотрел в разноцветные глаза. 

\- Все это время я замечал, что ты испытывал что-то ко мне, но боялся признаться. Остальные называли тебя монстром или самим Сатаной, но я знал, что ты не такой. Со мной ты был другим. 

\- Каким же? 

\- Настоящим Акаши Сейджуро, с которым я хочу провести остаток своей жизни. 

\- Я терялся. 

\- Что? 

\- Я всегда терялся, когда дело касалось тебя, Тецуя. 

*****

Хикару сглотнул, когда перед ним распахнулись высокие железные ворота. Чем ближе он подходил к возвышающемуся особняку, выкрашенному в голубой цвет, тем больше он ощущал нарастающее волнение. После смерти своей супруги ему было невероятно тяжело решиться снова появиться здесь, но теперь он находился в настоящем отчаянии. Он был так счастлив, когда узнал, что нашелся донор для сына, но счастье закончилось, стоило узнать, что это Акихико приложил ко всему свою руку.

Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что этот человек готов пойти на все, лишь бы достичь своей цели. Пусть они и нашли выход, жизнь Тецуи снова была на волоске. Вот почему он пришел просить помощи именно сюда. Если он не найдет в себе силы, его сын может умереть. 

\- Хикару-сама, - удивленно произнес дворецкий, увидев знакомое лицо. 

\- Давно не виделись, Каната-сан. 

\- И правда, Хикару-сама, было время. Прошу простить мне мою бестактность, но... зачем вы пришли? 

\- Хочу увидеться с Каэде, - сказал Хикару, подразумевая супруга своей сестры, который теперь стал новым главой семьи. 

\- Очень жаль, но Каэде-сан уехал по делам в Осаку. 

\- А Акира? 

\- К сожалению...

\- Кто-нибудь остался? 

\- Хисана-сама совсем недавно вернулась с Окинавы. 

\- Могу я увидеть ее? 

\- Она просила не беспокоить ее сегодня, - сказал дворецкий, но мужчина все равно прошел в дом и поднялся на второй этаж. - Хикару-сама, не стоит... - начал было дворецкий, но в этот момент дверь в комнату распахнулась. 

\- Разве я не просила оставить меня в покое на сегодня? - возмутилась пожилая женщина, но, увидев гостя, тут же улыбнулась. - Неужели пришел сам Хикару? 

\- Рад встрече, Хисана-сан, - поприветствовал ее Хикару. 

\- Да, помнится, с последнего раза прошло много лет. 

\- Прошу прощения, мадам... - извинился дворецкий, но хозяйка моментально перебила его: 

\- Все в порядке, пусть он войдет. 

\- Я понял, мадам, - поклонившись, слуга удалился. 

\- А ты ничуть не изменился, - сказала старушка, присаживаясь на кровать. Она выглядела моложе своих лет, хотя и была матерью умершей супруги Хикару. 

\- И вы тоже. 

\- Приму это за комплимент. Не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь. 

\- Я старался избегать визитов. 

\- Как грубо с твоей стороны. 

\- Пусть так. Я все еще не простил вас за то, что вы сделали с Нацумэ. Но я пришел не за тем, чтобы говорить о своей обиде. 

\- Тогда для чего ты здесь? 

\- Это из-за Тецуи, - Куроко-старший тяжело вздохнул. - Он сейчас в том же состоянии. 

\- Это плохо. Он такой прелестный ребенок, - он нахмурился, услышав слова женщины. 

\- Вы встречались с ним? 

\- Да, когда летела на Окинаву, и я даже сперва опешила. Он так сильно напоминает ее, - сказала Хисана. Тецуя и правда слишком сильно походил на мать, возможно, даже больше, чем ее брат-близнец. Каждый раз, смотря на сына, мужчина невольно вспоминал ее. 

\- Вы знаете, что у него есть любимый человек? 

\- Конечно же. 

\- И знаете, что он из Акаши? 

\- Да.

\- Я был очень удивлен, когда увидел их вместе. Как будто передо мной стояли Акихико и Нацумэ, только их любовь гораздо сильнее, - пожилая женщина встала с кровати, она подошла к столу и взяла в руки фотографию в рамке.

\- Я сожалению о том, что не смогла остановить своего мужа, когда он решил отречься от нее. 

\- Нацумэ смогла принять это. Но не появиться на ее похоронах было действительно жестоким решением. 

\- До сих пор ненавижу себя, что промолчала. Увидев Сейджуро и Тецую, я была поражена. Не думала, что люди могут так сильно любить друг друга даже тогда, когда весь мир против них. И теперь их любовь рушится у меня на глазах. 

\- Тецуя умирает. Я пришел просить вашей благосклонности. 

\- Благосклонности? - переспросила Хисана. 

\- Пожалуйста, помогите ему. Тецуя и Акира подходят друг другу, она может спасти ему жизнь. Но Акира послушает только вас, поэтому... прошу, спасите его.


	15. Прекрасная беда (вторая часть)

POV Куроко. 

Стрелки часов показывали полночь, но я никак не мог заснуть, а любые попытки оказывались безуспешными. Я сел на кровати и посмотрел на умиротворенное лицо Сейджуро-куна, из-за чего не смог сдержать улыбки. Он выглядел таким невинным и спокойным, но, к сожалению, даже это не помогло побороть бессонницу. Я отправился на кухню за стаканом воды или молока и, заметив кружащие за окном снежинки, вышел на крыльцо. 

В окружении миллиардов звезд висела луна, света которой было вполне достаточно, чтобы различать предметы в темноте. Я сел на узкую скамейку и посмотрел на спокойное море, которое то и дело облизывало песчаный берег, словно оно хотело выскользнуть из этого плена и разлиться еще дальше. 

В голове всплыли воспоминания о первом дне средней школы. Это была церемония поступления. Меня, как обычно, никто не замечал, а старшеклассников, старавшихся затащить в свои клубы побольше новых участников из первогодок, я упорно игнорировал. В следующее мгновение позади раздался какой-то шум. 

Я обернулся и попытался найти источник звука, но вместо этого наткнулся взглядом на него. В тот момент время для меня остановилось. На меня пристально смотрели, гипнотизируя, разноцветные глаза. Это был первый раз, когда я увидел столь замечательного человека. 

А тогда, стоя на крыше, когда он признавался, я думал, что сплю. Что стоит только закрыть глаза, и я вернусь в реальность, проснусь в своей комнате от настойчивого звонка будильника. 

Я был полностью погружен в собственные мысли, когда услышал, как распахнулась дверь, и на крыльцо вышел Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Ты сильно напугал меня, Тецуя, - я виновато улыбнулся в ответ. - Ты можешь заболеть, если будешь долго сидеть на улице, - сказал он, а потом завел меня в дом. - И чем ты там занимался? 

\- Вспоминал кое-что. 

\- Тецуя. 

\- Да? 

\- У тебя слишком холодные руки. 

\- Тогда согрей их, - сорвалось с моих губ прежде, чем я успел понять это. Он повел меня с собой наверх.

\- Тецуя, - позвал он, укрывая меня одеялом. 

\- Что? 

\- Могу я... заняться с тобой любовью? - услышав вопрос, я почувствовал, как сильно забилось сердце внутри. 

Я только согласно кивнул. Сейджуро-кун провел ладонью по моей щеке, заставляя повернуться лицом к нему. В его глазах светилась настоящая страсть и желание. Почему-то мне хотелось заплакать от этой несправедливости. Я просто хотел провести с ним чуть больше времени, но это невозможно. Почему вышло именно так?

\- Я люблю тебя, Тецуя. 

\- И я тебя. 

Наши губы встретились. Сердце внутри забилось быстрее, и на секунду я подумал, что оно могло бы остановиться в любой момент. Теперь мои мысли полностью были заполнены этим человеком. Я слишком сильно люблю его, чтобы во второй раз отказаться от него. 

Я всегда хотел быть с ним, и тогда, десять лет назад, для меня было чудом, что он смог влюбиться в такого, как я. Я всегда мечтал о том, что он будет испытывать что-то ко мне, что когда-нибудь он признается мне в этом, и я скажу, что тоже люблю его. 

И теперь, когда у меня есть все, чего я когда-то хотел, я могу уйти навсегда. Я спрашивал себя, почему мне никогда не удается получить того, чего я по-настоящему желаю больше всего. 

*****

Тецуя проснулся от раздражающего и ужасно громкого писка будильника. Поднявшись, он заметил, что другая сторона кровати пуста. Несмотря на сильное желание снова откинуться на подушку, закрыть глаза и окунуться в мир снов, он спустился вниз и услышал знакомые голоса в гостиной. Он удивленно распахнул глаза, когда увидел гостью. 

\- Давненько не виделись, Тецуя, - весело поприветствовала девушка. 

\- Что она здесь делает? - холодно спросил голубоглазый, встретившись с удивленным взглядом Акаши. - Сейджуро-кун? 

\- Она... 

\- Она что? 

\- Хочет быть донором. 

\- Это твоя очередная игра? - парень перевел взгляд на Акиру. 

\- Почему вы ожидаете от меня только плохого? Я предлагаю спасти тебе жизнь, а ты думаешь, что это какая-нибудь засада. 

\- Нет, вовсе нет. 

\- Бабушка попросила меня сделать это, и я не могу отказать ей. Ты должен быть благодарен. Если бы не она, то я бы ни за что не согласилась. 

\- Бабушка? - переспросил Тецуя. Он был удивлен, что незнакомая женщина настояла на том, чтобы Акира спасла его. 

\- А что с отцом? Он будет вне себя от ярости, когда узнает, - проговорил Акаши. 

\- Он уже обо всем знает. 

\- Серьезно? 

\- Ага. Он и правда был страшно зол, но, когда узнал, что это было решение бабушки, успокоился. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь встречался с ней, Сейджуро-кун? 

\- Нет. Я слышал о ней несколько раз, но никогда не видел. 

\- Но она сказала, что встречалась с вами обоими, - сказала Акира, заставляя парней переглянуться. 

\- Я бы обязательно запомнил твою бабушку. 

\- Нашу бабушку. Ох... Она сказала, что ты не должен расплачиваться за ошибки матери. И я была поражена, когда узнала, что твой отец говорил с ней. 

\- Мой отец? 

\- Да-да, дорогуша. И хватит пустой болтовни. Думаю, тебе стоит хорошенько подготовиться, Тецу-чан. 

\- Тецу-чан? - переспросил Тецуя, услышав новое прозвище. 

\- Тебя не будет целый месяц, а за это время я обязательно украду Сейджуро, - сказала она, а потом встала с дивана и сжала ладонь Акаши. Тот пожал плечами, освободился и обнял голубоглазого. 

\- Не льсти себе. У меня есть Тецуя. 

\- Почему ты каждый раз разбиваешь мне сердце? Я спасла ему жизнь, а ты не хочешь поблагодарить меня. 

\- Благодарность будешь выпрашивать у своей бабушки. 

\- Не хочу я ничего просить у старухи. Операция может пройти завтра, и все счета уже оплачены. Удачи тебе, а мне уже пора, - сказала рыжеволосая, а потом покинула комнату. 

\- Акира-сан, - позвал Тецуя, выбежав на улицу за девушкой. 

\- Что такое? 

\- Спасибо тебе, - он поклонился. 

\- Тебе не меня надо благодарить. 

\- Нет, именно тебя. Ты могла бы отказаться, но все равно сделала это, поэтому я... 

\- Я делаю это не для тебя, а для Сейджуро, - перебила его Акира. - Я люблю его гораздо больше, вот и не хочу, чтобы он страдал. Даже если он не со мной, я хочу сделать его счастливым. 

\- Поэтому я и благодарю тебя. 

\- Разве забыл, сколько гадостей я вам сделала? 

\- Из-за этого наши отношения стали еще крепче. 

\- Вы оба такие милые, что даже раздражаете. Я пойду. 

\- Будь осторожна, Акира-сан. Надеюсь, ты сможешь найти такого человека, который по-настоящему полюбит тебя. 

\- Подбадриваешь меня? - рыжеволосая усмехнулась. 

\- Да. 

\- Ты такой странный, парень. 

Тецуя еще несколько минут провожал взглядом раннюю гостью, а когда та подошла к своей машине, зашел домой. Он сразу же кинулся в объятия Акаши и уткнулся носом ему в грудь, не в силах больше сдерживать бурю эмоций. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, я... - он закусил губу. - Я... 

\- Да, Тецуя, знаю... Я знаю. 

\- Я буду жить, - выдавил парень, чувствуя, как по щекам бегут слезы. - Я смогу. Я... Сейджуро-кун, я буду жить! 

Акаши прижал его к себе. Он сам еще не мог до конца поверить, что этот кошмар закончился. Что теперь Тецуя не умрет, он останется рядом, и их мечта сбудется совсем скоро. 

\- Мы всегда будем вместе. 

\- Всегда? - переспросил голубоглазый. 

Сейджуро прильнул к его губам, не говоря ни слова. В этот момент они оба подумали о том, что смогли получить то, что так долго хотели. 

*****

Парень сжал холодную ладонь в попытке придать уверенности возлюбленному. До операции оставалось совсем немного, и они оба сильно нервничали. Он посмотрел в голубые глаза. 

\- Ты снова вздохнул, - заметил Тецуя. 

\- Извини, я просто ужасно волнуюсь. 

\- Почему? Не тебе же будут делать операцию. 

\- Но... 

\- Просто представляй нашу будущую жизнь. Я буду преданной женой. 

\- Правда? 

\- Ага. 

\- Тогда тебе придется хоть раз надеть то белье, которое я купил, - мечтательно протянул Акаши. 

\- Неужели ты опять о том же? 

\- Но ты же не захотел быть в нем на нашу первую брачную ночь, - он надул губы. 

\- Ладно! Но только один раз, - тяжело вздохнув, парень закатил глаза. Акаши растянул губы в довольной ухмылке. 

\- Буду ждать с нетерпением, - от этих слов голубоглазый поежился, уже зная, что ничего хорошего они не означают. - Тецуя. 

\- Да? 

\- Я в жизни не пробовал ничего хуже твоей еды. 

\- У меня вышло неплохое карри, - с нотками обиды в голосе произнес он. 

\- Да. И я рад, что теперь могу его попробовать снова. Тецуя. 

\- Что теперь? 

\- После операции тебе лучше сдержать свое обещание. 

\- Какое?

\- Ты обещал, что у нас будет настоящая семья. Лучше сдержи его, ладно? - Тецуя попытался вспомнить, что произошло перед тем, как Акаши попал в больницу, и слегка улыбнулся.

\- Да, конечно. 

Уже вскоре парня забрали в операционную. Акаши остался ждать в коридоре вместе с Хикару. Он точно мог сказать, что мужчина сильно волновался, глядя, как он то и дело мерил шагами коридор, а потом снова садился. Неожиданный звонок вернул его в реальность, и, достав телефон, он увидел высветившийся на дисплее знакомый номер. 

\- Чего тебе надо? - прошипел парень, отойдя в сторону. - Слушай, я... 

\- Знаю, ты не хочешь видеть меня, но это срочно. Просто приезжай, а потом можешь быть уверен, что я больше не побеспокою тебя, - сказал мужчина. Акаши тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Ладно. Но, если ты снова сделаешь что-нибудь, я убью тебя. 

\- Прекрати. Кое-кто уже ждет тебя, - Акаши уже хотел спросить, кто именно, но отец прервал вызов. 

Предупредив Хикару о неожиданных делах, парень отправился в особняк. 

*****

Сейджуро поприветствовал дворецкого и пошел в кабинет, в котором отец обычно проводил все важные встречи. Зайдя внутрь, он удивленно посмотрел на семейного юриста и попытался понять, в чем дело. 

\- Ягамичи-сан, что это значит? 

\- Видимо, отец еще ничего не сообщил вам, Акаши-сама. 

\- Как видите. Так что происходит? 

\- Я здесь, чтобы зачитать его завещание. 

\- Ч-что? - переспросил рыжеволосый, не веря услышанному. - Он же еще не умер? 

\- Нет, но с сегодняшнего дня оно официально вступает в силу. Я зачитаю его: «Я, Акаши Акихико, передаю компанию и всю свою собственность моему законному наследнику, Акаши Сейджуро. Отныне он имеет право распоряжаться всем имуществом так, как считает нужным. Я был ужасным и жестоким отцом и понимаю, что даже так не смогу искупить свою вину. Я знаю, что он не простит меня, но рад, что он не избрал тот путь, по которому я шел всю жизнь». 

Сейджуро сел в кресло. Он не мог выдавить из себя ни слова и даже не верил, что это правда. Отец передал ему все, что у него было. Все, над чем так упорно трудился. Он придвинул к себе стакан и наполнил его водой из графина, а потом осушил в несколько больших глотков. 

\- Где он сейчас? 

\- Прошу прощения, но этого я не знаю. 

\- Ясно. 

\- Что вы планируете делать? 

\- Я приму решение после операции жены. 

\- Как скажете. 

\- Вы свободны, - сказал рыжеволосый. Он понятия не имел, о чем думал отец. Возможно, он сошел с ума, раз решил принять такое решение. В этот момент телефон у него в кармане снова зазвонил. 

\- Да? - ответил он. 

\- Ты получил мой подарок? 

\- Что ты делаешь? 

\- Я много думал об этом, Сейджуро. Теперь все в твоих руках. 

\- Почему? 

\- Не спрашивай. Считай, что это твой подарок на день рождения от меня. 

\- Я еще не простил тебя за то, что ты сделал с нами. 

\- Знаю. 

\- И все же... Спасибо. 

\- Я удивлен услышать от тебя такое, но у меня нет времени на разговоры. Думаю, тебе тоже пора к жене. 

\- Так ты принимаешь наши отношения? 

\- Возможно, - уклончиво ответил мужчина и отключился. 

Парень ухмыльнулся. Даже если он не получил точного ответа, он уже обо всем догадался. 

*****

Открыв глаза, парень зажмурился от яркого света лампы. Сначала он видел лишь размытые очертания предметов, но уже через пару мгновений зрение пришло в норму. 

\- Сейджуро-кун, - одними губами произнес он. Акаши крепко сжал его ладонь. Он едва мог сдерживаться из-за переполнявших его чувств. Он не мог выразить, насколько теперь был счастлив, осознав, что им больше ничего не угрожает.

\- Ты уже приготовился, что теперь я не пощажу тебя? - голубоглазый тихо рассмеялся и тепло улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- И что это значит? 

\- Я с нетерпением жду тебя в нижнем белье. 

\- Да, и я тоже, - ответил он, коснувшись щеки возлюбленного. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Тецуя. 

\- Взаимно, Сейджуро-кун. 

*****

Четыре месяца спустя. 

Они остановились возле ворот старшей школы. С приходом весны ученики готовятся к новому учебному году, который начнется не раньше следующего дня, а пока в школе нет ни единой души. Тецуе казалось, что это место совершенно не изменилось: здание осталось таким же, каким было в его воспоминаниях, а цветущие вишни, как и прежде, покрывали сады своими лепестками. 

\- Навевает много воспоминаний. 

\- Точно, - согласился Акаши, вспоминая день накануне церемонии поступления. Тецуя освободил руку и отошел в сторону. 

\- Думаю, здесь ты видел меня, - услышав это, рыжеволосый улыбнулся. 

\- Ты прав, - ответил он, когда в голове всплыла та незабываемая картина. 

\- Может, поднимемся на крышу? 

\- Почему бы и нет? 

Они вместе зашли внутрь. Тецуя рассматривал голые стены и доски с объявлениями, которые совсем скоро буду пестрить плакатами о наборах в клубы, а пустые коридоры заполнятся толпами учеников. Он ощущал внутри странное чувство ностальгии, сейчас ему так сильно хотелось вернуться в то время. 

\- До того, как мы стали встречаться, я всегда хотел увидеть тебя здесь. 

\- Правда? 

\- Ага. Ты представить не можешь, как я был счастлив просто увидеть тебя в коридоре, - признался парень, улыбнувшись счастливым воспоминаниям. 

\- Я тоже... Я тоже, когда не мог встретить тебя, надеялся увидеть тут. 

\- Должно быть, мы тогда были похожи на двух идиотов. 

\- Наверное, так и было, - сказал Акаши. 

Они в тишине выбрались на крышу, полностью погружаясь в воспоминания. У них было столько счастливых моментов, связанных с этим местом. Тецуя улыбнулся, когда увидел, что оно ничуть не изменилось. 

\- Ты тогда сильно волновался, - сказал он, вспоминая тот день, когда Сейджуро признался в своих чувствах. 

\- Ты обвиняешь меня? Я рассчитывал быть отвергнутым. 

\- Почему? 

\- Не бери в голову, - ответил рыжеволосый. В какой-то мере ему даже было стыдно, что он так считал. - Но ты все же согласился. 

\- Все началось здесь. 

\- Да. Если бы я не был Акаши, а ты не был Куроко, мы бы легко могли быть вместе. 

\- Знаешь, а я... рад, что мы прошли по этому пути, - почти шепотом ответил парень. 

\- Почему? 

\- Я сейчас рядом с тобой. После всего, что произошло, наша любовь стала гораздо крепче, - Тецуя замолчал на несколько мгновений. - С этого дня я обещаю, что всегда буду любить тебя и больше никогда не брошу. Мое тело, сердце и душа - все принадлежит тебе. Ты единственный в моей жизни, и я всегда буду рядом. 

Акаши улыбнулся, когда услышал эти слова. Он притянул его ближе к себе, обнял за талию и поцеловал в лоб. 

\- Я тоже, Тецуя. Я тоже принадлежу лишь тебе. И моя жизнь была бы всего лишь бессмысленным существованием без тебя, поэтому я рад, что мы встретились. 

Если бы не этот человек, он бы навсегда застрял в той серой, бесцветной жизни, и ощущал себя невероятно одиноким. Он бы никогда не смог познать, что означает настоящая любовь и счастье. Когда он смотрел на окружающих, они были всего лишь пустыми и безликими, но так было до той роковой встречи, которая перевернула его жизнь. 

Он уже не ненавидел дождь. Когда за окном была непогода, он мог крепко обнимать его, сидя рядом, забираться руками под одежду под предлогом согреть, и заниматься с ним любовью. Это был уже не тот противный дождь, который он когда-то так сильно ненавидел и который навевал грустные воспоминания. Теперь он выкинет их из головы и заменит новыми, наполненными всеми красками жизни. После всех испытаний они остались вместе, и больше ничего не сможет разлучить их. 

Он сам убьет любого, кто захочет их разлучить. 

Говорят, в тот момент, когда видишь любовь всей своей жизни... время останавливается. В этот момент ты не можешь даже пошевелиться, не можешь ничего сказать или сделать, потому что боишься прервать это мгновение. Боишься, что не сможешь оправдать чужих ожиданий, что твоя любовь исчезнет. 

Если ты не готов стерпеть все удары судьбы, то ничего не изменится. Но если ты останешься храбрым до самого конца, то никогда не пожалеешь о результате. 

Любовь бесконечна и безгранична. Иногда она возвращается, а иногда бесследно исчезает. Она бывает сладкой или терпкой, долгой или мимолетной. 

Любовь бывает прекрасной. 

Любовь может быть страшной бедой. 

Но иногда бывает и та, и другая. 

Иногда любовь может оказаться _прекрасной бедой_.


	16. Дополнительная глава

Библиотека. 

Он краем глаза посмотрел на парня, сидящего в углу библиотеки. На щеках сразу же вспыхнул яркий румянец, стоило ему увидеть столь великолепную сцену: замечательный и неповторимый Акаши Сейджуро читал английский роман, сидя у окна, а его красные волосы словно горели в лучах полуденного солнца. Он был настолько поражен этой красотой, что едва мог дышать. И именно в этот момент Акаши оторвался от книги и, посмотрев на него, растянул губы в довольной ухмылке. 

Подросток, казалось, вот-вот покраснеет до самых кончиков ушей, а стук собственного сердца показался ему настолько громким, что эхом отдавался в ушах. Сам Акаши Сейджуро смотрел на него. Не на кого-то еще, а именно на него. Он был так счастлив, но старался сохранять внешнее спокойствие, хотя внутри разрасталась настоящая буря. Если бы он узнал о его чувствах, наверняка бы начал избегать его. 

Он слишком сильно любил этого человека, и это причинило бы ему невыносимую боль. 

*****

Сейджуро изо всех сил старался делать вид, что занят книгой. Он уже давно начал замечать на себе робкие взгляды, но притворялся, что ему нет до этого никакого дела, а чем больше старался, тем чаще Тецуя поворачивал голову в его сторону. Не выдержав, он поднял голову и ухмыльнулся, когда на щеках подростка появился яркий румянец. 

Тецуя и правда был милым. Настолько, что Акаши захотелось подойти впиться настойчивым поцелуем в манящие губы, а потом завалить его прямо в чертовой библиотеке у всех на глазах, но отказался от этой идеи почти моментально. 

Он направился к соседнему столу. Тецуя был буквально помешан на баскетболе, но совершенно не умел играть и отказался от вступления в клуб. Из-за этого он начал восхищаться тем, кто на втором году смог стать капитаном баскетбольной команды. Но Сейджуро хотелось чего-то большего, более глубоких и сильных чувств, а не простого восхищения. Ему хотелось, чтобы этот ангел влюбился в него. 

Но это было невозможно, ведь они парни. Он никогда не засматривался на других парней, но Куроко смог чем-то привлечь его. Он знал о его чувствах, поэтому решил, что отступать некуда. 

*****

\- Акаши-кун? 

Акаши, ничего не ответив, сел на соседний стул. На секунду Тецуе показалось, что он сейчас не выдержит и уйдет в другое место. Человек, которым он так долго восхищался, сейчас сидел совсем рядом, и их разделяли какие-то жалкие сантиметры. Рыжеволосый наклонился ближе и заглянул в книгу. 

\- Любишь детективы, Тецу? 

Парень едва не задохнулся от неожиданности. Его сердце колотилось о ребра, как будто сошло с ума, и все это только из-за того, что Акаши назвал его по имени. «Он убьет меня», - пронеслось у него в голове. 

\- Тецуя? 

\- А, д-да, - Акаши ухмыльнулся и, подперев щеку рукой, посмотрел на собеседника. 

\- Тебе не нужно нервничать в моем присутствии. 

\- Я-я совсем не нервничаю. 

\- Лжешь. У тебя все на лице написано, - сказал он. 

\- А-Акаши-кун. 

\- Да?

\- Почему ты называешь меня по имени? Мы, кажется, не так близки. 

\- Тебя это сильно беспокоит?

\- Нет, но... 

\- Я всегда так обращаюсь к людям, если заинтересован в них. 

\- Понятно, - ответил голубоглазый. У него в голове пронеслась последняя фраза. «Заинтересован… Значит ли это, что он интересуется мной?». На секунду он почувствовал себя каким-то зверьком из зоопарка, на которого одновременно смотрят сотни пар глаз. «Нет, Акаши-кун не может интересоваться мной», - подумал он, начиная ругать себя за подобные мысли. 

\- Невозможно быть настолько милым, - Сейджуро ухмыльнулся и провел подушечками пальцев по щеке подростка. 

\- О чем ты говоришь, Акаши-кун? 

\- Обещай мне, что больше никому не покажешь это выражение. 

\- Что?

\- Люди могут сделать с тобой множество ужасных вещей, если увидят, каким милым ты можешь быть. 

\- Я-я вовсе не милый, - отрицал Тецуя. Он хотел, чтобы голос звучал тверже, но предательски дрогнул уже в самом начале. Как в такой ситуации вообще можно оставаться спокойным?

\- Тецуя, бесспорно, настоящий милашка... И я... - начал он, но был прерван громким звонком, который сообщил ученикам об окончании перемены. - И я пойду, - сказал он и направился к двери. Голубоглазый, вернувшись в реальность, успел схватить его за рукав пиджака. - Что-то еще? 

\- А... Я... Не бери в голову, - быстро ответил он. Ему хотелось узнать, о чем говорил Акаши, но что-то внутри отчаянно сопротивлялось и подсказывало, что он пока не готов услышать ответ. 

Акаши мысленно проклял себя, что не сдержался и почти признался в своих чувствах. Еще бы несколько секунд, и эти слова сорвались бы с губ. Он наклонился к уху подростка и тихо прошептал: 

\- Увидимся позже, Тецуя. 

Он направился к выходу из библиотеки. 

*****

Рыжеволосый остановился возле стены. Оказалось, Тецуя был влюблен в него гораздо сильнее, чем он ожидал. Приближался конец года, а совсем скоро они уже будут старшеклассниками. Он пообещал, что признается в первый же день, потому что больше не мог скрывать своих чувств. Они были слишком сильны, и он не хотел, чтобы кто-то украл его ангела. 

В самом начале старшего года средней школы он обязательно завладеет им.  
_  
Этот день по праву мог называться идеальным: в апреле вишня красиво цвела в школьном саду, над головой было ясное голубое небо, а ветер лениво шелестел листвой деревьев. По-настоящему прекрасный и самый подходящий день для признания. Акаши ждал его на крыше, снова и снова прокручивая слова в голове. Когда он услышал, как позади скрипнула дверь, он обернулся. И в момент, когда он увидел его лицо, ему показалось, будто время вокруг него остановилось. Словно кто-то поставил окружающий мир на паузу._

*****

Нэко. 

«Что я делаю? Что я, черт возьми, делаю?» - пронеслось в голове у парня, когда он взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале. Он поспорил с Акаши. Шансы на победу были почти равны нулю, но перспектива получить за победу молочный коктейль была слишком заманчива, чтобы так просто отказаться. 

К сожалению, он проиграл и теперь стоял перед зеркалом в купленном специально для этого случая нижнем белье, с каждой минутой начиная еще больше краснеть. Это даже не выглядело соблазнительно, скорее было похоже на косплей какого-нибудь эро-кота: пушистая жилетка в тон боксерам с молнией и пушистым хвостом, ушки на ободке и даже перчатки, походившие на кошачьи лапы. И, конечно же, костюмчик был голубым. 

Дверь приоткрылась, и из коридора послышался недовольный голос Акаши:

\- Я не собираюсь ждать целую вечность. 

\- Ты сам это предложил. Я выйду только тогда, когда захочу, - возразил парень. 

\- Тогда я считаю до трех, а потом сам зайду и изнасилую тебя прямо на полу. 

\- Замолчи, извращенец. 

\- Раз, - начал рыжеволосый. Тецуя закусил губу, не желая, чтобы его кто-то видел в таком виде. - Два, - он все еще задавался вопросом, почему согласился выйти за человека, у которого в голове крутятся подобного рода мысли. - Тр...

Он распахнул дверь и увидел играющую на губах супруга удовлетворенную ухмылку. Также ухмыляются насильники, когда загоняют свою жертву в угол. Он для него был добычей, всего лишь невинной и милой добычей, с которой он может делать все, что захочет. 

\- Тебе нравится? 

Сердце Акаши пропустило удар. В этот момент он захотел сделать с этим прекрасным ангелом столько неприличных вещей, даже начал представлять стоны и крики удовольствия, срывающиеся с губ возлюбленного. Он молча взял его за руку и потащил за собой в сторону спальни. 

\- Сейджуро-кун... п-подожди. 

\- Когда я вижу такого Тецу, я не могу сдерживаться, - прошептал он. 

Парень уложил возлюбленного на кровать и прильнул к его губам, попутно начав стягивать ненужную одежду, которая сразу же отправлялась на пол. Он опустился к шее, оставляя на ней свои метки, которые были слишком сильно заметны на бледной коже, а позже, глядя в голубые глаза, опустился ниже и приступил к новой пытке. Он играл языком с сосками, посасывая и прикусывая их, наслаждаясь приглушенными стонами, ласкающими слух. Тецу казалось, что он совсем скоро сойдет с ума от этих ласк. 

\- А ты плохая кошечка, Тецуя, - произнес парень, подобравшись рукой к молнии на боксерах. - Только не говори, что возбудился, пока надевал его. 

\- Замолчи.

\- Ты ведь заметил, что молния здесь, да? 

\- Ст-той! - проигнорировав слова возлюбленного, парень опустился еще ниже и расстегнул молнию. 

\- Как непристойно, - издевательским тоном произнес он и накрыл губами сочащуюся смазкой головку. 

Увидев на себе пристальный взгляд рыжеволосого, Тецуя почувствовал новую волну возбуждения, стирающую все мысли из головы. Он был готов сойти с ума от наслаждения. Он чувствовал, как что-то скапливалось внизу живота, сплеталось в один тесный узел. 

Удовольствие накрыло его с головой через несколько минут, и он, издав громкий стон, кончил. А когда пришел в себя, почувствовал, что на щеках вспыхнул яркий румянец. 

\- Это же... Это грязно! 

\- Если что-то принадлежит тебе, то я хочу попробовать это, - сказал Сейджуро, втягивая возлюбленного в новый поцелуй. Тот смутился еще больше, когда ощутил на губах собственный вкус. Акаши надавил пальцем на узкое колечко мышц, постепенно прибавляя к нему еще два. Он едва мог сдерживаться, видя, что возлюбленный уже на грани.

\- Сейджуро-кун, т-тебе нравится это?

\- Да, - протянул рыжеволосый. 

\- Если ты рад, то и я тоже, - эти слова эхом пронеслись в голове у Акаши. Он быстро освободился от своей одежды и закинул одну ногу Куроко себе на плечо. - П-подожди, Сейджуро-кун!

\- Ты же знаешь, что я не буду этого делать. 

\- Я не то хотел сказать. 

\- Не волнуйся, любовь моя. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Просто доверься мне, - прошептал парень, а затем вошел одним плавным толчком. - Мой прекрасный Тецуя, теперь ты стал моим окончательно. 

Рыжеволосый начал медленно двигаться, и парня захлестнуло уже знакомое чувство. С каждым новым толчком ему хотелось большего, хотелось биться в судорогах, метаться по кровати, сгорая от желания. 

Громкие стоны, перерастающие в крики, наполнили комнату. Кожа стала липкой от пота, а движения становились все более отчаянными и неправильными. Чем быстрее он двигался, тем громче становились крики. Они оба были на границе того, чтобы достигнуть пика удовольствия. С каждым разом толчки Акаши становились нетерпеливыми, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не воплотить все свои фантазии в реальность. 

Наслаждение было уже рядом, с каждым толчком подбираясь все ближе и ближе, и спустя пару секунд они кончили почти одновременно. Сейджуро осторожно вышел из голубоглазого и опустился на соседнюю сторону кровати. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Тецуя. Наша встреча - лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной. 

\- До сих пор удивляюсь, насколько сексуальным ты можешь быть. 

\- Это же из-за тебя. Когда-нибудь я обязательно буду сверху. 

\- О, правда?

\- Я сделаю это, - Акаши улыбнулся, хотя эти слова прозвучали слишком нелепо. 

\- Что же... Хорошо, - сказал он и растянул губы в самодовольной ухмылке. - Если ты выиграешь, конечно. Я уже победил тебя однажды и не собираюсь проигрывать. Так что с нетерпением буду ждать, когда придет твое время. 

\- В следующий раз я обязательно выиграю. 

\- Нет, никогда. Если я против Тецуи, то просто не могу позволить себе проиграть.

\- Я сделаю это, - упорно твердил Тецуя. Сейджуро ухмыльнулся в ответ, но, стоило в голове пронестись мысли, что он можешь потерять своего ангела, сердце болезненно сжалось. Он крепко обнял его и прижал к себе. - Я не отступлю, даже если ты будешь притворяться таким милым. 

\- Три раза в неделю...

\- Прости? 

\- Только не говори, что забыл. 

\- Забыл что? 

\- Ох... Разве я не говорил, что мы будем заниматься любовью три раза в неделю? - почти невинно спросил парень. 

\- Как? Я ни на что не соглашался!

\- Ты уже согласился. Это значит, что мы будем заниматься сексом три раза в неделю, двенадцать раз в месяц и сто сорок два раза в год. 

\- Подожди, это слишком много. 

\- Вовсе нет. В идеале мы должны заниматься этим каждый день. 

\- Ты собрался убить меня? Нет, ни за что. 

\- Шучу. Сделать тебе больно никогда и не входило в мои планы. Не хочу причинять боль своей жене. Я так сильно люблю тебя, что мне, кажется, скоро понадобится второе сердце. 

\- О чем ты? 

\- Лучше давай спать. Ты устал. 

\- Сначала я хочу принять душ. 

\- Мы можем принять его завтра, - сказал рыжеволосый, обнимая Тецую за талию. 

*****

Без тебя. 

Прошло уже три года с момента операции. Акаши-старший принял их отношения, и они наконец-то могли жить счастливо. Акаши вернулся на должность генерального директора и, несмотря на кипы бумаг и неотложные дела, каждый день старался приходить домой к ужину. Акира перестала их беспокоить, судя по слухам, она уже состояла с кем-то в серьезных отношениях. 

Вот уже три года они живут вместе и стараются каждый день проводить вместе. 

Тецуя знал, что все же иногда им придется расставаться из-за работы, но думал, что сможет обойтись без постоянных звонком и жалоб на одиночество. Теперь Акаши уехал в Лондон по делам на две недели, оставив возлюбленного одного. 

Парень лениво поднялся с кровати, когда прекратился противный писк будильника. 

\- Доброе утр... - машинально произнес он и сразу же замолчал, вспомнив, что на ближайшие дни его верной подругой станет тишина. Он уже настолько сильно привык вставать утром и видеть Акаши, занятым приготовлением завтрака, поэтому всегда приветствовал его. 

Мысль о том, что еще целых две недели ему придется жить одному, причиняла боль. «Это всего лишь две недели, - убеждал себя голубоглазый. – Я смогу». 

Но на деле все оказалось по-другому: Тецуя почти потерял аппетит, в магазине набирал много ненужных вещей, а когда пытался заняться стиркой или готовкой, устраивал настоящий беспорядок. Сейджуро всегда был рядом. Они вместе ходили за покупками, занимались домашними обязанностями, вместе готовили. 

Раньше он даже подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь будет так сильно нуждаться в ком-то. Возможно, из него вышла никудышная жена, потому что он не мог самостоятельно справляться даже с самыми элементарными домашними делами. 

Каждый вечер, засыпая в одиночестве, он так сильно хотел оказаться в его объятиях. Казалось, время даже специально тянется так медленно. Тецуя не хотел звонить ему и отвлекать от работы, зная, что он наверняка бросит все дела и примчится обратно. Когда-то Акаши сказал, что для него на первом месте всегда будет стоять семья, так что он с легкостью мог наплевать на важную сделку. 

*****

Он терпеливо ждал в коридоре, время от времени поглядывая на часы. Акаши задерживался почти на час, хоть и обещал, что будет вовремя. Через несколько мгновений телефон завибрировал. Парень уже обрадовался, когда увидел высветившееся на экране имя, но потом его сердце сжалось. 

"Мне очень жаль, Тецуя. Возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства, и я не смогу сегодня приехать". 

Новой волной на него нахлынуло разочарование, словно он вот уже несколько месяцев находился в затяжной депрессии. Он вернулся на кухню, чтобы обернуть тарелки с ужином пищевой пленкой. Он думал, что они смогут увидеться уже сегодня, поэтому весь день провел за готовкой. Только теперь все отменяется. 

Голубоглазый опустился на пол. Он так сильно скучал, что даже от одной мысли становилось нестерпимо больно. Он нуждался в нем, в успокаивающих объятиях, в родном тепле. Ему не хотелось одному ложиться в холодную постель и засыпать в тишине. 

*****

Через какое-то время парень поднялся в спальню. Весь дом казался ему невообразимо большим, пустым и холодным. Зайдя в комнату, он заметил сложенную стопку одежды возле шкафа. Видимо, он оставил вещи и совершенно забыл положить обратно. Он подошел к стопке и взял первую попавшуюся футболку. 

От нее пахло Акаши. Лишь от одного знакомого запаха появилось ощущение, что он стоит где-то рядом. От этого Тецуе даже стало не по себе, словно он собирался совершить что-то ужасное, но ни сколько не упрекал себя. Он так сильно хотел увидеть его, что уже не мог терпеть. 

*****

Акаши зашел в дом. Света нигде не было, и он подумал, что Тецуя уже давно спит. Часы показывали почти полночь, и он всегда ложился спать раньше. Поднявшись наверх, он заметил включенный в спальне свет, а когда зашел в комнату, увидел незабываемое зрелище: его прекрасный ангел спал на полу, свернувшись клубком, и прижимал к себе его любимую футболку. 

Парень ухмыльнулся собственный мыслям и постарался аккуратно переложить возлюбленного на кровать, но тот проснулся и разлепил сонные глаза. Несколько мгновений Тецуя не мог поверить своим глазам, но уже через пару минут удивленно посмотрел в разноцветные глаза. 

\- Ты... Ты здесь. 

\- Да. 

\- Ты здесь! Но к-как? Я думал, ты не приедешь сегодня. 

\- Это была часть моего плана, но такого больше не повторится. Теперь я с тобой. 

Тецуя крепко обнял его. Он так сильно скучал, что даже старался избавиться о любом напоминании об этом человеке, но в голове то и дело проскальзывали мысли о нем. 

\- Я скучал, - признался он. 

\- Знаю, и я тоже. Ты скучал по мне так сильно, что уснул на полу с моей футболкой. 

\- Это... Это не то, что ты подумал! Я не... 

\- Я знаю, ты не делал этого. Тецуя слишком невинен, чтобы делать подобные вещи. 

\- Нет... Я просто хотел...

\- Не волнуйся, любовь моя, - перебил его Акаши. - Я прекрасно тебя понял. Ты не делал ничего неприличного. 

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал парень. Сейджуро уложил возлюбленного на кровать и, присмотревшись, заметил его припухшие глаза. 

\- Ты плакал. Что случилось? - обеспокоенно спросил он. 

\- Я думал, что... Я не хочу больше с тобой разлучаться на такое долгое время. 

\- Правда? 

\- Пока я был один, мне было так грустно. Я очень сильно хотел увидеть тебя. 

\- Тогда почему ты не позвонил?

\- Не хотел тебя отвлекать. Я люблю тебя, Сейджуро-кун. 

\- Ты представить не можешь, насколько сильно я люблю тебя. Я действительно счастлив, что встретил тебя. 

\- И я тоже. Ты изменил мою жизнь. 

\- Я никогда и ни за что не отпущу тебя. 

\- А я и не сомневался в этом.


End file.
